Riku and Mai
by Imani Faith
Summary: Riku is helping a young girl find her memories. Along the way they learn two things: thier love for each other and Mai's deep dark past that's forgotten to her. Join the two teens for a long sad, happy, angry, and betrayal of a journey. RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, I editted th story for you guys, I searched through it as much as I could without getting lose. I mean it. I actually get lost reading my own work... or at else this story, my other stories I don't get lost in. So here it is! I hope you like it!

ENJOY!

**REVIEW!**

Riku and Mai

A fanfic by Zipporahss

One

The night was late, no longer young. The sound of running feet filled the forest. There was no other sound other than yells and dogs snapping their jaws wildly. The young girl tried to run but she was half naked with only a sheet to cover her. The sheet made her trip and fall. Running became harder; she couldn't run for much longer, the sound of dogs grew greater and also closer. Her breath was leaving her with every step. She fell again; she couldn't fight or run any more. All that training, all that works, wasted. She was going to die in that wood; she was going to die under that moon.

Her vision was going, although all around her it was black, her vision was showing more darkness than there was. Her sight was leaving her very slowly. She looked at the path that she had fallen on, the pursuers were close behind. Their dogs were off their leashes and they were blood thirsty. Their barks echoed and their owners yelled random commands. She closed her eyes as the dogs came into view. One dog a German shepherd larger than the others charged in for the attack. He pounced in and his jaws were snapping and wet with spit.

The young girl snapped her eyes open to the dog's loud bark. The young girl watched as it came closer in its jump. But then it fell to its side. The dog landed behind a tree. The tree fell on the dog and the other dogs continued to attack, they bark, growled and ran faster and faster. But they soon fell to the same fate as the larger dog. Branches fell on the dogs and they cried out of pain. Then she saw it. She saw him! Silver hair, blue eyes and light skin, this was the person who saved her. Or at least she thought so.

She closed her eyes and as the darkness came her hearing told her a tall of horrific battle. She heard the sound of the men falling through trees and landing, crushing their bones together. After a long silence she could hear the steps of her hero.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Can you hear me?"

She couldn't respond she was too tired, too weak. But her hand reached up to touch his soft face. "It's okay; I'll take you somewhere safe, just hold…" She couldn't hear any more. For sure she thought she had passed. But that voice stayed with her. She rested in the darkness with that voice always with her. It must have been years, thousands of years, she felt like she was in darkness for forever.

Until one day the familiar feeling of warmth touched her face. Light! She had forgotten what it felt like; darkness was her friend for so long. But the light was more loyal; it lost her now it had come back. How loyal! She opened her eyes and light poured in. She closed her eyes quickly and reopened them. At the sight of the light that was over her she took a deep breath. Then she jumped up, she held her arm it was in pain.

"You're awake," his blue eyes met her red ones. He held a tray in his hand. It had fruits on it. "Would you like to eat?"

She was sitting up; she glared at him from the corner of her eye. She didn't speak.

"I am not shocked; I know that look, the look of a warrior, you must be strong," he said. He placed the tray down on the bed. She glared at him; the looked gave the appearance of hate. "If looks can kill," he said softly. "Eat up, you'll need it." He sat on the bed. His silver hair was long and a little pass his shoulders. His skin looked so soft.

"I… I…" she tried to speak.

"Don't waste your time, tell me your name later," he smiled, "I'm Riku, you can call me that from now on," he sat up from the bed and left. At that moment she realized how tall he was. Soon he was gone beyond the door.

The hour went by quickly and Riku came back. He didn't go to the bed he went to the window with his cell in hand. He flipped open and dialed a number. "Hey, it's me… no, I can't come… I have something to do… yeah, so go without me, tell the others I said hi," Riku hung up the phone without even saying a casual good bye. He turned to the girl. "Are you still hungry?"

"No," she said, hostility was on her sleeves.

"No need to be harsh, that warrior act won't work on me," he said. He didn't smile, grin or nothing. He didn't seem to have emotion at that point. "Will you tell me your name now?"

She glared at him. She didn't really like this Riku, something about him she didn't like or trust. She lifted her chin slightly. "I am Mai."

"Mai… really? Odd…"

"What's wrong with it?" she frowned. Her long brown hair fell done her shoulders of light brown skin.

"Nothing. Your name is…" he paused. He looked out the open window and heard a scream once more. "I'll be back!" he jumped out the window and landed two stories down. Mai tried to go to the window but she couldn't move, her legs were so sore she couldn't move them. She heard some screams and then silence. Then a couple of claps. Mai waited and waited the minutes seemed like hours. Riku reentered the room closing the door behind him.

"What happened?"

"It's not for you to know."

Mai stared at Riku, his blue eyes turned away from her's. Riku stopped to examine her, she was strong, he could sense that, but something about her was weak, something about her was in sharp pain, she was hurting. What was hurting her?

"I want to leave," she said after length.

"If you can, go," Riku said.

"You… I want to leave now! Let me go!"

"I'm not holding you here so go, I don't feel like watching you anyway," Riku stared out the window.

"Fine!" Mai tried to move and her legs red and sore kept her from doing so.

"I don't think you noticed that your legs are not well, you're too ill to just go," Riku said.

Mai glared at him.

"I told you, that doesn't work."

This went on for weeks before Mai was able to move around the house. But she felt attached to the apartment and never left. Neither did Riku, he spent his time around the kitchen and he spent hours in the shower. Every time he came out wet his hair was still the same, as if he never let the water touch it. Riku always came out with his blue boxers on. Mai learned that he was a lover of blue. Mai's favorite color was gold and black. Mai didn't eat with Riku, because she still didn't trust him.

Riku washed the dishes alone, he didn't complain.

Mai stood from the coach and went around the wall to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of tea. As she pulled it from the fridge she fell back, Riku caught her and the bottle. Mai stared into his eyes and realized that he wasn't the cruel being she thought he was. That moment Mai saw pain in his eyes, and also strength. He too was strong. Then Mai realized that he was the one that saved her all that time ago.

"Um… thank you," Mai stood, and grabbed the bottle. She tried not to look inside his eyes any more. She saw something that made her feel weak. Too weak. Mai won fights all the time but now, she felt so weak, he felt as though she couldn't pick up a sword or even a fist. She pushed by him and went to the counter behind Riku.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked. His voice was soft and it touched her.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Mai said not looking at him.

Riku had a grin crawl up on his face. He went back to washing dishes. Mai held her breath; she couldn't wait to leave the kitchen.

Once out of the kitchen she took in all the sweet air she could. Then she heard a small chuckle. "Why do you fear me?"

Mai tried to be calm.

"I don't trust you, and where's my weapon?! Where's my sword?!" she yelled, she lost control of herself. She paused, what weapon? She didn't have one, she couldn't remember anything pass the attack, she knew she won many battles, she knew she was strong, but something didn't make sense. How could she remember all of this but forget where she came from and her weapon she just yelled about? Mai held her head for a moment.

"Your weapon?" Riku asked. "When I found you, you had nothing but a sheet wrapped around you."

Mai looked up and stared at him.

"I don't understand!" Mai yelled. With a flash she disappeared beyond the door. Riku chased after her.

"Mai! Mai wait!" Riku chased her and then paused. She was gone; she could have run in any direction, she could have gone up stairs to the roof, down stairs to the street or down the hall to the stairs that led to an alley. Mai was gone. Riku sighed and closed the door. Then he dashed off to find her. "I gotta find her before she hurts herself again." He thought.

Running down the street he saw his friend Roxas. Roxas waved to him and stopped him by getting in his way. "What's your hurry?"

"I have to find her… this girl I was taking care stormed out and ran off. Have you seen her?"

"What'd she look like?"

Riku paused… her skin was like his and her eyes were red. "She has red eyes light skin like mine and long hair."

"Actually I did, she just came by here, and she dove by and headed to the forest." Roxas answered.

"Thanks! And tell Axel I'll see him later!" Riku ran off and waved to Roxas. Riku then understood where she was going. She was going to the last place she remembered. Mai was going to see her memory.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry about the whole mess wih the chapters being out of whack. I had no idea, and now I'm fixing them. honestly I hate doing tihs, I like to copy and paste, that helps me a lot and I can the chapters in orde withouth any problems. I have no clue what was going on when I put these chapters up. But hopefully they are in the places they should be in. Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Two

Mai paused, looked in all directions except the way she came from and gasped for air. Mai then remembered and headed to her left. The dogs, the barking, she could remember all of it. She was running, she remembered she was running. Late at night, she was running for a long time. Mai ran and ran; she was getting closer, closer to her last memory that was full and vivid.

Mai stopped and looked around again. It was hard to remember what the area looked like. She was running in the dark. Mai ran by a dead dog. She found the area… the last vivid, clear memory she had.

Mai found it, she looked around, and she remembered it. She looked around and went to the tree that she felt was familiar. She touched it and turned her back to it. Mai sat there and thought back. She thought with all her might. Soon she remembered why she was being chased. They wanted her, they wanted her body.

Mai allowed her mind to wander. It took her to a place where it was cold. Mai walked in and did something, after some time she walked out. As she walked way she was pushed into a building. She was knocked unconscious; she woke with a man over her. Mai pushed him off and ran with the sheet. She ran not knowing where she was headed. She just needed a place that is safe. The sun was setting, she tried to ask people for help but they ran at the sight of her, others would throw trash at her. Mai had to run. She had to flee to find a person who would take her in.

After a few minutes Mai heard dogs chasing her. Mai ran and found herself in the woods. She couldn't remember the faces though. She wanted to see them so that when she got away she would hunt them down. But she couldn't remember the face.

Mai heard a gun shot, she heard dogs, and she heard steps.

"What are you doing?!" Riku scared her out of her thoughts.

Mai looked at him, "I can't remember…" she said after a long while.

Riku sighed. He realized he was being too rough. "Look, just don't go off running again, not like that anyway. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Listen… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, I just can't remember…"

Riku stared at her. His blue eyes studied her. "Mai…"

"I can't stand this! I can't remember anything!" she yelled, she stomped. Then forgetting what she asked not to do, she dashed off. Riku caught her and twirled her around and wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you to stop! You're so stubborn!" Riku held her. "Why are you so stubborn?!"

"So are you!" she started to yell. "Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled. Riku held her tight; he wasn't going to let her go.

"I'm stronger than you so give it up!" Riku yelled after at least five minutes of her yelling and tugging.

"I hate you! Let go of me!" she repeated.

"Mai, I risked my life to save you I didn't have to, now you either relax or I'll chain you to the bed at the apartment." Riku said.

Mai fought more.

Riku groaned and flipped her on his shoulder, holding her over his shoulder he started toward the city. Mai fought but Riku held on to her tight.

Mai fought all the way there, as they walked through the city people would stop and stare at both Mai and Riku, especially Riku. Riku controlled his anger and closed his eyes every time he saw someone going to laugh. Once at the apartment door Riku realized that Mai had stopped fighting. His back was warm from all the hitting; his shoulder was extremely hot from Mai just being there.

He looked at her, his arm wrapped around her waist. His blue eyes met her's. He set her down. Mai just folded her arms and turned away. Riku didn't say anything; he just unlocked the door and went in. Mai soon followed closing the door behind her. Mai walked over to Riku, standing in the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the high cabinet. Mai sighed; she could tell Riku was sulking.

"I'm sorry," Mai said finally. "I just…"

"I never met a more stubborn person," Riku laughed. "You remind me so much of him…" Riku's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, really." She tried again to repeat herself.

"Don't worry about it. I understand how weak you feel, I once felt the same."

"Weak?! I am not weak!"

Riku turned to meet her face.

"I know you are," Riku teased.

"I am not!" she yelled louder.

"Okay, prove it, beat me in a duel."

"A duel?"

"This right now," he said a grin still on his face.

"Fine!" Mai yelled. *"Right now, here and now!"

Riku stood and went to the living room; he pushed the coffee table to the side and waited for Mai in the center of the living room. Riku didn't put up any fist he just stood there. Mai stood confused and met him face to face.

"I don't feel like fighting a girl but I have a solution," Riku went to the television and reached behind it. He pulled two black rubber swords from it. He tossed on to Mai. "Here, that way I won't have to hit you," Riku said. He lifted his fake sword it was level with his eyes. He waited.

Mai attacked first and Riku dodged it. Mai was frozen in confusion, she didn't see him move, and then she felt a soft push. She was hit with the fake weapon. Riku didn't move after that, he waited.

Mai turned quickly and pulled her weapon through with her arms. Riku just jumped back a little and swung his blade in a similar pattern only his came and didn't stop. Riku hopped a little with the weapon above his head and when he pulled it down over his head it Mai blocked it. She pushed up with her weapon. Riku continued to push; Mai fell to her knee as her arms started to give.

Mai looked up to see Riku grinning. She took this as a shock, he couldn't believe it. He was having fun. Mai found some strength, she pushed the weapon off her's and attacked. Riku must have seen it coming before she attacked because he fell on his back and kicked jumped his way back up. Mai was hit with his feet. She felt and Riku stood above her, his weapon slightly pressed against her chin.

"That was fun, you fight well," Riku said.

Mai just looked up, she took his hand, "Thank you…" she said softly. He still had the smile on his face.

"I haven't battled like that in a long time, I think two years," Riku took the weapons and placed them behind the TV again. He laughed. It was weird to see him laugh. Even though she had been in the apartment for four weeks, she had never heard him laugh. Mai thought back day by day, the first week and a half she was out cold, the next three weeks after that she was healing faster and he would stay in the room for an hour or so and then leave. He would talk about little things, things that didn't give her a hint on his life. But he never laughed. He smiled very now and again but he never laughed.

Riku stopped laughing, he walked with Mai to the hall but only fore he turned and faced her.*

Then there was silence, followed by a sound of breath leaving the body.

"You got him to talk more…" Roxas appeared, he was standing in the door way holding a plastic bag of sodas. "No matter what I do, we can't hold a good conversation."

Riku turned away and went to his room.

Mai was left alone; she looked at this blonde haired boy. She was not sure who he was. Then a flicker of the past came to her mind. She had brushed pass him earlier. Mai watched him put the bags in the kitchen. She couldn't help but feel like she met this person before. But she couldn't think of the time. How sad, Mai thought, I can't remember anything but fights.

"I can't believe you got him to talk so much." Roxas took the soda out of the bag. "Well, you must be Mai, I heard about you."

"I'm sorry for running pass you the way I did."

"No problem. I don't really understand nor care."

Mai lowered her head for a moment. Riku soon came back and didn't make eye contact with Mai. He didn't seem to realize she was there. For the first time in weeks, Riku was ignoring her. Mai at first didn't care but after the first five hours she felt alone even though they were both there.

"You really suck you know that?!" Roxas said as he pushed Riku in the shoulder, their football game was close, there was only a few minutes left on the clock. Riku was even athletic in video games! Riku continued to stay a head of the game. He got his field goal and turned his head slowly at Roxas.

"I win again, you need more training," Riku said, the time was up, the forth quarter had ended.

Roxas dropped the joystick, "I give up," Roxas faced Mai, "Do you want to play?"

"No, thanks…" she said slowly, that was the most attention she got in ten hours. They were playing games for ten hours. Each game Riku won, Roxas lost.

"Alright, well, I got to go, I have to go to work tomorrow," Roxas said, he worked for three jobs, he got rid of bees, took out the trash, and delivered mail, but he had flex-time, he was able to change his work hours at will. "See ya," he waved, closing the door behind him.

Riku didn't say anything; he turned off the PS2 and headed for his room. Walking by Mai he paused. Then he walked away. He didn't look down. He went to his room and went to sleep.

Mai couldn't believe he ignored her for ten hours, it was late and it was dark outside except for the street lights that pierced the darkness in the apartment. Mai pulled her eyes away from the street light and went to bed.

The next morning Riku was in the kitchen, he was still silent, he didn't talk to Mai. Riku completely ignored her. Riku was cooking an omelet, odd because he never made one, he normally made pancakes. Mai noticed that he realized she was there, he had her plate made already, and it was in the living room. Mai at first sat at the living room table, giving Riku his space. But after a few minutes Mai couldn't control herself and gathered her things and went to the table in the dinning room which was open and next to the living room.

Riku looked up from his plate.

Mai wanted answered. She was going to press for them. "Why?"

Riku looked up, he sat staring at her. He didn't reply.

"Why did you ignore me?"

After a long time Riku finally answered. "Today is the year anniversary of his death."

Mai fell silent. Riku looked at his plate.

"He was killed because of me. I was there but I couldn't save him every since that night I've been fighting off the enemy, He fought strong, but I couldn't save him. I couldn't get to him in time." Riku didn't seem like he was going to cry, he didn't seem sad, he seemed enraged. "I can't help but think it was my fault, he was going to marry Kairi, he told me this, and I wanted to see him follow through. But that night…"

Mai sighed; she pressed for the answer and realized that she brought out more grief. "But why? What does that have to do with me?"

"I saved your life because I felt I'd be doing something right by him, we had been friends for over twelve year and he's gone now, but when I first saw you I remembered him. The heartless were coming in, attacking him, he was fine until something happened, he was shot in the arm somehow, I saw him fight stronger but I couldn't understand… I saw him shot again, I ran for him but the heartless surrounded me. As I fought them off, he sunk lower to the ground. I ran to him, I had to save him, he had a bright future." Riku paused.

Mai looked at her food and pushed it aside.

"It was so hard to understand, how could he travel, fight hundreds of enemies and fall here so quickly. But I didn't even think, I tried to save him. I killed the heartless but it was too late. The Keyblade had disappeared. When I touched him Roxas started to form."

"Roxas…"

"The boy from last night, he is the nobody of my friend."

"Nobody? Heartless? Keyblade?"

Riku looked up and saw Mai getting pale. Then suddenly she tipped over to her side and started to fall. Riku ran to save her. He caught her and held her in his arms. Mai was unconscious.

Riku held her and after a moment carried her body to her room. Riku didn't have to wait long for her to wake. She jumped up with a fright. Riku was at the window.

"Riku?" Mai looked around. She couldn't remember how she got in bed.

"You pass out a lot don't you?" he said, he was near the window staring out to the world.

"But…"

"Why did you pass out?"

"I don't know."

"What was the last thing you remember?"

Mai paused. "I don't know, I remember something like Heartless, Nobodies, and a Keyblade. But after that I can't remember anything." Mai answered.

"Riku looked out the window; I guess I know what I have to do."

"What?"

Riku turned to her then he smiled. "I have to help you find your memory," Riku stood from leaning on the wall. Riku walked out of the room. He stopped and at the door and turned to look at her. He stood in such a way that his hair was starting to cover his eyes. But why, why would he change his stance? Mai got out of bed and walked with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku and Mai

Three

For the next two weeks Riku and Mai walked around and looked for anything that would trigger a memory. But all failed. They would go to stores and in malls, looking at faces and items. Anything, anything that might come up and so far nothing. Mai sighed in disbelief as another person denied ever seeing her. Riku turned away and his hair trailed behind him like a cape.

Mai followed behind.

Riku walked ahead.

Mai tried to catch up.

Riku didn't look back.

"Riku!" she cried. Riku froze instantly. "Don't leave me!"

Riku looked at her confused. "What is wrong with you?"

Mai grew angry very quickly, "Don't walk away from me!"

"Walk away?"

"Don't leave me!"

Riku stared at her. "I think we found a memory. Something happened to you and didn't want someone to leave you."

Mai cooled down, she looked at him. Just as he was about to walk toward her, he heard his name.

"Riku!" Riku turned around. He faced his friend whom stood taller. He was red headed. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing, Axel."

"Axel?" Mai said.

Axel looked at Mai; his green eyes faced the red eyed girl. He tilted his head and stared at her. He looked at her and smiled. "She lives with you?"

"Yeah, Mai this is Axel," Riku introduced them.

"Yeah, will you remember it? A-X-E-L, Axel. Got it memorized?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I will," she hated show offs.

"Just to tell you I just got back from the Brain Pot. I think you should get down there before Heartless get all over the city." Axel strolled off and waved. "Bye Mai!" he called over his shoulder.

Mai looked at him when she went to face Riku he was gone. Mai went to run after him but she felt a warm hand on her arm. She looked up and saw Axel there. Mai suddenly pulled away. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to keep you safe," Axel answered. Mai just realized how tall he was.

"Well, I'm leaving," Mai said.

"Here, you'll need this," Axel gave her a long red sword. "It's a gift from a friend."

Mai looked down to analyze the weapon, when she looked up he was gone. Mai looked at it once more and ran for Riku. She had to see these Heartless. Running to this Brain Pot was more difficult than she thought. She had no idea where it was. Mai ran looking for it. But she soon found it. Riku was flipping in the air and attacking all that came his way. People ran around and some away screaming. Mai could only watch with the sword at her side. Mai watched and noticed that this Heartless were all dark in color.

They had long ear like things on top of their heads. They were hunched over and had yellow eyes. Out of nowhere the name came to Mai's mind.

"Shadows, and Neo Shadows," those were their names, yes, that's what they were.

Mai lifted her sword and attacked. She hacked them down as she tried to get to Riku. Slowly she chopped her way through the forest of Shadows. They were in swarms; they were like thousands and thousands of ants on the ground.

Mai paused. When she realized what she was doing she couldn't fight any more, she had lost the ability. The sword seemed heavy and she couldn't lift it an inch from the ground. Mai was hopeless as the creatures of black surrounded her. Mai wasn't sure what they were; she just knew they would kill her without a second thought. Just as they rose to strike from above, Riku called her name and ran to save her. In his hand was an odd looking weapon, it looked like a batwing, at the end of the weapon was an angel wing, it was white. The handle consisted of the same thing, an angel wing and a batwing, it wrapped around the handle that was red and dark blue and the part beyond the handle was a chain with a black heart at the end of it. Mai heard the name of the weapon… Way to Dawn.

Mai felt a pulse inside her. She was able to pick the sword up. Once it was picked up she attacked the Heartless. It was all coming back to her now; as each Heartless died she remembered something. She saw visions of high white chairs in a white room. She stood at their feet. She looked up and saw people in black coats.

Mai hacked them all down with Riku but soon Mai wanted the spot light. The Heartless were endless.

Mai pushed Riku and pushed him off balance.

"Outta my way!" She called.

"I'll take 'em!" Riku called back and suddenly they were back to back to back and they were stabbing their enemies. Then thirteen swords of orange and gold appeared around them and started to spin, then after they had disappeared white and blue fireballs came from their hands and attacked all of the Shadows. Then their swords are thrown in the air the points face each other. Then around the two swords light appeared in the form bright circles, once it was extremely bright their weapons appeared in their hands and Riku stared at Mai.

Mai was just as surprised as he was. She looked down and saw that her sword had changed. In fact she had two; one was white and the other black. The names came to her, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. They were beautiful. The area was rid of Heartless. Mai stared at them in confusion.

"How did you do that?!" Riku raised his voice.

Mai looked up in shock. "How did you get those?!" he questioned her. "Tell me!" Riku pressed for her to answer. But she couldn't, she stood there in his tight hands as he shook her. "Mai, where did you get them from?!"

Mai finally realized that he was talking about the Keyblades. "I… I…"

After a moment he ran off. He was clearly not running for the apartment, Mai recognized the area; it was a couple of blocks the other way. Mai tried to chase after him but she lost him in the crowd. Mai then started to head back for the apartment.

She walked there and hadn't realized that the Keyblades were gone. She opened the door and found that he wasn't there either. Mai, knowing he would come back took a nap on the coach. She woke four hours later. Riku still wasn't there. Mai looked out the window; the sky was fading into a dark blue now. The clouds were no longer grey as the rain fell more and more from the sky above.

"Where are you?" She felt alone; as much as she didn't want to say it she was worried about him. But why? She hated him, didn't she?

Mai stood and at the corner of her eye she saw a black robe. She turned quickly. Nothing was there. Mai felt her heart beat soar. Mai couldn't help but feel she wasn't alone in the room.

Crack.

The door unlocked. Riku walked in, his head low. His hair was wet. Riku trailed the floor with his wet clothes. He walked to his bed room and closed the door softly.

Mai watched him.

"Riku…" she wanted to say something, as she stood in front of the door, but nothing came from her lips.

"Maybe I should go back…" he said threw the door.

"Go back to where?" she asked slowly.

"Darkness," he answered.

There was a silence.

"I think I'll benefit," he paused, "Or maybe I'll get the same result." He spoke softly, Mai remembered his voice, and it kept her through the dark.

"I… you jerk! What's wrong with you?! Every one knows the darkness is bad, everyone! Why go back to something dangerous?!"

"Because it was more like home…" he paused.

"Shut up! Are you so weak that you can't except not understanding?!"

There was a silence on the other side of the door. Then with a quick arm Riku swung the door open. "Weak?! You're the only weak one here; I saved your life twice, today and when we first met remember?"

"Please, I can't believe you! You sulk all day and all night and when you have something you reject it! You have issues!"

Riku became silent. "Just go to bed, I don't want to see you."

"I go to bed when I want to!"

"I don't care, just leave me alone." Riku closed the door in her f ace and locked it.

Beyond that door Mai didn't know what he was doing.

Mai burning with rage went into her room and went to sleep.

Mai slammed the door and buried her face in the pillow. Soon she fell asleep. In her thoughts she felt rage and anger towards Riku. Calling her weak was a mistake! Especially since she wanted to worry about him while he was gone. She didn't have to but at the same time she did owe him. As she slept she heard the sound of water splashing on the floor. She heard the sound like it was happening right next to her bed. But as she turned in the bed she no longer heard the sound. All through the night Mai saw visions her eyes saw dead animals, plants and a couple of graphic images of dead people.

Mai tossed and turned. She heard screams and then nothing. The dreams were quick like the strike of lightening. Mai tossed again and woke. She looked around and didn't realize how dark it was. She sat up and looked out the window. The sun was climbing, trying to get above all of the tall buildings.

Mai looked around, the window was boring her. She couldn't help but find her dreams shocking, or at least more amusing than what was out the window. Mai drifted off to space, back into her mind and thought of her dreams.

Click.

Mai came back before she could really get into her thoughts and heard the door open. She stood and walked to room door. She opened her door slowly, she tip-toed to the end of the hall, the hall had a sharp turn to the left, on the right the bathroom, straight ahead Riku's room. Mai saw Riku coming from locking the front door. She pulled her head back to the corner and closed her eyes as he walked into his room. For the first time Mai got a glimpse of his room. It had some blue, like his eyes and some green, that of grass. It worked well, it was simple, his floor had carpet, white or cream and there were weights were in the corner. Riku closed the door with his foot and didn't turn around to see Mai.

Mai released her breath and went back to her room.

Mai, after an hour, gathered some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. Thankfully, Riku bought her new clothes while they were at the mall asking people about her. Mai started the bath water. She waited until the water was warm then turned on the shower head. Taking off her clothes she jumped into the hot shower. Hot showers always calmed her down. She tilted her head in the falling water and her hand pressed against the wall in front of her.

She kept her eyes closed. And for some reason Axel was in her mind. His voice was so familiar. It was reminding her of something, or someone. Mai couldn't tell which but something about him made Mai feel safe, and at the same time she felt sick of him. Like he was a little brother, she was annoyed with him. Mai thought about her new memories. The memories she regained anyway. She saw more fights too. She fought creatures of cream and grey skin. The name came to her head during the fight, Nobodies; Mai remembered when Riku spoke of them.

Mai opened her eyes and finished her shower.

Now out of the shower she knocked on Riku's door.

"I know how to get my memories back," she said softly.

"How…" he said, clearly he didn't want to talk to her.

"I have to fight Nobodies and Heartless."

"Are you sure?" happiness was heard in his voice. He opened the door.

"Yeah, when I fight I get my memories back."

Riku turned his head away, and then looked at her. "Okay, let's go," he took her hand and then he pulled her away. He seemed very pleased. And it wouldn't take long to find some Heartless; Heartless will continue to exist so long as the Keyblade is around. Riku at first appeared as if he was going for the door. So Mai ran with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Out the window!" he headed for the window in the kitchen.

"No wait… Stop!" Mai couldn't stop him, it was too late, the window was wide open and he was pulling her with his strength. He jumped out the window with her dragging. She had fought against him until the air pushed her up. Riku didn't have her hand any more. Mai screamed as she fell down the two stories. Riku landed on his feet as if he jumped not from a second story window but a small set of stairs. He looked up and his hand went in front of him and his palms faced up. Mai looked down she closed her eyes; she felt her body twist uncontrollably. Then she felt a sudden stop. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up, thinking her eyes would go directly to Riku's. They didn't. She looked around and Riku was on her left.

Riku's eyes looked at her. He seemed confused, although his eyes didn't clearly say that. "I guess you were trained in martial arts," Riku said.

"I… I… landed… you didn't do anything?"

"Nope, you have special memories; honestly I can't wait to know some of them now." Riku said. He looked forward; he summoned his Keyblade and tilted his head toward her. "Can you do that? Or does it come on it's own?"

Mai looked down to her hands; she thought it was weird how he just went straight to the next thing. She thought of the Keyblades and tried to call them. They didn't come, she closed her eyes and stressed. They still didn't come.

"Stop, stop," he laughed, "Don't kill yourself over it, they will come when Heartless are very close by," Riku de-summoned his Way to Dawn. "Okay, where do you want to start?"

"I don't know, I just want my memories back."

Riku turned to his left and looked down the street. "Okay I say we go to the woods, the heartless always go there, for some reason there are thousands over there," Riku turned to her.

Mai's red eyes studied him for a moment. He was very eager. "Okay."

For some reason Riku didn't run. He walked along side Mai and he didn't rush to do anything. He didn't talk much either. Walking down the street few people paid them any mind. Mai would think that no one would pay Riku any mind, silver hair and blue eyes were common, but red eyes were very rare, people had them but it was so rare many people didn't think red eyes were possible. It was very odd that no one paid her any mind. Mai had to admit, she was glad no one did, she didn't want people laughing at her. She would hate that. Mai looked up to Riku, his hands in his pockets, he looked at her.

"Is there something on my face?" he grinned.

"No, I just…" Mai said.

"We're here!" Riku ran a head for a moment, and then he paused turned back and waved to Mai to follow. "C'mon!" he ran into the woods. His silver hair lost its shine in the shade of the trees.

Mai followed and her Keyblades came to her. Both of them. She didn't notice until she swung at the countless Heartless. Mai oddly didn't have any problems fighting the Heartless. They were slow and they didn't attack until after she attacked, they looked like small dogs. Mai sliced through them with so much ease that she didn't notice they were all gone until her Keyblades vanished.

Riku approached her.

"You fight well, you must have had training."

"Thank you… I think… I got a new memory!" she paused. Then she looked down, "Yeah, my last name…"

"What is it?"

"Goodblood," Mai said.

"Really? That's a strange name."

"I agree, I have my name now, I think I should go ask—"

"No, I'll do it, you go to the apartment and stay there until I get back, okay?" Riku said.

Mai just nodded and started to walk back. Mai didn't feel like protesting, she was too tired. Fighting took a lot out of her. She headed for the city and she walked back. Mai walked with Riku but for only a few minutes, Riku broke off to the next street and allowed Mai to walk alone. Riku went to the police station. Mai watched him leave.

Mai watched as he crossed the street by jumping over the on coming cars. He soon disappeared beyond the corner of buildings. Mai sighed, she didn't want to see him go, but at the same time she was glad to be alone. She still didn't trust him, as much as he thought, anyway. She walked to the apartment. As she walked by other apartment complexes, she wondered why she was living with Riku. She looked at some of the numbers, she wondered if in her life, she had a job. She wondered if she had a family. Riku would find out for her. He would tell her wouldn't he?

"Darn it!" she said in a soft voice to herself, 'I don't trust people yet I let them walk around with my information that I can't remember!' she thought.

Soon she came to the door; she then remembered that she didn't have the key to the apartment. 'Darn it again!' she stomped. She grew more irritated. Then without warning her one of her Keyblades came to her. The end of the Keyblade started to shine, her arm uncontrollably lifted and it faced the door's keyhole. A small ray of white light shot from the Keyblade and to the keyhole. There was a silence then a small clicking sound.

Mai brought her free hand to her forehead, 'Of course!' Mai walked into the apartment and locked the door behind her. She rested; she now knew she could summon her Keyblade without Heartless being around. Or it came to her when doors locked.

Mai went to sleep in her bed. She didn't wait for Riku to come, she just wanted to sleep, she could wait for her memories to return, and she's been without them for a little over a month. But all she could do was hope that Riku wasn't going to do that to her. That he wasn't going to use her information to her hurt her.

In her sleep she heard the sound of water splashing again. Odd… after a while the sound ended. Mai now knew it was only a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. Mai then saw herself in front of a fire, she was at a campsite, it was a cool night but the fire made it feel… warm? No… hot… it was very hot. Mai opened her eyes and saw a bright light in front of her. When her vision was adjusted to the light she saw flames. Mai jumped out of the bed and looked for an exit. There was no that she could see.

Riku was walking from the police station; he had nothing on her except that she lived in a town over ten miles away. But the police said they'd look into it. Riku walked down the street and turned the corner of the cool evening. As he turned the corner fire trucks came speeding down the street. Riku looked up. The trucks were stopping at a large brown brick building. His apartment, Mai, was in a fire! Riku ran, he ran to the apartment with all of his speed and strength, she jumped across the street and on to a fire truck that was stopped on the side of the street. Riku from on top of the truck looked down to the firemen below. "Is anyone still in the apartment?!" he yelled, to his left firemen were bring people out. Mai wasn't there.

"Yeah, firemen are getting to her," one answered. "They'll get to her in a few minutes."

"That's not enough time!" Riku jumped into his apartment window and broke through the glass. He lifted his head and could barely see in the smoke and tall flames that licked the ceiling. But the kitchen wasn't as bad as the living room. Riku ran down the hall to Mai's room he was sure she was sleeping. "Mai! Mai! Can you hear me?!" he yelled for her. There was no answer. "Mai!"

Riku kicked down her room door. Fire spat back like bullets from a machine gun. Riku jumped through the flames, the floor was clear. He felt the extreme heat on his skin, it was so hot. He never felt such heat before. Mai was in the middle of the floor; oddly as the room burned the center of the floor didn't catch fire yet. Only the perimeter was on fire. The walls were melting and breaking under the heat. Riku picked her up; he wasn't going to check for wounds, not yet. He looked towards the door but the flames took it. There were three windows, only one was free from the flames, but not for long, it was on the far side of the room. Riku coughed, the air was thick, he couldn't last much longer, but he had to get to that window or they would die.

Riku held her in his arms. She was still breathing it looked like, he had a few moments. He paced himself and charged for the window. He broke through and landed on the roof next to the apartment complex. Riku landed on his side, the glass from his shoulder went deeper. His blood created a trail on the roof.

Mai, whom was on her belly, turned her head to meet Riku's. She thought she woke from a dream until she saw the fire licking its way towards them. Mai determined to save him pushed her self to stand. She grabbed the collar of his sweater and pulled him away. 'Gosh, he's heavy,' she thought as with all her might she pulled him away. But the fire came closer still. She fell to her knees. She couldn't move him.

Then she looked down, she knew she lost, she failed, they both failed. They were both doing to die. Mai turned away and coughed. She coughed some more and closed her eyes and accepted defeat.

"Hello! Are you still alive?! Answer me!"

Mai heard him, the fireman. She didn't know they had come. She smiled and reached out her hand. She held on to Riku's and the fireman from the cherry-picker came closer.

They were now in the ambulance truck. Mai was breathing through a mouth piece. Riku was on a stretcher, but he was tied down, his wounds weren't serious. Mai looked down as he finally opened his eyes.

"Mai…" he closed his eyes and reopened them slowly.

"Thank you…" Mai said. After he paused.

"I should thank you, you're the one who save me." Riku said.

"But you saved me three times and I never thanked you," Mai said. She coughed.

Riku tried to sit up. But a nurse held his shoulder gently.

"You're right, now, I wonder, who's weaker…"


	4. Chapter 4

Riku and Mai

Four

The next morning Riku and Mai were released from the hospital. Riku's shoulder was bandaged and now healing fine. Riku was greeted by the police. They asked him a few questions and Mai was asked to remain out of the questions since she owned nothing in the apartment. Mai didn't argue. Riku and the cop walked off a few feet way and the talked. Riku nodded most of the time. Mai, realizing she was in a parking lot was limited to where she could sit. She stood and waited. Mai wanted to listen but she didn't want to be too nosey. But not long after Riku started talking to the cop the conversation ended. It only lasted about ten minutes.

Riku walked over to Mai.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"Nothing, he said we should meet at the station, he said that you looked weak." Riku teased.

"Very funny." She knew he was teasing.

"Well, c'mon, we're riding with him," Riku gestured his head as a way for her to follow. He walked off and waited for her at the car. Mai after a moment ran to the car. The cop closed the door behind Riku and then got into his car.

The cop after starting the car did what he normally wrote tickets for.

"Riku… did they find out what caused the fire?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, some one tried to kill me, the fire was arson." Riku answered, his hair covered his eyes. Riku's hands were made into fist on his knees. "They used gas, and lots of it."

"Why… who would want you dead?"

"I don't know, all of my enemies are dead now, they were killed off two years ago," Riku answered, he looked out the window. He seemed to be looking at things Mai couldn't see. Mai looked out her window for a moment then out his. "This is why I didn't take you to the hospital. It was too far from my apartment, it's like twenty miles away, there was no way I could get you there in time," Riku said. He answered a question no one asked.

"I never wondered." Mai said. She looked out her window again. Her red eyes didn't recognize the area, what Riku said was true. "But I did wonder why you trusted me enough to stay in your house."

Riku looked up. He smiled. "I had been alone," he answered after a moment, he stared at her with his simple and easy blue eyes. "I was willing to trust anyone, anyone that was willing to…" he looked at her. "Never mind, you think I'm a monster, so easily angered, so easily misguided, so easily fooled. I harmed so many in the past, I'm surprised I have any friends now. Monsters do that when they want to be something other than a monster, they cling. After many people hated them, after many people wanted them dead, they start to cling."

Mai looked out him, after her glance he turned to the window once more. "I didn't see you as a monster…"

Riku looked back as if almost in shock. He was wide eyed. "You're just saying that…"

"No, if anything I'm a monster, I hated you, I honestly truly hated you and didn't have a reason for it…" Mai sighed, "You're no monster… Riku…"

"Hmph, nice to know." He faced down and he didn't speak any more for the remainder of the trip. Mai tilted her head to the side, she thought about how he saved her life, he wasted no time. He gladly, or bravely, jumped in to save her from dogs and men armed with guns. He saved her while they first fought Heartless. He saved her from a fire and he didn't have to. Riku he was a hero, no monster would do any of that.

Knock. Knock.

Mai and Riku look up; the cop was tapping the window lightly with the back of his knuckles. They had not noticed that they were at the station. After getting their attention the cop opened the door. But Riku closes the door on Mai.

Riku stood in front of the door and had a few words with the cop. They seemed to be arguing. Mai couldn't hear anything but muffling sounds. The cop looked down and opened the door for Mai.

"Mai, please join us."

Mai looked at Riku in confusion. The cop walked ahead after closing the door. "What did you…"

"I told him that you have a right to be there when I look at the stuff."

"Oh… thank…"

"You don't need to thank me, I wanted to," he grinned and walked a head. Mai followed behind.

Over the course of seven to nine hours, Riku and Mai looked over the surviving stuff of the fire. Time went by quickly though, no one complained. Riku didn't realize how much stuff he had until then. All of it was piled high in a storage room paid for by insurance. Riku didn't seem down, he didn't seem effected that he was homeless and relying on insurance to pay for his stuff. Riku looked through all of the stuff and smiled.

"It's a good thing the fire didn't get to my room…" his voice trailed off. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm all relaxed when you almost died."

Mai looked up. "No, it's fine, you have a right to be happy. We both made it out a live."

"You're right."

He looked down to his playstation. It was still in good shape. Along with his television, games, and stereo, everything was safe that was in the living room. His equipment, or his exercising stuff, was also safe. The furniture was a different story though. The bed in Mai's room, Riku's room and the furniture from the living room suffered a lot of smoke damage and some suffered burns.

"Throw all of the furniture out." Riku told the cop.

"All of it?" asked the cop.

"Yes, all of the furniture, keep the trucks and electronics," Riku said.

"Okay, is there anything else?"

"No, just the furniture, and the clothes."

"Okay," the cop wrote this down on a clipboard and then walked off.

Riku watched as men hauled all of the furniture away to a large truck.

"Your insurance has enough to replace that?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, and luckily my small house is safe. I have spare clothes there, along with four rooms."

"What? Why would you live in an apartment?"

Riku chuckled. "Because I had tons of money left over and I wanted an extra home, I liked the apartment because it was small, but I wanted a place a little bigger."

"Are… you rich?"

"In a sense, yes, I make tons of money by teaching sword combat and martial arts."

Mai grinned then laughed. "That explains so much." Then she became wide eyed with excitement. "What did you find out about me?"

Riku stared at her, her randomness was weird. "Nothing… I'm sorry. Only that you lived ten miles away from here." He tilted his head to the side. He seemed ashamed.

"It's okay, I figured as much." She sighed.

"But they said they'd keep looking." Riku said.

"Really, great!"

Soon the men were done with the furniture.

"What next? Is there a place you want to go?" the same cop came back.

"Yeah, to Kean town, I have a place to stay there," Riku answered. "Can you also bring this with you?"

"Yeah, we can haul anything at this point."

The cop and the two teens walked back to the cop car. The cop car drove down the street slowly this time, or at least no doing 115 on the street. They were taken to a nice neighborhood about two or three miles down the street from the apartment. Then they took a couple of turns. Riku didn't give directions. He looked tired.

Mai never seen him sleep, she never saw him fall asleep. She would go to sleep before him. And even if she didn't he always had his door closed. Mai jumped around her thoughts. She didn't want to think about his room. Mai always felt nosey even in her own mind at times. Mai thought back. She wanted to see her self with her parents, if she had any.

The car stopped, the cop opened the door and the cop drove off after Riku stepped on the front porch. The house was small, smaller anyway than Mai expected. The house was a raised ranch, white with black shutters. The lawn was healthy and green. The windows were clean and big. The lights were out and the house looked dark. Mai examined the five windows. One that was for the basement, two on the level above the basement and the next two on the other side of the house that was raised. Mai liked the house. It seemed quiet. Mai waited for Riku to open the door but he didn't he waited, and then he opened the door.

Riku opened the door and walked in. He turned on the lights and Mai then realized that Riku had dark colored curtains up. The house was bright inside. Mai walked in and walked up the stairs. She liked the house. It was so simple.

"Go pick a room, all of the rooms have beds and dressers, make your self at home okay?"

Mai sighed; she had to tell him what she was thinking about. "I found an apartment complex that has some free space. I can live there; I don't have to be burden you any more." Mai thought back after thinking about her parents she was reminded of the apartments down the street from Riku's. "I don't have to stay here any more. I have enough information about my self to live a life."

Riku looked at her. "Are… are you sure?" he seemed disappointed.

"Yes," Mai answered.

"Then I won't allow it."

"What?" Mai said softly and confused.

"We don't know who we are up against. That fire could have been for you. We don't know, if you leave we can't help each other, besides…" he chuckled with a small smile, "you owe me."

Mai couldn't argue with that, neither did she want to. She didn't want to leave him just yet. She liked staying with him and she did owe him her life. She had to stay. "Okay, I understand."

"Good, go on, go pick a room," Riku nodded.

"Where do you want your stuff sir?" a young man came in and held Riku's stuff in a large brown box. Riku answered with a shrugged and walked to the kitchen which was directly in front of the stairs. To the left was the living room, to the right was the hall leading to the two rooms and bathroom. So Mai chose the room closest to the stairs. After she opened the door she gasped. The room was filled with red and light green items. It was beautiful. There wasn't a lot of black but it didn't bother her. The walls were red, the bed was a light green and the floor was carpet.

She jumped on the bed and hugged the pillows.

"Oh, so you found the guest room." Riku said.

"Oh, it is? I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I said to pick a room, so this is your room now," Riku leaned on the doorway. His hands were in his pockets and his shoulder pressed against the doorway. "I'm glad you like it, I designed this room myself with Kairi's help. Red was her favorite color."

"Oh, then I guess it's okay, I won't try to change much so don't worry."

"Okay, thank you…" Riku let her voice drift.

She got of the bed. "Um… can I see your room?"

"Sure, I'll be sleeping in the room next to yours."

Riku stood and walked back to the stairs. "The rest of the stuff you can put down stairs," Riku told the young man. After he watched him leave and close the door, Riku walked over and locked it. Riku walked to his room and watched Mai look around. The room was navy blue with white trimmings. The desk in the corner didn't hold a computer but a book open wide with all to see. Mai touched the book and looked at the pages.

Riku walked in the room and went to the book shelf in the corner next to the window. The shelf touched the ceiling and was filled with books. Many books were on the shelf. Mai stood in amazement, 'Did he read all of these?' she thought.

"If you think this is a lot you should see the shelf in the basement. Luckily, all of my books are here, none were in the fire."

"You enjoy reading?"

"Do I? I love it. That's where I got the idea to leave the island…" his voice froze. His smile vanished. He looked down and closed his eyes. "Never mind, don't worry about what I was going to say."

Mai looked at him; his back was turned to her now. He flopped on the bed of silk like blue covers. He looked up to the ceiling. "Did you do this room too? It's beautiful."

Riku was silent for a moment. Mai went to the side of the bed and looked at him. Riku turned on his side. "Him… Sora. He did it for me. We were going to live together and…"

"Oh… so he's the one…"

"Yeah, don't talk about it right now, I'm tired and I'm still in pain."

"Okay," Mai said. She walked to the door and turned to face him. He turned over again. Mai's grin vanished like the seconds in a minute. Mai lowered her head and closed the door. Mai walked to her room only to hear a bell. 'The door bell, some one knows where we live already?' she goes down the stairs and to the door. Roxas busted in, he was out of breath.

"Are you okay? I heard about the fire." He said.

"Yes, we're fine, Riku's up in his room right now sleeping." Mai answered after a moment. She didn't expect him to charge in the house like that.

"Good, I'll just go to talk with him." Roxas said. He walked up the stairs and disappeared beyond her sight. Mai then thought about Riku's shelf down stairs. She wanted to see it. Riku did invite her to live with him. That meant she was welcome to the house, right? She didn't want to see him angry. But her curiosity was stronger than her fear. She charged down stairs and turned on the lights. Before her a large shelf was inside the walls. It was the whole wall to her left. To her right was a small hall like the one on the other floor. The room that contained the long shelf was filled with books. Old and new. Mai stared in amazement. Riku clearly had a lot of time on his hands. Too much time, enough to read that many books, and enough to organize a full house while living in a house about seven to ten miles away.

Mai looked around the books were neatly arranged. Mai soon discovered this to be her favorite room in the house.

Days have gone by and Riku was gone almost every single morning. Mai woke up alone in the house for days. She wanted to ask Riku where he had been but her stubbornness kept her from asking. By the end of the week she couldn't help but ask.

"Riku…"

"I go to school. I go to a university. I pay for the classes so I go when I want to." Riku cut her off and continued to cook in the kitchen. He was cooking pancakes. Mai had come to learn he was a great cook. She smiled; Riku had his back turned as he turned the pancake over.

"So, you hungry?"

"Yes," she said softy as if trying to talk in private. She took a plate and sat down at the table.

"I notice you like my cooking."

Mai blushed, "I do, I can't remember when I tasted food so well prepared."

"Thanks." Riku gave her two pancakes. He sat across from her and stared out the window and leaned his chin on his fist while his elbow sat on the table. He seemed to be pondering. After a while he started to eat, but he ate slowly.

"Riku… I was thinking… can I go with you?"

"To school? Sure if you're up for it."

"But I don't want you paying for me though…"

"Don't worry about it, we owe each other, I'll help you with this."

Mai stared down into her empty plate and grinned after a small giggle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

After a while Mai looked up to see Riku staring at her. He pulled his eyes away.

"Why were you staring at me?"

Riku looked at her again, "I never seen your hair out like that, it's pretty," Riku was referring to her hair being brushed to hang over her shoulder down to her chest. It shined in the sun of the early morning. Riku leaned forward slowly. Mai blushes.

'Is he going to kiss me? Will I stop him?' she closed her eyes and waited, she didn't know what she would do. Then she heard a click like sound. Glass. She opened her eyes and Riku carried the plate to the kitchen. He opened the dishwasher and gently placed the dishes in. Riku lifted his head from the washer and noticed that Mai was gone. He was wide eyed for a moment until he saw the door open from the corner of his eye. Although Mai was out his range of vision he knew she wasn't far from the house.

'Am I going insane?! I wanted him to kiss me!' she held her heart. 'Why? We're just friends after all; I mean… he could never love me… I am filled with every emotion but love… I know it. He could care less about a hateful person.'


	5. Chapter 5

Riku and Mai

Five

Mai stares out the window as the colorful leaves fell to the ground in a small breeze. She was waiting for Riku to come home. He walked to school every morning although he could have taken a bus he'd rather walk three miles. She pulled away from the window; he was going to be late today. She went to her dresser and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and stared into her eyes. She had learned that looking into one's eyes reveals things. Maybe she could find her past, her self. As she stared, she tried to study, she lost her self soon.

Mai was later interrupted by the sound of Riku coming in the house. She listened intently. She still couldn't believe her self. Five days ago, she wanted him to kiss her. What was she thinking? She was must have been sick that day. Riku dumped his bag at the door. Mai could hear him as he came up the stairs. Riku went to the kitchen and picked up the phone, he dialed a number and waited as it rung.

"Hey… nothing… say can you come over? I have a job for you… yeah, that'll be great! Okay, see you at six." He hung up the phone and Mai heard every step he took to get to his room. But something happened and he stopped short. Mai knew he was coming to her room. "Mai?" he called. Maybe he didn't realize she was awake yet, or there. "Mai are you awake?"

"Yeah," she said softly.

"I have some one coming over, can you get ready to meet her?"

'Her?' Mai walked to the door with a little haste in her step. "Who?"

"Namine, she's going to… you'll find out." He smiled; he walked to his room and closed the door. As he did every day since he went back to school. Mai had no clue what he did in that room after closing the door. She knew he would follow a pattern though.

Mai sighed she brushed her silky hair and then got in a pony tail. She didn't want her hair to hang low today. Mai walked out of her room and noticed that Riku didn't close the door all the way. She felt the sudden urge to see what he was going. She tried to fight it but her body did what it wanted to anyway. She touched the door knob and slowly pushed the door open. Riku was sitting on the bed looking into the shelf. Mai stopped hunching and stood tall. He was looking for a book to read.

"I know you're there," he said still staring at books.

Mai barely made a sound. How did he know? "I can come in?"

"Yeah," he stared at the shelf.

"What are you looking for?" she asked. She knew he was looking for a book, why would she ask such a thing?

"I book I haven't read in a long while, I get bored very easily," he answered, he understood what she meant. "What's your favorite book?"

Mai thought, "I don't know… if anything I'd think my favorite book would be something with mystery and suspense."

"Me too, I like Stephen King, he writes very good stories, you just got to understand them," Riku smiled at her. "But I don't want to read any of them right now, I read all of his books at least three times," he tilted his head. "I need more books."

Mai giggled, "More books, eh, I need more things to do, I just sit around and do nothing all day," Mai said. She sat on the bed, she felt a comfortable vibe in the air.

"Well, you and I need to need to get out more, I stay in the house too much myself."

"Really? I think you get out much more than I do," Mai shared with a grin.

Leaning back on his bed he folded his hands behind his head. "Well, I'm going to change my clothes and go for a walk, want to join me?" he closed his eyes.

"What about…"

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine."

"Okay," Mai answered, "I go for a walk, I think I need it."

They got read, Mai grabbing her sweater and Riku his hoody. They walked out the door together. Riku closed the door and leaned on it for a moment. She smiled as Mai walked to the sidewalk. She shook his head and joined her on the sidewalk. Riku had his hands in his pockets and walked slowly with Mai. They were only two or three houses down before Mai had realized she was staring at him very hard. Riku looked at her; he had actually felt her stare. It was chilly.

Riku exhaled through his nose and grinned. "You are so…" he paused. He was looking for the right words. "You feel so familiar. I can't explain it but something about you makes me feel like I've known you for a long time."

"Really?" Mai giggled. For a long time they didn't exchange words after that. They were silent as the leaves around them in different colors spiraled around them. They fell like snow, light and when they touched the ground they covered in layers. Also like snow they crushed when stepped on. They were about seven houses down now. Mai couldn't believe she was counting. After seven she stopped. But she couldn't understand why. Something made her count seven houses.

"Mai… I was thinking, and I decided that I'm going to let you train under me," Riku said.

"What?" Riku had broken her thoughts. She wanted to know why she counted seven.

"Well, if you train under me you can have full access to any training equipment that is at the dojo."

Mai nodded. She looked forward and saw that the block was going to end soon. "I'll gladly except but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know, I just feel like it will be useless."

"Nothing is useless if you put effort into it." Riku said.

Mai glared at him with a sudden happiness. She smiled at him and they were silent for another long while. Mai caught herself counting the houses again. She stopped at seven once again. Why? Was that a favorite number of hers?

"We better hurry and get back, Namine should be there by now," Riku said. "Wanna race?" he had a smirk on his face. He was eager. Why not? He seemed tired, she could beat him.

"Sure," Mai answered. They lined them selves at a crack in the sidewalk. "Ready, steady, go!" in a flash Riku was far ahead of her. Mai dashed off and soon caught up but Riku stayed a head.

"C'mon, you can do it!" he teased. He looked back over his shoulder and ran faster. Mai was shocked at how fast he could move. He was so far ahead. Mai pushed header and was now arm's reach away. But the house was so close, Mai couldn't make it time to win but she could get a tie. She was side by side with him. Riku stared at her amazed. She caught up so quickly. They were tied as they each touched the door. Riku leaned forward, one hand on the door and the other on his knee. "I guess… we know… you can… run."

"Ha… very… funny… you're out of breath too," Mai was mirroring his position. But in no time Riku stood tall and was breathing normally.

"No I'm not."

"How… do… you do that?" she stood tall but was still breathing hard.

"Practice, you can't battle hundreds of heartless out of shape."

Mai nodded in agreement.

"You guys look happy." A sweet voice was heard. A girl in white with blonde hair was behind them, she had a gentle smile. She looked at Mai and suddenly became frightened a little. But she still smiled. Riku mostly likely didn't catch it. But Mai did. "Mai, I'm Namine, I'm glad to meet you," she smiled.

"Same here, Namine…" Mai didn't like that look. Axel had that same look on his face, so did Roxas only he was better at hiding it. The face looked frightened, or freaked out.

They walked into the house hanging up their sweaters on the hooks near the door. Namine was in a light pink dress. Mai learned quickly she liked light colors. They sat in the living room, Riku had sat in the watching both Namine and Mai for a while.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem?" Namine asked.

"I can't remember anything pass an attack. Everything before that attack is complete darkness."

"I see," she said softly. "Let me look at it…" she stared into Mai's eyes and suddenly closed them. She seemed to be sleeping, softly. She was silent for a good minute. "Don't move, don't speak, don't do anything," she said. Mai understood and sat in the chair and did as she was asked to do. For at least ten minutes it was like that. Mai watched, Namine wasn't doing anything she just sat there. Then suddenly she opened her eyes. She faced down. "I can't help you, I'm sorry…" she had her hands on top of each other upon her lap. She quickly stood and walked away grabbing her sweater on the way out. "I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Who was she?" Mai asked after she was gone.

"She was the Nobody of Kairi."

"But that means…"

"It happened a year ago, once again I wasn't able to save her. For some reason her Keyblade didn't come to her call and she was taken by Heartless. I only learned this after I found Namine." Riku stood and walked to the kitchen. "I don't understand!" he yelled.

Mai jumped, she had never seen him angry before. It was frightening, scary. Mai watched him as he slammed his fist on the counter. He yelled a couple more times and faced down. Mai stood and watched him from the door way. "Riku…" she reached out to touch him.

"I can't help anyone; I'm a useless Keyblade master!" Riku punched the wall.

Mai touched his hand as it remained frozen to the wall. "It's okay, really… I didn't expect her to find anything anyway." Mai said softly. She rubbed his bleeding hand.

"It's just not fair, I finally save someone but I can't help them."

"Riku, stop, I'm okay with it. I get my memory back through fighting Heartless anyway."

"And what if that works for only a while?"

"It won't matter because I'm with you, a great friend…" the words echoed in her mind. They were so familiar, had she said those words before? She couldn't remember. Riku then let out a chuckle.

"A while back you hated me; I guess you don't hate me any more."

"You're right…" Mai pulled a paper towel from the roll and wiped the blood. Riku's knuckles felt a nice imprint on the wall, along with a dent. Mai tended to his wounds with a careful hand.

"So you can tend to wounds, you just found a memory." He smiled.

Mai smiled. "You're right, maybe Namine did help." Mai looked down at the wound. "Because I feel different, lighter," she threw the paper towel away.

Riku grinned with a nod. "Thanks."

"No prob!" Mai turned and faced him and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Riku and Mai

Six

Over the next days of the fall season Mai slowly gained memories without fighting Heartless. Namine really did help her. After a couple of weeks, Mai called Namine back to thank her. But one thing is clear, each memory was short. It wasn't vivid but it was cable of being seen.

The leaves were a dirty brown now, fall was going to give into winter soon. Mai didn't start going to school yet that's because Riku advised her to wait for the semester to end. Mai took his advice and would go out for a walk after taking a shower or nap. She soon learned that she enjoyed cooking, and soon she was able to cook with ease.

Riku came home; he threw off his sneakers and flopped on the coach. "What are you cooking? And since when can you cook?"

"Ever since I started watching cooking channels." She answered. She started cleaning up her mess and turned to him. "Riku, I was thinking… how on earth do you have enough money to have a house, an apartment and go to school and claim it all comes from you teaching others. I don't honestly believe that."

"I never said all of my money came from teaching, it's because of my parents."

"Oh… are they…?"

"No, after I was gone for a year they thought I was upset and had runaway, so they thought that I'd forgive them if they worked hard and became rich. But little do they know the real story."

"Oh, I see," Mai said. "I wasn't going to let you pay for me you know that."

"Nah, don't worry about it, my parents make so much money they wonder why I don't use more. Personally I don't like shopping that much and I don't like spending money on stuff I don't need."

"That explains a lot."

"Yeah, besides that my parents still give me 'allowance' they pay for most of my bills and give me money for anything I might want or not. I want to talk to them but they're so stubborn." Riku grinned. He stared into the T.V. and didn't bother Mai any longer.

Mai had finished the vegetables and chicken. She started to set the table when Riku got up and went into the kitchen. He stared into the food and stood in wonder. Mai came back to the kitchen and smiled at him. He smiled back with a puzzled face. He was shocked that Mai could cook so well. Just by the smell he knew that she was well taught. But that didn't make sense either, all this from watching T.V.? But at the same time, he learns from watching too, so it could be the same for her too.

He turned to the table and went to his chair. When he sat she came to the table in a hurry. She smiled and she pulled up her chair. He tilted his head and wondered. "I've never seen you so happy."

"Yeah, I know, I guess my memories are filled with good things and not bad. Oh, and I didn't tell you but I learned that I have a family a few towns over."

"Really? Are you going to see them?"

"I don't want to, I learned that too were business people and I figured they were snotty too, something told me they were. I don't want to remember them so much."

"Oh, thankfully my parents aren't like that," Riku looked down to his plate; he still couldn't believe that she could cook so well. "You cook well, I can't believe it!" he was completely surprised at her.

"Thanks!" Mai and Riku ate together but it was silent. There was a tension between them. They each were smiling but neither talked. This was an odd night. Normally they'd talk about school, Mai's memories or something, but neither had anything to say.

Riku stood as Mai did. They glanced at each other for only a moment. "No, I got it, I'm cleaning tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Mai went into the kitchen and starts to clean. She cleaned up everything from the dining room to the kitchen. She had put the food away and swept the floor. When she finished she leaned on the counter. Riku looked around and nodded.

"You clean well; once again another memory has come to light."

"Don't you get tired of saying that?" Mai asked gently with a smile.

"Yeah, honestly."

They laughed for a while. Then Mai paused. She felt so weird. Something in her told her something about Riku. Something about him made her think years back, to a time that she couldn't remember. She wasn't sure why, but she felt happy.

"Oh, the semester ends tomorrow, so you can go to school the day after."

"Really? Do you think I'll be okay?"

"Who's to say?" he shrugged. "I can only wait and find out like you." Riku tilted his head to the side, "Good night, sleep well."

"Good night," she responded.

After the semester ended Riku took Mai shopping. Riku treated her to school clothes and school supplies. Mai couldn't believe how much stuff she'd need. Riku advised her on all school supplies. Calculators, notebooks, laptops, flash drives, schedule books, and even the types of pens. He was taking all his time and giving it to her. Mai felt so spoiled for the most of the shopping trip. When it came to school clothes Mai chose her own style, Riku only nodded to what she asked was nice or not. Clearly he wasn't into shopping for clothes. As normal, boys are like that, Mai paid it no mind.

At the end of the shopping trip Riku wanted to treated her out once more to a café.

"No, this is too much!" she said. "You spent so much money on me already, I can't have you buying so many things for me, no," she tried to speak calmly. "I don't mean to be rude but…"

Riku shook his head slowly, "I see, okay, okay, let's go," he grinned. They walked down the street together. Riku paused after walking down a block. Mai standing behind him didn't know what he had stopped for. She looked around him to see Axel. He was waving. Mai and Riku paused and lowered the bags to the ground for a moment.

"Hey, Riku!" he smiled, "Mai."

"Hi, Axel," Mai greeted.

Riku looked at Axel with a confused look. "What do you want? Come to bother me?"

"No, I came to see you're girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" they said at the same time.

"Oh, so I can ask her out on a date?" Axel brushed by Riku and took Mai's hand. "Will you…?"

"I…" Mai was frozen.

"She can't, she has school tomorrow, and she can't go out tonight."

"Yeah, I have to," Mai agreed with Riku.

"Oh, okay, another time then." Axel walked down the street and waved again. Riku shook his head as Axel walked away.

"He's always like that, don't worry about him, he was just joking."

"I know, or at least I hope." Mai said. They picked up the bags and continued to walk down the street.

After a while they had finally reached their house. Riku unlocked the door and allowed Mai in first. After she stepped in Riku closed the door and placed the bags in Mai's room before heading down stairs. He searched the books and found nothing to read again. Mai soon joined him after she had her stuff put away. Mai new what he was looking for and started to help him. She would pull out a book and face him, he'd shake his head and she'd put it back. They did this for about ten minutes or more until Riku gave up and decided to play a game.

Mai didn't join him; she watched him for a while and went to the kitchen. From the basement she heard his voice. "No cooking tonight! You need rest for school!" Riku was now coming upstairs. Mai knew he wasn't yelling at her to be mean. "I'm going out later so don't cook a big meal, just have a little something and hop in bed okay?" his arm rested on the banister.

"Okay," she nodded. She had a cup of water and went to bed. She took Riku's advice without thinking. Normally she'd wonder why she would do it. She'd wonder if she should listen to him. She stared up at the ceiling for three hours. It was midnight, she couldn't sleep. She needed sleep. Mai sighed and turned and faced the window, her arm under her head. The clouds were thick tonight and her eyes couldn't see the diamonds. She turned her back to the window and stared at the wall. She couldn't sleep, with school on her mind; she tossed and turned until Riku knocked on her door.

"Mai…"

"I'm up," she moaned.

"Okay, I'll wait for you." Riku was already dressed and ready to go. Mai got out of bed and tried to get ready for the day quickly but she couldn't. She was too tired. The mirror in front of her showed her the face of a tired girl, thankfully the white of her eyes weren't red. She grabbed the brush and started to brush her hair in long slow strokes. When she opened her eyes to look at her face she jumped. She saw a green eyed, black locks girl. She stared at Mai for only a moment then vanished. Mai blinked and it was completely gone. That girl…. Who and what was she? Mai tired her hair in a pony tail and got her shoes on. She opened the door and walked to the kitchen. Riku was cooking eggs and bacon. He had buttered the toast and had it on a plate. Mai placed her book bag down next to her chair and sat. Mai slowly tired to speak but words were like lightning. You hear them but only after a few seconds.

"Riku… I couldn't sleep…" she confessed.

"I know, I heard you," Riku didn't turn to face her. "But don't worry, I won't let you go today," he faced her.

Mai became wide eyed. "What?!"

"Yeah, I just remembered, you can't register if you don't remember you're birthday. But don't worry, I can handle that," he turned off the stove and walked to the table. "I know you're annoyed and you hate me right now but it'll take a while for you to get use to school anyway."

"What, you don't think I can do it?"

"No, I just don't think you're ready, it's very stressful, and I don't think you need more stress with the tons of stress you have now."

Mai nodded in agreement. She grabbed her fork and started to eat. "So, when will I go to school?"

"Wednesday, hopefully I'll be able to get everything to that you'll need." He was referring to a week later for that morning was Wednesday.

"Okay, so what do I do now?"

"I say you should go out and…"

"Riku, I have a confession to make.... My bank account number, I remembered it."

"Okay, so?" Riku sat after putting the pan down. "It's not going to affect me," he started to eat.

Mai swallowed. "I am the daughter of your parents' competition… I learned this last night. These memories are coming mainly at night and I learned that while I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to bring it up but I couldn't help but think about it because you're paying for me."

"Settle down, I don't care who you are or where you come from," Riku said. "Besides I can't hate you for it, honestly I could care less about business." He smiled. He was shocked that she was so defensive about this; he didn't expect her to act this way. "Maybe I should call Namine again. Maybe she can draw more memories out."

Mai froze; Riku leaned back in his hair until his head was parallel to the ceiling. He stared at the ceiling and thought a deep thought. Mai looked down at her plate again. She ate her food and got up. Riku closed his eyes as she walked by. He sighed. Mai then took it in her mind that he was also tired. But why? Did she keep him up all night? She hoped not. She turned back to see if he was still in the same position, he was, she kept him up didn't she? (Clearly she forgot he was out last night, it never crossed her mind.)

The phone rung, Riku quickly got up to answer it. When he answered the phone he didn't talk much, he answered yes and no and listened silently. After about five minutes or so he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mai asked.

"The police, they confirmed that someone tried to kill me or you and they said that they had a lead. They also have information about you. Faster than I thought too." Riku sighed, "I guess you can go tomorrow," he grinned.

"So, what'd they learn?"

"They learned what you just told me, they also said that if you want to see them you can," Riku said.

"Them, who?"

"Your parents."

"Really?!"

"Yeah," he answered softly.

"That's great; maybe they can answer my questions."

"Maybe," he nodded, he spoke softly again.

"Can we go now? Please…"

"Sure, I'll get the car started."

Mai stared at him. "A car?"

"Yeah, I have a car, did you really think I'd live this far from nowhere with no escape?"

Mai laughed. "No, I guess not." Riku grabbed the keys and went outside. Oddly, Mai didn't notice the garage door on the side of the house. Riku started the car and waited for Mai inside. When she came out she ran to the car. Mai closed the door and put her set belt on. As Riku drove Mai felt rage flow through her as it started to rain. Something made her want to jump and attack something. About fifteen minutes later after silence between the two Riku saw Mai's upset face.

"Are you alright? You look upset," Riku turned to her as he stopped at a light. He chuckled; Mai thought he was laughing at her.

"I don't like it when people laugh at me," she said harshly. She folded her arms and turned at looked out the window. The light turned green and Riku continued to drive down the street. Riku chuckled again.

"What happened? You were so nice before."

"I hate the rain…" she said after a moment. She didn't want to answer him, the fear of him laughing at her made her even more upset.

"Oh, really, I never cared for it," he didn't laugh but he still had a smile on his face.

"Blue is your favorite color." Mai tried to apologies by striking up a conversation he'd enjoy.

"Yeah, I don't know why, my mother said it's because of my eyes." Riku answered back, "But I wanted to prove her wrong that blue wasn't my only favorite color. So I bought this black car." He kept his eyes on the road. He stopped gently at a red light again.

"So… I just wanted to say that…"

"Don't worry, I understand, you're mood swinging right now," Riku said. He pressed the gas. He leaned back and tried to relax. But clearly he was uneasy. Suddenly he sighed. "Listen, honestly I don't want you to leave," he said.

"Riku…"

"I've been alone for so long and for some reason I can't help but want to be around you. I just want you to be my friend but…" he sighed again as his voice trailed. "I don't want to lose a friend like you."

"Riku… I…"

"We're here…" he pulled into the drive way of the police station. He parked and turned off the car. "I'll see you inside," he said, he unlocked the doors and got out of the car quickly. He couldn't contain himself. Mai knew this.

Mai hopped out of the car and closed the door behind her. She ran after him but he was too fast. She uncontrollably started to cry. Tears ran down her face and she didn't notice until Riku turned around to find her running up to him. She paused; she wiped her tears and nodded. Riku still didn't notice the rain poured down more and more, hiding her tears. Riku opened the door and allowed Mai to step in first. He walked in behind her. At the front desk a police officer sat talking to one other cop. They looked up at the sound of the door.

"Oh, you're here, that was quick," said the sitting cop.

"Yeah, um, are they still here?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, just go down that hall on my right and make a left, and they're in the first room on your left." Unknown to Mai, Riku was like a police officer. They would call him if a crime involved Heartless or Nobodies. They would also call him if they needed an extra man. Knowing his past they didn't talk about his friends who encouraged him to volunteer in the first place.

"Thanks," he said, he started to follow the directions to the room. As they walked down the hall Riku kept his head low. After they left they paused on the first door. It was hard… Mai was afraid. She didn't want to go in that door, because fear filled her mind. What if they were mean and snotty, what if they told her that she was just as mean? What if they were in some kind of organization that was against Riku's beliefs? What if they knew something about the fire? Tons of questions filled her head. She didn't want to know the answer to any of them. She hated thinking like that, thinking negatively. She didn't want to think about the sad parts of her life. But… if they were all against Riku then she really didn't want any part of them, memory or not.

Mai held her breath.

Riku reached out for the knob and missed it by a mile.

"She's not coming- Mai!" a woman's voice rang out from the open door.

Mai was standing behind Riku in fear; she was just as stunned as Riku was. Clearly she was more afraid that him. Mai peeked pass Riku's arm. "Mai!" a man called. Then with great speed Riku was pushed aside and Mai was wrapped in loving arms. Mai was wide eyed. If they were cruel then Mai loved everything.

"What have you done to my girl!?" the father was enraged. Riku bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, we had no idea…" Riku looked up, the man just held Mai tightly.

"Thank you, young man, you have brought Mai back to us, is there anything you want in return?" the mother was more relaxed than the father was; in his mind he was trying to erase all the horrible things he thought happened to her.

"No, I don't want your money," Riku said. He lifted his head to meet the mother's.

"Well, my name is Crystal Goodblood; this is my husband Richard Goodblood. I'm pleased to meet you…Mr.…."

"Riku," he answered. "Just Riku."

"Riku, yes, I'm pleased." She smiled. She was almost the same height at Riku; she had green eyes and blonde hair. Riku's eyes moved to the father, Richard. He stool a little taller than him, brown hair, blue eyes and just like Crystal the same skin as Mai's. But the eyes… where did Mai get her red eyes?

"Mom… Dad…" Mai said at last. She was so stunned that she couldn't believe that there was a person who could love a hateful person. Up until now, Mai was frozen in their arms. But now her arms moved and she hugged them. They were so warm, not cold like she has thought. She smiles as the tears returned to her eyes.

"Mai, are you ready to come home?" asked Crystal.

"I'd love too but…" she looked at Riku, he faced the floor as he slowly started to walk away. "But, I must find my memories first." She said. "I don't want to just stop here," Mai said.

Riku paused. He looked up.

"Honey, are you sure?" Richard asked, still holding her. "Listen, you're going to need this," he reached into his pocket, fished out a wallet and handed it to her. "I have money and credit cards in here; I want you to use them like you once did. Please?" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"But… Dad…"

"No, buts, this is an order, you are to use this card when ever you want, if I don't see a bill in a month you're grounded!" he raised his voice only a little. Mai at first is puzzled. Then she smiles. She was remembering them, she remembered when he did this, Mai wasn't using any of the money that she had been given for Christmas and he flipped. He went on a rant about how they went through too much for her just to do nothing with the money. Mai would smile and spend the money in some way shape or form after his rant and she did it gladly.

"Okay, Dad, I'll have that bill to you in one month," Mai said. She smiled.

Riku smiled at her, "Would you like to come over, I can cook and…"

"No, I'll do it, I planned on having a nice dinner anyway, come join us, Mr. Riku," Crystal said.

"Please, just Riku," he said again, a little annoyed but hid it well. He smiled warmly. He gently closed his eyes in his smile. Mai smiled and placed the wallet in her pocket. They walked down the hall together silently for only a while. But during that time, Mai was deep in her thoughts. But she smiled as she thought about her new life with her parents and hopefully, with Riku. Then as they came down the hall a large group of Heartless was out front of the police station. They swarmed and attacked the police officers.

"Riku!" Mai called, she and her Keyblades charged for the black creatures. The rain had stopped and the sun peered out of the grey clouds.

"Please stay here," Riku said and then took off. Way of Dawn came to his hand and he and Mai sliced the creatures one by one. But as they fought the Heartless got bigger. The largest one was what Mai recognized as Defender. It had a large shield in front of it that had a face on it with three yellow eyes. The eyes had some kind of elemental power. Mai then recalled that it was fire. She knew from other fights that this Heartless had to be attacked from behind. She charged behind them and attacked, Riku kept the eyes busy. She gave the creature one hard and spiraling swing. It vanished into small black spheres and a pink heart flew to the sky.

Mai found herself staring at it as her feet touched the ground. She wondered where it was going. Home? Then suddenly she felt her body cave in on it's self. She felt the wind push against her and she felt her back hit a brick wall. She lifted her head and saw a man in green above her. He stared down; he had green eyes and hair. He seemed dark. He lifted his hand and was ready to hit her.

"Mai!" Riku called, Mai shook her head and woke from an odd day dream. She found not a man in green but a heartless. Mai swung her Keyblade and it was cut in half. She stood and took deep breaths, for what ever reason she felt extremely tired. The heartless swarmed more and more. There was literally no end. They just kept coming.

Mai sliced the Heartless as she tried to run to Riku. Mai jumped over the blockade that was in her way and sliced the heads. She landed next to Riku. "Nice," he said. "I thought I lost you back there," he teased.

"Stop talking and kill some heartless." Mai replied. She charged forward and started to swing her Keyblades at the Heartless. They tried to attack but they failed. Mai jumped high in the air, her arms crossed but her Keyblades high, then with a great swing she threw her Keyblades and they flew like disks and sliced the Heartless as they traveled. Many Heartless were taken out this way. The Keyblades after a while returned to their master and Mai came down swinging her blades. Riku had his moves as well. He had white fire balls coming from his hands. They flew in different directions. Burning and melting the Heartless. Riku repeated this over and over again. Soon after he stopped Mai found her way back to his back. Their backs were against each other. They were so tired. There seemed to be no end. Mai looked up; on the roof of the police station was the man in green. He stared down at her. He seemed to be waiting, watching, studying, her. Mai looked at him. Suddenly, he jumped to the sky and vanished. Then so did the Heartless. Mai fell to her knees and gasped for air. She was haunted by that man's green eyes. She feared him more than death it self and she didn't even know if he was real or not. All she knew was that he was filled with great anger.

Mai's parents came running out of the police station and ran to hug their daughter. They smothered her with hugs and kisses. "Oh, my, are you alright?" her mother repeated every few seconds not letting Mai speak. The police mean while were thanking Riku for his help. The police returned to the safety of the police station.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm just tired, those… that man…" Mai managed to say. "Riku… did you see him?"

"See what?"

"Never mind, I was daydreaming." Mai said. She gasped for air as she de-summoned her blades. Mai hugged her parents. She had a feeling that the man she had seen was playing some role in the Heartless appearing more and more. But she couldn't prove it.

"Okay, let's hurry off to lunch; I want to sit with my warrior before we go." Richard said.

"Go? Go where?" asked Mai. "Where are you going so soon?"

"Well, we have meeting in Paris; we won't be back for weeks or maybe a month or two." Crystal answered.

"But, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"We forgot in the excitement, but you don't have to come, you can stay at the mansion, or the pent house," said Richard.

"But what about Riku's house?"

"I don't know, are you comfortable? Does have rude friends? Does he have wild parties?" asked her father. "Does he drink or smoke? Does he touch you?"

Mai giggled. Her energy was returning quickly now. "No, he doesn't have parties, he doesn't go out that much, he's more like a hermit," she answered playfully. "He doesn't do anything that would make me uncomfortable."

"Don't start, who can't sleep at night because their afraid to go to school?" he teased back.

"You're paying for her to go to school?!" Crystal asked.

"Yes, willingly." Nodding he smiled.

"My, Mai, we can't allow this, he's too nice, way too nice, I think you should stay away from him, I think he likes you." Her father teased.

"Dad stop it!" she lightly and playfully pushed him back. "We're just friends, he owes me one and I owe him three," Mai answered. She wasn't going to tell them that she almost lost her life three times. They didn't need to know that.

"Okay, okay, you can stay with him but take care of my bill, I want to see one in a couple of weeks, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," she smiled.

"Thanks for clearing that up, I was getting worried." Crystal said. They were at the black car now. It wasn't a limo but it was a very expensive car. "Will you ride with us? We're going to Window View," she was referring to a restaurant that was known for it's great food and service, it was what some people call a "rich person's café."

"I'll ride with Riku," Mai answered.

"No, ride with them, I'll meet you at the restaurant." Riku answered quickly after her. He knew of that restaurant, he had been there before thanks to his parents.

"Riku…"

"C'mon, spend as much time with them as you can, they are leaving soon."

"Okay, well I'll call you, don't worry, I won't forget."

"Are you sure?"

"Duh!" she hopped in the car and waved as the car drove off. Riku turned and sat in the car, before he could start it a cop came to his window.

Riku rolled down the window and faced the cop.

"Riku, we almost forgot, we believe that the person who started the fire was a heartless or a nobody, there were no foreign finger prints and gas was used to start the fire. Also the fire seemed to have started in more than once place at a time. So either the person had someone helping him or that person could cast fire. We hope that helps, just in case you want to investigate.

Riku nodded, he thanked the cop, and he started the car. Riku could think of one person, Axel, caused the fire, but why? They were friends, good friends, although Axel proved to be annoying and some times cruel, would he start a fire? And because the fire started in Mai's room could it be that Axel was trying to kill Mai? Thus his flirting and trying to be alone with her? Was he seeking to kill Riku, on the other hand? And didn't realize which room belonged to who? Riku stopped his long deep thoughts. He was thinking too hard. Axel said that he for whatever reason couldn't cast fire any more. Axel wasn't foreign to his house either. Axel couldn't have started the fire.

Mai… he thought of her. What if she decided to leave him and this person killed her? He wouldn't forgive himself for letting her leave. Mai was… his friend… the best one he had. Sure he had Mickey, Leon, Roxas, Namine and Axel but none of them stayed with him. None of them made him happy at the end of the day. They didn't fill the void.

If Mai left he knew this was the beginning of his third depression or if she stayed she would continue his happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Riku and Mai

Seven

The lunch went by quickly. Mai didn't have to ask anything, they answered everything. Only they didn't talk about her as a young child. Mai wondered why but didn't ask. They only spoke of her as a teen. But Mai didn't mind. Just gaining memories was extremely enjoyable. She listened, her eyes forward and her ears listening with interest. Mai couldn't believe how strong she was. Mai had fought Heartless many times before, in fact, she was the one who saved her parents, when they first met.

"When we first met? What do you mean?!" Mai's interest was almost crushed. They had not known her, her whole life.

"Well… you were walking around town one night and you saved us from Heartless, so you call them, and that's when we offered you our home." Crystal answered after a long pause. Riku was just as surprised.

"Are you serious?" Mai asked.

"Sadly, yes, you were so kind, so nice that we gladly took you in. Mai, you told us that you didn't have a home and that you were looking for someone. We didn't ask and you didn't tell us who. So we just let it slide. We hadn't seen you since," Richard spoke softly. Sadness and regret and pain filled his voice.

"Oh," Mai leaned back in her chair. She felt so empty, and then she lifted her head. "Then my search isn't over. Riku, let's go, I think I know who I was looking for," she stood.

"But you don't want to stay with us for our last few hours here?"

"I'm sorry but I must find my memories, I love you, have a great trip," she said.

"Okay, we'll see you, don't hurt your self out there on that battle field." Her dad said.

"Don't worry, I won't." she hugged him. "Oh, wait, Riku can I barrow your phone?"

"Sure," he reaches in his pocket and gives her the phone.

"Can I have your numbers, I want them just in case I want to call you," Mai said.

Her parents took the phone slowly and added their numbers to Riku's phone. They gave it back just as slowly. They nodded and hugged Mai one last time. Riku thanked them for the meal and bowed deeply. They bowed back but not as deep. He followed Mai out. "Mai, where are we going?"

"I have to find that man in green; he must have been the one I was looking for."

"Mai, what man in green?"

"He was the one who attacked me at the station, when I hit the brick wall."

Riku ponders for a moment. "Mai, a heartless did that to you, there was no one in green there."

"Stop, I saw him, I saw him with my own eyes. He attacked me and right before the Heartless vanished he stared at me while on the roof of the station."

"Mai, I think you need rest, there was no one there in green."

Mai thinks for a moment. Could she have been dreaming? But she saw him twice. She saw him, he hit her, and he attacked her hard and quick. She was hurt because of him. Could he really be her imagination? But… why a man in green? She paused and looked to the street. She couldn't understand it.

"Hey, Riku and Mai, what's up?!" Roxas was behind them.

"Hi," Mai answered softly still in confusion.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, we were heading home."

"Really? Well why don't you come with us to the café?"

"No, we just ate," Riku answered.

"Okay, so should we crash at your place? I just bought this new game, and I heard it was sweet."

"Okay, bring it over, I'll beat you on the first try."

"Okay, I'll see you at six!" he started down the street. He didn't turn back to look at them.

Mai grinned. He didn't give her that look, that look that she hated so much. "Okay, let's go home," Mai sighed.

"Okay, wait here, I'll go get the car." Riku said.

Mai nodded as he walked away. Mai folded her arms, it was chilly. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to think of that man in green, everything from his eyes and hair was green. Only his skin had a normal color of paleness. Mai shivered. That man, his eyes were filled with anger and jealousy. They scared her. She then wondered why Riku didn't see him. What he toying with her? Was this man in green messing with her mind? Mai looked down at her feet. She couldn't understand it all. She was still empty. Three years of her life were now fully collected but the last fifteen years before that were still missing. She had a lot of searching to do. But by the way things are going she figured she'd have them back in no time.

Riku finally came back with the car. He stopped the car in front of her and opened the door. Mai got in and sat silently for the ride. Riku didn't bother her, they didn't speak. Riku parked the car in the garage and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He gets out of the car and walks in the house. Mai soon follows. When she enters the house is down stairs. He's staring at books.

"Riku, are you bored?" Mai asked.

"A little, I haven't read in ages," he grinned. "I can't help but want to read something."

Mai finds a book on the shelf that she had oddly over looked the last time she was down there. It was entitled 'Kingdom Hearts and its study'. Mai tilted her head and reached out her hand to pull the book out.

"Don't…" he caught her hand. "Please, don't pull that out," he faced down; his eyes were covered by his silver bang.

"Why?" Mai asked. She hoped he wouldn't be angry with her. But she had to know.

"I was trapped in there for a while. And… just don't pull it out," he answered, his voice low. He went back to looking for a book to read only he was less eager. He searched the shelf and slowly moved from book to book. Mai lowered her head. She failed, she hurt something in him.

"Oh, they might be here soon," Riku lifted his head in a happy sort of way. He dashed up the stairs and started making some kind of ruckus upstairs. Mai went up stairs in a hurry to find him pulling out snacks. He pulled out deep large bowls and poured the chips and other snacks into it.

"Riku, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I don't want to seem forgetful like you," he teased.

"Very funny," she responded. She started to help by getting the drinks out. By the time she got the cups out the door bell rung. Riku dashed to get it and oddly Namine, Roxas, Axel and two other people. One had brown hair, his nose was scarred. He had blue eyes and he stood tall just like Axel. Next to him was another man. He was blonde and had very spiky hair. He too had blue eyes but he had no scar on his nose.

"Mai, this is Leon and Cloud," Riku introduced her. "Cloud, Leon this is Mai."

"Hi," Cloud said.

"Nice to meet you." Leon seemed more polite. But he was clearly the type to keep to himself. Both were tall and handsome, they were clearly strong willed and Mai could tell they had a hard past. She knew it well; she could feel it, since she lived it. They went up stairs and they all sat down to the coach. They started to talk about things, Mai couldn't comply. Cloud was the most silent though. What was the point of him coming if he wasn't going to try and enjoy the party? Mai laughed and talked with them as much as she could but her body made her sick. That fight earlier with the heartless and her being slammed into the wall was all coming back to her now.

She told Riku that she was going to bed, she didn't feel well. After a moment, Riku nods his head and stands. He gets the groups attention. "Hey, I'll be back, I'm going to the story to get some stuff, any request?"

They one by one asked for something from the store and they waved to him as he left. Mai went to her room and got dressed and started to sleep. Her pain was great over her. Once she got in bed it started to crawl all over her body. She felt so weak. Mai tried to sleep regardless of the pain but she couldn't. Mai tossed and turned. She could only moan and groan.

But somehow she was able to sleep. She sleeps and starts to dream.

'The man… in green… again?' she thinks in her dream.

"Come back…" he says, his voice is low, deep and hoarse.

"Come back where?" she asked the man in green. "What do you want from me?!"

"Come back!" he was louder but his voice was still low, deep and hoarse. "Come with me! Come back with me!" the voice became more demanding.

"Who are you?!"

Suddenly the man in green disappears. Mai looks around the white area she was in but he wasn't there. Mai looked around even more. How hard could it be to find a person in green in a white area? She turned around and suddenly she hears his voice directly behind her. He was whispering in her ear. Mai was frozen as the hands wrapped around her. The hands were cold and they grabbed her body in perverted ways. Mai for some reason was completely frozen. She didn't, rather couldn't fight this man in green off. Mai thought that this was very familiar. She felt this feeling before. The way she was being held was familiar.

But as familiar as it was it was scary. Then she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. The man was pulling her into some dark hole of some kind. But it was worse. He paused and twisted her around. He touched her again in a way that made her uncomfortable. She paused and then realized what he was going. For some reason, until that moment she was almost brain dead. She fought him off. But he pulled her closer and started to tear her clothes. Mai screamed. But he just forced himself on her even more.

Mai screamed and screamed, finally the man backed off. But Mai still screamed.

"Mai!" Roxas called. He tried to yell over her screams but she was still sleeping. Her screams were so loud that the group heard the screams over the roaring television. "Mai!" Roxas screamed again.

Mai slammed her head back; she seemed to be in pain. She screams and screams. She kicks and punches wildly. She was uncontrolled. Her hair shined orange. Mai screamed louder and louder.

"Namine, take a crack at it!" Axel yelled.

Namine touched Mai's hand and tried to stop her screams, she tried calm her mind. But nothing worked. Mai screamed and screamed and louder it went.

Suddenly Riku burst in and pushed through his friends and took Mai tightly in his arms. "Shh, stop, calm down, I'm here," he whispered. He held her tightly. Mai stopped screaming instantly. She started to cry, tears ran down her face like a damn falling to the water it held behind it. "Mai, it's okay, I'm here," he repeats.

"Riku…" she stuttered. She spoke extremely soft. Her arms wrapped around Riku. "Don't… leave me!" she cried. All could hear her, but compared to her screams it was a whisper in the wind. "Riku! Don't leave me, don't let them take me away; don't let them take me away! Don't let go!" she buried her face in his chest.

"Mai…" he held her. A little confused but he held her tightly. "I won't leave you, I won't, I promise," he said. "Just what happened?"

Mai squeezed him. "I'm scared. He wants me! He wants me back, I don't want to go back!"

"I promise you won't go back, I promise."

"I… trust you…" she passes out on his chest tears still came down from her eyes. She held Riku tightly though. She didn't let go. Riku held her until she released him. When she did he tucked her in the blanket. The others had slowly migrated to the living room again after collecting the bags he dropped in front of the house. They were waiting. Waiting for Riku to clarify what happened. When Riku closed the door they stared at him waiting for answers.

"She's afraid I'll… leave her." He said in deep thought. "If anything she'd leave me, this is my home she doesn't live here."

"Riku's got a girl friend!" Roxas teased.

"Shut up and watch T.V."

Mai didn't wake up again through out the whole night. But her screams echoed in Riku's mind the whole night.


	8. Chapter 8

Riku and Mai

Eight

The next morning Mai woke up to a silence house. She stretched and sat up. She felt so tired, like was screaming all night. Mai got out of bed and went to brush her hair. She then pulled it up to a pony tail. She gathered some clothes and went to the bathroom. She took a cold bath; she was still in pain from that fight. She had to admit that cold shower brought back some memories. She remembered falling in the pool when she first met her parents. She was dazing at the ceiling and didn't notice the pool and fell in. She was soaked.

She allowed the water to fall down her hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles as much as she could without tipping over. Mai after washing got out of the shower and got dressed in the bathroom.

Mai collected her clothes and threw them in her room's basket. Turn to the living room she forgot that there was a party last night. They were all sleeping soundly. Mai smiled and was about to turn to the kitchen when she held her mouth with her cupped hand. Axel stood in the door way.

He just stared at her for a moment. Mai lowered her hands after seeing who it was. "Riku's still in his room?" he said breaking the silence. Before Mai could answer he took her arm and pulled her down stairs to the basement. Mai didn't fight but she didn't want to be alone with him.

"What do you want?" she said after he released her arm.

"I didn't start the fire," he said quickly.

"What?"

"The fire at the apartment, I didn't do it. Last night Riku confront me, I was being framed."

Mai paused. She didn't suspect him of anything. "Mai, you gotta believe me, I would never want to harm a pretty little thing like you." Mai swallowed, she was now afraid. But running wasn't an option; his back was to the stairs. If she screamed for no reason she'd make the others mad at her. Axel just looked away from her red eyes.

"Listen, I think I can help you," he said, he brought his green eyes to her red ones.

"With what?" Mai asked. Her fear clouded her mind.

"You're memories." He answered. "Do you want my help?" he was acting out of character. Mai didn't know how to answer. She stood there for a moment. She sucked air in her body and tried not to let it go.

"Yes," she answered. She then realized that her answer was useful.

"Sometimes life doesn't make any sense, sometimes life doesn't share all the answers."

"Okay," she said confused. "I know that, so how is that going to help me?" she asked.

"What I'm about to say might not be of relief. But… I don't think you're human."

Mai was wide eyed. She was frozen; she couldn't tell if she was breathing, she just stared at him. Confusion, hatred and anger filled her. She was human. She was! Her parents were there. She… they didn't know her prior to three years. She had parents, she paused, and her parents did admit that she was walking around town. They told her that when they first met she spoke little of where she came from. She was confused about many things. Crystal said that Mai was hugging a tree. No human would do that. Richard said that when they went to the zoo once, Mai did everything she could to try and touch the animals. Her actions caused them to be thrown out of the zoo.

Crystal also said that Mai was completely amazed to look and touch a television set. Any normal human wouldn't find that a big of a deal, a T.V. set was just something many people had, but even the ones he didn't have wouldn't be amazed that it was a real item. Crystal also noticed that Mai didn't have monthlies. They just didn't come, but her body did express prudery. Her breasts were growing and she did have times when she confessed to want that experience. A normal human girl would have monthlies.

Richard also shared with Mai that red eyes are so rare that it was said that they don't exist any more. Richard had studied in labs many times before and had seen many eye colors, hair colors and skin colors. Red eyes were last seen over thirty years ago.

Could Axel be right?

"Mai, even more evidence to support this is your Keyblades alone."

Mai was listening intently now. "What about them?" she asked.

"It turns out only three to four people can wield a Keyblade at a time."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're the fifth. Sora, Kairi, Riku and King Mickey are the only ones with Keyblades, but you come along and now there's five, Roxas, Namine, Riku and King Mickey. You have broken that circle. Years before your friend got his Keyblade there were only three people with Keyblades, after them four, after them three, and after them four again. This pattern has continued for hundreds of years, but you somehow broke it." Axel explained.

Mai backed down. She wasn't human. "But…"

"You also scare nobodies," he interrupted her.

"But…"

"Listen, we nobodies don't fear, I never feared a thing as a nobody, the same with Roxas and Namine. We all were fearless, and we didn't realize it until we saw your face. You scare us, a lot."

Mai took another stepped back. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't human. She couldn't be, thanks to what Axel said it all made sense now. She couldn't be human. She felt her heart skip multiple times.

"You haven't noticed that there are fewer nobodies around? You scare them, you put fear into them. You scare me even now; I can only stand my ground because I trust that you won't hurt me. I trust you, but my fear tells me otherwise." Axel then concluded. "You can't be human, no human's hair and eyes change color like your's did."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night you were screaming your head off. While you screamed your hair started to turn orange, the same for your eyes. Your hair was as orange as the actual fruit. No human went through that, heck no human can do that!" he chuckled, but fear was in his laugh. "Listen, don't tell Riku that I told you all of this, he'll think I'm lying and I won't be able to help you," he said.

Mai nodded as she felt her heart skip more beats. "Okay, I trust you… I really trust you," Mai answered. She didn't cross her fingers. She meant well, she knew he was helping her.

"I'm going home, you tell Riku I left okay?" he turned around and lifted his hand. Before him a black oval appeared. "You didn't see me leave this way either," he said. Then he walked into the black oval and the oval vanished.

Mai stood stunned. She echoed the words in her mind over and over. Not human… not human… not human.


	9. Chapter 9

Riku and Mai

Nine

Mai was still in the basement when she heard the others wake. It had to be about two hours before she finally went back upstairs. She tried to act like nothing was wrong but the others could see she was uneasy. She went into the kitchen and started cooking for the guests; she didn't ask if they wanted to eat. Mai just started cooking and didn't bother to speak.

Riku came out of his room. his friends were staring at him. "Morning!" he greeted. They nodded, only a few of them greeted back. Riku turned his head; he followed the sound and smell of food being cooked. Mai was rapidly mixing the pancake mix, but did so neatly. She held the bowl on the counter and the whisk in the other. After she mixed it she continued to the stove and started cooking pancakes. Riku walked up behind her and greeted her.

"Hi," she said. It was the weirdest thing, she would normally be happy. She would greet him with a grin or a large bright smile but not today. Riku narrowed his eyes; she was upset, uneasy about something. He didn't know what though, he went to the cabinet and pulled down a cup and got himself some water. He slowly took it down, leaning on the counter, his ankles crossed and his eyes on Mai. He waited for her to make a move. She would do something, she will reveal her problems. He'll find them in her body language. After a while Riku caught her eyes. She stared into his, she felt so weak.

"Are you okay?" he asked, hopefully she'd answer what he really wanted answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said softly.

That wasn't the answer he was looking for. He wanted to press her more but he feared he'd go too far. He looked into Mai's eyes one last time before she pulled them away. At that moment he was reminded of Sora's death. They were fighting the day before, rather sparring, Riku won the fight easily. But Sora didn't give up. Sora fought back and almost won but Riku wasn't separated from his normal victory. Riku smiled at Sora and rustled his hair after the match. Riku and Sora were waiting for Kairi to come so they could leave for the next mission the King had ready for them, the next day.

They were told to go to the main lands and look for Cid in the woods. They followed the directions. Riku knew that the only person he had to worry about was Kairi, she wasn't extremely handy with her Keyblade yet so she needed to be watched. Sora could handle himself. But in the far future Riku regretted that thought. The sun was setting; Sora, Riku and Kairi ran through the woods. They saw Cid he was waving his hands in the air but they thought it was a greeting. They ran for him, suddenly he disappeared in the darkness. The sun was gone. It wouldn't come back until morning.

In the dark they couldn't see Cid. Suddenly they heard something shifting in the trees and bushes that were around them they called their Keyblades and were ready for an attack. They waited. They were then attacked by gangs of Heartless. All of their yellow eyes were glowing in the darkness. Shadows, Neoshadows, Soldiers, and Wight Knights surrounded the three teens. Sora being optimist as usual charged and attacked the Heartless head on. Riku stayed near Kairi protecting her as much as he could without taking away her time to learn.

Kairi was better than Riku thought. He and Kairi fought together as Sora fought alone. After a while Riku and Kairi heard him scream with pain.

"Sora!" Kairi ran to help him. Riku followed behind. The Heartless covered him Sora tried to fight them off but they were overwhelming him.

"Sora!" Riku cried out. He came to his friend's aid only to see his Keyblade no longer moving. Riku's eye widen, he ran faster, he ran faster than Kairi. He paused after he attacked the Heartless that covered him. Kairi ran pass him. She knelt down before Sora, she held his hand. Riku could only stand and watch. How could Sora fail like that? It wasn't easy kicking his butt all the time, there were times when Riku had to stop fooling around to win, like yesterday. Sora lost? And to these Heartless? They were weak to Sora normally. How… how could he die on them like that? 'Sora, c'mon you sap, get up,' he thought. He watched his face grow pale. 'C'mon, get up, you've faced greater dangers than this, c'mon,' Riku begged for his friend to stand. He failed to get up. Sora… was either turning into a Heartless or dying in front of them. Riku closed his eyes as Sora's hand started to fall from Kairi's.

Riku turned his head away. He couldn't bare to see his best friend go. 'You… Sora, you were… going to… you were going to…' he heard Kairi crying his name. Sora was gone. Kairi continued to cry his name and she started to cry. Riku tried to hold himself together. 'It was a small fight! A small one, nothing large, these Heartless were easy to fight. Sora fought them millions of times, how could he… he could he leave us alone?! Sora!' Riku wiped his tears away. He hid them from Kairi; he didn't want to be embarrassed even though his best friend died. Riku took rapid breaths, from a distance they sounded like hiccups. Riku dropped his Keyblade and continued to cry. Kairi was holding her head on Sora's chest. Riku turned to see this. Kairi was trying to hope that he'd come back. Riku knew she had never seen a person die before, he had to comfort her. He wiped his tears away and went to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. Kairi then hugged him. She held him tightly.

"It's okay," he tried to assure her but he didn't even believe it. "We'll bring him back." He said.

"He's gone! Riku, he's gone!" she repeated over and over. Riku touched Sora's face, it was cold. At that moment… "Riku! Riku!"

Riku was pulled back. "Huh?" he looked around. Kairi's voice was gone. Mai was calling him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Roxas said after Mai got his attention. Riku looked at the blonde hair and blue eyes. He was thinking of Sora, he didn't need to be looking at Roxas.

"No, I'm not hungry," Riku slowly turned away, placed his cup in the sink and went to his room. He closed the door behind him and sunk to the floor with his back pressed against the door. He buried his face in his arms. He looked up and saw the blue sky. He got to his feet and closed the shades. The eyes of Sora. He turned his back to the window and sat on his bed. He kept his arms folded while his eye were closed.

"What's wrong with him?" Roxas asked after he heard Riku's room door close.

"I don't know," Mai shook her head. She sighed and turned her head away from her plate. She lost her appetite. She wasn't hungry any more. She went to the kitchen and started to clean. She slowly washed the dishes and slowly dried them and put them away. After a few minutes she had finished. She loaded the dishwasher to wash the plate, cups and forks. She swept the floor and stared at the floor as if it was never ending. Mai held her eyes low. She wasn't human… well that could mean she was just a stronger Nobody, right? But not even Nobodies had their hair changed. If Axel was telling the truth she was not human or a nobody. Neither was she a Heartless, very rarely do Heartless take the shape of human form. And beyond that she was so different. She knew she was. She sighed as she places the broom in its normal spot.

"Well, thanks for breakfast Mai, it was great!" Leon said. He smiled at her; he didn't give her that look the nobodies did. He didn't know what she was. Cloud also thanked her. Leon and Cloud left, Mai watched them leave. Leon walked and Cloud got on a large bike, adjusted his goggles and drove off in a flash in the opposite direction.

Roxas stood and Namine followed. They too left. They thanked her and asked that she tell Riku they left. Mai waved them a good-bye and closed the door. They gave her that look again. This proved it. She kept her head low but at the site of Riku's shoes she snapped her head up to meet his eyes. Riku stared into her eyes. Although Mai didn't know it, her eyes were soothing to Riku. He was being tormented by blue at this point. But for some reason her red eyes made him feel… better.

"Hey… um, I'm going somewhere, do you want to come with me?" he asked. He scratched the back of his head.

"I… if it's okay with you…" Mai said.

Riku grinned. "C'mon, grab your sweater!" he seemed pleased with her decision. He grabbed his sweater and keys. He waited for her eagerly. Mai came outside to the car and jumped in. She smiled at him. Her smile must have fooled Riku; he just smiled back and started the car. He backed out of the driveway and turned down the street. He was very eager. Mai just smiled. His joy was up lifting.

Mai and Riku were silent in the car. But they were eager to talk. Mai wanted to ask Riku if he knew of the limit of people with Keyblades. Mai wanted to ask him of her Keyblade and if he knew anything. But she did promise Axel. She was too afraid to break the promise, but she didn't want to leave Riku hanging. He was helping her find her memories, and that might be a clue.

Riku's ice blue eyes looked at Mai. He wondered what she was thinking about. It was none of his business but he was curious, he had to admit. He turned to left and they were now in a wooded area. They were on a dirt path. Clearly they were far from the city. Mai looked around, the area was nothing but brown. The leaves were gone off the trees but they covered the ground like a blanket. After traveling this for a mile or so Riku stopped the car and parked it. The dirt path continued but it was very narrow.

"I'm the only one who knows of this place," Riku said. He led the way; he left the keys in the car. "So don't tell any one when we leave here okay?"

"Okay," Mai answered. She grinned at him, Mai held her head up. She was glad to know Riku wanted to trust her. She followed him and they walked for a while. As they went deeper into the forest the ground appeared white. But it wasn't snow. It was lighter and left a moist smell in the air. It was a mist. Soon there was a parting in the trees. The trees were no longer in the area. But the mist stayed. The mist covered the ground like snow. It was thick though, it was like walking through water. Mai liked the smell. It smelled like faint flowers of some kind.

Mai followed Riku through the opening. She looked around the mist traveled across the whole meadow. It was beautiful. Riku paused. Mai didn't notice as she kept going. She soon learned why he stopped. She tripped on a rock.

"Stop, you'll get wet," Riku caught her arm, saving her from a fall into the cold water. He held her close; he was inches from her face. Gazing into her eyes he felt calm. He cleared his throat after what left like an eternity. Mai blushed as he released her. His body was warm. She hid her face as she blushed. Riku sat down on the ground. He rested his arm on one off his knees; the other knee was rested on the ground, his other hand holding him up. He stared out to the other side.

Mai sat next to him. "It's beautiful." She managed to say only after she was sure her blushing was fully gone.

"I know, in fact I come here whenever something is on my mind." He said. He looked at her. "I have been thinking about many things, and right now I'm not sure if I'm thinking right." He smiled. "I noticed something was on your mind too."

"You did…" she hoped he didn't know what. But he was smarter that she was, he probably did know. Mai followed his eyes to the mist covered lake. "What's the name of this place?"

"Misty Lake," he answered his eyes didn't move. "I called it that. Kairi and I came here every week after Sora's death. We would come here to remember Sora's death. We'd also come here to relax our minds."

"It's a nice place to think." Mai said softly. Suddenly she felt a cool feeling on her nose. She looked up and saw white small things falling from the sky. "It's snowing." She said.

"Wow, fall is going by so fast." He said. He smiled. "You know what that means?"

"No," she answered.

"Thanksgiving!" he said.

"Really, I forgot all about it." She lied, but she was still eager for this holiday. She couldn't be human, every human had lived in some country where that country had it's own thanksgiving. But she felt that her in her heart that she was human, just with special powers but at the same time… Axel's information is more direct than her thoughts. He had to be right. But she couldn't tell Riku that. "I can't wait."

"It's one of my favorite holidays," he said.

"I remember when I was kid and I was forced to sit with the younger kids. I hated being with babies, but now I can laugh and realize how silly I was. I'd sit there and frown until the kids left to play, and then I'd eat. I hated being with the kids, it made me feel small." He laughed. "I liked being with people who were older."

"Really? Odd, I never had that kind of experience." Mai shook her head with her eyes gently closed.

Riku grinned. "You're not missing anything, but I will say this I don't know what I want to do for the holiday."

Mai picked up a rock, she was curious as to far she could throw it. She threw the rock and it disappeared in the mist before it hit the water. "Riku… thank… you…. For everything."

Riku was caught completely off guard. "No problem, but I should thank you," he started. "Mai… if it wasn't for you I would still be depressed."

"You? Depressed? There's one I can't believe." Mai smiled.

"Mai, before I found you I was alone, I thought that I could live without my friends but it proved too great. I stopped doing my normal routine and it just went out of control from there."

"What do you mean? You didn't act depressed."

"I hated eating; while you were here I took a while for me to start eating again. I wasn't trying to kill myself but I didn't want to live any longer. On top of that I never had a chance to ask for Sora's and Kairi's forgiveness. I had betrayed them, although they acted like nothing was wrong I knew they were still uneasy." He sighed.

Mai looked into his eyes. She could see pain, suffering and as he said loneliness. Mai closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. She felt so lost. She felt so empty. She wasn't human, she wasn't normal, she wasn't strong enough to tell him that she was over joyed that he cared so much for her. Mai buried her face in her knees.

Riku became wide eyed. She was crying. "Mai… what's wrong?"

"I…" she tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. "I can't help it… I just want to remember, and this place makes me envy you," she said. "You come here and memories just flow through you."

Riku listened to her and waited. Would she say something else?

"I don't deserve such kindness," she said. She rubbed her eyes and held her head low. "I don't deserve you thanks or nothing. You're so kind even in your sadness. I just… I just wish I could be more like you. All I have in my memories is mystery you have knowledge and experience and understanding."

Mai cried. She couldn't control herself any more. She gasped for air as her eyes were closed shut. Riku wouldn't understand. Riku couldn't understand. He didn't have to envy any body because he was so special. He was perfect in almost every way. Mai felt a warm blanket cover her left side of the body. She opened her eyes to find Riku's arms around her. He held her tightly in his arms. He felt her pain. She didn't think he would. But he did. He comforted her until her tears dried.


	10. Chapter 10

Riku and Mai

Ten

The next day, Mai waited for Riku to leave for school. She wanted to go somewhere without him knowing. She wanted to go to the library. She hoped that she could find a book with ways to find lost memories. She also wanted to find a book about creatures that weren't human, heartless or nobody. She had a feeling that she'd find a book.

Riku had gone. She waited for him to drive pass her sight. Riku had decided to drive since it was colder than the day before. Mai then knew she had to act fast if she was going to go the library and come back within five hours. She acted fast after the car was gone. She grabbed her book bag and sweater and ran out the house. She locked the door behind her and ran down the block. She was lucky that the library she was going to wasn't extremely far away. All she had to do was take a bus down the street. She paid for the ticket and hopped on the bus.

She was relieved that the trip was quick, only a few minutes had passed since she left the house. She sighed with relief and fear. If Riku came back while she was gone he'd go crazy looking for her. She was at the library now, the library was empty. She walked in and went to the front desk without taking her time.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Hi, um… I'm looking for any books that talks about Heartless, nobodies and anything else related. Do you have any books like that?" Mai asked.

The librarian turned to the computer and nodded a few times and then faced Mai. "Yes, all of them are not to be barrowed though they are extremely old."

"That's fine, I just need to read them," Mai answered. She was trying not to be rude but she could care less she wasn't going to take them either way, she couldn't afford Riku finding them. The librarian led her to the shelves with the books. She pointed to the books and left. Mai collected each book and went to the clear table. She placed the books down and opened them up. She was going to learn what she was.

Three hours later Mai had read through two books. She learned she could read every quickly. The two books she read from confirmed nothing. There was only information about Heartless and Nobodies and how the behave and what not. Mai lowered her head in irritation. She just wanted to cry. She wanted to know what she was. She wanted to know if she was dangerous. She left the books on the table and left the library.

She was in deep thought as she walked with her head low. She sighed uncontrollably. She just wanted to know the truth. But it looks like Axel was her only option. She walked down the street and paused at a bench. She sat there for a while. Her mind was in deep thought. She had to sit down in order to keep them straight. After a while Mai sighed. She looked around and noticed how white the sky was. The clouds were thick but not thick enough to make the day black. She was walking down the street, her head down when she heard the sound of foot steps behind her. She turned around to see three men. They were tall and wore black coats. She swallowed, she was afraid but she felt that running would only make them eager for something she wasn't going to give.

"What do you want?" she asked. She then remembered the coat. She remembered seeing that same one at the corner of her eye some time before the fire. She didn't feel safe. "What do you want from me?!"

They stared at her. They didn't answer. They had their hoods up, thus Mai couldn't identify them. But Mai didn't need to see their faces to know they were afraid of her. "We are Nobodies," answered one. "You know this, and so, you know what we want."

"Princess, come with us, back to your home, where he awaits." Said the other.

Mai just stared at them. Princess? She wasn't a princess. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said. "I'm leaving," she turned her back to them and she jumped back to find them in front of her.

"Please, don't waste more time, please come back with us," they repeated.

"Why? Who's waiting for me?"

"The prince, he has been looking for you for years now, we finally found you, now we are ready to take you home."

"I am home," she replied.

The men paused. They stared at each other through their hidden faces. "Princess, why do you refuse? Are you looking for answers about yourself?"

Mai paused. "Yeah…"

"We will tell you," said another.

"We know all that you seek." Said the other.

"But…"

"You are not human."

"You are not a Nobody, nor Heartless."

"Then what am I?" Mai asked.

"Nothing of this world," one answered.

Mai sighed and closed her eyes.

"If you come with us you'll learn all you need to know."

Mai looked at the hand that was out stretched toward her. Should she trust him? She should believe what they say? Mai stared at the hand for a while. She wanted to know. Would she take a risk like that? Mai turned her eyes away and reached for the hand.

"Mai don't!" she opened her eyes to see Axel standing between her and the three men. "Mai get out of here!" he said. He too was dressed in these black coats. "Mai get going! Don't tell Riku!"

Mai ran off and didn't look back. She feared that if she did she'd see either Axel die or the three men die. She didn't want to see what death was like. She ran, soon she came to the house.

When Mai got home she leaned on the front door in tiredness. She gasped for air after that long run. She hoped Axel was alright. She went upstairs and doused her face in cool water. By the time she finished Riku was home. She remembered what she promised to Axel, she wouldn't tell Riku of her knowledge about him suspecting Axel of the fire. She promised to say nothing of what he told her. She wiped her mind of it and gave Riku a hug as she hoped that it wasn't obvious that she was out.

"Hey, Mai I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon, okay?" Riku asked.

"Okay," Mai answered back. "Can I come?" she replied.

"Sure!" he said. "I could use the company." Hs smile was filled with happiness. He was very pleased that she was coming with him. He looked down at her, she was short compared to him. He blinked slowly, something in him made him want to go to Destiny Island.

"Where are we going, just walking?"

"Actually, no, I was going to the store," Riku said. They started down the street.

"Oh," she said. "Well, I was hoping we'd go to the mall…" she tried to ask.

"Do you want to?" he looked at her. He waited for her to answer.

"Yes… I mean… if you don't mind…"

"No," he said, "I don't."

They started back to the house and got in the car. Riku had the keys in his pocket the whole time. Pulling out of the driveway Riku was silent. While he focused on pulling out of the driveway Mai focused on asking him about his home. Something in her made her want to ask.

"Riku… what… what was your home like?"

The car suddenly stopped. It stopped abruptly. He stared at her. Shock filled him, he stared at her. He collected himself and continued down the street. After a moment Mai changed her question. "Was it that bad?"

He said nothing.

"Riku… I… don't… I just want to know, what happened? I just want to help," Mai said.

"I… it's a long story, I had… opened the door… and… darkness took… the…" he paused. "My land, my home was covered and destroyed by darkness!" he finally said.

Mai sat in shock. He was suffering with the thought that he destroyed his home. She couldn't understand it though. His family didn't curse him or reject him, his friends didn't reject him. But what was? What happened on that island that made him refuse to talk about it?

"But… why is that so hard to accept?" Mai started. "What's wrong with just letting go? Your family still loves you, you still have status and friends… why are you so hurt by this?"

"Because… my brother was killed…" Riku answered. He was finally facing the truth. Mai blinked in disbelief. Riku… had a brother? She would have never guessed. She sat in the seat ready to cry. "I lost my brother… and… I never said goodbye…" Riku was holding back his tears, Mai could tell. But any other person would have never guessed he could cry.

"Riku… I'm sorry… I didn't know…."

"No, it's okay, I… lost… him because of my doing… you have nothing to be sorry for." Riku said.

"Riku… I shouldn't have…"

"No… it's about time for me to face the truth… when he died… I wasn't there. First him, then Sora then Kairi… and I fear that…" he trailed off looking at her. "I mean… then my friends…"

Mai tried to think of a way to cheer him up. "I… I won't speak of it again. I promise."

Riku looked at her.

The road they were on was a country like road, there was nothing surrounding it but trees. But a mile down blocks of people and houses. A mile or two up they would hit more suburbia areas. It was pretty isolated. But a couple of cars drove by. Riku left her words like a stab, they were true, and she wouldn't lie to him. She trusted him, and he trusted her. He smiled.

Crack, beep! Bang!

Riku looked up and pressed on the breaks. The car in front of him was driving on the wrong side of the road. Riku turned the wheel to a sharp right and the opposing car slammed in the back side of the car. Mai and Riku were stunned. Luckily they were unhurt. Then Riku looked up to see another car coming. Riku covered his eyes. The glass broke and went in all directions. He could only hear the sound of metal scraping metal. He heard a few horns but nothing else. The car skidded to a stop. He was fine, no major wounds so far except for a bruised arm and leg and sore head. He looked up to Mai. But her eyes were gone.

"Mai?!" Riku called out, she wasn't in the car. Riku looked around. He tried to take his seatbelt off but it wouldn't unbuckle. He summoned his Keyblade and healed himself. He hacked the seatbelt off and got out of the car. Where was she? A few feet away he saw her; she was faced down, her body in the middle of the street. Even from where he stood he could see blood surrounding her. He called her name once more. But she didn't wake. She was unconscious. He started to run but he was stopped short. Heartless appeared and started to attack him. Riku then became surrounded. They charged at him. He swung his blade and hacked them in half.

Riku was taken off guard from behind. He was hit in his back and he landed on his knees. He turned around to see a man in green. From head to toe everything but his skin and teeth were green. His eyes were glowing green, his green hair shined in the evening sun. Riku then remembered what Mai said she saw at the police station. A man in green… He looked to be about Riku's age, he was either twenty or nineteen. But looks can be deceiving. Riku looked down and saw that he had a Keyblade.

"You… you have a Keyblade?" Riku jumped to his feet and swung rapidly. The man blocked each attack. His Keyblade, Kingdom Key, proved to be stronger than Way of Dawn at the moment.

"My name is Doki, I am here to collect the princess." He answered another question that floated in Riku's mind. Riku then realized he could mind read.

"So you can read minds?"

"Exactly," he answered. "I know your moves before you make them, but only if…" he paused. "I won't give it away." His green eyes glared up at Riku's and he hit Riku so quickly Riku didn't see it coming. Riku stabbed his blade in the ground to stop him from sliding too far back. He lifted himself with the blade like it was cane and went into guard position. Doki, so he called himself, didn't have a fighting stance. He just stood there, waiting. Riku attacked him and Doki just jumped clear out of the way. "Riku… yes… I remember you. You were a thorn, weren't you?"

Riku was wide eyed. "You met me before?"

"Yes, a long time ago," he answered. "But I don't feel like telling stories right now, it's your job to remember these things."

Doki, looked down at his watch that was on his wrist. "I don't have much time, give the girl to me and I won't hurt you!" he pointed his blade at Riku.

"Sorry, I won't give up a friend so easily, nor will I go down without a fight!" Riku jumped in the air and held his blade above his head. Pulling it down he aimed for Doki's head. Doki shifted to the side and Riku swung his blade in that direction without thinking. Doki was hit.

"Very good," he said climbing to his feet holding his side with his free hand. "You fight very well. I guess you are a Keyblade Master."

"Yeah, I am."

"Then I shall bow to you, it appears that I have made a mistake. I will take the girl now." He faced Mai, she was still in the road. Doki looked at her with an evil gaze. He stepped toward her and was instantly blocked by Riku.

"Don't touch her, or I'll kill you." Riku said. He glared at Doki, he began to sweat.

Doki had a smirk on his face but it suddenly vanished. Doki looked deeply in Riku's eyes. He saw something. Doki held his heart and back off. "So much… too much." He said. "I can't…" he ran off in the opposite direction.

Riku lowered his blade, but his fight wasn't over. The Heartless that had left because of Doki were back. They attacked Riku in all directions. Riku's body was weak. Once again he had little magic to cure himself. He then decided that his summoning would work best. Riku pulled out a card and prayed it would work. A bright light shined and a ray came from the card and went into space. Seconds later the ray of light came back. Landing in front of him was a familiar face.

"Wha…? What's goin' on here?" said the squeaky voice. His black eyes searched the area. He summoned his golden Keyblade and looked behind him in surprise and happiness. "Riku?! You summoned me?"

"Yeah, I really need your help, Mickey."

"Well, I'm here!" he said. He flipped in the air and attacked the Heartless before him.

"Can you heal Mai?"

"Sure!" he lifted his Keyblade and healed her. Her wounds healed instantly. Although her blood remained on the ground no more came from her body. She was still out cold. Riku joined Mickey, a friend he had not seen in three years. They fought side by side and sliced and diced the Heartless and each one failed to land a hit on the pair. Soon they were all finished. Oddly, Doki came back. Riku looked at him, he was ready to fight.

"I can't believe you love that wrench!" he said. He was on the roof of an old shack; he had his foot on the edge of the shack. He leaned forward and rested his arms on that knee. "She has broken the law, she is worth nothing."

Riku kept his blade ready. He feared that that he would attack again.

"Don't worry, I can't attack you right now, your feelings for the princess are too strong for me," he glared down with his green eyes. "I would follow you but since she's out cold and you're feeling the way you are I can't get too close without being hurt."

"So what will you do? Follow from a distance?" Riku lowered his blade.

"I wish I could, human, but I can't. I have other matters to deal with."

"Where?"

"Like I'd tell you," Doki said. "Take care of the princess while I'm gone, and start to hate her so I can take her," he added. In a black flash he was gone.

"Riku, who was that?" Mickey asked.

"He called himself Doki, but…."

"What's wrong?"

Riku turned and faced Mai. "I'm just glad she was unconscious when he said that. I would have been completely embarrassed." He brought his hand up to his forehead. If Doki… felt love. Did that mean that Riku… 'No, I don't love her; he had things mixed up with my will to protect her. I couldn't love her… I mean, I could but…' he shook his head. Mickey's black eyes looked up to him.

"Riku…" a voice weak and tired was heard. Mai called him again.

"Mai…" Riku held her in his arms after dismissing the Keyblade. He held her tight; he couldn't believe he almost lost her. He thought she was dying for a moment. But that was only fear and shock after the accident. After a few seconds, Riku heard sirens. He looked up and police and the ambulance was coming. Mai stood and smiled at Riku. She hugged Riku tightly in her arms. She wasn't sure what happened but she last remembered being thrown from the car. The ambulance came and treated the people that were harmed in the accident. Oddly, they didn't know that they were Heartless.

"C'mon, Riku let's get out of here before they see me," Mickey said.

Riku nodded and Mai did too. They ran in the opposite direction and rested in the near by park. The sun was gone and night had come. King Mickey laughed. "It's funny that you summoned me, Riku. I was going to contact you but you did it before me!"

"What were you going to call me for?"

"We're having some problems in the other worlds. Heartless are running everywhere, and it's because…."

Riku looked at him and waited. "What's wrong?"

"Nobodies are getting enough power to separate themselves from the whole. The Heartless."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Mai asked.

"Nobodies are able to willing come out of people."


	11. Chapter 11

Riku and Mai

Eleven

"I mean if someone has been turned into a Heartless and a Nobody and later put back together, the Nobody has somehow gained enough power to separate again." Mickey answered.

"You can't be serious!" Riku exclaimed. "I bet Doki had something to do with it."

"Doki?" Mai asked.

"He's the guy you saw in green." Riku answered.

"So you saw him?"

"Yeah, and he wasn't that nice either."

Mickey jumped off the bench and turned to Riku. "Well, will you help me?"

Riku stood and thought for a moment. He didn't answer for a minute or two. "I will."

Mickey nodded. He then turned to Mai, "I'm sorry, we didn't get introduced, I'm King Mickey." He held out his hand for her to shake it.

"My name is Mai, you highness, pleased to meet you," she bowed and shook his hand slowly.

"Mickey, she's going to have to come with me," Riku said.

"Okay, no problem," Mickey said cheerfully.

Riku looked at Mai. Mickey shook his head, "I don't know how long it'll take for me to get Cid though, we haven't talked in months."

"Oh, well, all we have to do is wait," Mai said. "C'mon, let's go to Riku's house while we wait."

"Yeah, about that… with the car out of it we we're going to have to travel by train or bus, but Mickey can't be seen." Riku answered.

"Why not?" Mai asked.

"If he is seen it might cause an uproar, people aren't use to seeing large animals around here." Riku said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Riku and the King walked together. They allowed Mai to walk ahead. They trailed behind only a little bit. They talked about something, talking in whisperers. Mai didn't mind, although she wanted to know what they were talking about.

After a while of ducking and hiding they arrived home. Mai was tired, it took at least two hours to walk home. Once inside Riku and Mickey talked in the kitchen. They talked about the worlds and their conditions. Riku listened more than he talked, Mai tried to listen but it didn't interest her that much. She finally found out what they were talking about but she had no interest. And apparently the King didn't know about Sora's and Kairi's death. He kept asking about them but Riku would quickly change the subject. But oddly he knew of Riku's brother.

"Mickey… I don't want to talk about him right now," Riku finally said, since Mickey kept coming back to the subject. Mai became nervous, she felt sick, she didn't know why.

Riku caught her glance, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She smiled, "I'm going outside for a while, I need to think," she said.

"Do you want me to…"

"Riku, I wanted to talk to you," Mickey interrupted. "It's important." Riku looked at the King then at Mai, he honestly didn't want her leave.

'Wait… why am I acting this way?' he thought, 'She's not leaving, she's just… I'm thinking too hard, she'll be fine… I hope.' Riku nodded to the King and watched Mai leave.

Mai closed the door behind her. Seconds after she sat down on the steps she jumped back up. Axel had appeared from the dark hole. He walked up to her. Clearly he must have had news for her.

"Mai, where's Riku?" he asked after looking around.

"Inside," she answered. She was surprised that he let her answer this time. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, is he coming out side soon?"

"It depends, he's talking to someone," she shrugged.

"Okay then we might have time," Axel looked around once more. "I have more news for you," he said. "What ever you are, you can read minds."

"Okay, stop, no one can read minds."

"You can. What you are you can read minds."

Mai ponders at this. So far he was right about everything else. "Okay, so how do I do that?"

"Well, you must touch a person's head with your thumb once, after that, no matter how long you've been separated you can continue to read that person's mind but only when in close distance."

Mai thought about it. Should she try this? She hoped that it would answer some questions. "Does that include dreams?"

"I don't know that. But here, touch my forehead with your thumb." He pointed to his forehead with his own and leaned forward. Mai reaches out slowly, but then pulls it away. She thinks and then touches his head.

'Can you hear me?'

"I… I can hear you?!" she was amazed it worked. His mouth never moved and she heard clear words coming from him.

"Good, that proves that you're not human, now I'm sure. Oh, and what ever you do don't summon your Keyblades all the time."

"Why?"

"Because a man in green…"

"I know him! He… he was in my dream, and at the police station, he wants me to go back to somewhere with him." Mai interrupted.

"So you know… do you remember his name?"

"Remember? We only spoke once."

Axel blinks in confusion. "Well, his name is Doki. D-O-K-I, keep it memorized, and if you see him stay away from him."

"Okay, so…" she looks down. "I can read your mind… can Doki do this?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay," she answers slowly. "Who were those guys?" She asked, she was afraid to find the answer.

"They were the men that follow Doki's command, I also work for them."

"You do? Why? I thought you were good."

"Never say that, I have failed and I have fallen deep into darkness, I am not good," Axel argued.

"But your atoning for them by helping me," Mai answered.

"Maybe, but just keep your head up, keep an eye out, if they take you back…"

"Why are you working for them?!" she questioned. Now she was rattled. She didn't understand why he was helping her. If he wasn't good that he was doing something wrong by helping her.

"I can't just leave the organization, I'll be hunted and killed, like what they want to do to you," Axel answered. "I'll see if I can find more info, but as of now that's all I can give you."

"Okay," she said taking her spot on the steps. She was defeated; she couldn't understand these things, hopefully he'd open up to her in the end. She watched as Axel opened the black hole and vanished inside it. Seconds later Riku opened the door and glanced at Mai face to face. She smiled. Riku leaned on the house, he joined her outside. Mai looked to the sky. "What did you and the King talk about?"

"Traveling." He answered.

"To where?"

"To his home, I told him I didn't mind going but… I didn't… want to leave you here alone."

Mai's eyes slowly backtracked to his. His voice was low, and his spoke as if nervous. "Do you want to come?"

Mai looked down from his eyes for a second. He looked the sky while she sat in thought. Riku waited ever so patiently. Mai looked at him again. "I'll come, I'm curious," she grinned.

"Okay, we'll be leaving in a few days or so, get ready." He sat next to her. Then he changed the subjected but only after several minutes. "I haven't seen Axel in a while. I wonder what he's doing."

Mai swallowed. Was she going to lie? Should she tell the truth and just skip the whole truth? Should she tell him that Axel was helping her? She shouldn't. Riku didn't trust Axel at this point in time. She would have to lie. "I noticed. Since the party he hasn't bothered me."

"It doesn't matter; hopefully we won't see him for a while anyway."

Mai faced down. She didn't like lying to him. She didn't want to lie to him. She learned so much, she learned so much and yet she can't share it with Riku, not yet. Riku would reject her. Funny, Riku hated rejection but he was willing to reject. Mai realized this after a moment. That's why he seemed so cold she first woke up. She hated him for nothing and Riku knew it right off the bat.

Mai felt guilt riding on her. "Riku… I'm sorry for rejecting you…" she said.

He blinked in confusion. "When?" he had to be lying.

"When I first woke up, you knew I hated you right off the bat, didn't you?"

Riku grinned at his eyes took to the sky, "Yes," he said after a moment. "I sensed hate the second you woke up. That warrior look was more painful than you might think," his eyes were covered up by his long silver bang.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I don't want to ever make you feel that way again. I was foolish to hate someone like you."

"I'll say!"

They laughed together and looked at the stars.

Mickey came outside after a while. "Riku, our first stop is Midgar," he peered through the door.

"Okay," Riku said. "When do we leave?"

"Well, in a few weeks, it looks like, the ships are ready but Chip and Dale are busy repairing the docks. And I can not get a hold of Cid."

"Oh, I see," Riku said.

"So, get ready, but rest, we have time." Mickey went back inside and closed the door.

"How do you know the King?"

"He and I go way back," Riku gestured his hand in front of him. "We were both in the realm of light together; we became friends and fought together. I am the only person who can call him by his first name."

"I noticed. I won't try that move, I'm afraid he'll get upset with me."

"I don't know, he might."

Mai stood after a while. She felt so tired. Riku stood after her and still continued to stare at the stars. After a while Riku went inside and went to bed. Mai watched as his body disappeared beyond her sight. She felt so warm, she felt warm as she stared at him. She felt safe, loved and happy. But… what is that warm spot? Was it something she never experienced? Her heart started to beat quickly, but don't painfully. She held her heart and thought about it as she closed the door. She shook the thought from her head. She was in love? She didn't want to be, Riku would reject her if he found out she's not human. She wasn't in love; no, she was just filled with joy that he forgave her. That's all it was, she hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

Riku and Mai

Twelve

Mai woke up, her head was sore. She got dressed and brushed her hair. She put it in a pony tail and brushed her hair that was in the tail. Although most of her hair was in the tail some hair still hung around her face. Mai had to admit that the hair around her face was a nice touch. She smiled and left the room. To her surprise Riku wasn't in the kitchen cooking. King Mickey was. Mai looked at the clock, she woke every morning at the same time, around eight thirty. The King must have used magic because he was shorter than the counter, there was no way he could see over it. But he had breakfast made when Mai came in to see him reaching up and walking the pan over to the sink.

"G'moring!" he said. He turned around and smiled.

"Good morning," she answered back in a smile. "Where's Riku?"

"He went out for a walk, he said that he had some things on his mind," the King answered. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you," she wanted to say. She wasn't feeling well, her head was aching. "I'm starved," she lied. She sat down and started to eat with him. He had two pillows in his seat. He was higher now, Mai giggled. But the King didn't hear her, he was deep in thought.

Mai could see why they were close friends. They liked to think but once they thought too hard they returned to the world and ignored that previous thought. Riku and Mickey were almost the same, from Mai's point of view. They each enjoyed helping others, and they enjoyed a good fight or spar every now again. But what separates the two is Riku's hatred for rejection and Mickey's lifestyle. Mickey was a King, Riku wasn't.

They heard Riku come in, he was tired, head down and his hands in his pocket. "Mai, you cooked?" he said coming to the table.

"No, King Mickey did," she answered remembering to call him King out loud.

"Nice work," he turned to the King with a smile.

"Thank you," he answered back. "Do you want me to fix you a plate?"

"No, I got it." Riku placed his Keyblade down next to the chair. Mai wondered why he had summoned it. Mickey most likely didn't see it. Riku came back and sat with them. They ate together but Mickey and Riku spoke most of the time. They shared a couple of laughs but they didn't really explain why some of the things were funny. Mai didn't mind, she used that time to relax her sore head. She still couldn't understand why it was sore. She thought about the crash, she did hit her head but why did it have to be sore now?

"Are you okay?" Riku saw her bring her hand to her head.

"Just a little sore, I'm fine," she wasn't going to lie to him about that.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine, don't worry," she tried to assure him. He slowly nodded he turned his head away but didn't pull his eyes away just yet. He watched her through this bang. He calmly watched her and listened to Mickey at the same time. Mai didn't notice as she finished her food. When Riku finally pulled his eyes away Mai had finished her food. Riku looked at Mickey and nodded. Mai threw her dishes in the sink and started to wash them.

"Riku, I'll be back, I'm going to check up on someone," he hopped out of his chair.

"Who?" Riku asked.

"An old friend, don't you worry, I'll be back soon." He said. He left the two teens alone.

Riku stood after he stretched his body. He exhaled deeply as he stood. He looked at Mai as she washed dishes. She did her work quickly, Riku noticed. Riku then smiled, he remembered when Sora left all the hard work for him, and sometimes Kairi did too, but Mai was different. She did what she could around the house; she helped him when he didn't ask for it. Even though he liked doing things alone he didn't mind having help every now and again. Mai was… truly his comfort.

"Riku… I was going for a walk and…"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Riku asked her after she trailed off.

She looked up from the floor, she grinned, "Actually, I wanted to go alone, just around the block," she turned back to the dishes.

Riku blinked in disappointment. "Okay," he lowered his head slightly.

"I'll finish here and get going, okay?" she was cheerful. But Riku wasn't.

"Okay," he answered.

As she said she'd do, she finished the dishes and headed out the house. Riku watched at the top of the stairs. He had the eagerness to go with her, to ignore her request to go alone. Riku watched her from the window, she was soon gone beyond his sight. It was silent. Too silent, for his taste. He groaned and grabbed his sweater and walked in the opposite direction.

Mai walked down the block and found herself counting houses again. She didn't know why, but she did. Mai blinked a couple of times and lost count just like she wanted to. The houses didn't bother her again. She heard a click behind her. She turned and saw nothing. No one was behind her. She tilted her head in confusion. She frowned as she turned around. She hit something, her nose was sore now. She rubbed it as she looked up, a man stood before her; he had brown hair and green eyes. This wasn't the eyes of the green man. She jumped to her feet. She felt danger, she tried to summon her blade, it didn't come. She called for it again but it didn't appear. Mai out of fear and anger kicked the man in his groin. She took off. She ran to the nearest house and banged on the door. She was too far from Riku's house and running the long way might prove useless since it would take forever for her to run that far. But her other way was blocked by the man with brown hair and green eyes.

Mai felt the door move from her hands, the door opened. She ran inside seeing the man standing. She gasped for air.

"Please help me, this man he…" Mai recognized these men. They were… the ones… the ones who hunted her down that night!

The man who opened the door stared at her, his eyes filled with something… something sick. Mai looked at him, he just stared. Mai continues to gasp for air. The man with blonde hair reaches out for her, he grabbed her breast. Mai kicked him in the groin and he barely moved, but his hand was removed. He was wearing a cup, he tapped it, and that's how Mai knew. Looking around the house quickly she saw other girls dazed and confused. Mai took a step backwards and ran for the door. She swung it open to find the man with green eyes in front of her. She tried to run pass him but she felt her arm being pulled back and gripped tightly. She was stopped before she could move; a white cloth was heading for her face.

Mai dove down and spun and punched him. The man fell back, Mai attacked the other man once again and this time she kicked him even harder. The man fell to his knees and his face was blazing red. The other man grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Suddenly the man yelled something, Mai using her other foot, kicked the man in the face and arm, but he still didn't let go.

Mai felt her body fall to a great force. Three other men were there, she tried to fight them off. But they were too strong; they had to have been drugged. They felt no pain as Mai bit and clawed her way out. Mai couldn't contain herself, she screamed her head off, and she fought as she screamed. She wasn't going to go down like a weak little girl; she was going to fight like she had nothing to lose. She screamed louder. The men tried to hold her down.

After a great battle, Mai was just too tired. She couldn't fight even if she wanted to, breathing became so hard. She felt tears fall down her face. Riku wasn't going to save her this time. She saw darkness creeping in, the men held her down with the remaining strength. A man with brown eyes appeared and tapped a syringe. Something clear was in the syringe. Drugs. That's when Mai learned what this house was. It was a trafficking house, a place where young girls are forced to have sex with random people. Mai gasped for air but it wasn't enough to help her fight. The man stood over her, a smile on his face. Then he knelt down over her, he tapped the syringe one last time before he spoke.

"Say good night," he said softly with evil in his voice.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Riku's voice was heard. Mai was too tired to look up to see it that was him. His blade was pointing the brown eyed man in the face. "Get off of her!"

"Get 'em!" the man whistled and the men that were on top of Mai attacked Riku. Mai was free but she was too weak to celebrate, she could only gasp for more air. As she looked up the ceiling, she heard the men fall one by one. But the man stood over her ever still. He held Mai's neck in one hand in the other he held the syringe; he stuck it in her shoulder and injected her.

Mai screamed, it was strong, she had a hard time breathing ever still.

Then suddenly the man fell to his side and the syringe was pulled out. Riku then healed Mai but she was still too weak to walk alone. Riku helped her stand and flipped her on his back. He carried her outside, Mai couldn't believe what she saw, and dozens of cop cars were in front of the house, a couple of ambulance trucks and one fire truck. Mai hugged Riku's neck, she cried on his shoulder.

"Thank you!" she yelled as loud as she could. "I thought… I thought I was going to die!" she cried. "I thought I was going to die!" she cried waterfalls, but Riku didn't mind, he was just glad he got there in time. It hadn't heard her screams he wouldn't have ran into the police on the way.

"Thank yourself, if I hadn't heard you scream I won't have run down here," he said. "And if I hadn't summoned my Keyblade the cops would have never followed me." Riku explained how he came out of nowhere. "Here, rest here," Riku gently sat her down on a stretcher. She was almost half naked, thanks to those men trying to tear her cloths off, Riku sat next to her for only a while.

"Riku, please come with us," a cop came over to them. "We need you to help us out with something."

"It can wait." He said.

"But…"

"It can wait!" Riku stood. He met the cop at his face. "Whatever it is I will deal with it later."

Mai could only hear what was going on, she couldn't see because her red sore eyes kept her from opening them. Mai felt Riku's arm around her again, she held him, she knew it was him; his warmth was different from any warmth she had ever felt. She couldn't believe how strong his voice was. Normally he would calmly answer, with no anger and power in his voice.

"It's going to be okay," Riku said. His voice touched her like it did when they were in the apartment, it gave her comfort. She felt alive, reborn, and cared for. Mai then heard her thought ring loud and clear in an echo in the back of her mind. 'I love him!' Mai heard over and over, 'I love him!' she felt her heart pound, it was going to come out of her chest, 'I love him, I love you, Riku!' she heard over and over, but she didn't actually say it until after the echo became as clear as the sound of rain falling from the sky. 'I love you, Riku, I honestly, fully, love you!'

Riku gave her one tight hug, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Not really, I'm just tired." She answered. Because she was healed by him she wasn't bleeding from her mouth any more. The tears had washed the blood away. "I thought…"

"Don't say that any more, you're still here, and that's all that matters," he said.

She opened her eyes, 'After all the things that have changed in these few months I have been with you, you haven't changed once, Riku… I… I… really am in love with you. And I have been this whole time. Riku, you're my air, you're my love, Riku, I love you!'

"Mai?" Riku called her out of her stare.

"Oh… huh, um, thank you again…" she tried to speak but her words were jumbled. Riku only nodded as if he knew what she was saying and stood.

"I'm going to help with the arrest, I'll be back, they won't take you anywhere without me," Riku said.

"Okay." She said, she stared at him as he turned and walked away. Her heart felt so light, so filled with this new emotion. She felt love, and it was true and pure. She had never felt this way before; she narrowed her eyes with a smile, Riku's voice rung in her mind. It healed her shock, it healed her suffering. She was willing to end her search for memories to stay with him. She leaned back in the stretcher and slowly drifted to sleep. In her sleep she repeated to herself, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Green eyes watched from a distance. They watched as the cops arrested all men, all women were taken in ambulance trucks and cared for. The green eyes over heard the cops near him, they spoke of the house being filled with drugs, money and weapons. The greened eyed man ran his fingers through his short green hair. Frowning at his attempt to take back his princess that was once his. He watched at his enemy helped the cops, his silver eyes didn't see him.

"Doki," a man in black appeared before him, "What should we do now?"

"The same thing, go back and think of another plan, this Riku is too strong here on his planet," Doki answered.

"But… the princess is bound to follow him," said the hooded man.

"I know, but the one thing about us that's of benefit is that we get sick when we travel. Traveling to a different world will make her so sick she'll have to be in bed all day, and then we can take her back to Heart Haven."

"I see, so shall we allow the rodent to get back home?"

"Yes, do that, but keep some trouble in the connection, otherwise we can't follow."

"As you wish," the hooded man vanished.

"Princess, so far I like this game you have me playing, but I'm not going to lose," he glared one more time at her as he vanished into a dark hole.


	13. Thanksgiving Special

Riku and Mai

Thirteen

(Thanksgiving Special)

One week had passed.

Mai and Riku were basically never apart. Mai didn't go anywhere with Riku by her side. She and Riku spent more and more time together, they were acting like they couldn't separate.

The snow of fall came from the sky; it covered the ground in a nice layer. Mai looked out her window; Mickey still had not come back yet from his friend's home or where it was. Riku didn't mind though, he had Mai to keep him company. Mai smiled, the snow was falling gently to the ground. Mai hadn't seen Axel either. Mai left her room and went to Riku whom was in the kitchen cooking, today was Thanksgiving! Mai didn't forget but she wasn't as excited as she thought she would be. She was so happy that morning, she would experience her first Thanksgiving with Riku, the man she loved.

She stood in the door way of the kitchen and leaned on it. "Good morning!" she greeted. Her eyes glued to him.

"Good morning," he turned to her, he was wide eyed as he looked at her, "You look extremely happy this morning, you've been happy a lot since last week," he said.

"I know, that's because…" the sound of the phone ringing interrupted her. "I got it!" she said, she didn't want him to be disturbed by the phone and whatever business would have to stop everything. When she answered it was Roxas. "Riku, it's Roxas, he wants to know if they're coming over here, or what."

"I thought were going to his house," Riku said, "Tell him we're having it here, since he's on his way," Riku placed the bowl of mashed potatoes to the side. He wrapped the bowl and placed it on the side with the other food he had finished.

Mai nodded and gave Roxas Riku's reply. Roxas said he'd be over around three, Namine, Cloud, Leon, and Tiffa were coming. Mai never met this… Tiffa but Mai had a feeling she'd get along with her just fine. Roxas hung up the phone and turned to Riku. He was now checking the turnkey and ham that was in the oven. Mai pulled out a picture to make a drink for the guest that were coming over.

"I wonder where Mickey is," Riku wondered out loud.

"I just hope the King is okay," Mai replied. They glazed at each other. Mai blushed as she turned away her eyes. Riku grinned and continued to mix the batter for the cake. He quickly, without making a mess, poured the batter into the pan and placed it in the oven. He then removed the turkey and ham, they were fully cooked and left a beautiful scent in the air.

"I didn't know you could bake," Mai said.

"I learned from my mother, she was always nagging me," Mai finished the drink and placed in the fridge as she listened. Riku leaned on the counter. "She'd nag me by saying 'My son will learn how to cook! He's going to learn how to take care of himself if something happened to us!'" he said in high pitched voice, mocking his mother, "And my dad would just say, 'Well, son, there she goes again, next she'll have you playing the piano and violin and sewing!'" Riku laughed.

Mai laughed with him. "Wow, you're parents sound strict," Mai said she leaned on the counter next to him.

"They were, now they don't care what I do," Riku said. His laugh came to a stop, he sighed happily. "I wonder what they're doing." He looked up the ceiling.

Mai followed his eyes and quickly brought them back down to earth. "Riku…" she said, her voice low, "I wanted to tell you something…"

"What?" he looked at her, his beautiful eyes of ocean blue gazed at her with mystery.

"I… just wanted to tell you that…" she should tell him? She didn't want to, she didn't want to hear his reaction yet. Or did she? Why else would she call his attention? "I just wanted to ask you are you…"

"What?" he chuckled a little.

"Have you ever had a girl friend?" she asked a different question, it might just answer her first one.

Before Riku could speak the door bell rung. Riku turned to the door and went to answer it. Mai slapped her head in stupidity. "A perfect question," she said in a low voice to her self.

"Oh, crap!" Riku slammed himself on the door, his back on it. He had a shocked looked on his face. He seemed to have fear written all over it. "Oh, crap!" Mai looked down the stairs. "Oh, hey, Mai, remember that question?"

"Yeah," she said, she just asked it.

"Yeah well, I did, and she seems to think I still want her, and… she's back!" Riku said slamming his head against the door. "And she is…"

"Riku!" her voice came loud and clear through the door.

"Oh crap! Mai, let me tell you something, I've faced many dangers but none as dangerous as her!" Riku took off down stairs. Mai followed. "She's so controlling! She's always trying to control me!"

Mai watched him as he ran into the back room, not Sora's but the other room. That room looked like a computer room. Mai followed him. "Riku?"

"I can't stand my parents for this. After I came back after my year of absence my parents forced me to date her, at first I went along with it but now… I realize that was stupid mistake!" he pulled Mai in. "Don't talk!" he held her in his arms.

"Riku! Where are you! Riku!" the door slammed open. Mai jumped in shock, this girl was crazy. She slammed the door open and started to search the house.

Riku was thinking of a plan, he had to get rid of her; he couldn't live with himself with her around. She was coming down the stairs now. "Riku, Riku, my beautiful chef, where are you?! You're hiding from me aren't you? You have a surprise for me?! I bet you have a rose filled room lit with candles and you dressed in a speedo waiting for me on heart-shaped bed! Oh Riku! Come out! Come out! Or I'll just glomp you when I find you!" she inched her way to the back room. Riku held Mai in his arms.

"Mai…" he said, "I'm sorry!" fear was in his voice. Mai was confused, what was he going to do?

"Riku! I know where you are! I'm going to find you!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do this but it's the only way to get her off my back." He seemed desperate. He pulled her close the door opened and Riku's lips met Mai's. Mai was wide eyed for a second. But her eyes closed in the kiss. Riku held Mai in a hug and held her close.

"Riku! You… you… how could you do this?!"

Riku didn't answer; he was lost in the kiss.

Mai had to admit, she didn't mind this girl watching. Mai touched the side of his face and Mai had forgotten the girl was standing there, but for the girl it was more convincing to see this other female enjoying the kiss. Mai couldn't care less if this continued on for the next seven days, she was glad this girl came out of nowhere. Riku would have never pulled such a drastic move unless he couldn't see another way out.

But just as suddenly as it begun it ended. Mai stared into his blue eyes, she had no idea she'd get the kiss the quickly. The girl was still in the door way. Riku's eyes were glued on Mai's. When he finally did pull them away it was involuntary.

"Riku! How could you do this to us?!"

"We never were, Raven," Riku looked at her; she had him against the wall. She had him off his feet. "Raven, I never liked you, you know that," he said calmly, his eyes were still gazing in Mai's direction.

While Riku was being held off the ground by a few inches to a foot, Mai had a clear image of the girl; she had black hair and from what Mai saw earlier hazel eyes. "But… but… we kissed…."

"We never kissed, Raven, I never cared for you in that way," Riku said. "But we can always be friends."

Raven's hazel eyes looked down at Riku's hand, she dropped him, holding him by his collar was difficult. "No! I will either have you or no one will, and I…" she started to cry, but she didn't let that hold her back. "Well, I see you like the flat chested, poor, and out of fashion type, you can have her, you'll come back to me!" she walked out with her nose high.

Riku stood, 'Geez, I forgot how strong she was.' He thought.

'God I'm thankful for that kiss!' Mai thought.

"Okay," Riku turned to Mai, "Let's not talk about this? Okay?"

Mai stared at him still stunned. "Okay, but it depends, do you have any more surprises I should know about?"

"Nope, nothing like that any way." Riku and Mai looked at each other.

"Geez! Riku what the heck happened to your front door?!" Roxas' voice rung out from the top of the stairs. When Riku and Mai got up stairs Mai learned how strong that girl was, the door was in more than five pieces.

"A woman scorned," Riku sighed.

"What?" Roxas said.

"Nothing, someone tried to break in," Riku lied.

"Yeah, but they ran off," Mai backed up his story.

"The guy had black hair? Hazel eyes?" asked Cloud.

"Uh-huh!" Mai said.

"Oh, because we just saw a girl with the same features leaving the house," he teased catching them in their lie.

"Oh, crap!" Riku said again. They all laughed and Mai noticed something. Riku, wasn't embarrassed. Although something like that would have made him turn high voltage red, he laughed with the others with only the red face of laughter and joy. They got together and unpacked the food. After a while they ate and talked and laughed together. That Thanksgiving was the best thing in Mai's memory… besides the kiss. She was really thankful for that!

They ate dinner, they enjoyed each others' company. Mai learned that Tiffa was a very strong willed person and she was very nice until angered. When angered she had the power of let's say ten men. Other than that she was harmless.

When all was said and done the house was cleaned and they departed.

Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!


	14. Black Friday Special

Riku and Mai

Fourteen

(Black Friday Special)

It was Black Friday.

Riku and Mai went shopping; luckily because they woke early they had more time in the store, and because Riku had some things on hold shopping became quick and very painless.

"Okay, shall we separate?" Mai asked.

"I don't think we should," Riku answered. "This is Black Friday, if we separate we might get hurt."

"I have faith, I think we'll survive," Mai giggled.

"Okay, but be careful, we don't know if Doki is watching us or not," Riku said. He didn't seem happy about their decision.

Mai touched his shoulder, "I'll be fine, now go, shop," she smiled. She dashed off in the other direction. Riku lost sight of her in the large crowds, he was surprised she wasn't completely ran over. He grinned and shook his head. 'What a silly thought,' he thought. He makes his way through the crowd to find a store to shop at.

Mai was soon side tracked by jewelry; she bent down and stared into the glass window, gazing at the shiny necklaces and rings. Riku shook his head with a smirk and walked off. After he was gone from her site, Mai dashed down the hall to a book store. She knew what to get him, he needed a new book! To her luck the book store was almost empty with people.

Mai looked through the books and picked out four or five different books. She looked at the authors and the price, she didn't want it to be extremely cheap, and she wanted a book that she had to really pay for. Mai bought him a book, it was about dragons and other magical creatures. She looked around the store one last time and found a book on sparring, she remembered how he said he loved to spar, she was glad she looked around the store one last time before she left. Riku would love the book! She found one more, but the book didn't have a description of what it was about. She shrugged; he'd love to read it any way.

Leaving the store Mai went to a clothes store. She looked through the clothes and tried to think of Riku's size, he was large because of his height, a small would squeeze him to death, she knew he like baggy clothes so that's what she looked for. That's for sure, that he like baggy clothes but she didn't know if he'd like the sweater. She sighed, after a good forty five minutes of looking through clothes she saw nothing that he might like. She left that store only to be pulled back in; there was a sweater in the window, white with a black heart on the back. Black was another favorite color! The hood was trimmed with a silver looking thread, and the zipper was a navy blue. Mai got the sweater and bought it. The sweater cost a lot more than she thought, it was over $107.99. It was hand made in France. But Mai could care less about the price; she paid for it using her dad's credit card and gladly left the store.

Mai left that store and walked around, the mall was filled with people, and they were rushing by and running into almost every store they could see. Mai couldn't think of a time she saw something so funny. These people were shopping like their lives depended on it. Mai had one bag so far, technically she had three, two from the book store and one from the clothes store but because the clothes store bag was bigger Mai had the other bags put inside it.

Mai then pulled into a game store; she scanned the endless games and didn't find one that Riku might like.

"May I help you?" a man in blue stepped up to her with a smile.

"Yeah, do you have any knew games? Hard new games?"

"Let me see," he stepped behind the desk and pressed a couple of buttons on the keyboard. Glancing up at the screen he nodded. "Yeah, our newest one is right there," it was gun game, it was ranted ten out of ten for best graphic, story line, sound, music and game play. Riku would enjoy this, Mai was sure, she pulled it off the shelf.

"How much is it?"

"It's about fifty dollars but it's on sale so it's about forty four dollars," he answered.

"Are there any other games like this?"

"Well there's this," he walked over to the shelf next to her and held up a game called KH.

"Nah, I don't think he'd like that," Mai answered. "I'll just buy this one," she grinned.

"Okay, but I heard that KH has great graphics, story line and a hot dude name Ri…"

"That's okay, just this one," Mai said.

Mai bought the game and left the game story. But she had to admit the characters on the cover of that game looked familiar. One of them looked like Riku. She shrugged and went to the food court. There she waited for a while before she got the urge to buy herself a cell phone. Mai couldn't help it, she was eager for a cell phone, with all the dangers she's been in so far she needed one. So now she had a cell phone, she should call Riku and tell him she's waiting but that'd be immature. Once again she shrugged as she waited in the food court.

Riku was in a jewelry store. He wanted something special for her, he didn't want to buy her something that didn't suite her. Riku walked up and down the counter looking at all that caught his eyes. Riku scratched his head as he stared at two that were just beautiful.

"Sir, do you need help?"

"You're telling me," Riku said, "Yeah, I have no idea which one to buy." He confessed.

The lady smiled, "Okay, may I ask is she special?"

"You mean… like a lover? No, just a great friend."

"Okay, then this one would be perfect, roses are a symbol of love, but diamonds are just a way of saying you care for someone, I say the diamonds are what you're after," she pointed to the necklace.

"Oh, okay, can I have both?" Riku asked.

"Sure, but who's the other one for, a lover?"

"No, I think she'd like both, she knows we're just friends and she won't mistake that," Riku said. He smiled at the lady and she pulled both necklaces out. Then he quickly reached for the diamond one, roses made him sick, thanks to Raven. He didn't want to think about roses for another month. "I'll take the diamond one instead," he answered. He stared at it, it glistened in his hands. "She'll love this," he said.

Buying the necklace he wondered if she liked thin silver chains with a twenty carrot diamond at the end. She'd be happy to have it but she was humble in a sense, she didn't want anything she thought she didn't deserve. Riku couldn't help but wander the halls of the mall. 'Clothes, no she had plenty of those, games, she didn't like games that much, books, she likes them but not like I do,' his mind was a free as the wind. 'Cooking! That's it! She loves to cook, but where should I start for cooking stuff?' he looked around, the food court was filled, and somehow out of the blue he found Mai sitting and waiting. 'She's just… waiting… she's not even… hold on, who's that?' a man in red hair walked up to her. He looked like… 'Axel?! What is he doing here?' Riku paused, if he just ran over there he'd scare him off. But if he waited he could see if he was going to do something to Mai.

Riku waited.

Mai and Axel sat together.

"So, what now?" Mai asked.

"Doki won't bother you for the next month or so, he has something to do in his home," Axel answered.

"Will you answer me now?"

"About what?"

"Those men, who were they?"

Axel shook his head, "Again with this, you're persistent, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Will you answer me?"

"Those men, I don't think I should tell you, they might be listening, and if they are telling you their names will get me killed."

"Okay than don't speak their names, but just tell me, am I what Doki is?"

"Actually, yes, whatever Doki is you are of the same thing. I can't say what he is, he's not human that's for sure, no human can take bullets to the head and still stand, let alone still operate like nothing happened."

"So how does he find me?"

"He tells us that if you or Riku express a lot of hate then he can find you," Axel answered.

"So, when I express hate…"

"Exactly, he also said that if you express jealousy or anger he can find you but he hasn't explained how that works."

"I see," Mai looked down into her cup of tea, her reflection danced in the ripples. "So did they say why they want me 'back'?"

"No, not even the others speak of it, I have no idea why they want you," Axel shook his head.

"So…" she thought she knew there was something else she wanted to ask him but she couldn't remember what it was until she thought of Mickey. "Wait! The other worlds, why are nobodies pulling themselves away from the original?"

"You know about that? Well, it's all Doki's doing, he's trying to raise an army for something, but he said it had nothing to do with taking over the planets, he wants something else. I don't know what that is though."

"Great, one thing after another," Mai replied.

"Well, unless you have a question I must go," Axel stood.

"Why do they call me 'Princess,'?"

Axel sat back down and took a couple of moments to think of an answer. He sighed, he then told her the answer. "Because… you're somehow related to Doki, and Doki is a prince."

"I could have guessed that, you don't know anything else?"

"No, but remember I'll come back as soon as I can to help you," Axel said.

Mai then paused, her cell phone, "Axel wait, give me your cell phone number, that way you can find me when you can't find me," she handed him her new cell phone. Axel pressed the buttons seldom, he handed her the phone and walked away.

Riku had no idea what they were talking about but he knew Axel gave Mai a kiss to the hand as he handed her the cell phone. Riku narrowed his eyes. So Axel was still talking to Mai. Even after he told Axel to never get anywhere near Axel again. Interesting, Axel was willing to go against Riku's threat to talk to Mai. 'No, stop,' he held his head; his last thought was too dark. 'Axel, darn you, I can't think straight, now I'm falling into darkness,' Riku thought. His hand left his head. 'I should at least go see what they were talking about,' Riku sighed and went over, he pretended not to know that she was talking to Axel.

"Mai, you have a new cell phone?" Riku greeted her. He smiled at sat down.

"Oh, Riku, I didn't know you were coming so soon."

'She's hiding something,' Riku thought, "Who were you talking to?"

"Um…" she thought for a moment, 'Should I tell him the truth?' "Axel," she answered.

"Really?" so she wasn't going to lie, "About what?"

"Nothing really, he was just checking up on me, he said he was worried about me," Mai smiled with a cuteness that was immeasurable.

"Oh, so he didn't try asking you on a date again?"

"No, actually he just asked if you were okay, he said something about you being upset with him," Mai answered.

"Oh," Riku was wrong; Axel was only avoiding Riku and only asking Mai for help to atone for what he did. Although Mai didn't know he might have been the one to cause the fire.

Mai's phone rung. Mai looked down and grabbed it quickly. It was Axel. "Hey, Dad," Mai answered.

"Mai, listen to me… I… don't want to lie to you any more…"

"What?" Mai smiled.

"Mai… I… I lied to you, I'm sorry," Axel said over the phone.

"For what?"

"I started the fire, Doki told me to do it, it was before I realized I was about to kill you," Axel spoke softly and slowly. "Mai, I didn't want to but Doki said he'd kill me, you and Riku if I didn't. I started the fire and… can we talk? Face to face?"

"Sure, I'll see you in a few weeks then," Mai said she still held her smile on her face. She had to make Riku believe her father was on the phone. "I'll call you tonight, actually," Mai said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for your call." Axel said, he then hung up his phone.

"You're dad has your new cell number all ready?"

"Yeah, I had called him a few moments ago," Mai removed her hair from in front of her face and placed it behind her ear. "I added you number, Roxas', Namine's, Cloud's and Leon's number too," she was pleased.

"Okay, are you done here?" Riku stood.

"Yeah, I'll just get the rest of the presents later when there aren't so many people." Mai said, she stood next to him. They walked out of the mall through the exit that was near the food court. Near the exit were two bikes. Mai grabbed her helmet and placed her stuff in the side pocket. Riku did the same with his bike. Both bikes were large and were able to stand with or without the kick stand. The bike was large, and Mai learned that these bikes were the similar make and model as Cloud's. Mai liked her bike. Oddly, Riku has them in storage ready to sell, but after the accident he and Mai needed a way to get around. And even more odd, Mai knew how to ride them and she had never had one before. Mai put her helmet on and started her bike.

Riku did the same and they rod off together. The helmets were engraved with the names of the wearer. Riku's was engraved in silver and Mai's in gold. But the dirt would soon cover it, there was a lot of wind blowing against the two bikers and their helmets with a glass face mask were getting dirty. The sun was setting, the roads were getting dark. By the time the sun was gone beyond the horizon they were home. Riku and Mai pulled their bikes up into the garage; luckily the garage was able to fit both bikes. Mai threw her leg around and grabbed her stuff. Riku did the same.

Walking in the house Riku headed down stairs, he had almost forgotten about Raven breaking the door in many parts, reason being was because he had someone fix it while he and Mai were at the mall. Riku was in the back room now. Mai used that time to hide her presents. When she did she noticed he didn't come upstairs yet. She heard a beeping sound, it was her cell phone. Her father had called. She checked the message and lowered her head in sadness. How was she going to tell Riku? She went downstairs to see what he was going.

He was on the computer.

"Whatcha goin'?" she asked. This was the room where Mai got her first kiss from him.

"I'm checking emails." He answered.

"Who's?"

He laughed, "Fangirls." He answered.

"Fangirls?" Mai was a little confused. "What are those?"

Riku looked up in surprise. "Fangirls are girls who are bent on a person, they worship the person and they have a complete mind set on that one person."

"You have Fangirls?"

"Yes, and tons of them, I even have my own site," he answered.

"But I thought people could track people through the web."

"They can but I'm protected by FGPA," he said.

"What's that?"

"Fangirl Protective Agency." Riku said. "That's why I don't travel so much, the government must check certain places before I go, and besides that I'm the son of a wealthy client they really don't want to lose me to some rabid Fangirls." Riku chuckled, he turned off the computer's monitor and stood, "Well, I can't wait 'til Christmas eve!" he smiled.

Mai looked at him with a smile. "Why?"

"On Christmas Eve I watch all the movies I have about Christmas, all day, I watch Christmas films and I don't watch anything else. I watch until I fall asleep!" he seemed very eager. And she thought he was eager about Thanksgiving but now he was boiling with joy. "It's a Christmas tradition, I do this every year, and on New Year's eve I stay up all night and do things that didn't get to do the year before. Last year I tried to do five hundred pushups in an hour," he smiled, he held his right arm. "It was a killer."

"I can't wait." Mai's smile slowly vanished, she turned her head away. Riku's smile also vanished, he wondered why she was making a sad face. It didn't look right. After a whole week of her smiling and being happy to no avail it was odd to see her sad.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I…I…" she sniffed. Riku didn't know how to react. He didn't expect her to start crying.

"No… no, don't cry," he struggled to find words, if he knew what was bothering her he'd be better prepared but she was crying for no reason. "Mai, just tell me what's wrong." He held her, he didn't know what else to do.

"I… I just want to feel the way you do," she said.

"Don't think about that," Riku said. "You will understand because you're going to join me in my traditions!" he tried to seem cheerful. He gave her a smile. "Don't worry you'll be right there with me," Riku said.

"No, I won't." she answered.

Riku backed off. "What…?"

"My parents are coming back and they want me over for the week," Mai answered. There, she told him! He knows now, now the guilt will leave her. "I couldn't say no, they'd really want me to stay with them."

Riku's eyes disappeared behind his silver bang, his hand was in his pocket, he turned his head slightly a way. "For how long did you say?"

"They said at least a week," Mai answered.

"A week…?" he didn't seem surprised, or shocked, or anything, his voice was low and didn't seem to share any emotion.

"I hoped to stay a little longer, I miss them, and I… I hoped they could… answer more of my questions."

"You're leaving?" he said, his eyes looked at her through the bang, but his head didn't move.

"No, I'm not leaving… I'm just going to visit them," Mai said. She then thought that this was the time. If not now, when? She had to tell him that she was in love and she'd never just up and leave him. She was going on a visit and when it was over she'd be back. She had to tell him that she loved him somehow. She wanted him to know so that he wouldn't worry. And… 'Crap! He saw Axel kiss my hand!' She thought, tears continued to crawl down her face. "Riku, I have…"

"What?" Riku turned his head toward her. "What is it?" he said louder, he was growing upset.

"I… once hated you and… now I don't… I really. After the…" her words were confusing even to her. She didn't want him to be left hanging. "Riku… I'll come back I promise, I won't just up and leave you," she was able to say that at least.

"I hope you don't," he said, he walked by her he stopped at the door, "When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow, but I'll be back in a week, I promise."

Riku nodded and for the rest of the night he didn't make eye contact.


	15. Chapter 15

How was your Thanksgiving? I had a great time in CT, I can't spell for my life, so excuse the the short way for that state that's in the tri-state area.

Also, Thank you for reading peoples in Europe, Africa and Asia! I am thankful!!! And please continue to post, I fixed the chapters up so if you wish to go back please enjoy the now fixed chapters!!!

Riku and Mai

Fifteen

Mai woke up, oddly the same time Riku did. As Riku exited his room Mai exited her room. They caught each others eyes. Mai was just happy to see him in the morning but Riku quickly hid his eyes and tried to ignore her.

'He's hurt,' Mai figured. But she did hurt him, telling him that she was leaving was a big mistake, he just got over a depression, and she's leaving him, even if it was for a week, it was going to be a long without her. Riku would probably stop eating until she came back. But… Mai had to go, she had to get information out of her parents. Besides she would be spending Christmas with him anyway, her parents wouldn't keep her over the Christmas day, would they? They loved her but did they care for Riku and his hatred for being neglected? Mai could never know and asking would prove useless unless she read their minds. 'I almost forgot, I can read their minds,' Mai thought. Riku was in the bathroom now; she went to the kitchen and got herself a cup of water.

'I can't touch Riku's forehead, I won't. He has too many problems, I don't want to be nosey.' She leaned on the counter and drunk some of her water. 'He'd hate me for it anyway, if he found out.' He came out of the bathroom, he walked in the kitchen and slowly he got a cup. 'Maybe I should try talking with him again.'

"Riku?" she called him. He lifted his head but he didn't turn to her. She tilted her head down in shame, "I'll… I'll be back, I promise," Mai hoped he'd answer.

His head faced down again. "I hope so," he said under his breath but loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm not doing this to be mean, I'm not trying to reject you, I just…" what was she going to say? That she needed space? That would kill him. She couldn't just leave it alone could she?

"Mai… just come back at the end of the week, okay," he said, his head still low.

"I will," Mai said.

"I…" Riku rested his hands on the sink, he made fists and tried to talk but his words were rambled. "I can't… go a day without you," he managed to say, "Please, at least… call me…"

"I will," she walked up behind him and hugged him from behind, "I'll call you, I won't forget you, okay?"

Riku rested his hands on her's. He knew she was going to keep her promise. He hoped she would.

"Riku…" Mai had to tell him the worse part of all this. "They're coming to pick me up in an hour, they just called."

Riku turned around in her arms. He was in total shock. "I… I hope you have a good time."

Mai's arms fell, "Of course I'll have a good time, and I want you to enjoy yourself while I'm gone, okay?"

Riku looked at her, he didn't expect that to leave her mouth, she smiled, it was so bright. Riku grinned and looked up to hear the doorbell. Riku went to the door and Mickey came out of nowhere.

"Hey fellas! Sorry I've been gone for so long," Mickey said waving.

"Your highness," Mai bowed politely.

"Hey," Riku said, his voice grim.

"I came to say good-bye," Mickey said.

"What? But you just got here!" Riku's voice was filled with shock and sadness.

"I finally got a hold on Cid, he's in Disney Castle and needs my help with something, and for some reason he can't get to Midgar," Mickey explained.

"So… you're leaving?" Mai asked for Riku.

"Yeah, but when the ship is repaired I'll come and get you guys, okay?" he smiled.

"Okay," Mai said. She too was in shock but she couldn't understand why this was happening to him all in one day, first she's leaving him and now Mickey. Who knows if the others have something better to do this week? Hopefully they'd come over to keep him company. Suddenly they all heard a sound of beeps in front of the house. Roxas and the others were all packed in a car. 'Oh, god, no!' Mai thought.

"Hey, Riku, we're leaving for a trip to the camping grounds," Roxas said.

Riku met them at the car. "Oh, yeah I forgot."

"Too bad you decided not to come, we already paid for all of us, so you can't come unless you pay your way in," Roxas said. Mai figured this is what Riku was talking about on his cell phone all those weeks ago. He said he had something to do, little did he know he'd be alone the week they would go.

"Man, why didn't you decide to come, it would've been fun with you around," said Tiffa.

"I know, but I had some things to take care of." Riku answered his smile was fake; Mai could see that from a mile away.

"Well, we came to say good-bye," Cloud said. "I hope you have a good time."

"Yes, me too," Namine said.

"Yeah, do something! Don't stay inside all day either." Leon said.

"I won't," Riku was lying, Mai knew that. But the others bought it.

"Alright, see ya!" the car was soon gone down the street. Riku waved as they disappeared. He smiled until they were gone. Once they were gone he walked back to the house and lowered his head again. He sat on the coach and listened to Mickey.

Mickey told him that things would be alright. Apparently, Mickey knew how hurt Riku was. Mickey hopped off the coach and smiled at Riku. Mickey walked outside and lifted a card. A ray of light appeared all around him and he vanished.

Riku watched through the window.

Mai stood at the door, when he was gone she closed the door. Her parents would be here in a few minutes. Riku must have been bleeding. Hurting.

"Riku…" Mai walked up the stairs and looked to her left, she found his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that… I…" she couldn't say it. They were alone, he was hurt and she was leaving, she couldn't say it. He wouldn't believe her anyway, she was leaving him regardless if she was coming back or not. Mai lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she finally said.

"Your parents are here," he said, he didn't seem to be responding to her. "I hope you have a good time." He was still staring out the window.

"Riku… I…" Mai tried to talk to him. He didn't answer. She was hurting him so much. He continued to stare out the window. He barely blinked. Mai sniffed and got her bags. The driver came and knocked on the door. Mai knew she didn't have much time left. She had to say something to him. "I will always…" there was another knock on the door.

"Go on, leave me, like all the others," Riku said under his breath.

"Riku…" she knew he didn't mean it. He was trying to make it as painless as possible for himself by making her leave.

"Just go!"

Mai's heart skipped a couple of beats. She had her eyes water up and her mind in a blank. She went to the door and opened it for the man. He took the bags and carried them to the black car. Mai tried to look up to the window but she couldn't see his face. The curtains were closed. Mai caught a glimpse of him as he closed the curtains in his room. He paused and glanced at her one last time. Then he face was gone as the curtains pulled down.

Mai started to cry, but it was silent. She couldn't believe how hurt he was. She hopped in the car and the driver closed the door behind her. Her parents oddly weren't in the car. She was alone. No one to comfort her. But she could only think of Riku. He was alone again. She could only imagine how it felt to be alone for three years. Riku had been alone for three years while in a depression. Now he was alone until Mai came back. She knew it was going to be a long week.

Riku watched her go. She couldn't see him but he could see her. He watched at the car left. It drove down the street not to return until one week later. Riku then realized how silent it was in the house. He needed some noise.

But he didn't want to listen to music. It reminded him of her. Riku couldn't go on the web he had no interest; he couldn't find a book to read. He was bored and alone.

He stared at the clock for an hour.

'What am I going to do?' he watched the clock. 'If I can't stand to be alone for one hour how in the world am I going to survive this week?' he thought.

To comfort himself he went to sleep, although that was very hard to do.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter and the one before and the one after this one it really hurt me. I was almost in tears when I wrote them. I say to you, my beloved readers, that if you're a Riku fangirl, don't grow keen senses to track me down, because I'm posting two chapters today for you, I call it Bonus day! So try not to kill me, It's not my fault, I had to make some things to happen so that when you read the Christmas specail you'll be happy, I hope.

Enjoy and continue to review! (I beg of you)!!!

Riku

Sixteen

Day one

Riku woke, his arms still wrapped around his pillow. He held his head as he got up. He rubbed his eyes and tried to picture his day. He'd take a shower, brush his teeth, get dressed and go in the kitchen and cook for him and… 'Mai… she's gone.' He thought. He sighed. 'Maybe this day wasn't going to end well. With Mai gone I realized how dull my life really is.'

He got out of bed and took his shower, and everything else he had to do in the bathroom. Finishing his teeth he looked up in the mirror. 'What am I doing? I'm thinking about skipping breakfast? No, I can't do that,' he shook his head. 'I need to get out, but leaving now…' he sighed. 'Mai would ask where I was going. I can't just… she's gone, I gotta face facts. She's gone and she'll be back in five days, seventeen hours and… darn it! I'm counting hours and minutes. I need to relax. She'll call me anyway, she will, she promised.'

He left the bathroom and walked to Mai's room door. He so urged to open the door and wake her up. He wanted to see her smiling face. He wanted to hear her voice. He sighed again. She wasn't there.

Walking to the kitchen he started to cook breakfast. When he finished he had eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of water. As he sat at the table he stared at his food. He barely touched it. He couldn't touch it. Food was not important. He rejected the food and wrapped it. He placed in the refrigerator and walked down stairs. He had his gym stuff in the back with his computer. He got himself ready to push the weights up but half way through he gave up, it was hard to lift twenty pounds ten times, normally he'd keep going until five minutes were up, but now… he couldn't.

'There's no way I can survive this week without her.' He paused. "I must love her, I just have too," he said out loud. 'She… Mai's my joy.'

The phone rung. He jumped to his feet and answered the one that was near his computer. "Hello, Mai?!" his voice was lifted.

"Hi, I am Vicky from the Low Official Phone Company and I would like to get you…" he hung up.

"Stupid…" he hadn't used that word in a long while. "I need to do something." He said. He went over to the weights again and this time tried harder. He got pass ten but he could barely move his arms afterwards. He held his arms. They were in so much pain.

Opening his eyes he looked to the door way, he wished she stood there waiting for him. 'I can't get my mind off her… she's…' he closed his eyes again. He tried to imagine her comforting him. Her red eyes shined and her hair flowed. She… was his everything right now.

He needed something to do. And for the whole day he wandered around the house puzzling over what he should do. He went from room to room, coach to coach, wall to wall, door to door thinking of something to do. Finally he looked at the clock. He realized that it was late, around ten o' clock pm. He had to get some sleep; maybe things would be better tomorrow.

Day two

He woke up, the same time as always, four more days and still counting. He then made up, in his mind that he wasn't going to move. The day would go by faster. He closed his eyes and tried to knock off a couple more hours by sleeping. He opened his eyes after what felt like three hours to learn that he had his eyes closed for only a few seconds, a minute had not passed yet. He sat up and lifted his head to the ceiling. He got dressed and oddly flopped the floor in his room. He stared at the ceiling. This was faster, fifteen minutes when by and he didn't notice. His hands were behind his head as he eyes gazed at the ceiling.

Something told him to find some Heartless and hack them so shreds. But that would be easier said than done considering how EMO he was. Sitting around the house doing absolutely nothing was pathetic to him but without Mai he didn't have the will to do anything.

His stomach rumbled but he ignored it. Hours had gone by before he realized it. He lifted one hand from behind his head and reached for the ceiling. He had no emotion on his face. He just reached. But for what? Was he reaching for her? Mai? He sat up, looking into his hand he wondered if he was losing it. 'Do I love her? She's cute, no doubt about that but… do I love her?' he wondered. He yarned he felt tired, what a blessing, he was going to sleep the rest of the day way!

Hours later he woke, it was late but because of that long nap he wasn't tired. He sat up in bed, just sitting here, he felt nothing, he heard nothing. He looked out the window; the stars were gone, just like her eyes. He sat in bed until he was able to force himself to sleep again.

Day three

Suddenly he phone rung. He slowly got up from his bed and went to the phone. He answered it without looking at the ID. He was too tired to care.

"Hello?" Riku answered slowly.

"Riku?!"

"Raven?!" Riku was in shock. Why did she have to call now? "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, please. I just need a friend to talk to, please let me come over, please!" she begged.

Riku paused. She… she wasn't begging in her normal way. She was almost in tears. He looked at the clock, it was around two in the afternoon. He slept that long? He put his ear back to the phone, "Sure… come over…" he hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Riku waited for Raven, she claimed she was close. Riku had to admit he didn't mind if she came over. He'd rather have a pain in the neck around him for a while. He didn't have to wait long though. Raven came knocking on his door a few minutes after she called. She walked by him, she didn't touch him. Odd, normally she'd try to squeeze the air out of him. She held herself and tried not to cry. Riku closed the door behind him. He watched as Raven went up the stairs. She didn't sit, she stood waiting.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice was low.

"I… I… I…" she tried to talk but she was choking on her tears. "My parents are dead!" she finally said.

Riku was wide eyed. "I'm sorry to hear that… truly I am."

"Riku… they died because a Heartless killed them!" she yelled. All her bottled sadness and pain came out in one large bang. She finally threw herself on Riku.

"Raven, I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" Riku held her.

"Hold me…" she said after a long while. Riku held her. She was comforting at this point in time. Ever other time she was trying to be all over him. She won't give him space, room to breath. But now he didn't mind. He was holding her in his arms. He was resting his cheek on her head. She cried a little more before she quickly lifted her head and kissed him.

Riku quickly pulled back. "Raven, not now!" Riku yelled at her. She stared at him. More tears ran down her face. She bit her lips and sniffed.

"What was I thinking!" she cried even more. "You don't love me! You love her! Mai! You don't love me!"

"Wait, I don't love her!" Riku said, "Not like that."

"Liar! Stop lying to me!" she yelled.

Riku stood there, next to the stairs, he jumped back about four feet. Raven was rocking her self. "I'm not a liar!"

"Stop lying to me! You love her, why else would you kiss her?!" she yelled. She cried her eyes out. Riku watched as she fell to her knees. She was telling the truth about one thing though, she had to have lost her parents. But he couldn't be sure. But she wasn't the type to cry over nothing. She would have to be hit very hard in order for her to cry. She was like a brick wall, just about anything could it and the wall would remain standing, but when a large strong object hit it then the wall would fall. Raven's wall had broken. She was in tears. In pain, crying her problems out. And Riku left her.

Riku walked over to her, he knelt down and lifted her chin with his index finger. She looked into his eyes. Crying even more. She calmly reached out for him. Riku picked her up with his hands. She didn't make a move. He felt so sorry for her. She was losing it. She was in tears and she out of breath. Riku let her feet touch the ground. This time Riku kissed her, only this time on the forehead. She looked up in surprise. Riku looked down at her. She was a little taller than Mai. Raven blinked in confusion, but after a while she made her second move. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Riku didn't pull back this time. He allowed her to kiss him.

Raven's kiss made its way to his neck, her hands rubbed his shoulder. Her hands went down his back. Riku held her close. She stopped kissing him and took his hand. She pulled him into his room and closed the door.

Riku woke up, his head was throbbing. He held his head. It was aching. So was his groin. What the heck happened? He looked at his clock but it was unplugged. He sat up in his bed and noticed that he was bare, but the covers were covering him. Riku held his head and sat for a moment. He tried to recollect what happened. He put his boxer's on and opened the door to his room.

He held his balanced at the door. He was trying to remember what happened. Walking to Mai's room he opened the door half expecting Mai to be in the room but she wasn't. She was gone. 'That's right… she's gone for the week,' he remembered that much.

"Good morning Riku," Raven's voice ran out from the kitchen.

He swallowed. His memory was coming back to him. Raven and he… had… oh crap! 'I can't believe I did that!' he thought, his hand slapped his forehead. "Good morning… Raven." Her hazel eyes looked up at him. She was drinking a hot cup of tea. She was wearing a large shirt that was his.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Did… we?"

"Yes, it was beautiful wasn't it?"

Riku didn't want to think about that. "Sure… what time is it?"

"About ten o' clock pm, why?" she answered.

"Why did you unplug my alarm clock?"

"I didn't want it to wake you up in the morning." She answered. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, thanks." He said. Still in disbelief that he gave her what she wanted since they met. Was he that blinded by being alone? He wasn't pleased with himself. He frowned and turned his head away. There was no way his body could in a million years, being alone that is. "Raven… you have to go," he said. 'I can't let her stay, I can't let her stay here, I'd rather be alone.'

"What? Why?"

"I need time alone," Riku said.

"Okay, I'll go but only if you call me," Raven said.

"Raven, I don't love you, I only… that only happened because you and I were hurt. But now… you have to leave, you're causing more hurt that anything else."

"But wasn't earlier just perfect? That proved we were made for each other."

"No, that was just a mistake that just that happened. It was a stone in the path, Raven, please go," Riku said.

"Okay, I see how it is! You love that girl! If you didn't you would have looked for me! You would have never met her! You would have never let her stay here! And… Riku… I always… I always loved you! I always wanted the best for you, even if that meant someone that was better than me, but Mai? She doesn't have looks, status, and fans like us. She's just a girl. Just another rich girl next door, she doesn't where the greatest clothes, the latest fashion nor does she where jewelry. Riku, a girl like that is only out for money and sex. She will never love you the way I love you."

"Now you really have to leave," Riku said anger was in his voice. "Mai is a nicer person than you'll ever be, remember that! She's more special and more of a friend that anyone could ever have. You're nothing like her, so what she has no fashion, neither do I, but she's the most compassionate person I've ever met."

"And you learned all of that from one kiss?"

"What?"

"Riku… I will always love you, but this Mai is filled with more hate than any one I know."

"No, she's not," Riku protested.

"Listen, just listen…"

"No, you listen! I can't have you hanging around me, I can't have you pulling moves on me every chance you get. I can't live with someone so self-centered. I can't. You have to leave." Riku said.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving, I'm leaving you all alone, she won't come back Riku, she didn't get what she wanted and now she's backing the bags and leaving you forever. Just a little heads up. You know my number if you need me." She walked into Riku's room after her words.

She started to get dressed in Riku's room. She threw his large shirt to the floor and grabbed her purse.

Riku walked her to the steps. She paused half way down.

"One more kiss, for me?"

"No, you had plenty of that hours ago," Riku shook his head. Raven grinned; her grin was filled with anger as well as some sort of happiness. She shook her head and continued out the door.

Riku waited until she was gone. He went to his room and threw himself on the bed. He hated this, being alone. A full day hadn't passed yet and he already was pulling crazy acts to get attention. But no more. He'd wake up the next day ready to take the world like it wasn't rejecting him. But only if he had faith in what he was saying, for he knew that he wouldn't eat, if he got out of bed.

Riku grinned at the irony, he was entering his forth depression. He had no idea a person could fall so quickly.

The next days were lonely but were better, after a while he was able to wait, he wanted to think of something to tell Mai, she had to know of his mistake.

Day six

Riku woke with great joy, he was so happy to know that Mai was coming in twenty hours seven minutes. He still couldn't believe he was counting the time. The whole day he spent cleaning and waiting.

Day seven

Riku woke early that day. He was so glad to have her home. As he looked out the window he held his stomach, it was in pain. Was it because he hadn't eaten since she left? He didn't care, all he knew was that she was coming back!

He couldn't stand to be alone, never again would he want to be alone. He did some really stupid crap. The sun was rising. He started to doubt that she'd come in a few minutes so he decided to take a bath while he waited. But as he passed the stairs something drew him down stairs. He quickly got down the steps and turned on the lights. He chuckled. He saw a person in red throwing things around looking throw stuff. "What are you doing and where did you come from?" Riku asked.

The man in red looked up. His face looked like Doki's but he had red eyes and hair. "Riku, long time no see," he said. "It's me, Doki," he threw the stuff out of his hand and stepped forward, he stopped until he was a few feet away from Riku.

"What do you want?"

"I want the princess back."

"She's not here," Riku answered.

"Darn, you learned how to block your mind against me," he snapped his fingers. "And you haven't started to hate her yet have you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"So, you do love her?" Doki asked.

"Will every stop telling me who I'm in love with?!"

"Don't get mad at me, I can see it in your eyes."

Riku eyed Doki. "Why'd you change colors? You got sick of green?"

"No, I had… don't play games with me," he pointed his finger at him.

"Well, then get lost. I don't want to be bothered by the likes of you." Riku turned his back and started up the stairs. When he looked up Doki was before him.

"Now, don't be rude, when you're talking to someone you shouldn't turn your back."

"Get out!" Riku summoned his Keyblade.

"I'm not leaving until I have her." He summoned his Keyblade and attacked. Riku was already weak, fighting him was a bad move. Riku held his side. Doki rested his blade on his shoulder.

"You won't have her," Riku said standing. Doki attacked again. He could see Riku was weak, he didn't know why or how, he just knew he was weak. Doki attacked again and Riku dropped his blade. Riku landed on his back. He held his chest and his belly.

"Don't fight when weak, let that be your first lesson," Doki said. "I won't kill you, I need you alive," he said. "Oh, and some time after the princess gets back remember to go to Midgar first, no pit stops." He seemed to be teasing.

Riku watched as he vanished in a dark hole like the ones he used to open. Riku rolled over on to his belly and passed out.

"Riku?!" Her hazel eyes looked around the house. He wasn't upstairs. "Riku?!"

"Mai?" Riku woke only a little. He still could see nothing but darkness around him. it must have been hours later, it felt like it.

"Oh, god Riku!" Raven went to his side. "I'm gone for a while and you half kill yourself!" she helped him stand, but he was too weak. "C'mon, I'll take you upstairs." After Raven came Riku had finally ate something. Raven was washing the dishes. Her back was turned against him. Riku stood in the door way wondering why she was there. He went the living room and sat down on the floor. He folded his arms and sat there in thought. Raven leaned on the door way staring at him.

"Don't give me that sour look," she said. "I'm not here for anything that you'd might expect."

Riku didn't believe her. "Yeah right," he said.

"Riku… I came because… I came to apologize." She finally said.

"For what? Controlling me, breaking my front door, almost breaking my arm on our first date, being mean to Mai? Should I go on?"

"Stop," she laughed. "I had no idea that you held so much against me."

"How couldn't I?" Riku said, he still was puzzled as to why she was there and why she was apologizing. She was so stuck up she would never apologize. "What are you here for?"

"I told you," she answered. "For everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, any and everything I have done to you," she said.

Riku still wasn't convinced, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I realize that I was hard on you, she's cute, she's better than me."

"What are you talking about?"

Raven slowly shook her head. "You boys, you never pay attention to what you do," she giggled in some form of sadness, "Any and every girl would kill to get you to look at them the way you looked at her."

"Looked? What are you talking about?"

"When I first saw her and you kissed her… remember I held you to the wall?"

Riku lifted his head in thought, how could he forget? "Yeah."

"You're eyes never left her. That look was… I wish you looked at me the way you looked at her." She sighed.

Riku finally understood. But he sat silently. He didn't want to push this any further. He was hurting her but… he… he loved Mai. That he could admit. He loved her.

"See, even when your thinking about her you have that look!" she broke Riku's thoughts. "Riku, you're thinking about her and it hurts me to know that I lost to her," she sighed again. A tear ran down her face. "Day and night I think about you, I thought you wanted a strong woman, but instead you wanted something else. I always thought you wanted a woman like that; one that was strong, one that took control and one that was rich with long hair and big breast. But now I see that I was wrong. I had nothing compared to her. Mai… she's special isn't she?"

Riku stared at her. He didn't answer.

"You look the same, in three years the only thing that's changed is your hair, it's longer than it was three years ago." She smiled. "Will you answer me?"

"I still don't want you here," he turned his head away. His arms still folded.

"That's why I love you," she giggled. "Even faced with the truth you reject it. But you hate being rejected." Riku looked at her. His eyes wide, he couldn't believe she said that. She walked toward him. She bent down in front of him; she looked him in his eyes. "Well, I'm off, my love, I hope you take care of yourself." She grabbed her purse and left with a wave and a blow kiss. Soon she was gone out of his sight. Riku was still stunned that she left on her own. Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe she was right.


	17. Chapter 17

Notice that the last two chapters only had Riku at the top, I did that because he was alone, with no Mai. Crazy huh? Anyway, it's bonus day like I said in the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter, it's short so enjoy and review! I will beg until I feel like everyone is doing it! Mawhahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! O_o???

Riku and Mai

Seventeen

Two weeks later

Riku couldn't believe it, Mai hadn't returned.

Riku, regardless of a woman's words, believed Mai did leave him. She didn't call once since she had been gone and he hadn't gotten any sleep. Riku had his dozes but he woke up in a sweat. He kept having nightmares, weird ones. Doki attacking him and taking Mai, Axel burning the house and killing Mai and Mai saying "I hate you, I hated you so much I felt sorry for you," and stuff to that effect.

Riku couldn't get any sleep. The most sleep he'd get was about ten minutes or fifteen minutes. Regardless he didn't sleep well. Mai was a week late. He hoped she wasn't going to be gone any longer, his days were cold, the house was very cold but he was too miserable to turn on the heat. He sat in the living room just waiting. The T.V. was off and unplugged. But he couldn't help but stare into it. Was he that alone, depressed and bore?

He stood and was almost shocked to see Doki standing near the stairs.

"Again? What do you want?"

"I came so see if the Princess was here, but clearly she's not. Where is she Riku?"

"I won't tell," Riku said. Riku made his way to the bathroom. He knew Doki would leave if he couldn't read his mind to find the answer. He brushed pass Doki and didn't hesitate to smirk.

Doki grew angry very quickly but didn't do anything. He could tell that Riku was weak, very weak, weaker than before. He was eager to see what he could do to him. Then he got an idea. Killing Riku wouldn't be such a bad idea. The princess would come here to find him dead, then she'd come home. That was his goal anyway, to make her come back home that way he'd have his power back. With her gone his powers were almost useless. But if he hurt her enough she'd come home. And if she came back home he'd have his life back and… 'Let's just finish him off now.' Doki heard Riku started bath water. 'How helpful!' he smirked with evil intent.

Riku stood waiting for the bath water to rise. Doki also waited.

When the water was high enough Doki walked up to Riku. He closed the door.

"You know, life I very hard for you humans," he said.

"Why?" Riku groaned and turned to face him.

"Because you never know how you're going to die!" Doki pushed Riku into the bathwater and stood above him. "Now die!" Doki reached out his hands and held Riku under. Riku held his breath for as long as he could but he was losing his strength. Without air he couldn't fight Doki off. Water went into his ears, mouth, eyes and then lungs. Riku's chest was starting to burn. His arm couldn't fight any longer. Riku's body was taking in too much water. Riku's body soon gave up. His arms fell and Doki felt his job was done. He held Riku just a little longer and when Riku's eyes closed under the water he felt he had done his job. "That was interesting." He shook the water off his hands. He tightens his red collar and vanished.

Mai ran into the house. She couldn't stand him ignoring her any longer. First he blocks her number on his house and then on his cell. She hated this; she needed to hear him talk. Would she tell him now? Would she tell him how she felt? Would she? She ran in the house. She looked around. First in the basement, he was there, then in his room and her's he was gone. Where was he, she would check in the bathroom but he would in the bathroom doing something, something you'd hear. But she had to look to get the feeling that he was dying off her chest. She walks up the door and slowly reaches for the knob. She turns the knob with her eyes closed. Just in case he was going something. She heard nothing, no yells, and no jumps of surprise. Nothing. But the sound of water dripping into a pool of water. She opened her eyes. Shock, fear took her.

"Riku!" she ran to the tub and dipped her hands in the water. She pulled him out and dragged him the hall. Immediately she starts to do CPR. After a few times Riku coughs up water. He tried to turn to his side. He looked up; Mai's red eyes were covered in tears.

"Mai…?" surprise and joy was in his voice. "You.. you didn't cal…"

"I did, you… what does it matter, I'm back!" she jumped on him and hugged him. She could care less about her wet clothes. Mai had tears run down her face. "I'm back, and you're safe!"

Riku still stunned and weak reached his arms around her. He held her in his arms. 'She…. She missed me? But… why didn't she just call like she promised? I would have gladly picked up the phone. I would have gladly talked to her.' Riku thought. 'My love, my sweet Mai, you came back. That's all I need, you, Mai, my love.'


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the next chapter, but alas, I can't give you chapter 19 until december tenth or so, that's because that's the Christmas Special, I'm sorry, I uploaded so quickly that I got you hooks and now you have to wait somewhere around two to three weeks, I'm sorry but you won't be mad with me when you read the Christmas Special, You'll have to go the hospital to get you jaw snapped back in place. I wrote that chapter and for some who have read it, a couple of my friends, you'll see that I have editted. For you guys all over the world you're going to lose your jaw. I hope you like this chapter though!

Riku and Mai

Eighteen

Mai was finally back home.

Riku held her in his arms until Mai pulled away. Even after she stopped hugging him he didn't stop hugging her. He didn't cry, he just held her. He couldn't let go, he didn't want to.

Mai looked around, he hadn't done anything since she left. She could see in his eyes that he was weak and tired. He looked tired. "Riku did you eat?" He shook his head in reply. "Do you want me to make something for you?"

He nodded in reply. They had to be at least in that position of an hour or more, Riku tried to stand but Mai could tell he was too weak to do anything. She was wondering how he held her for so long. After a long while Riku had managed to get the sofa and wait there.

Mai went into the kitchen and got him a cup of water. She handed him the cup but he didn't reach for it. Mai sat next to him and gave him the cup, he finished it in seconds. Mai then realized he hadn't eaten since she's been gone. She closed her eye to try and ignore the picture, but her eyes watered. She went back to the kitchen and got him another cup. He had at least ten cups before he didn't want any more. Mai touched his cheek and noticed that it was extremely hot. He was burning up. She touched his forehead and ran back to the kitchen. She came back with a wet towel and she asked him to lay down.

"Riku, what happened to you? Can you answer me?" Mai asked. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm… just happy… you're back…" his voice was low and hard to hear but Mai heard every word.

Mai knew there was nothing she could do, she had no experience with colds or fevers, she couldn't take him the hospital they'd learn he was tormenting himself. And he'd be taken away. She couldn't have that. She didn't want that. She swept the floor, cleaned the dishes and cooked for him. She went over to him and took the towel from his head. She went back to the kitchen and ran colder water on the towel. When she came back Riku was on his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. He nodded in reply. His nod was slow this time, slower than before. "Riku?"

She touched him and she sighed with reinsurance. He was just sleeping. He fell asleep quickly. Mai grinned. She had done her part. While he slept she went down stairs to clean up there, she had no idea what he was going while she was gone, books were in piles all over the basement. She started to put the books away. She knew where they belonged, somehow, and they were back to normal. But one book remained on the floor. She looked at it. It was that book… the one Riku told her not to touch. Should she leave it on the floor? She didn't want to have more temptation on the high level she had now. Picking up the book would make her want to open it. She closed her eyes and picked up the book but it was gone. She opened her eyes and it was gone. She turned to hear a footstep behind her, then the book being slid in it's spot.

She looked up. "Axel?"

"No, someone else you've met." He took of his black hood. "I've been watching you for some time now," his silver hair was long, almost pass his knees. He had light blue and light green eyes. "I wasn't ordered by Doki."

Mai summoned her blade. She held it up to his nose. "What do you want? Your voice is the same as that man a few weeks ago. You're one those men in black coats that tried to get me to go back 'home'."

"Oh, so you know so much, did Axel tell you?"

"No, I figured it out on my own."

"I couldn't believe that in a million years." He said.

"What's your name?" she asked, her blade still to his nose.

"You can call me Sephiroth. I am one of Doki's followers."

"So, there is another organization. What's the name?"

He just stared at her for a moment. "Organization five." He finally answered.

Mai blinked in confusion. "Why would Doki build up an organization with a similar name to the original organization thirteen?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Because he started the first organization." He answered. "He has the right to rebuild it if he wants, even if he didn't, who's to stop him?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny, now get lost!" she re-aimed her blade at his nose.

"I only came to help you," he said. But his evil eyes and evil smile didn't back it up.

"Get out!" she said. "Or I'll kill you," she quickly added.

"Okay fine, don't take my help," he opened a black hole, the ones that Axel opens. He stepped in half way and turned back and smiled. He then vanished.

"That was weird." She said. She de-summoned her Keyblade and went back up stairs. Riku wasn't on the sofa! She panicked and looked for him. She found him in the bathroom. He was gasping for air and vomiting. "Riku!" she called out. She went to his side and rubbed his back.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought. 'I don't understand!' he coughed. "Mai…"

He didn't have to finish, she knew he need water. She got him a tall glass he took it down and sat the cup down next to him. At least he was feeling better, and stronger. Mai smiled. She hugged him. Riku hugged her back. "Mai, I wanted to tell you something… but I don't know how to say it…." He had to tell her, once he opened up to her, things would be better for him. He'd get out of the depression and stay out of it. Even though Mai was there he needed to tell her what he discovered while she was gone. He had to get it off his chest otherwise he'd never find the strength to see her leave again.

"What?"

"I…. I… lo…." He couldn't say it. "Don't leave me again…" was all he could say. He couldn't even say he liked her. It was so hard. But why? Was it because if he did he'd be judged? Mai would leave him again? What was holding him back?

Mai didn't understand, she wished she could read his mind but… then he'd learn she wasn't human. Then he'd reject her. She didn't want that from anyone. Even her parents don't know.

They each wanted to say the same thing but neither could speak it. They had fear running through their minds. Fear of rejection, loss and worst of all hatred. When will they tell each other and how? And as they waited the tension built up. If they didn't tell each other soon it might explode and they wouldn't be able to control themselves when it happened. But only time could tell.


	19. Christmas Special

Hey you guys! Just wanted to share with you that I have finished typing the story. I will have the chapters flying at you after the new year special! Also I think you'll like this chapter. And I won't update until like... say the 26th. That's because I don't want you guys too far before the specials. Well, don't forget to review, if there are any questions I'll answer them, if there are any errors let me know! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was so jealous of Mai in this one.

Riku and Mai

Nineteen

(Christmas Special)

Riku and Mai received a call from Mickey, after Christmas they'd leave for Midgar. Cloud and Tiffa were back home in Midgar so they'd have some company when they go to investigate the area. Christmas was in twenty four hours. Riku couldn't sleep for some reason. He was pleased to know that it snowed all night, and it would snow again as he stared out he window. He was happy again that Mai woke him up every morning now, her smile and adorable face was his joy. He smiled back when she peered through the door. Riku hopped out of bed and got dressed. He had taken a longer shower than usual last night. So he was clean and ready to go.

They started work on their tree. It was late for this but that's because they were busy with other things and on top of that Mai had been gone for two weeks, that didn't help the tree any more. But now they were going to work on it. Riku brought a box from nowhere and placed it on the floor. Mai looked down; she couldn't believe how much stuff was in that box. Slowly Riku took the decorations out and handed some to Mai. They circled the tree with the lights. The lights were white and red. They were very bright when they were plugged in. Mai collected the small spheres that were on the hooks, they were so colorful. Placing them on the tree Mai was in awe how the tree seemed bigger and cozier. Soon all of the ornaments were on the tree. Riku and Mai stood back to picture their handy work. They had finished in two hours. Mai didn't think it would take that long but Riku just assured her that they were having fun and that's why it took so long.

They ate breakfast and talked a little, they didn't talk about much but movies and things like that, nothing really important. Riku stood collected the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I have to go somewhere…."

"To Misty Lake?"

"Yeah, do you want to come?"

Mai smiled. "Of course!" they grabbed their coats and the keys to their bikes. They rod through the snow, flakes landed on their face masks and slowly stared to pile up. But by the time they got to the lake the snow didn't blind them. They walked the long path side by side and stood and looked to the distance.

Riku closed his eyes and looked out to the lake. It was so calm; he didn't have a lot on his mind just that one thought. How would he tell her? He wanted to, that was for sure, every body else knew he was, but did she? And would she accept that? He looked at her; he red eyes were perfect for the season. Red… such a beautiful shade of red too.

Riku's cell rung, luckily he had it on vibrate. He nodded and whispered into the phone. Mai was walking away a little now. She stared out the ends of the lake. Riku spoke a little louder and then hung up with a smile on his face. He hung up the phone, Mai was staring at him. She blushed when he caught her glance.

'I… Mai…. I want to tell you but… I can't… she'll just laugh at me.' he thought.

'I wish I could tell him but… he'd think I'm joking,' Mai thought. They were both gazing away from each other.

The snow continued to fall.

Mai wondered if she at least confronts him about the phone thing. She shrugged and got his attention. "Riku, why didn't you answer my calls?"

Riku looked at her for a moment, this whole time he wondered why she didn't call. "So you did call?"

"Yeah, I call at least two times a day and after the week was up I figured you were upset with me or something and…"

"Why would you think that?"

"Raven…"

"Raven," he said, he grew irritated. His hands were pulled from his pockets. "I wasn't upset with you."

"Yeah, she said that you didn't want to talk to me any more, you were…. With her, and you didn't want to talk to me," Mai said.

Riku became wide eyed. He frowned. That's why he didn't get her calls. "So, she blocked you number…?" he said as if he was talking in his mind. He turned to look at the lake covered in ice and mist. "I was wondering about that. I didn't block your calls, Mai, Raven did."

Mai blushed. She was afraid to ask, "She broke in again?"

"No, but she and I…" he paused. Mai didn't need to know what happened in his room. Mai didn't need to know that what he did almost betrayed her. "She must have blocked the calls when I was sleeping."

"When you were sleeping?" Mai said, she seemed to be asking more than question at once.

"Its not what you think, I didn't…."

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

'Crap, she's too smart, but that's why I love her right?' He smiled in his mind. "I'm sorry I hope you still trust me," he said his voice low, there was no smile there.

"Of course, I mean it's not like we go out or anything, besides… she was you girlfriend."

"In her eyes she was my girlfriend, in my eyes she was another fangirl."

Mai giggled, "You're right, now that I know what they are I agree with you on that."

Riku smiled at her, her smile was so comforting. "So, should we end back, it's Christmas Eve and I want to start my tradition!"

"Okay, let's go!" Mai ran ahead. "I'll beat you there!"

"No fair!" they laughed as they ran for their bikes. Riku won, but Mai was on her bike and she was already half way down the dirt path. Riku went after her. They raced down the street and Riku was almost there when Mai cut him and she pulled in the garage first. "Wow, you're getting better every day."

"I know, and yet I have a hard time beating you, meaning you're not holding back," Mai took her helmet off.

"Okay, let's start with the comedy movies then the…" should he suggest romance? He did have those type of Christmas films that's because Kairi liked them.

"Do you have…?" She feared that he might catch on; she didn't want to tell him just yet. "Romance?"

Riku chuckled. "Yeah, we'll watch those last, I don't like romance that much," he lied, ever since she came back romance songs and stories were more interesting to him.

"Okay, I like comedy more than romance any way," Mai lied.

They took off their snow drenched clothes and sat in the living room. Mai sat one Riku's left. She and Riku sat together, and neither spoke as each movie was playing. Hours had passed; Mai didn't notice that Riku was fighting sleep. He was trying to stay awake as long as he could. Mai was too in the movie to notice that Riku's head was resting on his shoulder. Riku was sleeping… on her shoulder?

Mai was so glad he was that comfortable around her, she took the chance to touch his hair, it was so soft. It was extremely soft, it was thin but thick at the same time, his hair was never curly or knotty, and Mai loved his hair. She looked at the clock, it was about midnight. He was really tired she could see that. Mai couldn't believe how soundly he slept too; it was as if he wasn't breathing. It was light and soundless. Riku's eyes were gently closed. She wondered if she should wake him up. If she woke him up she'd be separated from him. They'd have to sleep in their rooms. She didn't really want that.

Mai turned off the T. V. and shook him awake. "Riku, wake up," she said softly.

He lifted his head from her shoulder quickly. "Huh," he looked up.

"It's late; do you want to go to bed?"

He nodded and stood. When Mai stood he hugged her. "Good night." He said in a whisper.

"Good…. Night…." He was hugging her! And not because she was gone for a long while, he was hugging her just to hug her. The other times there was a reason behind that would make sense, but this was crazy. She was in shock. She was the luckiest girl alive!

They then departed to their rooms.

The next morning Riku and Mai greeted each other with a smile and a run to the Christmas tree.

Mai looked down at the presents she wrapped and the ones Riku wrapped. She knew which ones were hers and which ones were his. They sat down and exchanged smiles again. Riku hands her, her first present and sits and waits for her to open it.

"Thank you," she said. She looked at the box, wrapped in a shining red. Did he wrap this in red because of her eyes? She hesitated and finally opened her present. It was small and it fit in her hand, the box wrapped in red. When she tore off the wrapping she saw a small red box. She opened the box and cupped her mouth with her hand. She was in shock, it was a beautiful necklace. It had a thin silver chain with a diamond hanging at the end. It was just so beautiful. "Riku…." She looked up from the present.

"Do you like it?"

"I…. I love it…" she said, Riku smiled and took the box from her and took it out of the box and put it on her. It was more beautiful on her. Mai touched it gently, it was so beautiful. "Here, I hope you like it."

Riku took her present and opened the green wrapped box. From it he pulled out a book. It was a book that he had never read before; it was about 800 pages long. It was also fantasy. "You…. You got me a book?" he seemed extremely pleased.

"Yeah, I noticed that you had a hard time looking for a book, and…."

"Thank you!" he said. He touched the hard cover. He was so excited. He quickly pushed a large box over to her. "Here, this one you'll love!" he said.

Mai went to lift it up but it was heavy. She wondered what was in the box. She opened the box with blue wrapping and large bow and clapped her hands joy. She threw her hands up. "It's a Silky Terrier!" she said.

"I had him delivered this morning. Do you like him, his name is Benjie."

"He's so cute! Thank you!" she handed him one more box as she picked up Benjie. He was small, he was black and brown, and he was so small and so cute. He was the type of dog that loved to be held. She hugged him and she looked at him with her arms out stretched. "He's so cute!"

"A heart?" he said. He smiled. "I like it, it's…. it's so different!" he looked up to her.

They continued to exchange presents.

In addition to the game, Mai also bought Riku a white gold chain that had an 'R' at the end of it. Riku bought Mai some cooking things, he bought her a cook-book and he also bought her brand new pans and pots. Riku also bought her a laptop and a MP3 player.

After the last present was given Mai hugged him from where she sat. Her arms wrapped around his neck, looking into Riku's eyes. Riku looked into her eyes and passion as well as tension rose. They inched closer to each other. Riku and Mai had their eyes gently closed as they brought their lips closer together.

But the sound of friends had them pull away from each other. Mai sat back in her spot quickly as if to make it seem like nothing happened. Riku stood in stun, awe, Roxas ran up the stairs with a bag over his shoulders. He had gifts and friends behind him. Leon and Namine were behind him.

"Cloud said he was sorry he couldn't make it, he and Tiffa were spending time with Denzel and Marline this year." Roxas said. "Merry Christmas!" he quickly added.

He poured out the presents on to the floor of the living room. Some presents almost landed on Benjie. But Benjie jumped out of the way in time and ran to his new owner. He handed out the presents with a jolly smile. Mai had a larger box than anyone. She opened hers to find that Roxas bought her tons of jewelry and jewelry box. She had over seven crystal and diamond necklaces and many rings and bracelets. She thanked him, she watched as Riku opened his present of a new game system, the upgraded one.

Namine handed Mai and Riku their gifts, Riku had a new bracelet and Mai had a hair band. It was made from silk. It was beautiful.

"Thank you," Mai thanked them. She was so glad they didn't give her that look. They must have gotten used to it. Whatever it was she was glad they didn't give her the look.

Roxas and Namine also got their gifts. Leon gave Mai a crystal rose. Riku received a new game for the new system. They all talked and laughed together. There was one large uproar when Riku and Mai ended up mistletoe. Roxas was having some fun and had the mistletoe hanging form a string.

"Now you got to kiss!" Roxas teased.

Riku looks at Mai. Mai shrugged with her gentle cute smile. Who should make the first move? If Riku went first his secret would explode of them. If Mai went first Riku would look like he was afraid. Riku dared himself to go first, he kissed her on the cheek and Mai blushed. Then he quickly grabbed Roxas and put him in a head lock. He played with his hair and the others laughed. Riku oddly didn't think of Sora. He seemed at ease.

The party went on for another three or four hours before Roxas started to grab his stuff.

"Well, we gotta go," Roxas said. It was night now. And the snow continued to fall.

"Yeah, we have to go to another party, do you want to come?" Namine said.

"Nah, no thanks, Mai and I will kick it here," Riku answered.

"Suit yourself," Leon said, "Don't go to work while we're gone!"

Mai blushed. She stood in the kitchen. "Shut up," Riku laughed. He closed the door behind him and went back up the stairs. "Let's not talk about this morning," Riku said.

"You mean, before they came or…"

"Either," he said.

"Fine with me," Mai lied. Honestly she wanted it to continue from where it left off.

"Oh, Merry Christmas!" Leon and Roxas peered through the door again.

"Yeah, you too!" Mai said.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey you guys, I decided to post early, forget what I said earlier. Also I think this is the second or third cutest chapter I've written for this story. I think you guys are likling the silliness of my otaku so I'm willing to share. Just to tell you when this New Year's specail is up I'm going to be throwing the chapters at you, and hope that people actaully comment or review or reply! Something People! I need reviews, no review no chapters get my drift? Okay, hmmmm............................... what else can I say? Oh, yeah I am friends with sessyqueen-something something... (I can't remember the numbers at the end of her name) and if you guys have heard of her I forced her to write and finish a chapter and so far my abuse.... I mean my help is working well. She'll post soon, I promise, and I also forced her.... I mean encouraged her to write two or three more chapter.... Hehe.... okay as you can see I treat my friends well. They also said hi, right guys?! They said hi, I'll be back... I gotta... force... I mean help D-chan(That's what I call her) with her story.

Enjoy!!!

Riku and Mai

Twenty

Riku woke up, Christmas was over but the season was still there. His tree was still up, and the lights were still up. He sighed and turned on his back.

"Mai…" he said out loud. He was sinking. He was falling deeply in love with her. Saying her name in the morning was his energy. He didn't like thinking too hard about her but he couldn't help but think _of_ her. He truly was in love. Raven was right. She was always right if she wasn't completely and totally wrong. Raven… He had to call her. He'd send Mai away and he'd talk to Raven. He wouldn't feel guilty, he didn't love her. Besides Mai might not love him anyway so he had nothing to lose. But if she did love him then he'd be hurting her. But if she was gone he'd be free to talk to her.

He got up and took a quick shower and got dressed and woke Mai.

"Mai?" Mai wasn't in her room. Where was she?

"Good morning," her voice came from the living room. Benjie was with her on her lap. He made a good choice selecting that dog; it made her look so cute.

"Good morning," Riku replied with a smile.

"Are you hungry? I'll cook something for you," Mai said.

"No, it's alright, just relax; I'll take care of it."

Riku went into the kitchen. Mai soon followed, Benjie behind her. "Riku… I was meaning to ask you something," she started; she smoothed her hair behind her ear.

Riku looked at her, "About what?" he waited; he'd wait as long as he had to hear her talk.

"About… you'll get upset." She seemed ashamed; Riku could see the slight red in her face.

"No, I don't mind, what is it?"

"I wanted to ask about your brother…" she said after a while. Benjie sat and watched his owner talk. Mai looked down after Riku didn't answer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, it's alright. What do you want to know about him?" Riku turned his back and continued to search the cabinets for something to make for breakfast.

Mai stood stunned. 'Was he…. Allowing me to enter his past so easily?'

Riku reached up and pulled down a pancake mix container. He slowly put it back on the shelf and looked for something else. "Riku, what was his name?"

"Shadow," Riku answered. "He was nine," he quickly added but his tone was flat.

"Oh, so he was very young… did he reject you?"

"No and yes, he was a good kid, hard working, honest and smart," Riku let out a small chuckle, small memories of his brother reading books and playing board games filled his mind.

"What did he like to do?"

"He loved reading, after he died, I sorta picked it up, I guess I wanted to do what he couldn't while he was gone," Riku answered.

"So, why was it so hard for you to get over his death? And what do you mean 'no and yes'?" Mai asked, "If it's okay to ask," she added as quickly as she could.

"Shadow… he and I got into a fight, he and I were sparring and when I beat him he became sore with me. On top of that I told him he couldn't go with me if I left the world."

"But… why was he hurt by that?"

"He wanted to go with me; I told him he was too young to do anything, too weak. So he yelled and said he hated me. For the next few weeks he totally rejected me." Riku closed the cabinets and went to the refrigerator. "I didn't like that one bit, I didn't know how to get rid of my anger, so I…"

"Opened the door," Mai filled in. She nodded as she folded her arms and leaned on the counter. She thought about it. "So the King knows about him but not Sora and Kairi?"

"I didn't want him to know, I told him that they ran off and we lost contact. I don't know if he still believes that story or not but I can't tell him the truth just yet, Donald and Goofy would be hurt a lot."

Mai blinked in confusion. "Who are they?"

"They were Sora's friends. They'd hate to learn that Sora died. They spent a whole year with him," Riku explained.

"I see," Mai said. "I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories, I just wanted to know."

"It's okay," Riku said. "I'm not hungry," he said after closing the door to the fridge. "Or at least I'm not in the mood to cook."

"Do you want me to get something for you?"

"That'd be great but… I don't want you to go alone."

"Okay, then I'll take Benjie," she looked down at the small dog.

"It's too cold, I think you should just stay here," Riku said. "I don't want you getting into trouble."

"I won't, I'll call you," Mai said. She headed for the door anyway and grabbed her keys to her bike. "I'll be back. I'll leave Benjie here!" she closed the door behind her. Riku had forgotten about his plan and now didn't want Mai to leave, but Benjie couldn't stay in the house alone he was chewing on everything when no one was watching and he didn't have clothes yet so he'd freeze to death in the cold. Riku shook his head with a faint grin.

"She's leaving," a man in black said. He stood on the house across the street.

"Xemnas, do you think we should follow?"

"No, Doki still hasn't figured out a plan," Sephiroth said. They had their hoods off. "I was commanded to let the rodent connect with the person he was trying to contact. I haven't heard word from Doki since." He folded his arms. "I noticed that there isn't a lot of Heartless around any more."

"I know, that's because he building an army for Heart Haven remember?"

"Yeah, I know but still at least leave a few for me to fight."

"He'd never do that, I promise you," Sephiroth said with a faint smirk.

"Oh, so have you seen Axel?"

"No, but he seems to like the girl."

"He does? I never noticed." Xemnas looked around. He had half expected Riku to follow. But he stuck to the conversation at hand. "Where are they going?"

"Riku, the girl and the rat are going to Midgar," Sephiroth answered. "I don't understand, what's the point of doing this if the only reason we're doing all this is to get power? I can get power through other means. Faster means."

"I know, I want to rule Kingdom Hearts, but he said all I needed was power."

"Hmph," Sephiroth lifted his head a little. "What is there that you want so much?"

Xemnas chuckled; he put his hood over his head and said as he vanished. "Everything."

"Hmph, Anybodies."

Sephiroth watched the house longer; he was commanded to, until his shift was up. He watched and there was no movement for at least forty five minutes, he saw a girl with hazel eyes and long hair, walk in the house and leave but nothing dramatic. He stood; sitting on the house covered with snow was killing his back side. He thought about his companions, they were Anybodies. They were Nobodies that were reborn by power alone. Regardless of light or darkness, they had the power to separate because of Doki. Doki met with them somehow and gave them the power to separate. Sephiroth was pleased that Doki brought him back to life but he wanted to destroy his world and then move on to the next. He couldn't do that with Doki breathing down his neck ever second. At that moment Sephiroth felt a sharp pain in his back and head. He yelled and winced in pain.

'Now, is that anyway to talk about your leader?' Doki's voice was in his head. "Sephiroth, that's not nice, I brought you back from the dead, and all I ask in return is your will and soul. That's not much to ask now is it?"

"No…" he could barely speak the pain he was experiencing was very great and the white of his eyes were turning red. His veins were visible through his skin.

"Listen, I want the girl for more than just one reason," Doki touched Sephiroth's shoulder. "I gave you life, I can take it away, I have that power because you died out of anger and greed and hate. Although I control anger and Ikari controls hate I can still take your life away, is that clear?" Sephiroth's body didn't feel the pain any more. He nodded in reply; he was so tired and weak. "Good, now wait until your shift if over, come to me and then go find Axel."

"Yes…." Sephiroth struggled to speak.

Riku called Raven a few minutes ago; she was in the area and on her way. Riku tried to relax, from her last visit, Raven had changed. After about fifteen minutes she had rung the door bell. She walked by him and went to the dining room table and waited.

"Raven, I wanted to ask you something."

"I know," Raven said, "What is it?" her hazel eyes looked around. "Where's Mai?"

"She's out, she'll be back soon," Riku answered.

"I see," she nodded. "So what do you want to talk about?" she leaned forward and rested her chin on her fist. She waited, she knew it would take a while; he always took time to think his answers out before he talked. A minute had passed as he folded his arms and thought.

"I… I think I really love Mai… and…. I want to know for sure." He finally said.

Raven sat back in her chair, her hands rested on her lap now. She chuckled as her eyes started to water, "You're so bold and yet so weak," she said. "I was your girlfriend for a while, and you call me to ask how I know you're in love with another woman?"

"I don't know what else to do," Riku said softly and calmly. "I'm sorry, I should have never…"

Raven interrupted him, "Riku," she grabbed his hand, "Riku… I love you… so much. I want to help you even if I can't have you."

"You… you want to help me?" Riku didn't believe her. She was good at lying when she wanted to be.

"I know you don't believe me but I'm telling the truth, I want to help you," she said.

"Okay, I'll trust you for now, so how can you help me?"

Raven smiled. "Well, first off, have you bought her anything that she likes?"

"Yeah," Riku answered.

"With her favorite color?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Did you kiss her yet?"

"I…." Riku paused. "Does that include Thanksgiving…?"

"No."

"Then no," he answered.

"Do you want to?"

Riku didn't answer. He nodded.

"Okay, well so far it's more like a crush, have you taken her out on a date?"

"What's the point of doing that? We live in the same house right about now."

"I know but still, asking her out to a romantic dinner and movie is the way to go."

"But I don't know if she likes me."

"You idiot! Any girl who doesn't at least like you has no style, no life and is stupid! You're hot! You're smart and strong!" Raven made a fist, she was being fueled by this (If this was an anime, Raven would have flames in her eyes. And Riku would have a large anime sweat droplet coming down his head.)

"Okay… I know that but if she doesn't like me like me?" his voice was a little nervous.

"That's a different story, every girl likes you, in one way or another, Mai probably thinks you're cute but won't say anything."

Riku sighs, "So what do I do?"

"Well, I think you're crushing regardless of what you might think." She paused. She stood and walked to the kitchen. Riku followed. "There is one way but…"

"What do I have to do?"

"Well," she smoothed her hair behind her ears. "Kiss me," she said.

"Again with this," Riku said. He was referring to their last kiss which ended up going too far.

"Just one more time," she said, "I need to see something. And it will help you, I promise."

Riku frowned. What did she need to see? If she kissed him and Mai walked in… he'd not only be embarrassed but he'd be betraying her. But didn't he already do that? He went to sleep with Raven. He had already betrayed her.

She looked at him. She waited. She sighed, "You want to know the truth don't you?"

"More than anything right now," he answered eyes still filled with suspension.

"Then kiss me," she said.

Riku hesitated. Should he? Why should he? What would happen? Another event like last time? He didn't want to know the answer to that. "Why should I? Are you…"

"I told you, I just want to see something," she smiled. She waited. She leaned forward. And kissed him, she knew he wasn't going to make the move. At first Riku took it at a shock, he didn't expect her to act so quickly. But when he closed his eyes he saw Raven. After a while the face started to form.

'Mai?'

Riku pushed her off. "Stop."

"I knew it… you saw her didn't you?"

Riku stood there in confusion.

"I knew it." Raven said once again.

"So… I…" he could barely speak. His thoughts were twisted.

"I think you are, you acted too quickly, and I can't know for sure because I'm not here to watch you." She left to the kitchen and grabbed her purse. "It's probably the hormones. Well, I'm going now, take care of yourself, and take care of Mai. I think she's falling for you," she smiled sadly and left out the door.

Riku was still in confusion. He didn't have to make her leave. She left on her own. Riku held it in his mind until Mai came back. He was being taunted, the face… of Mai smiling, touching his face, hugging him, laughing with him, they all spiraled around in his mind. Riku sighed, he didn't totally agree with Raven at this point.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey you guys.... some*laugh* heads up, ch. 22 is the New Year's special, I think this chapter is okay but the next one will...... *laugh out loud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* break your jaw......... I dont think I should warn you though, I am going to update that chapter on th 29th or something like that, after Christmas, so be on the look out, after Christmas, and.... *LOL* I can't help my self, one of my friends sessyqueen9205 was in shock that I wrote something like that..... *LOL*... also afte the Special I'll have chapter flying at you so be on the look out!

Thank you TBBK from for the name Mai!

Thank you Chicharu-Chan for spreading the news about me!!! Hey peoples check out Chemically Refined and also Crossed Paths! Both nice stories!!!

Enjoy!!!

Riku and Mai

Twenty one

Mai came back with the breakfast, she had no idea it would take so long. The traffic was horrible and the lines were long. She threw her leg over the bike and shook off the snow. She reached in the back pocket of the bike and pulled out the food. She walked in the front door and saw Riku standing the kitchen almost with completely stunned eyes. She closed the door behind her and smiled. "Riku, I'm back, sorry it took so long." She didn't want to ask directly about his stunned look.

"No it's okay, really," he answered back barely lifting his head to meet her. He seemed to be staring at the floor. Mai placed the bags down on the counter.

"Are you okay? Did something happen while I was gone," she bent down and gave Benjie a nice pat on the head. "Did Benjie do it?" she said jokingly.

"No, it's nothing like that." He said, he smiled at her while she was still bending. Riku eyed her hair. It was a little wet from the snow and it flowed down her back like water from a stream. "Mai… I…" he had the sudden urge to ask Mai about the kiss on Thanksgiving and Christmas day. Riku realized that both times Riku made the first move. "About… Christmas… and Thanksgiving…" he wanted to work his way into this. "Did you mind me… kissing you?"

Mai looked up, why was he asking this? "Well… no, I mean… it was mistletoe, you had no choice right? And on Thanksgiving you saw one way out, I was happy to help you out of that. Besides I thought you said you didn't want to talk about that any more?" she asked. She stood; she held back her nervousness to answer the question. Riku kissed her two times, and they say the third time's the charm. Mai feared that that meant things would go too far. She didn't want that. She wasn't in love with him like Raven was. She loved him for him. Raven liked him for his looks and money. Mai could care less about those, she loved him.

"Oh, okay, you're right," Riku seemed disappointed. He went into the bag and searched through it. "I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. "I'm… just… not hungry." He went to his room and closed the door. When he closed the door he slammed his hand on his forehead dozens of times 'Stupid! Stupid!'

Mai looked at Benjie whom looked up at her. She wondered what was wrong with him. He seemed disappointed about something. Did she miss something? Did she miss the real question behind it? Suddenly her phone rung, thankfully it was on vibrate, she didn't want Riku to know Axel was on the phone. She pressed her hair behind her ear with her finger and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Mai, what happened? You haven't called be back in weeks." Axel said.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy lately, where are you can you come here now?"

"Where's here?"

"Riku's house but let's meet in the garage," Mai said.

"Okay," Axel hung up his phone. Mai did the same and headed out that way. She made Benjie stay upstairs as she went outside. She slowly made her way to the garage; she couldn't afford Riku seeing her outside sneaking around. Mai opened the door and turned on the lights. She closed it again so the snow couldn't get inside.

"You move slowly," a voice from behind spoke. "It took you forever to get here, what? You had to look good to see me?"

Mai turned and greeted him "I'm sorry, and no, I wasn't trying to look good for you." She rolled her eyes. "It would help if I could open those doors."

Axel laughed. "I'd teach you but you'd. Try and follow me."

Mai ignored that because she knew he was right. "Sorry about not calling you, I couldn't talk to you, and the weeks were very busy and…"

"I know, you told me," he said. "So…" He turned his back.

"Yeah, I forgive you. No harm done, sure you almost killed me and Riku but it's over." She shrugged.

"Okay…" he said in a low voice, he seemed sad or nervous, Mai couldn't tell for some reason.

Mai tilted her head to the side. His words weren't so nervous if not sad. "Axel…" he turned around. Now she could tell. He seemed sad, very sad.

"I can't do this any more," he said in a low voice, shaking his head. "It's only a matter of time before they find me and kill me," he looked up in her red eyes.

Mai didn't like the sound of that. Axel was strong; he couldn't be killed by them so easily. She wanted him to be a friend. She wanted him to be free from his bonds. This group he worked for was too controlling and on top of that they were her enemies as well as Riku's. Mai lowered her head again. She had to ask Axel about those men again. He had to answer her, she could probably help him. "Axel, I want a straight answer this time, who were those men? Who were those men in black coats? I know you don't want to answer me but I could probably help you if you tell me. Tell me something! I don't want you working for them."

Axel had his hand in his pocket; he leaned back on his back leg. He grinned. "I love that about you. You don't give up easily. Fine, I'll tell you one of their names. Sephiroth."

"Who's' he?"

"He's an old friend of Cloud's." his voice almost seemed sarcastic.

Mai blinked in confusion. "A friend?"

"Well, more like an old enemy. Cloud fought him more than once and each time Cloud won. But for some reason he keeps coming back."

"Okay, who else?"

"I won't tell you." He shook his finger side to side, his head going in the same movements. Mai frowned. She didn't like his cockiness. He was being annoying. "Mai, I won't tell you because I don't want you too close to the fire. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Axel, I can't help you if you don't tell me," Mai said. "Besides I can take care of my self!" she folded her arms.

"And that's why I won't tell you, you're going to put yourself on the line without thinking of yourself. Besides, I never asked for your help. Mai, when you go to Midgar I'll be there waiting." He chuckled, "You couldn't fight your way out of wet box."

"Okay," Mai moaned, he lost this battle. "Wait, how did you know?"

"I have my ways."

"Did Doki tell you?"

"If I say no?"

"Darn that's annoying!"

"What?"

"Your cockiness!"

"I'm… cocky?" he questioned himself, his finger touched his chin and he stood in thought, it was almost like he meant it, but Mai knew he was joking.

"Yes, you are," she said.

"I never noticed."

"You do now!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," he laughed, his green eyes eyed her. "You look cute with your hair pulled back like that."

"Oh, thanks…" she said blushing. He changed the subject too quickly for her to argue.

"And you're cute."

"Are you being cocky?"

"Maybe," he said. He smiled and opened a portal and was gone.

"Darn him," Mai said, she meant it as a joke and she was also serious. He was annoying with that cockiness.

Mai entered the front door. Riku was down stairs. Mai knew this because of the bright white light that filled the basement. He was sitting on the floor and his back against the shelf. He had his new book opened in his hand. He rested his right elbow on his knees as he read. He was pleased with this book Mai bought. Anyone could tell, he had a grin on his face as he read. It was a neat story. It was clear and straight to the point. The book was pretty long, about 800 pages or so, but he didn't mind. He heard Mai coming down the stairs.

"Hey, where were you?" he asked looking up from his book.

"I was in the garage; I was looking for my cell." She lied.

"Oh," Riku went back to his book.

"Do you like it so far?"

"I'm almost done actually," he smiled again looking up from the book. "It was a good choice by you; you have a good taste although you didn't read it."

"Thank you, I find books interesting but I just can't read them."

"Really?" he stood closing his book with his thumb in the way of the book completely closing. He walked up to her.

"Riku, why are you looking at me like that?" Mai asked in a giggle (a nervous giggle). His stare was strong, but warm. It reminded her of something. Something scary. Doki maybe? The traffickers? 'No stop that! Riku would never do something like that to me, never!'

"I… I was just staring, you look so cute with your hair like that," he smiled. Her hair was back in a pony tail, some hair that wasn't pulled back was hanging on the side of her face. She blushed and grinned. She felt like she was going through Deja vu.

"Thank you," she brought her fist to her face and smiled shyly.

"I… hope…" Riku chuckled, his words wouldn't come out.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just don't worry about it."

Mai felt like yawned but she held it in. She was so tired and for no reason too. She did stay up late that was probably it. She turned to see Benjie slowly making his way down the stairs. Mai went to him and picked him up. She kissed him and turned back to Riku, thinking was a few feet away. When she turned he was a couple of inches away from her. She was stunned that he came so close to her she stumbled back.

"Riku, are you okay?" she asked.

"Mai, I need to talk to you," Riku said. He placed the book on the shelf, his eyes never left her. He stretched out his arm and placed the book in the free space. He grinned at her; he took Benjie and put on the floor. Mai wondered what it was about. Especially since he got that close to her. She was afraid of what he might say. Did he discover something about her meetings with Axel? Did he learn she wasn't human? Did he know something that he's been keeping from her all this time that might help her regain her memory? So many questions yet she didn't know what to think. She grew afraid that he might have something harsh to say, or something that she didn't want to hear. She became really scared when his hands rested on her shoulders, he held her shoulders in his hands in a firm grip.

"What is it?" she tried to act dumb, she hoped her thoughts were wrong.

He leaned in, he was inches from her face. Mai blushed even more her eyes wide with nervousness and fear. "I wanted to tell you that I…" he was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. His arms fell, he backed off a little, leaving Mai in a stunned state. He sighed and reached for his phone in his pocket. He looked at it and flipped it open. "Yeah…. Now?.... but…. Okay, we'll get ready." He nodded. "Okay, see you there," he hung up the phone. "We have to get ready, Mickey and Cid are coming to take us to Midgar in eight days," he said, "after New Year's."

"Oh, but what about…" she wanted to know what he was going to say. But at the same time she was afraid to find out.

"Don't worry, I'll have someone watch after him we can't take him, if we do he might get hurt." Riku misunderstood what she was asking about. She played along anyway.

"I know, but will the person take care of him, I mean we just met."

"They will, I'm sure of it." He smiled.

"Okay," she smiled back but sadly. "Wait they?"

"You'll learn soon enough," he chuckled.

"So what were you saying?" she waited long enough. 'Dag, Axel was right, I don't give up easily.'

"Don't worry about it," Riku said. "I'll tell you later," he seemed displeased.

Mai dashed upstairs and got a bag ready for her trip. Riku took Benjie into his arms and carried him upstairs. Mai packed as many clothes as she could in one bag, she didn't want over pack but she didn't want to under pack. She was afraid that she'd be completely unprepared. She didn't want that. Riku leaned on her door and smiled. Mai didn't see him. Thankfully. She was too busy freaking out as to what she should bring.

'She's… just so… beautiful. Even in her silliness she's cute.' Riku thought, he held back his laugh so she wouldn't notice. 'I can't wait to tell her. That book has made me realize that I love her. How odd, a book about a man trying to figure out if he's in love or not. Along the way he fights monsters and rivals, all tell him to turn back, because his love was false but as he won every battle he learned that he truly did love the maiden he was searching for even though doubt had filled his mind. Funny, I didn't notice that until she came in from outside.' He stopped leaning on the doorframe and walked away, Mai still hadn't noticed he was there. Riku went into his room and started to pack for their trip to Midgar.

Benjie walked in Mai's room and sat by her feet. He looked up to her his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was so cute. But not as cute as Riku was. He was too cute, too cute for her. Mai sighed. Her feelings were strong but her body was weak, he wanted a strong female at his side she was sure. And although she hadn't thought about it in a while she was sure he didn't want a hateful woman at his side either.

Mai was very sure of that. She was very, very, very sure about that.


	22. New Year's Day Special

Don't kill me, that's all I want to say, Happy New Year, and don't kill me, and thank you for all the reviews and stuff. Please don't kill me.... I beg of you....

Riku and Mai

Twenty two

(New Year Special)

Riku and Mai were in the kitchen (Five days after Christmas); they had two days to get ready for the trip to Midgar. Riku was uneasy. He wanted to tell her so badly. Riku wanted some way to tell her. He had to. He wanted to. He needed to.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but we have two days," Mai answered back.

'I gotta tell her, I must. I can't sit around waiting for the right time to come. It might never come.' He looked at her while she went down to the floor to play with Benjie. 'I don't want this to go where it leads to dangerous roads, but I gotta tell her somehow.' He stepped closer to her.

She stood and turned around. Riku was still far enough that she wouldn't bump into him.

"Mai, what you do want next year to be like?"

"I want to find all my memories and live a happy life," she answered.

Riku smiled. 'I can use that, a happy life, with me. No, that's selfish, she should decide.' "Anything else?"

"No, I just want my memories back and to live happily."

"With who?" Riku stepped closer.

Mai stood a little stunned. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I just want to know," he answered his eyes gazed directly at her. "With your parents… with the new friends you've made…?" he kept himself out of the question, he didn't want to just throw it out there. It would make him seem otaku.

Mai stares into his eyes and tried to think of an answer. Before she could open her mouth the door bell saved her. Riku's eyes looked at the door while his head didn't move. He then turned his body to the steps and went to the door. His friends were walking in. Mai had almost forgotten the New Year party.

Mai, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Leon and Tidus came over to the living room. Mai had never met this blonde head boy before Riku never talked about his friends on the island. But Mai soon figured it out by Tidus just talking.

"Riku, where ya been man? Wakka and the others miss you on that island. We wondered where you were."

"I was busy, Tidus," Riku answered in a low voice.

"C'mon man, three years?" Tidus complained.

"No, toy with me, huh?" Riku grabbed his neck in a choke hold, the same thing he did to Roxas and Sora.

"Okay, okay!" he said.

Riku released him and they all turned to a couple of cartoons while they waited for three hours to pass. Mai couldn't believe how fast the month went by. Just five days ago they were exchanging gifts. The hours rolled by so quickly, cartoon after cartoon, show after show. The teens talked and chattered about the funny things of their lives in the past. Mai felt left out, she didn't have their kind of memories. But at least Mai was able to talk about fighting strange creatures, Mai and Riku fought Heartless while and they could talk about that. All of them had their enemies. Tidus fought creatures called Fiends, they were like Heartless, and they were created from people who died or were consumed by darkness. Mai had to admit, Riku's friends from the island were very… social and carefree from what she heard, sort of the opposite of Riku, Riku worried about his image, these guys were almost like nuts, they only cared about living life and having fun. Riku was a little more serious than that. But Mai wouldn't ask Riku to change, she fell in love with the way he was now.

They continued to watch T.V. and they talked about their time on the island briefly, Mai got nothing from it though, she learned that the island that was their play ground was the smallest one. But after that they left the conversation and continued to watch T.V.

Riku tossed cans of sodas around and brought more bowls out, they were killing the chips. Riku had ordered countless pies of pizza too. Again he was starting to wonder if he had to order more but he didn't, Roxas had ordered ten more before there were two pies left. Mai was amazed that they ate so much. But they were all healthy thin teens, eating was something they didn't do to the dark side (being gluttons), Mai figured.

Midnight was near now. They turned the channel to the news to watch the ball drop.

Ten minutes!

During this time the teens exchanged smiles and hugs. The year was coming to an end.

Nine minutes!

The teens shared their goals for the New Year.

Four minutes!

They wished each other luck.

One minute!

They cheered and clapped.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!

A loud cry could be heard. The world was in all joy that night. In seconds phones started to ring.

"Happy New Year!" they all said to the people on the other side of the phone.

Mai picked up her phone and tried to hear what some random guy was saying. She couldn't hear him. But she did collect some words.

Riku's cell rung and he answered. "Happy New Year!" he cheered to his parents. They wished him the same and dryly hung up. Riku shrugged, his parents were like that, dry. He and the others cheered.

There was a sudden silence. The others were staring at Mai. Water ran down her face, her hair covered her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Roxas was the first to ask.

Mai looked up; she didn't notice all the eyes on her until now. She wiped her tears away and smiled, "Nothing… nothing's wrong, I just… never… had this kind of experience before…" she hiccupped in her tears. Riku paused; he then was reminded of her issue, her problem, that she couldn't remember her past. Namine and Roxas hugged her in loving arms.

"Aw, it's okay," Namine said. "We're your friends; you're supposed to have this experience."

"Yeah, don't worry, things will be better." Roxas said.

Riku watched this scene; in his mind he saw Kairi and Sora hugging Mai and not their Nobodies. Riku snapped his head away. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't, it wouldn't feel right. But he would comfort her if she needed it but not now, not while he was in the urge to tell her, he might spill the beans before his friends, he wasn't ready to tell them not yet. The time will come for them to know.

It was around two in the morning now, Mai had stopped crying long ago after Roxas and Namine comforted her. The party was over now, the others had collected their things and left. Tidus was the last to go.

"Riku, come back to the island soon, okay?" he threw his coat on.

"I'll try," Riku grinned.

"That's not…"

"Do I have to put you in a head lock again?" he interrupted with a joking smile.

"Nah, keep your stupidly strong head locks, I'm going home, see ya!" he closed the door behind him.

Riku turned to the living room. It was nice of them to help clean up before they left. Riku turned to the kitchen and saw Mai washing what little dishes that were dirty. He wanted to ask her if she was okay but he couldn't. She wasn't crying and she most likely didn't want to start crying again. But there was something strange about her tears. They were sad not happy. She was lying to the others. Buy why? And why was she crying? Riku didn't want to think too hard on that. He might end up questioning her.

"Mai, do you need any help with anything?" he managed.

"No, I'm fine," she said. She tried to sound cheerful, to the normal person it would have worked, but Riku saw through that. She was lying.

"Okay well, I'm going to bed, good night," he said. He decided to pretend to fall for it. He slowly turned away; he wanted to see if she'd look back. She didn't.

"Good night."

Riku wasn't tired. He sat on his bed facing his window. His back to his room door and his eyes to the diamond covered sky. He had been staring at the sky for a long while. When he turned and faced his clock he was there for about forty minutes. He shrugged as he stared out the window again. Suddenly interrupting his thoughts was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he softly spoke.

"Riku…" she said just as softly.

"What's wrong?" he turned to see her crying again. He hoped it wouldn't end up like this. He sat there hoping she'd go to bed with no tears, or bad thoughts. Clearly all his wishing was a waste. Riku stood and walked over to her, his arms out; Mai stretched her arms as well and hugged him. She continued to cry. Riku wrapped his arms around her, she was shaking. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"They're dead!" she said her face in his chest.

"Who? Who's dead?"

"My… my… parents!" Mai cried out.

Riku was wide eyed. She lost her parents? That was impossible. They were healthy, the only way that could have died was if… "How did they die, do you know?"

"The man who called me said they died in a car accident. Their driver was drunk and they didn't know it, he died too!" she cried more and more. She cried on his chest and held him tightly. Riku sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry," he repeated softer.

"I… was going to see them after we got back." She said. Her tears were never ending. Stroking her hair Riku paused. She sniffed and her tears were starting to dry not so much for Riku's shirt. She sat up from her hug and wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath. She didn't know what to do with herself, Riku could see that. He watched her for a moment and turned and faced the clock. He couldn't get over how terrible that was, to die on New Year's Day. It must have been hard for her. He couldn't handle his parents' death on a day like this, any other day he could cope. This day was to symbolize a new beginning if they're dead… no if they died on that day what kind of new beginning is that? His parents were cold and bossy, unlike him, and they were also mean to those who were "poor". Not that they didn't give to the poor but they didn't like to mingle with them. Riku could live the rest of his life without them, he'd been doing it for three years. But… he would never want them to die on a holiday when people got together. He'd never forgive himself he had wished death on them.

"Are you…" Riku turned and faced her but she was already staring at him. She had her eyes on him hard. He could almost feel her gaze. She quickly leaned forward and kissed him on his lips. Riku stared in shock that she would do that. She quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I… didn't…" she tried to find the words. Her tears came back but they weren't a water fall, they were streams.

Riku didn't answer. He waited for her to finish it. After she didn't finish Riku touched the side of her face with the back of his hand. She quickly looked at him also in shock. He smirked; he blinked a couple of times before he leaned forward and kissed her. Their lips met again. Riku did what Mai didn't do, he stuck with it. Mai was still in shock that he was kissing her. With one hand Mai touched the side of his face and with the others she held the hand that held her face and she kissed him back. His hands, as soft as silk, touched her face. Mai ran her fingers through his hair. Then finally it was over as quickly as it began. Riku exhaled through his nose, he gently closed his eyes. This was his chance, this was his only chance, he would take it, he had to.

"Mai… I love you." Riku finally said. He had his forehead against hers. "I have always loved you, I just couldn't express it." Riku inhaled, "I hope you love me… the way I love you…"

"I love you too," she said. "I love you so much," she gripped his hair with the hand that was playing with it. "I… wanted… to tell you but…"

"Mai… I'm sorry," he pulled back. His eyes pulled away as well.

"Don't be, I… I don't mind, really," she said. Still holding him.

"No, not about that," Riku said. "About what I… almost… what I want to…"

"Wait… that's what you wanted to do, tell me…?"

"And…" he kissed her arm that was near his face. "I want you… I want to experience you, that's what I want to do that's new this year." He held her close and kissed her again. "I want to have you at my side, I don't want anything else."

Mai smiled, "I want that too, remember when you asked me what I wanted this year? I really want a happy life with you, memories or not," she told him, Riku chuckled, and she kissed him and he kissed her back.

Their kissing, passionate feelings were slowly coming out. Their feelings were getting strong and stronger.

It became deeper and deeper their love. Their love had finally exploded. They were holding in so much love that the kiss set off a fire. Silence screams and passionate hugs, Mai and Riku were together. Something pulled them together and it gave them love and understanding. They understood who they were and why they met. They were close to each other and both fell asleep next to each other. They were tired as it was and were a sleep after the passionate hugs were over. Riku's arms were wrapped around her gently and Mai's arms were also holding him.

###

That morning, when Riku woke up, he tried to turn over but something stopped him. His arm was around something warm. He opened his eyes to see Mai's flowing hair on it. His arm was wrapped around her. She was using his chest as a pillow. From what he could see she was bare, but all he could see was her back. His arm didn't feel any cloths. She had her fist up to her face as she slept soundly. Riku's blue eyes blinked in happiness. His heart was clear now, he did love her and it wasn't a mixed emotion. He truly loved her and this was the proof of that. He got out of bed without disturbing her and went to take a shower. When he finished his shower he looked at her through the door. She was in the position he left her. He grinned. He felt better, he felt lighter. And to think Mai loved him this whole time hurt him, he could have told her days ago, if not weeks ago.

He looked at the clock; it was three minutes to twelve that meant the morning was almost over. He stretched and started to get breakfast, or brunch or lunch ready, whatever you call it. She'd be hungry by the time she wakes up he figured with a smile.

A few moments later he heard her moving, waking. He smiled. Soon she came out with a long shirt on with shorts. She seemed stunned that he was cooking.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiled. "You had a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I did," she grinned. She seemed a little in shock. Benjie woke and hopped on his hind legs with his front paws up. She smiles and picks him up. "What are you cooking?" Before she could completely stand he jumped from her arms. She let him go; Benjie saw his chew toy in under the counter. Mai wrapped her arms around Riku.

"Pancakes, what else to you want?" he asked looking over his shoulder with a happy voice.

"Any thing you want." She answered. She smiled. She felt so light, although she weighed less than 120 she felt like she was even lighter than that. She rested her head on his shoulder blade.

After a while Riku had finished his cooking and they both headed to the table. They ate together, but sitting across from each other proved to be difficult because of their actions in the room. They were smiling so much they started to laugh. They finished their food after a good long two hour event. They were laughing so much that they lost track of time. Benjie came to Mai's legs and sat and looked at her.

"Let's take Benjie for a walk, it stopped snowing and it's not that cold." Riku suggested.

"Why not," she giggled as she looked at Riku's glorious blue eyes.

"Go take a bath, I'll do the dishes today," he took her empty plate to the kitchen.

"Why do we wash the dishes when we have a dishwasher?" Mai asked in a teasing voice.

"Honestly I have no idea, I guess we should put it to good use now, huh?" he looked up and met her eyes.

"Yeah," she stood and went to her room and got her clothes and then went to the shower. Riku looked down at Benjie and Benjie looked up to his second master.

"I can't help it," he said to the small dog, "I can't help but want her to be perfectly safe now, is that a bad thing? I mean I want to protect her from anything, sadness, pain, anger… anything that will make her unhappy, is that wrong, to want to protect her by all means?"

Benjie barked.

"I guess you wouldn't understand what I was talking about; even if you were old enough you'd still be confused." Riku sighed. First of all, he was talking to a small dog, second he was admitting things to him. Was his losing it? He looked up, no he wasn't. He was just glad that he finally got his feelings off his chest. He was free to express that to her any time he wanted now. But one problem remained. Why did Doki want her? It didn't matter because he was going to stop any one who hurts her. He can't stand to see her in pain. He won't stand for it. He just won't. That's why while he waited for her to wake he called the police station and asked what the men whom tried to rape Mai were going. He learned that they each were getting twenty to fifty years in life. Riku was pleased, he grinned an evil grin. But shook it off. 'I'm losing it… aren't I?' he sighed. He turned to the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys, well, I'm still alive so I guess you guys didn't mind that being somewhat rushed. I thought that them just admitting it (Finally) and then... making babies would cause people to blow up. So, did any jaws drop? If not I have other surprises! Yay! I have a great story a head of you, oh... and wait until you meet Riku's parents! That's like twenty chapters a head of you but whao! When you meet them you'll just LOVE them.

Also this is the chapter with Midgar, I never played FFVII but I have FFVII:AC and I know people who know a lot about the game because they played it, so I hope what I wrote wasn't completely off compared to the game. And for Christmas I bought a used one but the game... ugh, didn't work! I was mad! Oh well, that's why I keep recipes and stuff! Okay enjoy this chapter, and just a heads up things get a little crazy, as far as Doki and his stupid plans to take Mai to his home... Well, enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Twenty three

The dirt and snow hit their helmets as they drove on the long stretch of highway. They had their bags packed and they were on their way. They woke as the sun rose, the two teens, and they told their friends where they were going. None of them were surprised and none of them asked to come. Their friends wished them luck on their journey and that was the end of that.

The sun was to their backs, the wind to their faces. The snow was thick and made it hard to see but they were almost there.

Riku led the way, Mai followed behind. She didn't feel right leaving Benjie behind but she felt he was in safe hands. Riku promised that Donald and Goofy would take care of them. They swore to protect him at all cost. Odd and Sora was like them? Riku said that he was just as goofy as those two. Mai had to admit she was worried, what if they were too goofy and messed up, and lost Benjie? She'd be so hurt.

Mai lifted her eyes, they were almost there, and the ship was small unless it was just her, she could see people and a ramp but the ship looked extremely small. The clouds were low today, as they slowed their bikes to a stop a man with blonde hair waved at them. He had blue eyes and had a long tooth-pick in his mouth.

"Cid," Riku greeted.

"Long time no see, kid," Cid said. "Hello there little lady, what might your name be?"

"Mai, nice to meet you Cid," her eyes of red eyed him, he seemed silly but highly intelligent. Then she was reminded of Axel. Was he safe? Did his organization learn what he was doing already? Only time can tell.

"Well, ya'll ready to go?" Cid asked, breaking Mai's thoughts.

"Yeah," Riku answered for them. Riku went back to his bike and rolled it up the ramp. Mai followed. People were staring at her. She felt small. They were giving her a look of fear, not like that of a Nobody but of a human. They feared her for some reason. Mai pulled her eyes away. They were looking at her red eyes.

Cid led the way up the ramp. Mai's red eyes looked up to where the ramp led. It led to an elevator of some sorts. This must have been what she saw. It looked like a ship from the outside. She looked up but the clouds covered the sky thickly. She could hear something hovering overhead. She wasn't sure what it was. But she was sure it was some kind of ship. Riku told her that the ships are called Gummi ships. They can be as small as a space shuttle or as tall as the Empire State building. They got in the elevator and Cid closed the doors. The elevator had no buttons, once the gate or door was closed it shifted and traveled upward. Mai looked down, heights didn't scare her, but why did the land look familiar from this height? She looked to the sky and saw the dim light of the sun trying to pierce through the clouds.

Cid opened the doors again; Riku pushed his bike on the metal floor that was before them. Mai followed. Riku must have known his way around the ship. He didn't hesitate to put his bike in the room to the left. The hall ended a few feet after that. There was a metal door. Cid touched a small blue screen on the side and the doors slid open. Mai followed Riku. Inside the sliding doors was a large room. There were large windows to her right and to her left chairs and what looked like a command center for the ship. Between the windows and the command center was yards of space. The winds were extremely large, the largest Mai had ever seen. They revealed the sky of blue; the clouds seemed more like the sea.

"Okay kids, get ready we depart in one hour," Cid was at the desk now. He pressed some buttons and sat down in the seats. "There're rooms in the back if you want to sleep, but I'd hold off on that if I were you," he said.

Riku nodded and grabbed Mai's hand and led her to the back. Behind the command center there was a black door. Opening the door Riku and Mai were in a hall of extreme length. Every ten feet there was a door. Riku opened the closed door to him. Mai was pulled in. Inside there were three windows each were the size of a normal window, the beds were twin sized and were on opposite sides of the room. Between them was a night stand. On the nightstand there was an alarm clock and a lamp.

Mai was in awe, the room was nicely decorated, wall paper and not dull metal colored walls. The floor was carpet and the beds looked like they came from a five star hotel room. Mai looked at the curtains that covered the windows they were very neat. The room itself was large though. It wasn't tight like she thought it'd be. Mai gazed into Riku's eyes. Mai smiled. Riku smiled back.

Mai felt like she could take on the world. Riku loved her, she loved him and she was completely happy with that. Riku turned and looked at her. He released her hand and jumped on the bed that was a few yards away from the door. His arms were behind his head. He smiled. Mai walked over to him.

"Riku, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Riku said. "I don't care what you want to talk about."

Mai smiled. She hoped things would be easier then. "Why were you walking in the woods that night?"

Riku looked at her, he flipped his legs over to the side. "Well, something told me to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I found you while I was following my heart."

"Oh," Mai replied.

"Why did you ask?" he grinned.

"I was just thinking about why we were together."

"Oh," Riku said. "Do you remember what you did when I picked you up?"

Mai thought she didn't know what so say. "No," she honestly couldn't remember.

"You touched my face like you knew me. Maybe that was a sign for me," Riku joked.

"You think? I still don't remember though," Mai shook her head.

"That's too bad." Riku said. Riku grabbed her after a moment. In a gentle hug he kissed her. She smiled. She hugged him back and leaned her head on him. Riku stood and went to the window. He gazed out the window and grinned. "Mai, we'll always be together," Riku said.

"You think?"

"Yeah," he turned to her in a grin. Retaking his spot on the bed Riku chuckled. "I realized that you were different when I first saw you, red eyes? I didn't know what to think."

Mai sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He lowered his head. "Really, I didn't notice."

"You didn't?"

"No, when you looked me in the eye back then I didn't think you were looking at me strange."

There was a pause, Riku was in deep thought. Mai knew not to interrupt; thinking things through was good for him. "Mai, that day when I saved you from those traffickers why did you leave the house alone?" he looked at her in a sad face.

"I… just wanted to walk alone." She answered. "Why?"

"I could have lost you." Riku looked at the floor.

"But you didn't," Mai said, she tried to cheer him up.

There was another silence. Riku was thinking again. She loved how he thought, he'd think quietly and wouldn't move. "And…when you left…"

"When I left?" she asked after his voice trailed. "What do you mean?"

"After thanksgiving you left." He answered slowly. "I had let Raven come over," he sighed. "We… went to bed together." Although Mai knew this Riku needed t tell her, to confirm that what he did was wrong, he wanted her forgiveness and got it but he felt like he had to bring up again to see if she really was over it.

Mai was in shock, but she tried to remain calm, Riku had a reason, didn't he? "Why, you didn't love me then?"

"I couldn't tell. I hated being alone, so when she called and asked if she and I could talk I allowed her to come."

"Was there a reason? Did you… want to…"

"No not at all, really, I mean, she was crying, her parents had died. I just felt so wrong telling her to get out. I felt sick for rejecting her like that. So we…" Mai listened, his voice trailed off. She wasn't hurt. He looked up. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm okay, I forgave you already," she answered. "I'm a little surprised that you let her in the house though." She joked.

"Yeah," he chuckled a little bit. "Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine are you?"

"A little, but we'll have plenty of time for sleep after we take off." He said.

Mai smiled, she touched his face. She kissed him on the cheek. "You're skin is so soft," she said as she continued to kiss him.

"I know, so is yours." He laid back, Mai continued to sit on the edge of the bed. He turned on his side and closed his eyes.

"I hope Donald and Goofy are taking care of Benjie." She said.

"Don't worry as silly as they are they hold to their word."

Mai smiled, happy he wasn't sleeping.

"How can we serve you oh Benjie?" asked Goofy, he waved a fan up and down. The small dog had been raised high on a pillow. Donald was giving him treats. Benjie barked.

"What did he say?" Donald asked a little irritated.

"He said he wants us to fetch the paper."

Donald mumbled and went outside to get the paper.

Benjie barked again. "He said he wants us to run in circles." Goofy didn't know it but he was translating everything wrong. Benjie was a different dog and there for had a different speech pattern. But at least Benjie did get the high pillow and treats.

'Oh well, no sense worrying now,' she thought. She shrugged. She looked at the clock, they had about twenty minutes until lift off. 'One nap couldn't hurt, Cid would wake them up right?' She yawned and went to the other bed. She went to sleep in minutes.

Just as she thought Cid woke them up, he called them over the overhead. He spoke loudly. Riku was at the door waiting for her already. Mai ran to the door and they ran to the command center. They took their seats and the hovering sound came almost immediately. They buckled themselves in and waited as the ship vibrated with the power of an earthquake. The ship made a loud sound; it was almost like a hovering sound. Like that of a helicopter. Mai became nervous. She wanted to reach for Riku's hand but it was too far. She held her self together as long as she could before she felt her organs move downward as the ship moved upward quickly. But it ended. It was over. It was if nothing had happened. Mai opened her eyes and looked out the large window in front of them. She and the others were in space. Nothing but nothingness and black and blueness was around them.

She threw off her seat belt and ran to her room.

"Alright, kids, you're free to move around the ship, just don't break anything ya hear?" Cid said. He didn't notice that Mai was gone.

"Alright, tell me if you need anything alright?"

"Can do!"

Riku took of his seat belt and went in the back. He knew Mai was scared. She had never been traveling before. Riku went in the room and found her face buried in the pillow. She was so scared. Riku went over to her, she wasn't crying, that was good, he'd hate to see her cry.

"Mai, are you alright?"

"No! I don't like this! I don't like this!" she yelled into her pillow. She tried very hard not to use the word "hate" around him. Riku had a small grin on his face. She was cute, she was like a child. Naïve and honest even when she didn't want to be.

"Well, if you hate it so much maybe you should jump out," he teased.

Mai wasn't breathing hard any more; there was a small short silence. Soon Riku could hear her giggling in her pillow.

"Good, that's what I want to hear!" he threw his fingers to her side and started to tickle her. She reacted by laughing and trying to get away. But her body was against the wall she couldn't go any further. She laughed Riku's arms were so hard to get rid of.

"Stop!" she begged. She was laughing so hard she was surprised she was breathing.

"There, you see a smile," Riku said. He pulled his arms back.

"Thanks." She thanked him a chuckle or two came from her still. "For everything," she added.

Riku sat on the bed; she was now sitting up holding her knees. "I told you, you don't need to thank me," Riku's eyes were gone behind his bang.

"But… if you don't say you're welcome how am I going to stop thanking you?"

"Very funny," he turned to her.

"So, I can ask you about anything right?"

"Yes, anything!" he smiled.

"Well, you said you were depressed, for how long?"

"Before you… came three years."

"Why?" Mai asked. "Why did you get depressed?"

"First off, my brother died, I learned that when I came back, second Sora died. That year I went into a depression because of those deaths. One year later Kairi died, I went into a deeper depression then. And… why are you asking me?" he chuckled. "I thought I explained this to you already."

"You did, but… I just wanted to be sure."

"Okay my turn."

"Huh?"

"It's only fair right? That I ask you personal questions."

Mai smiled her eyes gently closed. "Alright, ask away," she said.

"When did you first realized that you loved me?"

"When you last rescued me," she answered.

"Really, that wasn't long ago," he said.

"So when did you first realize it?"

"Well, when you went away to your parents' house and you didn't come back in a week like you promised. I was always thinking about you, and I hated being alone. You know, ever since I saved you I felt better about myself. Because you were around I was able to get out of my depression."

"Really," she asked.

"Well, now you know, but later we'll continue this game." Riku said. He went to the other bed and went to sleep.

A/N: so whatcha think? Oh, and today is bonus day! I'll give you more than one chapter in one day! So enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24

Like I said today is bonus day so enjoy the second chapter that I updated today.

Riku and Mai

Twenty four

Riku woke up; Mai was just waking up too. They looked around the cabin; the lights were out in the room. No… the sun was gone. Riku jumped up and looked out the window. He looked out to see a wide desert plain. In the sky there were silky blue clouds. Riku turned to Mai; she stood and looked out the window.

"Welcome to Midgar, sleepy heads!" Cid walked in, he smiled. "You guys better get going, the King is waitin' for ya," Cid brought his thumb across his nose swiftly and walked away.

Riku dashed out the room, Mai followed. She was surprised that they slept the whole way. She got her bike and followed Riku. The ramp led to the ground. Riku threw his leg over and threw his helmet on. He rode down the ramp and Mai followed his lead. Mickey was near the bottom. He waved to Riku as Riku stopped next to him.

"Hiya, fellas!" he greeted.

"Hey, Mickey," Riku greeted taking his helmet off.

"Hi, your Highness." Mai greeted.

"Mai, good you see you're well," Mickey said.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"It's your first time traveling isn't it?"

"Oh, yes," Mai said.

"Riku, I'll ride with you, I gotta talk to you," Mickey said. He had his helmet on.

"Alright hop on." Riku watched at his friend jumped on the bike. "Mai, follow me, alright," Riku turned back.

"Okay," she said. She had her helmet on again and she followed.

They traveled in the desert like plain, random rocks were here and there, and they were over eight feet tall and with the sky dark the tall rocks looked like awkward shadows. As they rod the sun started to peek over the mountains in the far, far, far, far, far distance. The land was even odder in the light. It revealed nothing but the color of the dirt.

Mai looked around there was no road that they were following. So how did they know where they were going? Mai shrugged and just followed.

"Riku is in Midgar," said Xemnas as if in a trance.

"Hey, Xemnas, what exactly is Heart Haven?"

"Well Sephiroth, humans call it Kingdom Hearts but those who live in inside call it Heart Haven. Hearts can rest there, but those of pure darkness are not always welcomed."

"I see," Sephiroth said. "So they're in my old home, eh?"

"Yeah, they're going to see if the Key hole has more light, too much light and some people will die," Doki appeared answering Sephiroth's question. "Enough talking, and what of our other branch? Are you in pursuit?"

"They are, all three," Xemnas asked.

"Why would you bring those annoying children back to life? They are bent on getting revenge now, not following orders," Sephiroth said.

"Those three are my best dummies so far. If they hurt the girl right and kill the boy and rodent we can convince her to come back." Doki answered harshly, he was dressed in green again. He walked up to Sephiroth and gave him a cold glare.

"I see," Xemnas said, "I had to admit that I didn't understand the plan either."

"Well, now you see, now go and gather the Heartless, don't harm them," Doki ordered. "I need them for the army."

"I understand," Xemnas slammed his fist to his chest and bowed.

"Sir," Sephiroth answered. He tried to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Where are the other three?"

"Who knows, I don't watch after those children." He shrugged and walked away.

The road was still getting nowhere, well there was no road. Mai was becoming irritated. How long would it take to get to Midgar? She wanted to see this city that Cloud and Tifa lived in. It was becoming a little annoying. The dirt continued to hit her helmet, and she continued to wipe it off. As they crossed this desert Mai started to wonder about what Axel said.

"Less Nobodies around," she said to herself, "Doesn't that also mean less Heartless?" she question. It was hard to understand, hard to know for sure. But the thought stuck in her mind anyway. Where were the Heartless? Where were the Nobodies? None had attacked them and it had been more than an hour.

But they most likely didn't have Heartless in this world. Riku said that there was some worlds that didn't have Heartless or Nobodies, maybe this was one of those worlds, but if so what's the point of coming her to search for Heartless and Nobodies?

"What the heck?!" Mai stopped her bike, a large creature on four legs appeared, its bones were seen, they stuck out of it's flesh. The creature was dark in color. The teeth were flat, not sharp looking, and the creatures had no eyes. It had a long tail that had a long razor like knife at the end. It ran in great speed. Mai could see that Riku was also surprised by these ugly creatures. Riku summoned his blade and attacked the creatures while dismounting his bike. Mickey helped him. Mai knew that Riku wasn't going to leave her, that's why he left his bike. Mai charged at the creatures with the bike. She stopped near Riku's and joined him. She got off her bike and summoned her weapons.

'What the heck?! Where's my Keyblade?!' she thought. In her hands were guns. She shot her gun after her second thought. The creatures were shot and were screaming their loud blood curling scream. When she touched the ground she felt a burning feeling in her belly. She wasn't hit, it was just burning. She looked around and shot the creatures that came near.

"Where'd you get the guns?" Riku's back was against hers.

"I don't know," she answered.

"That's odd," he said.

"Shut up and kill these things!" she charged at them with her guns blazing. Then the bullets ran out. 'Finally, my blades!' in her hands Keyblades appeared. She charged, now she could have a little fun. She charged forward instead of side ways like before with the guns. She swung her arms around and the creatures died the same way Heartless did only they vanished into mist of black stuff and there was no heart leaving them floating to the sky. These creatures were odd, and evil but not trying to kill them. These creatures were toying with them. As ugly as they were she was almost surprised that they had a brain. They were toying with them. But she raised her eye brow, these creatures had a special power. They could multiply.

She attacked one and three appeared.

Riku must have noticed this too. But for some reason he was fighting with his eyes closed. She could see that something was in his eyes. And he fought blinded. The creatures started to pile up, they were moving faster now, and they weren't toying with them any longer. Mickey fought them with great power and speed but even he was getting tired. Riku was bit in the arm. Mai attacked that creature but it was gone. Mai then looked around, the creatures were gone. Then she noticed her shadow was too big. She looked up and fear came over her. These creatures were in the air, they were attacking from above. Mai closed her eyes and suddenly she felt a fiery heat over her. She looked around and the creatures were screaming in pain as fire covered their bodies. Looking up Axel had his weapons striking the ones that weren't harmed by the flames.

'Axel?!'

"Mai get Riku and Mickey out of here!" Axel yelled, he chopped on creature in the head. It fell to its side. "Go, Mai, go!"

"I'm not leaving you Axel!" Mai cried out. "Not this time!"

Riku looked up, his eyes were still closed but he could hear perfectly. Axel was here? But how? And this time? Axel led the creatures off. They were gone in a few seconds.

Mai helped Riku stand. Mickey was barely awake, he was gasping for air so hard Mai was worried he'd pass out.

"Not so fast there girl!" a voice came from nowhere.

"Brother! How wonderful it is to see you!"

Riku's eyes were able to open now. He looked and saw three silver headed men, each had blue eyes with a hit of green in them. One had long hair, longer than Riku's, one had shorter hair, shorter than Riku's and one stood tall his arms folded with a sliver bulky looking thing on his arm. He had short hair that was slicked back.

"Brother! You've come back to rejoin us!"

"You're alive?" Riku looked at him. Kadaj was alive? He thought Cloud killed him. Loz, and Yazoo too?! "How are you alive?! Cloud killed you!"

"But thanks to our leader we can live again. And now we realize that you are our enemy." Kadaj said. "The black sheep."

Riku stood wide eyed.

Suddenly Loz attacked Mai; she didn't have time to react. He was too fast for her. Riku was then shot at by Yazoo. Riku blocked the bullets with his blade and Mickey was attacked by Kadaj. They were too tired to fight these guys. They fought at least one hundred of those things. They couldn't survive this fight unless they called off the attack. Riku fought these guys before. They were difficult to fight together, that they had at their advantage, Riku figured; when they were separated it was easier to fight them. But Mai of all people should be fight Yazoo or Kadaj, Loz's talent was speed. Loz could kill Mai.

Riku gasped for air slowly, Yazoo fought at a distance, he had to figure out how to get to Mai, Loz would kill her if he had his way. He couldn't leave her alone. She'd die, and wouldn't save her! He'd die with her gone! He wouldn't be able to live his life without her! He needed her to live! Riku attacked Yazoo head on, and then jumped in the air and shot his white and blue fire at him. Yazoo was surprised.

"You learned a new trick since we last met," Yazoo smiled. "And you've gotten taller, I'm impressed little brother."

"Stop calling me that! If wasn't for you I would have never lost my friends!" Riku yelled. He attacked again.

"We did nothing but find you, you followed us and asked us to teach you, you did that all on your own."

"Shut up!" Riku charged again.

Riku and Yazoo were stuck at a block lock. Yazoo smiled. "So, when we gave you to Maleficent, did you find your friends like she promised?" he teased him, taking his "brother" to his past four years ago.

"Stop it!" Riku pushed his blade on his gun pistol more, but Yazoo held strong. "Come tell me brother, did she?"

"Yeah she did! And she poisoned my mind along with that."

"We told you not to trust her!" Yazoo pushed Riku off and shot at him. Yazoo missed Riku's arm by inches. Then Riku felt his body falling backward. He looked around and found the creatures staring him in the face. They had whipped their tail around him and brought him to the ground. Next to him Mai and Mickey were also on the ground, they weren't unconscious though.

Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj stared them down and right before the creatures charged up for their attack Kadaj knocked to the ground. Axel stood in the place where he stood. Axel attacked the creatures and then attacked Lox and Yazoo.

"We gotta go!" Kadaj yelled, he was holding his ribs tightly. He then hopped on a bike that was oddly not seen until now and drove off. Loz and Yazoo had the same escape. Axel gave them all potion after the three were gone. Mai was the first one he healed. Mickey jumped up and thanked Axel cheerfully.

Mai stood that burning feeling still in her gut was stronger than it was before. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She held her belly and de-summoned her blade. Yazoo appeared on his bike and delivered one final blow. Axel countered by shooting his red flames at his gun. The gun started to melt and Yazoo drove off. That was the last they saw of the trio. They were really gone this time. They were all sure of it.

"Did anyone get shot?" Axel asked.

"No, we're all fine." Mickey said. He looked around and no one was complaining about bleeding. "Okay, let's hurry, those three slowed us down but we'll be fine so long as we get to the city before the bar closes."

"Okay," Riku turned to Mai, "Mickey, ride with Mai," he seemed to be a little bossy.

"Riku, I can't, I still have to talk to you," Mickey said calmly.

"But I can't…" he looked at Axel, anger and rage and hatred was in his eyes.

Mickey pulled Riku away and whispered, "Riku I can see you're not happy with Axel being here but if you make me ride Mai he'll ride with you."

Riku became wide eyed. He really didn't want that. He'd kill Axel and on top of that, if he didn't kill Axel, he'd ride into town with a man hugging him. That was something that he really didn't want. 'Crap!' he said. "Can't we force him to stay here? Or can't I ride with Mai?"

"No, I'm going to need his help," Mickey said. "And I need to talk to you."

"Darn," Riku said. "But…"

"Riku, he won't hurt Mai, I promise you," Mickey smiled.

"Okay, but if Axel hurts her, I'm going to kill him with my hands," Riku went to his bike, Mickey hopped on and Riku started the bike.

"Mai, Axel's riding with you." He hid the irritation in his voice well.

"Okay," she nodded. "C'mon Axel, let's go," Mai walked over to her bike and threw her helmet on. She was glad to have someone to talk to, she held her side, it was in so much pain. It was burning. She pushed in the feeling and looked down, her red shirt seemed darker. She shrugged and waited for Axel. Axel threw his arms around her and Riku started down the road.

Suddenly, it started to rain.

Mai looked up, this place was different from where Riku lived, it didn't snow.

Mai winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The sky was getting dark.

Axel felt a warm liquid touch his hands. He figured it was the rain. He looked up, the rain hit his face, looking down he the wind wasn't hitting his faces as much as it was a few seconds ago. They were falling behind. At first Axel didn't mind it, but when Mai jerked Axel couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Mai, are you alright?" Axel asked.

Mai didn't answer.

"Mai?!" Axel yelled her name.

"Huh?" she finally answered something.

"Are you alright, we're slowing down."

She didn't answer for a while, "Yeah… I… am… fi…" the bike turned to a sharp right and the bike slid to a stop, it slammed into one of tall rocks towering all over the desert plain. Axel held Mai as they fell off. She was slowly going, Axel looked at his hand it was covered in blood, and all this time he thought it was the rain. He was wide eyed, his potion couldn't heal this.

Axel held Mai's head up, he kept his hand over the wound, and he hoped it would slow the blood from oozing out. Axel looked up and saw Riku's bike turning around. Riku stopped his bike near Mai and threw his helmet off. Mickey stood in Riku's way with his hands out stretched toward him. Riku pushed him aside and attacked Axel. He didn't ask questions he didn't give Axel time to explain he punched Axel in any place he could reach.

Mai looked; her vision once again was going. But this time Mai knew she wasn't going to die, she was tired; it felt like she was going to sleep. Before she closed her eyes she saw Riku standing above Axel pulling his arm back, arched to throw a punch. She then saw Mickey coming over to stop Riku. And then one other person appeared. He had blonde hair. He tried to pull back Riku. But if they did or didn't Mai didn't know. She closed her eyes and let darkness consumed her.

A/N: Oh no! Mai has passed out while her lover is trying to kill her secret agent helper! What will happen?!


	25. Chapter 25

Today I'm bored and decided to give you three chapters back to back, so I hope you enjoy them clearly I have a lot of time on my hands, too much, right now I'm typing chapter 48 and I'm almost done with it. No joke, I type quickly and I'd prove it but Sessyqueen9205 is the one you gotta ask, so like I said, I'm almost done with that chapter.

Thank you TBBK for the name Mai

Thank you Chicharu-Chan for spreading all the news about me and please check out my faves!

Riku and Mai

Twenty five

Light was her real friend. Although darkness continued to come back light always came in the end.

Mai blinked her eyes a couple of times, her eyes adjusted slowly.

Looking around she saw a man in green next to her.

She jumped up but the green man was gone. "Doki," she said.

"Yes?"

His voice came from behind. Mai turned around and he was next to the window. She looked and he was there. Mai was still in her bed at the time. She couldn't summon her blade though. She wondered what was wrong as fear ran through her head. "Is this a dream?"

Doki continued to stare out the window. "Why do you refuse to come back to Heart Haven?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mai said. She pushed the covers away.

"Princess, why? Why do you lie? I know you know what I'm talking about."

Mai frowned. "Listen, Doki, if you want me so badly why not just drag me off?" Mai's voice was filled with anger.

"I can't do that!" he yelled, he turned and faced her with rage filled in his green eyes. "I can't take anyone to Heart Haven unless they go willingly or if I am controlling your body, you know that! You know all the rules! All the laws! So why are you acting so stupid?!" Mai backed down; fear filled her, no longer anger. He sighed. "Why do you want to play this game? Just come home, the King would be happy to see you, you know," his smile was a lie.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Mai yelled back still in fear.

"And if you don't come with me you're going to be tormented until you die," Doki said.

"Then kill me! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Doki's eyes shined a brighter green. He started to glow and then he attacked her.

Screams.

"Mai, Mai, it's alright!" a soft hand touched her shoulder. She was awake now. It was… all a dream.

"Tifa?" Mai held her side, it was still in pain. She looked around. Where was she?

"Mai, it's good to see you," Tifa handed her a cup of water.

Mai slowly took the cup and drunk from it. "Where's Riku?" she looked to the bed next to hers. No one was in it. Not even Axel. Mai didn't think she had to explain what happened. Cloud most likely told her.

"He's in the back room down stairs but I don't think you want to see him right now." Tifa's words didn't reach Mai by the time she was running down the stairs. Mai saw them through the cracked door. They were chained and gagged. Riku was on one side of the room while Axel was on the other.

'Axel?' Mai said. Axel looked up, he had been sleeping. 'Axel can you hear me?'

'Yeah, although it's hard to think with this headache,' he replied in his thoughts.

'Axel what happened? Why did Riku attack you?'

'He thought I hurt you when he saw the blood on my hands, he didn't give me a chance to explain.' Axel tried his best to explain but he stopped every few seconds to try and ignore the pain.

'But why are you tied up?'

'Riku keeps trying to insult me and he continued to argue with everyone, so Mickey had him silenced with tape.'

'But why are _you_ tied up?' Mai asked again.

Axel laughed in his mind. 'Because of my cockiness, I teased him and they taped my mouth too,' Axel answered. Mai rolled her eyes, of course, Axel would gloat about a battle he won, but because of his cockiness he lost the war. Mai rolled her eyes. But looking at Riku his hands were tied behind his back, behind the chair. Including his legs, the chair was also tied back. Mai could tell that Riku didn't give up easily after Cloud came in to try and stopped him. Riku had his head down, he must have been sleeping, and he was breathing slowly. Either that or he was still upset.

"We couldn't use rope, Riku kept breaking through it," Cloud said, he was behind Mai, he was leaning on the wall. "Are you feeling better?" he walked up to her side.

"Yes, much better, how long have they been like this?"

"We tied them to these chairs last night, when you guys first got here, but he had the tied ever since we knocked Riku out. And that wasn't as easy as it sounded." Cloud joked but he was quite serious. Mai knew that Riku would have to attacked from behind to knocked unconscious; he was too stubborn to just go down and accept defeat. Cloud opened the door and walked in. Axel looked at Cloud, and Riku was still hunched over in his chair. Cloud bent down and pulled the tape off. Riku barely winced in pain. He remained hunched over and head hanging. "Now play nice you have a visitor," Cloud joked but once again his joke was dry and serious.

"Riku…" Mai walked in the room and went to Riku. "Riku?" He didn't look up. He had his eyes closed. Maybe he was sleeping. Mai called him once more and he still didn't answer. Mai lowered her eyes. Then she sunk to the floor and looked up into his eyes. "Riku?" she said softly. She tried to get his attention by tapping his knee lightly. He still didn't answer. "Riku?" she called and he just moved his head a little.

"Mai?" he said, his voice was low. She went to kiss him but he turned his head away.

"Riku? Are you okay?" she ignored it, he must have been upset.

"No," he answered. "I want to know what happened." He said loudly in his whisper. "I can't forgive that bast…."

"Riku, I was shot by that long silver haired guy, I wasn't hurt by Axel." Mai could see what Axel was talking about. She had never seen him so upset, he was calling Axel names. Mai lowered her eyes without moving her head and sighed. "Riku's there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine, so please…" she touched the side of his face but he didn't look into her eyes. Riku stared pass her and looked at Axel with anger engraved in his eyes. "Riku, stop!" Mai said still in a whisper. She pulled his face toward hers. "Listen, don't let this break me, just let it go, he didn't hurt me, I promise you that. He didn't hurt me," Mai tried to reassure him. "He didn't… okay?"

Riku's eyes were less tense now, they were more relaxed. They were calm and shamed. "I'm sorry," he said. Finally there was no anger in his voice. He looked down, "You're probably wondering why I'm tied down, aren't you? It's a long and almost embarrassing story," he chuckled.

"I already know, Riku, if you promise to let it go Cloud will take you and Axel out of the chairs."

Riku chuckled. "I don't want Axel near you, that's the second reason why I'm still in these chains."

"Why is that funny, from what I remember you were trying to kill him."

Riku looked up, he smiled in shame. "You remember, huh?"

Mai stood, "Riku, I'll see if I can get Cloud to take your chains off, I hate seeing you like this."

Riku sat back in his chair and tried to get comfortable, but the chains made it hard for him to be so. "Alright." He said. "Hey, Axel! I'll forget about you did, and I'll get back to you later, alright?"

Axel nodded. Mai went over and pulled off the tape. He winced in pain. "Ouch, that hurt!" he said.

"Sorry," Mai said. She threw the tape away.

"So, what do you say, Axel? Call it even?"

Axel nodded, "Sure," Axel said.

"Okay, good work Mai you got them to make up," Tifa appeared through the door. "I can't tell you how hard it was to keep them quiet." She giggled.

"I can't imagine," Mai lied. She knew Riku couldn't, wouldn't be easy to stop. "Can you take their chains off now?" she hated to see Riku like this, Axel, she could say, the chains looked nice on him.

"Sure, I'll get those chains off in a jiffy."

"Good," Mai said.

Taking their chains off, Riku wrapped his hands around his wrist and rubbed them. He hadn't seen his hands in over twelve hours. He could feel the blood going through them again. Riku looked at Axel and stepped forward. Mai held him back, "You said you'd behave," she said.

"I'm not going to do anything," Riku said. He looked down and glared Axel in the eye. "Don't come near her again." He whispered in Axel's hear. He smiled and walked away. Mai followed.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"You threatened him didn't you?"

"Just a little," he answered with a grin.

"Riku!"

"What?" he asked jokily

"I didn't want you to…" Riku kissed her. "To…" she couldn't finish her words.

"Calm down, I promised I'd do nothing to him, didn't I?" he held her face in his hands. He grinned and looked around. No one was watching. He didn't want the others to know yet, if they found out in a way he wasn't comfortable with he'd be teased for sure. He looked at her again. She was still a little dazed. "Are you okay?" he chuckled.

She nodded.

"Good," he kissed once more and headed upstairs. Mai followed. She wanted to know what he was going to do. Watching him he went to the window, he opened the window and stared outside. Mai narrowed her eyes in confusion. What was he doing? 'Please don't jump out of the window!' she begged. She didn't want him t o get hurt, even though she knew he jump from a five story window and walk away like it was nothing, she still didn't want him to do it.

Riku instead closed the windows after a minute.

"Doesn't it feel odd?" he asked.

"What?" Mai walked closer to him.

"That we love each other?"

"No, why?"

"Because… when I first kissed you it felt so familiar, the second time it felt like the first and that one time on New Years, was like it happened before."

Mai looked out the window. It did feel like it happened before… it felt like they met before, kissed before, and made love before. It did feel familiar. Mai smiled and lied. "It doesn't feel odd to me."

"That's because you're extremely odd!" he teased poking her forehead. He grinned, he was happy to be out of that room. Mickey came up stairs. He smiled at Riku nervously. He was uneasy still, about Riku losing it like that. Mickey had never seen him so out of character before, Mai would have been uneasy but she loved him too much to worry about it. Riku turned and greeted him. Sitting on the bed Riku and the King talked. Mai joined it, it concerned her as well since she had a Keyblade.

They talked for a while. But not long did the talking end. This was done by Riku. Riku grew tired of talking about Heartless; he stood and looked out the window again. Mickey then asked Mai to leave. Mai didn't want to leave, but she did. Mickey closed the door behind her and she was alone in the hall.

"Mai, I… I need to talk to you," Axel appeared, he was half way up the steps. Mai nodded and followed him. Axel held her to the back room. He closed the door and turned to her. He had sad look on his face; he lowered his head and shook it side to side, as if saying no to something in his head. He sniffed. He paced the floor and didn't speak for a long while. "Mai, I didn't want to tell you this now but… over the pass few months… I've been helping you… and I…" he seemed scare. Sweat started to rain from his brow. "I… can't… help you any more."

Mai was in shock. She closed her eyes in disbelief and put her hand to her heart. She had a feeling he was going to tell her something about Doki going to kill him, or something like that. She lifted her head and looked at his green eyes, he was on the other side of the room now he had his for arm pressed against the wall, and he was slamming the other hand into the wall softly. At this point she didn't want to read his mind to learn the rest. "Why not?" she asked softly, she was crying as well. Axel turned to her, he walked up to her, "Why not," she asked again, "Why not?" she cried, she needed him, if he was gone who would help her understand who she was? She looked up into his eyes. "Tell me why!"

Axel wasn't sweating any more, seeing her in pain made him almost at ease about what he was going to say. He pushed Mai up the wall and had his hand pressed against the wall beside her. He leaned in close, "I… I love you," he pulled her in and kissed her. When he finished he then added. "I shouldn't feel this way. But I do, I can't help you any more because I'll be putting you in harms way, I won't let Doki have you." He dropped his arms and stepped back.

Mai cupped her hand around her mouth. She was still in awe. Axel was in love with her? But… he was a Nobody, he couldn't love, or hate, or feel any emotion. More tears ran down her face. "What… are you going to do?" she asked. Her words rambled from the kiss.

He looked at her, "I'm going to risk my life for yours, I'm going to kill Doki," he answered.

"Axel… no," she whispered.

"Mai, I love you too much to let you tell me no, I'm going to protect you with my life, there's nothing you can do to stop me," he grinned.

Mai couldn't believe him. 'No!' she cried in her thoughts. 'Don't leave me! You're the only person who's help understand who I am, don't leave me now!' she couldn't speak any more.

"Mai, I love you, and Doki wants nothing more than to harm you, I'm going to stop him even if it means my life," he said softly. He waved and opened this black hole. "See ya doll!"

Mai went to pulled him away from the black hole but he was gone. She sunk to the floor, Axel was going to kill himself, and she couldn't stop him.

"How lovely." Doki said, "Axel's going to try and stop me, I could use that, Riku already has hate for Axel, all have to do is put anger and jealousy in him. That should be enough…" Doki looked around. "He saw the kiss! But heard nothing I see, thank goodness, if he heard any thing this plan would be useless. But that's all I need, that kiss, I can bend it to my control, he'll attack Axel, Mai will see what kind of monster he was… is. My plan, my perfect plan will make her want to come back." Doki laughed. In his hiding spot he watched as Riku broke what he could. Riku stopped suddenly and slid the floor. He tilted his head up and closed his eyes.

Doki smiled, his plan would work, and it would send the girl crying to him. Then he'd take her back home. To Heart Haven or by human tongue Kingdom Hearts.

But then something hit Doki. He saw Riku's frown of rejection and sadness turn into a grin. What was he thinking about?! Doki couldn't tell, this Keyblade wielder could block him now so Doki couldn't read his thoughts. But Riku stood, he didn't seem upset any more. What was going on? Doki would have to wait and see.

A/N: what does Doki plan to do? He uses his head only when he's calm, but when he's upset... "What's thinking?" Doki has many plans up his sleeves, we can only wait to see what he's going to do.

Next update will be soon!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, I'm glad to say that people liked the Midgar part of the story, I'm so happy that people liked it! After reading reviews I plan to give you a couple of chapters this weekend, if all goes well in my life. So enjoy! Oh... um... don't be mad with Riku.

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Twenty six

Mai stood, he was gone. Maybe she could tell Riku now. He had to know what he was dealing with. He wasn't in love with a human but something else. Something that is was and always will be something of a different world. Mai left the room. Riku must have been upstairs; she could hear someone walking around. She slowly went to the stairs. Suddenly she heard glass break. She bolted to the stairs. Was he hurt? Why would he break glass, he wasn't clumsy. She opened the door. He was gone! She looked down to the street. He was running towards his bike... no, she was running to her bike. She hopped on her bike and drove off. Mai looked in confusion. But she heard a voice.

"Mai?" Riku looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Mai blinked, couldn't he see that she was… she looked, the window wasn't broke, it was wide open, and Riku's bike was still there-so was her's. What did she just see? Was it the future? Only Axel could tell her if she can see the future. But he was gone. Her foot was half way out the window. What she doing? She looked back and Riku was there. She must have seen the future. But she wouldn't know for sure if Axel wasn't going to help her any more or even be alive.

Mai pulled her foot back quickly. Did she come before it happened? But that'd be silly. Riku's eyes were filled with something other than confusion. Something else was in her eyes. Something else was there. Something in his eyes was different.

"Riku?" Mai said.

"What were you talking about with Axel?" Riku asked, he slowly closed the door. He glared at her with something in his eyes. What was that look?

Although Mai didn't know it Riku was thinking of a way to get rid of Axel without being mean… okay just a little mean. But the point was he was going to get rid of Axel. He waited for Mai to answer. He came up with one way though, before Mai came upstairs he was grinning at the thought. Riku could just ask Cloud to keep Axel away from Axel, or even more fun he could have sniper take Axel out. It'd be easy; Riku had many people willing to take someone down just for fun, but nothing fatal just something to keep him away from Mai, forever. Riku blinked, still waiting, and then he realized what was in him, jealousy.

"You… saw that?" Mai became nervous. Did he hear everything too? Did he come in before the kiss? Did he see anything? What did he see? "We… I…"

"Mai… I know you're thinking of a lie, just tell me, what were you talking about?"

Mai swallowed. She felt fear biting at her heels, rejection on her neck and shame pulling her into a deep hole. "Riku… Axel was helping me discover who I was. He has told me many things and I didn't want to tell you…"

"What? That you're not human? That you can read mind?" Riku stepped forward. "I know that," Riku said.

Mai could only sink to her knees. "You… knew? This whole time?" she asked him.

"No, I figured you weren't human that night your hair changed color. Mickey also told me that you have the power to read minds." Riku stepped forward again. "I've known since yesterday, I thought you didn't know, Mickey talked to Yen Sid and he told Mickey about you, and Mickey told me."

"But… you… still love me?"

He grinned, as if the question was foolish. "Of course," Riku said.

"What else did you see?"

"Axel… he kissed you, did you let him?"

Mai looked at him blankly, she couldn't understand it all. He knew, he knew about her, he knew that she wasn't human. He figured it out and was still able to care for her like she was another human. "I…"

###

"Axel, there you are, Doki wanted to talk to you," Marluxia said. He stood from his chair. His hood was down.

Axel stood in surprise.

"Hurry up!" Doki's voice called from a back room. Axel nodded and walked to the back room. Confusion filled him then fear. Had Doki learned of what he was going to do? Most likely yes, but Axel had to try, he had to protect her. He had to keep her safe from the sick mind of Doki. He only wanted her for sex if not a punching bag. Mai would die if she lived with him.

"Sir?" Axel stepped in the room.

"Close the door." Doki said, he was sitting on a railing on the second floor of the room.

"Sir, you called me," Axel said closing the door behind him. Axel stepped forward.

"I want you to tell Mai any and everything you can tell her, don't tell her anything about where we are though, and don't let Riku know what you're doing."

"What?" Axel looked up, filled with confusion.

"You heard me, go to the girl tell her everything she wants to know, and don't let Riku see you," Doki said. "On second thought go a head, let Riku see you."

"Sir…" Axel bowered. Doki was telling him what he had already done. Should he continue now that he was given the power to do it? "But… she won't believe me," he lied.

Doki glared at him. "Fool, I didn't ask you if she'd believe you or not! Go back to Midgar, I know you were there and tell the girl everything! Tell her that she is a princess from the other side of Kingdom Hearts, don't tell her where we are, don't tell the girl her real name, don't tell her who she is to me, don't tell the girl her real age and don't tell her anything that might want you to leave."

"Sir!" Axel bowed and vanished in his black hole.

###

"Mai!" Axel appeared. "I…"

"You!" Riku oddly reacted quickly. He pulled his eyes away from Mai and attacked. He pushed Axel to the wall and held him there. "I told you never to come near her!" Riku held him to the wall and squeezed his throat. Mickey, Cloud and Tifa heard the loud thud from down stairs. Mai was against the wall. Opposite of the scene Mai stared in shock and fear.

"Riku!" the others called.

"I'll kill you!" Riku wrapped both hands around Axel's neck tighter. Riku slammed Axel's head against the wall a couple of times and then slammed his head to the floor. He held Axel's neck tightly.

"Riku!" they all yelled again. Riku didn't answer. He held Axel's throat in a tight hold. Mickey was the first to try and stop him but Riku used his Dark Shield against him and they couldn't attack or stop him. Cloud then Tifa tried to stop him. Mai watched in horror as Axel's light skin grew pale. He was fighting less and less now. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She pushed herself off the wall; she stepped forward, and then ran all the way. She hugged him, but he pushed her off. She grabbed him again and Riku's arm pushed her back further. Mai had to stop him, she tried one last time. This time she held tight.

"Riku stop! You're killing him, stop!"

"Get off of me!" he pushed her off so hard so quickly that she fell back and started to bleed from her mouth.

Riku paused. He was staring down at his hands, he released Axel's neck. Axel coughed for air. Riku shook his head while holding it and stood; he turned around and saw faces filled with horror. Mai was on the floor looking up at him in shock and fear. She could only stare at him.

"Mai," he stepped toward her. She slid back, holding her face. "Mai, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You attacked Axel!" Tifa said.

"Listen, I don't know…" Riku paused, he did what? 'I attacked Axel? No the last time I did was… yeah… last night wasn't it? Why would I attack him now? He's… he's here, on the floor holding his neck… I did attack him didn't I?' "I… I'm sorry," he held his head. "I don't know what came over me."

"How can we believe you? That's the second time you almost killed him." Cloud said. All had their words except Mickey, Mai and Axel. But they would soon have their turn. They were just staring in shock. Mai was crying. Axel was still coughing holding his neck and Mickey had his back turned away from Riku.

"Why did you attack me?" Axel coughed out. He wasn't upset, he didn't show a sign of anger.

"I don't know why, I… just did." Riku answered. He turned to Mai, "Mai, please tell me what happened? Do you know why I attacked him?" he stepped forward. Mai pushed herself away more. The closer he came to Mai the more she moved back. Soon she was against the wall. Riku reached out his hand and looked at her with eyes of concern. "Mai?"

Mai jumped to her feet and ran to Tifa's arms. "Don't touch me!" she yelled with her back turned from him.

"Mai, please, tell me what happened. I seriously don't remember."

"Riku, just go home." Mickey said, his voice low.

"What?!" Riku turned to him. Mickey's back was still facing him, Mickey's head hung low. "Riku… ever since I met you, you have had your issues, but none were on purpose, but this… I can't believe that it was an accident. I can't believe that you didn't know what you were doing." Mickey said. "I don't think you're completely converted to the light."

Riku shook his head. "Don't say that! I have grown! I have changed! I am Dawn! I am in the light! Even if it's by a little, I have light in me! I don't go by the ways of darkness! I am in the light!"

"Then explain to us why you attacked him." Mickey said in a lower voice.

"I can't but I am in light, I am! I have to be!" he said.

"Riku… we can't believe that…" Mickey said.

"Mickey… don't… say… LOOK at me! I have changed! I fought Ansem and won! I got rid of the evil darkness in my heart! I am now in the middle and stronger than any of you! I am…. Different."

"Riku, stop! I can't take this any more!" Mai yelled. "Please, just stop!" she cried out. She ran to the window and opened it quickly. She jumped out the window and ran down the street. She found her bike and started it and drove off.

"Mai, wait!" Riku went to the window but he missed her completely. He watched as she ran down the street. She was gone in seconds. 'I didn't mean to hurt you… I didn't mean to hurt Axel. I didn't mean to do any thing to him. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' he slammed his hand on the seal.

She didn't know where she was going. She just rode, she had to get away from him. She thought he loved her. She thought he would never hurt her! Clearly she was wrong, Riku hit her, and he tried to kill Axel after he promised not to do anything. She had to get away from him. Tears ran down her face. She wiped the blood away, forgetting the tears.

She drove through the desert plain until she saw white glowing trees. Mai heard the name of the place in her mind. "The Forgotten City." Odd, she must have been here before, or heard of it. She rode on, the trees were glowing a dim white light but it was still bright in a sense. Mai stopped her bike, she saw a small pond. She sat near it, small like creatures flew around her, their tails continually turning off and on.

Mai sighed, this place felt familiar. Mai felt more tears go down her face. She didn't wipe them away until she looked around and she felt a presence near her. She wiped the tears and looked around. She quickly got up, she heard the person stepping closer. She figured it was Doki, coming to ruin her life like he had done so many times before. She looked around; nothing was there. She sighed and sat back down on the ground. She waited for a while. Then she felt something in her gut. Something told her to reach out her hand. She closed her eyes and listened to that gut feeling. She stretched her hand out in front of her and from it a light glow, it was bright and it was in the form of a sphere, it wasn't fire, it was something colder, but stronger. "Chakra," a voice from behind said his voice a little raspy.

"Who are you? Do you work for Doki?" she asked, the person was behind her. She stayed calm; she didn't feel like this person was out to hurt her.

"No," he answered. "I know of him though," he didn't seek her eyes, he stayed behind her.

"So why have you followed me?" Mai questioned.

"I watch this forest, I come here a lot," he answered.

"So what do you want? I'm just sitting here, I'm not here to do damage."

"I can see that," he said. "I came to ask why you came and what's on your mind."

"Why do you need to know?" Mai sat, her back still to him.

"Because it's my business, besides I know what you are, princess."

Mai turned to him quickly. "You're name, what is it? And how do you know what I am?"

"Vincent," he said. "You are what Doki is, you are an Emotion Controller."

"Vincent, are you hear to talk or hear to just answer any question that I ask?"

"Both, I want you to know something, this Doki can do many things, I only know that he's from inside Kingdom Hearts, but nothing else of his location. I know that he is controlled if not by anger by jealousy, this is one of the reasons he wants you so badly."

"Wait, I'm not sure what you mean. Why does he need me?"

"He needs your power to control his better. Or at least that's what he rambles on about when he enters this forest."

"So when he enters this forest, when anyone enters this forest you hear them?"

"No, I just watch the main road," Vincent answered. "I've lived here ever since Kadaj and his brothers died, but recently they have been seen." Vincent walked around; his red coat flowed softly in the breeze. He leaned on a tree and folded his arms. He behaved like Riku almost, taking time to think before he spoke. "Doki walks here a lot, he claims his name means Anger in Japanese but one could argue that. He talks about other things, such as him giving power to separate. He also goes on about giving certain Nobodies their Heartless for some reason. But nothing else."

Mai looked at his long black hair, his crimson eyes were almost glowing. He had a bang over the head band that was over his forehead. He seemed completely calm. He had something in him that kept him calm. His eyes looked forward. She nodded. What he said was helpful, maybe she could tell the King. But one other thing popped into her head. "Vincent…have you ever loved some one?"

"I'd rather not tell." He answered with almost an amused voice. Mai looked down, she figured he wouldn't answer her next question and sat there. "Love is complex, too complex for anyone to fully understand. That much I'll say, sit here and think about it."

Mai watched as he turned and walked away. His figure was soon gone beyond the bushes and trees and shadows. Mai lowered her eyes for another moment. She felt that her meeting with him was very weird. Too weird, what was the point of telling her all of that? Mai felt more tears come down her face. She sat there at the pond and cried. She just couldn't get over her pain, her sadness, her anguish. Riku… her love, her lover, hit her.

"Mai?" she heard a voice. Was it Riku's? Hopefully not, she didn't want to see him any more, lie, she just didn't want to see him now. "Mai?" the voice came again. It wasn't his, it was someone else's. She was pleased, she might answer them. "Mai, where are you?"

"I'm here," she called out. She turned her head over her shoulder for a moment.

"I'm coming, don't move."

It was Mickey; he came to her, that was better than Riku. She wasn't in the mood to even look at him (lie). Mickey came closer, but then she realized that she might have made a mistake, she could hear more than one set of foot steps. She wasn't too happy about that.

Then nothing. She only heard one now. Mickey must have stopped them. He had too. He knew she was hurting. "Mai, do you want to talk?"

"No, all I know is that I don't want to see Riku!" she yelled, hoping he heard.

"He's not coming near you, I promise," Mickey sat next to her. "Listen, what happened back there? Will you tell me?"

Mai looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Sir, Riku and I were talking and Axel appeared and Riku just… attacked him, I've never seen him act that way before, and it hurt me, to see him try to kill my friend."

Mickey thought. "Hmm… I see," Mickey grinned, "Well, we can take you home, if ya like," he offered.

"What?"

"Do you want to go back home?"

"No, I want to stay here, I want answers and I think I can find them here," Mai said, but staying near Riku wasn't what she was looking forward to. "But Riku shouldn't come near me..."

"Okay, so want to come with us to finish our mission?"

"Yes…" she didn't want to answer if Mickey wasn't going to agree with keeping Riku away from her. "Just keep Riku away from me."

"Okay, I'll promise to that, but if he doesn't listen I won't stop him, understand, his heart seems to be locked in confusion right now, but you're the key, so if he must talk to you I won't stop him, understand?"

"Yes," Mai answered. Although she wasn't as kind as the King, she'd fight Riku to the ground if that's what it took. She wasn't going to be hit by him any more. She had enough of that crap from Doki, the man that hated her. "Actually, before we go can I do something?"

"Sure." Mickey said. "Okay fellas, give her some space." Mai turned around to see everyone even Riku, whom was hiding in the back of the group, a few feet behind them. Mai stood and dipped her hands in the water. The pond's water was clear and cool. She touched it and looked at her reflection. She collected a hand full of water and poured it on the ground. She imagined that it was her parents. She was giving them a form of remembrance. She would never forget their love. The same way a person never forgets what a water fall looks like. When she would get back the money and property would be waiting for her. And with that money she would build them a small shrine. She would remember them as long as she could. She had a feeling her time in this 'world' would be short. She had a feeling Doki was getting closer and closer to his goal, especially because of this fight. Mai had a feeling that Doki was behind it. Mai thought of her parents because unlike them Riku betrayed her. Mai wasn't going to betray her parents, their love for her, dead or not.


	27. Chapter 27

Today is bonus day again! Yay! I told you guys to watch out, I said chapters will be flying at you, there's a reason why but I won't say why... Anyway I was working on another project, I wanted to know if you guys would vote or something... I was thinking about (Riku of course) a fanfiction with Ouran High School, I was bored and I finished watching the whole series, and that's when I came up with the show. Now, what I'm asking is if you guys think I should go for it. I was bored again when I came up with the story and the Ouran High School FF is actually going to be a comedy, not action voilence... darn I like voilence, Oh well.

Thank you for reviewing!

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Twenty seven

They were back at the bar now. Mai collected her helmet; she forgot that she didn't have it on when she fled. Oddly, while they traveled to the bar Riku traveled in the back of the line, Tifa, Cloud, Mickey, Axel and some new guy that looked almost exactly like Axel had joined them.

When they entered the bar the Axel clone introduced himself to Mai as Reno. He had read hair just like Axel, only it wasn't as spiky nor did Axel have a pony-tail. They both had facial markings but not the same ones, Axel's were faced down and Reno's were almost like red bags under the corner of his eyes. He was the same age, height and personality as Axel. They were both cocky too.

Mai and the others sat together, they had closed the bar early for the meeting. Riku sat away from Mai, because the King pulled him away. Mai didn't try to seem upset but she was really upset that Riku was even in the same room. She kept her eyes way from him and made sure not to even think of him. Riku ruined what they had, they were in love, they were one but Riku was pulling them apart. That's the problem with things that are crazy glued together they're hard to pull apart but Riku was doing a fine job at ripping them apart.

"All right, everybody, we have a lot of things to talk about," Mickey said. He paced the floor and sighed every now and then. "First off, we need to find the Keyhole, when we find it we can find out what's going on with the Heartless and Nobodies."

"Actually," Mai said, at the sound of her voice all eyes were on her, even Riku's. Mai pulled away from Riku's gaze and continued. "A man in red, named Vincent told me that Doki is giving Nobodies the power to separate. And Vincent told me nothing else."

Cloud chuckled and whispered into Tifa's ear, "I bet he still doesn't have a cell."

"Is that so?" Mickey and the others didn't hear Cloud's joke. Mickey pondered for a moment. "That would make sense."

"Doki is always around when Heartless or Nobodies are," Riku said, his head low. "Doki attacked me twice, each time he was looking for Mai, and for some reason he had a enjoyment of entering houses." Riku shared.

"What?" Mai almost jumped out her seat. But Mickey's yell was louder than Mai's. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked loudly but not out of anger but concern. Doki had attacked Riku twice?!

"I survived each attack didn't I? Doki for whatever reason was wearing red one time that he attacked me. He almost explained to me why he was wearing red but he didn't finish."

Mickey thought for a moment. "Interesting. But we can't find the answer to that unless we find him." Mickey turned to Mai. "Mai, Doki is after you, right?"

Mai nodded, she didn't want to answer to that, but the words came out anyway. "Yeah, but all I know is that he likes to call me Princess."

"Yes, do you know what you are?"

Mai was wide eyed. "Who told you?" she asked almost in a hush voice. Completely, forgetting that Riku told her the whole story before he flipped and attacked Axel.

"Yen Sid, he told me many things while I was with him, Mai, if you wanted you can read minds, couldn't you?"

Mai slammed her eyes shut. Riku learned what he didn't know (or couldn't remember). Mai opened her eyes and looked at Axel. If Riku was telling the truth about forgetting what happened to him earlier that meant that this was the second time he had heard it but his expression didn't share that story. "Yeah, I know, I got my information through two means, my parents… and…" she was using her parents… to lie. She couldn't let Riku know about Axel if he truly didn't remember. "And because of just remembering it."

Riku looked up in amazement. He was confused and surprised. "Wait, so you also know that you're not human?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, I learned that after meeting Axel, Roxas and Namine, after they looked at me odd I realized that I scare them." Mai tried her hardest to keep Axel out of all of this. 'Say nothing Axel.' She told him.

"Okay so it should be easy to explain this, we need you to track down Doki."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Yes you can, you just have to use your powers." Mickey said.

"How do I do that?"

"Your chakra is very complex but when your Keyblades are in your hands you can use it any way you want."

"But I don't know how…" Mai paused… she did, she had to close her eyes and just stretch out her hand. It was that simple. It was too simple there had to be something else. "I can… while I was in the Forgotten City I used that power, but I had no clue what it was… but… I don't know if I can use it correctly." Mai told him. Mai thought it was odd that Riku wasn't giving her a surprised look any more.

"That's why Riku's going to teach you." Mickey said.

"What?! But you promised!"

"I know what I said, but Riku's the only one who knows chakra well, Cloud and Tifa don't use charka the way Riku does. Riku's chakra grew in strength because he took martial arts. We all have chakra but Riku knows how to control it."

"Your Highness that's not fair!" Mai protested. "You promised!" she yelled. Her yells grew and grew. Suddenly like a lightning flash her eyes begun to brightly glow. She narrowed her eyes in anger and yelled more, her fist were tightly closed. From her hand a bright light, it was like fire in movement but it wasn't fire.

"Calm down," Mickey said. He was calmer than anyone at this point.

Mai took deep breaths. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…" she held her head, the light flame was gone. She turned around out of pain, but she found that her turn was more than just luck, it was instinct.

"My, my, you've grown," Doki said. He was in red. "And you failed." He pointed to Reno. "Wait, where's Axel?" he looked at Axel, "Which one is Axel?"

"Doki?" Mai said.

"What?" he glared at her.

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to offer you something, Princess," he bowed. "I have trees and animals waiting for you at home, will you not come home now?"

"You're offering me trees and animals as a bargaining chip to take me 'home'? That's stupid." She said. Her eyes were not glowing any more.

"Oh! You've decided to use your powers!"

Riku stood silently; he made sure not to make a sound as he moved his chair back. He picked up his plate and threw it at Doki's head. Summoning his blade he attacked seconds after the plate landed. Doki was hit, he couldn't stop Riku. Mai was wide eyed. 'What the heck was he doing?' She could have gotten questions out of him. Mai could have questioned him. "Riku! What are you doing?!"

"Mai?" Riku turned around, the look of confusion was in his eyes. He stopped attacking and stood he turned around forgetting Doki completely.

"Riku, that's not right, but I give you credit for attacking me off guard. You have been waiting for the right moment to attack haven't you?" Doki rose. He smiled with a cruel intent.

Mai ran over to Doki and with a quick hand touched his forehead. But when she touched him her eyes and his met. They were staring deep into each others. Mai couldn't pull away her body even if she had the strength of fifty men. She saw something as she was stuck there. She saw a place of black clouds as the ground, walls of yellow shining stones and a large gate. Mai couldn't understand, she felt alone but she saw people, no… Nobodies. They were Nobodies. She could see them but she felt so alone.

Mai finally pulled back. She fell to the ground and looked up. Doki was just as shocked as she was. He stared down at her and started to back off. "You… you wretch! You touched my forehead! You… you little wretch! I can't believe you!"

Mai continued to read his mind; it was so open because of his anger. Mai saw a golden box; inside she saw a thin string. But where was this box? Mai continued to stare in his eyes. This golden box belonged to her. Doki stared down at her with so much anger that she felt pain flush over her.

"Attack, kill all but the girl!" Doki finally yelled. He vanished into his black door. In his place three familiar faces appeared. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. They all had a smirk of evil on their faces. Wasting no time they attacked, Mai was still on the floor staring in the space Doki's eyes once were. She couldn't pull away. Mai could hear everything that was around her, weapons sliding across each other, feet running and bouncing off walls for a more powerful attack. But the thought still hung in her mind. 'What was that box? Why do I hate it so badly? Why is there a thin string in it? Why do I care that Doki has it?'

Cloud was faced with Kadaj with Mickey and Riku at his side. Tifa and Reno were squaring off a rematch with Loz and Yazoo had the enjoyment of a one on one fight with Axel.

"Axel, why have you betrayed Doki?" Yazoo asked.

"Shut up, I'm going to kick your butt!" Axel attacked with his circular weapons. Yazoo attacked with his sword-gun and missed Axel by mere seconds. The bottles were broken and the liquor fell to the floor.

Mickey, Riku and Cloud were outside by this time, Kadaj dodged attacks by jumping and blocking with ease. He seemed to be dodging them like they were in slow motion. Kadaj teased them by chuckling every now and again and striking them in their arms or shoulders. Mickey was the fastest out of the three, his attacks were mostly from above but when he did attack low Kadaj dodged by jumping out the way.

The fight was longing. People ran but stayed by to watch. But their curiosity was cut short, the black creatures were back and they attacked the people.

Mai stood and found Axel alone. She summoned her blades and attacked Yazoo from behind. But his power to dodge was greater than she thought it was like fighting Loz again. He spun out of the way and shot at both Mai and Axel. Mai was shot, she held her side and attacked any way. Yazoo was clearly having fun. He pulled Mai in by catching her blade in mid-swing and shot her. Mai held her belly, it was burning. Axel didn't know what to do. He stared at Mai in shock that she had been shot twice now. Axel glared at Yazoo. Axel gave out a yell and summoned a lot of his power and attacked Yazoo with a great flame that was blinding.

Yazoo was pushed back through the walls and ended up near Kadaj. He was unconscious when the dust settled. "Brother!" Kadaj yelled. He let down his guard enough for Mickey, Cloud and Riku to finally land a hit. Each had their small combo on Kadaj. Kadaj, because he was out of focus, was open enough for them to finish him off. Kadaj barely blocked. Kadaj fell, he was also knocked unconscious.

"Kadaj? Yazoo?!" Loz saw that his brothers had fallen. He started to cry, Tifa kicked him while his head was turned away and Reno hit him with his rod. But Loz wasn't going down so easily. He attacked moving much faster than before. Lox used his double-hound and caught Tifa in her belly. She was shot a few yards away. Moving faster than before Loz attacked Reno and Reno went limb from the electric shock. Tifa rushed back running faster and grabbed his head in her black glove covered hand and slammed his head back into the concrete. Loz fell, it was over, and before Reno could get his hand-cuffs out they vanished in black holes, not like the corridoors but like some one had summoned them away. All were outside right now except for Mai and Axel.

"Mai? Talk to me!" Axel held her in his arms, she was still in pain from what she did to Doki, and now she was shot and bleeding. Axel looked at the wound; Yazoo had different bullets this time. They were larger than the last ones. Mai gasped for air, she wasn't going to die, and she could survive the shot if they healed her in time, but he had no potions with him or anything that might help. He shook his head, he couldn't let her die.

"Axel…" Mai said, she was gasping for air, she was shot just under her lung (the first shot) and the second one was near her belly-button, and blood was coming out of her quickly. "Please don't… go to Doki… please…"

"I have to," he knew she was reading his mind, Axel was going to kill Doki for this, along with the others, even if he had to kill himself to do it, he would, Mai was more important than anything to him. He shouldn't feel this way, he was a Nobody after all, but he did, he loved her and he was going to protect her. "If I don't stop him he'll keep coming, and coming, Mai, you can't stop me, don't even waste your time trying to stop me."

"Axel, no…" Mai said. She was too weak to move now, Axel rested her head on the rumble and brushed her long flowing hair to the side. "Axel, don't…"

"Mai, I love you too much to see you suffer, Riku will take care of you, okay?" Axel smiled.

"Don't be cocky!"

"Bye, get some rest while you're there."

"Axel!"

"I… love… you…" he said slowly while he vanished into black door and was gone.

Mai pushed her self, she had to do what he could do, if Doki could do it, then she could. She had to open the door and follow him, stop him. She pushed and pushed but her body wouldn't move. She gasped for air as tears slowly ran down her face. At this point she hated tears, she hated crying. She hated feeling emotional pain, or any pain. She hated crying, it made her feel weak.

"Mai!" she heard Riku's voice. He stopped half way, he then slowly stepped back. He lowered his eyes and lifted his Keyblade and healed her from a distance. His eyes were gone behind his silver fall. Mai stood after the bullets popped out and the wounds healed, her skin was as if she had never been shot, and she tried to open the black gates, but nothing came before her. She yelled and yelled but her arms didn't summon the gates, Mai paused only to scream.

"Axel!" she cried. "You fool! You don't have to die for me!" she fell to her knees and cried more and more. Riku only backed off more. He couldn't understand. What was she crying to him about? He could see that he was gone but what was she yelling for? "Axel don't be cocky! Don't be cocky!"

Riku could only think that it had something to do with him and what he couldn't remember. He waited for the others to come back as he pondered.

Although Riku didn't know it, Axel was giving his life to kill Doki.


	28. Chapter 28

Riku and Mai

Twenty eight

They fixed the bar, luckily only the windows, door and a few tables were damaged, other than the beer bottles, and that's because the fights ended up outside. Also to their luck Tifa and Cloud had extra tables and chairs in the back.

Mai felt out of place. She stared out the window of the bar. She looked to the sky, or what she could see of it. The day was almost over and the sky was fading into a dark blue. She sighed; Axel truly did love her didn't he? Everyone shows love differently, Mai figured. Axel was going to kill himself for her, Riku stayed away from her (like she wanted) and the others showed their love by caring for her and giving her space to think.

'Axel, you'd better win.' She thought. 'I don't want to lose you, I'd hate to learn you died because of that rotten green brat,' she frowned. Making a fist she rested her arm on the window above her head. 'Axel, Doki, organization five, where are you?'

"Mai?" Mickey broke her thoughts with a soft voice. "Are you okay?"

Mai turned and looked at him, "Yeah, I just…"

"It's alright, I know," Mickey said. Mai didn't think he really did know but if he said he did then she'd leave at that.

"Sir… what do we do now?" Mai stopped him from leaving her so soon. His voice was very comforting almost more than Riku's.

Mickey thinks for a moment. "Well, we still have a mission. We'll go to the Keyhole and see if anything is wrong."

Mai nodded, she hoped she'd find some Heartless. She had to admit she missed those ugly yellow eyes but she needed her memories back. Maybe she could learn something that might help them, if not Axel. She sighed. "Thank you…" she said.

"For what?"

"For everything…"

"No problem."

Sweeping the floor Tifa glanced up at Mai, she was facing the window again. She leaned the broom down on the counter and walked over to her, before she reached her Mai turned around, Tifa quickly turned to the table and pretended to set it. Mai didn't notice and walked pass her towards the back. Mai was faced down; she didn't want to think of what Axel was going through, she didn't want him to die. But Axel's words hit her. "He'll keep coming and coming…" dragged on in her head. 'Should I go to Doki? Should I keep them safe? I don't want any of them to die for my sake, not one, especially not Riku, I still love him, but I just…' she sighed again. All this sighing was bothering her. She was starting to hate it. Mai then realized that she had more hate in her after she touched Doki's forehead. 'What the heck?!' she couldn't understand. 'I haven't felt this much hate since I woke up in Riku's house.' She shook her head. 'Why do I feel this way?'

"Well, we're done," Cloud said. "Should we open up again?"

"Nah, I don't think we should, we'll most likely have a bar fight tonight," Tifa said. "I want to keep the place clean for at least one night."

"Fine by me," Cloud flopped on the chair, "So, King Mickey what do we do now? Should we head out in the morning or tonight?"

"I'd say we leave in the morning, we just went through a crazy fight, we'll be tired if we face something big and dangerous near or in the Keyhole." Reno said.

"Wait, who the heck said you could come?" Cloud asked out of irritation, Reno was more of a pest since his last partner retired.

"Oh, can I? I'm bored and Rufus hasn't given me an assignment all day! Or rather all week! Or all month or…" he begged the King.

"We get it!" Cloud interrupted him in annoyance.

"Aw, alright, you can come," Mickey said his voice was almost filled with regret and dismay but he wore a grin.

"Thanks!" he smiled.

Mai stared at Reno, he was just like Axel. Reno caught Mai's glance, he was about to open his mouth when Mai cut him off. "Don't talk to me, don't bother me, don't even think about me." she turned away and went to the room.

"What did I say?" Reno asked.

Riku was the only one who wasn't surprised. 'She's going back to her old self, the old version of her that was hateful… she's hating me.' Riku sighed and turned his eyes away.

"I don't think you did anything." Tifa said.

"Riku, what do you know about this?" Cloud asked Riku, he could see that Riku knew what was going on.

Riku turned his back for a moment and stood in thought his arms at his side. "She's hating me again, after all we've been through, she's starting to hate me," Riku answered. There was a long silence. "I won't teach her, Mickey, you can't make me," he turned to the King. "She's starting to hate me, I won't let her hate me more than she is now, and I won't ruin our…"he had to think of a word, he didn't want to tell them yet, "relationship," the perfect word, "over nothing."

"I understand." Mickey said.

"Good," Riku had some anger in his voice. "I'm not going to bed, Mai's not going to let me sleep," he said turning away.

"I know…" Mickey said his voice sad. "Get some sleep everybody, you'll need it tomorrow."

They all said their good nights and were gone.

"So the two are with friends this week right?" Cloud asked his voice a little dry.

"Yeah," Tifa answered, "All week," they were referring to Denzel and Marline.

Riku stayed down stairs, he waited for at least three hours before he decided to go to bed. Mai should be sleeping by now; she was normally sleeping at this time. To his luck he was correct. He didn't think she'd wake up if he jumped in the bed. He covered himself with the cover and closed his eyes. She was soundly sleeping, they slept the same way. 'We were meant to be, weren't we? I thought we were but now, I can't tell. I hope this is just another bump in the road, I can't stop loving her. I won't.'

'I hope Riku still loves me, I can't forgive myself if I ended up breaking this relationship, especially if Riku still loves me, I just… I need space, I won't bother him and hopefully he won't bother me. I don't like this plan but until I know that he is sane again I won't let him touch me,' she thought. 'Attacking Axel was harsh, and he claims not to remember. Wait… Doki could have been behind this. Axel would never just pop up with Riku in the same room. He'd call me away, something happened. Axel must have been set up; Doki must be the cause of what Riku did. All I know is that Doki claims to control anger, if so that means he blinded Riku with anger and made him attack Axel. It's possible but only Doki can tell us and if Axel doesn't come back alive…' she pinched her eyes closed. 'No, he will come back alive, and when he does Riku's anger will vanish and we can be together again. Because Axel will explain everything to the King and the others.'

Neither teen slept that night. Pictures of painful nights ran through both of their minds, along with Doki and his behavior and his goal. The teens would wake up the next morning tired. But they wouldn't complain. They didn't want to hear each other's voices. Well… they didn't want to talk to each other.


	29. Chapter 29

Riku and Mai

Twenty nine

The next morning the two teens woke together. Riku kept his eyes away from Mai's. Mai tried her hardest not to speak to him. But she could see he was hurting. She could see he wanted something desperately from her.

"If you're not going to be around me, can't you at least say good morning if we're together?" Riku asked, he sounded upset, irritated.

Mai was shocked that he would ask, but she wasn't surprised that he kept his eyes away. "Good morning. Is that better?" she said sourly.

"You have no idea," Riku said but his voice was still irritated his voice just as sour. 'That's all I really want from you. Your voice when I wake.'

They both got dressed (separately, Riku in the back room and Mai in the room) and went down stairs. It was odd, Mai missed his hugs but she didn't want to be bothered with him. She was still angry with him, a little, about the attack. Mickey and the others were waiting in the back room where Riku and Axel were once chained up. The bar was open now and that meant that Tifa couldn't come for the mission. Cloud on the other hand was free; he had no deliveries to do. Sitting with the others, Mai saw that Reno was gone. She soon learned that he had a mission; Rufus actually needed him for something. May felt discouraged, she didn't apologize for her behavior yesterday.

"Okay, we're leaving in two hours," Mickey said, "I want as much potion as you can carry with you and keep yourself ready," he said his voice serious. They nodded. Riku on the other hand was leaning on the doorframe with his arms folded, looking away from them. "Riku, did you hear me?"

"Yeah," Riku stood up and faced him. "I know the drill." He turned away and went outside. Mai watched him, he was acting so different. Mai noticed that he was emotionless. But it was most likely her fault. She exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes.

The two hours went by quickly. They were out the door and were mounting their bikes now. Mickey with Riku, Mai alone, and Cloud on his bike. Cloud knew where the Keyhole was, problem was getting there. Cloud told them it was at least an hour trip; Mai didn't like this news at all. As they rode Mai couldn't but think of Axel. Was he okay? Was he still alive? Did he… die? She hated to think about it but she had to, she had to worry or she'd forget him. She didn't want to forget him; she didn't want to wonder who the red head was in her thoughts. Mai had to stay mad at Riku for a little longer, she decided, that was the only way to remember Axel and hope he comes back alive. Mai sighed, she stared at Cloud, he was up ahead but Mai could see that he had no helmet on.

Two miles into the trip Cloud stopped. In front of him Heartless appeared. Cloud revved up his bike and charged for them. But to his surprise there was an endless amount of Heartless in front of them, at least 2000 of them, and they were all different types. Mai had a smirk crawl on her face as she saw the endless Heartless. Mai summoned her two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. She kept her bike going forward and passed Riku, Mickey and Cloud. As she passed the three wondered what was her hurry until they saw her Keyblades in her hands. She challenged the Heartless with a joy. She swung her blades as her bike continued to go forward.

From her blades alone she had killed at least 300 Heartless. She pressed forward, more and more memories flooded into her. It as like they were embracing her in a warm welcome. She saw the faces, the ones of killed people. Killed because of hatred, because of hate crimes, murders, gang fights, spouse issues, anything that mainly concerned hate, it filled into her. Mai focused more on the Heartless in front of her. More memories came to her. She saw Doki, holding her, but aggressively. He held her tightly in his arms and bit her. Mai pulled back, but he called her something else, not Mai but another name, she couldn't hear it, but it wasn't Mai.

Doki smiled at her with cruel intent. He grabbed her in a tight hand, he then punched her in her face knocking her to the ground. She was unconscious. Mai remembered this. But what was going on? Was she living with Doki? That can't be.

Mai pressed forward, she continued to strike down Heartless. She looked around and saw that the Heartless were moving faster and faster. They attacked more quickly as Mai's bike started to speedup. Looking back the others were following her lead. She paused and smiled. She narrowed her eyes forward and swung her blades in the air. The Heartless were then wiped out.

She looked around and it wasn't her blades that did that. It was the man before her in black, his silver long hair pass his knees.

"You again?!" Mai dismounted her bike, threw her helmet off and held her hilts to her blades firmly. "What do you want?!"

Sephiroth stared at her, almost puzzled. Then he grinned, "Axel is dead."

Mai paused. She back peddled. "What… did you say?"

"He is dead. Doki has killed him," he answered. He waited for her to respond. He snapped his fingers and more Heartless appeared next to him. Then they darted by Mai and head for the people behind her. "Don't worry, the Heartless are not here to kill, only to give us space." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you turned down my last offer, I'm not going to give up," Sephiroth smirked.

"I don't want your help! You son of a…" she fell to her knees involuntarily. She was over whelmed with pain and shock, memories flooded into her. She felt Doki on her, his hands in places they shouldn't and his lips where ever they wanted to be. Mai did nothing, she remembered that Doki was stronger than she was and was willing to hurt her. He was sexually bent. Mai remembered looking into his eyes; he was hostile, cruel and evil. Doki pulled her close in one memory. He tried to kiss her but she fought back. Doki instantly became outraged and threw her to the ground with such force that she was left weak. Her legs were in shock. Doki stood over her enraged. He picked up a heavy object and slammed it on her any way he could. He stopped before she fell unconscious and left the room.

Mai closed her eyes and looked around, Sephiroth was still there waiting.

"What did you see?" he asked like he was a close friend who knew of her problems.

"Doki…" she murmured.

"Yes, you were close to him, he always points out, he never says how close though."

"Doki…" she repeated.

"So do you want my help or not?" Sephiroth seemed to be enjoying her pain. "I can take you to him since you want him so much."

Mai looked up in confusion. "No, I'm not going to Doki! I don't want your help!"

"Suit your self, Doki wanted me to tell you everything, any and everything you wanted to know," Sephiroth smirked. He turned his back opened a dark door and entered casually. Seconds later she heard the sound of Riku's bike coming closer.

"Mai, are you okay?" Riku asked her, he had forgotten that they weren't talking to each other any more.

"I'm fine," she answered coldly but the no one noticed.

"What's wrong?" Cloud was heard, but she didn't remember hearing his bike.

"Nothing… nothing is wrong…" she said.

She faced them and nodded. She got back on her bike and waited for them to continue forward. She threw her helmet back on. The trip was still long, even though they had traveled so many miles. Finally they came to the entrance to the Keyhole. Oddly it was a cave. Out here in the middle of nowhere, Mai felt like she was being watched. She looked around she could see no one, nothing was near, if someone was watching her he'd have t o have the best eyes ever because even with her perfect 20/20 vision she couldn't see a thing. She summoned her blade, she wanted to be ready. If she sees Doki she's killing him, for her… for Riku… for Axel.

Walking into the dark cave the King lit the way by summoning his blade and casting fire on the lanterns near by. Mickey instructed them to each take one. They followed his orders to the letter. Riku kept his distance from Mai; he walked behind Mickey whom was leading the group. Walking deeper Mai heard something move. She paused. She hoped it was Doki so she could cut his head off. The others seemed to have noticed her steps were gone. They paused and looked back. Mai looked around, she was sure she heard something. But she continued forward when she didn't hear it again (And when the others were staring at her). Mickey and the others were silent, nothing but the sound of their feet were heard. Mai looked up a couple of times from her hanging head to see Riku looking back at her over his shoulder.

"I can't believe it!" Mickey's voice rung out. He ran forward. "There's nothing wrong with it!" he touched the black door.

"Wait, this is it?" Mai asked her voice a little annoyed. She waited. She thought that the keyhole would be something… more dramatic, but it was nothing more than a door? 'How stupid. It's just a stupid door! Stupid things, how annoying, I hate keyholes at this… point.'

"Yes, this is the Keyhole, for Midgar it's a black door in the center of the world, we are above the center." Mickey answered.

"How do you know nothing wrong?"

Mickey turned to them, "Do you see these markings on the door?" he asked. On the door were scar marks and stars. "These markings are from the failed attempts of those who could not open the Keyhole. This Keyhole has not been attempted to open very much, there are only a few, but when the Keyhole is opened a star is made, the Keyhole has only been opened once."

There was a wave a stun and amazed faces. Mai on the other hand had a feeling he was going to say something like that. The door felt familiar, she couldn't understand why though. And on top of that she was staring to hate the thing. They came all the way out here in the stupid desert to see a black door that wasn't even open like they'd hoped for?

"Well, we're going to have to go back, there's nothing wrong with this Keyhole." Mickey said.

"How do you know no one opened it recently?" Cloud asked.

Mickey turned back to the star on the door. "Look, it covered with mold, there's no way mold can cover up something that quickly, and this star has been here for months if not years."

"Great!" Mai slammed her lantern down and turned away, she folded her arms de-summoning her blade. "That… I'm going go kill him!" Mai yelled. Her mood swinging shocked everyone.

"Mai?" Mickey's soft voice touched her, it made her feel foolish but it calmed her down.

"I'm sorry, it's just… Doki… he…"

"What did I do this time, Princess?" They turned to see Doki leaning on the door. "Well, well, well, a rat, a soldier, a Master and a Princess has come to see the Keyhole, huh?"

"Let lost you son of a…"

"Now, don't call names, besides, you know as well as I do that we don't have parents."

Mai paused. "You jerk! Where's Axel?! Where is he?!"

"Oh, so Sephiroth gave you the news like I told him? Good," he said, "Well, your friend is hanging above my fireplace right now as a sign to the other followers."

"What do you want Doki? What is you purpose?" Mickey asked.

"Nice choice of words, Rat. I exist to give people anger, jealous and greed. I want to take over Heart Haven and rule as King, but I can only do that if my Princess is with me," he held out his hand and waited calmly, now no longer leaning on the door. Mai didn't move, she stared him down though. Why didn't she move? Why didn't she attack him like was thinking about doing this whole time? "You have remembered something? Hm… what did you forget?"

"You, I forgot you." She answered sourly.

"Odd, why is your memory of me gone?" he pondered, folding his arms, "Whatever, well Princess you know where to find me if you truly want to come back, and I have more animals this time, although the King is mad with me, he'll be okay if you come back."

"I won't be coming back," Mai said.

"Fine, speak your lies, your time with these humans is almost up anyway," Doki smirked and opened the portal, "As is… mine," he vanished.

"What was that all about?" Cloud asked turning to Mai.

"I remembered something of him, he's very cruel, he honestly doesn't care for me but he wants me back anyway, I don't understand him at all." She folded her arms and pondered for a second.

"Mai…" Riku started but froze when Mai glared at him.

"What?!" she yelled.

He grew bold with anger. "What the heck is wrong with you?! I try to be nice but…" Riku threw down his lantern, "You're so stubborn, y'know that?!"

"Reminds me of someone else!" Mai yelled.

"Stop you two," Mickey tried calmly.

"Stop trying to avoid me! You know as well as I that we need to be with each other," Riku yelled more and louder, both ignoring the King's calm voice.

"Why don't you bite me?! I can't be around people who only care for themselves! You're so full of yourself! You make sure to look your best for no one! You gotta look perfect before you go to bed, before you leave before you eat! You're so stuck up!"

Riku's eyes flared. "Gr! You're such a brat! First I save you life, you hate me, I save it again, you hate me more, I save your life and then you want to be my friend after realizing that I saved you stupid neck more than three times?! Oh and excuse me for having a habit of looking good, what are ya, jealous? I can't help the way I am Mai, but for some reason you think that I can do everything! Well guess what, I can't do everything, Mai, neither can you!"

"Don't call me stupid, stupid! Bite me! You're still a jerk! You have to have everything your way! You can't handle mocking faces; you don't want to be the blame for anything! So you put the blame on someone else, on someone that can't fight back!"

"Gr… Brat." He muttered.

"Don't call me that!"

"Bratty Princess," Riku was now amusing himself by her angry face.

"Shut up!" she yelled louder than before. He made fist at her sides and stomped her foot in rage. This was not the work of Doki she was sure, his mocking face was grinning and teasing.

"Bratty Princess!" Riku grinned. Seeing her annoyed face was amusing.

Mai's eyes narrowed, she then brought her leg up to his private.

Riku held himself in pain. He narrowed his eyes after a while. He stood and chuckled. This was one of his non-graceful moments, but he was so angry he didn't care that he was embarrassed by the others. "Fine, you want to play rough, let's play rough!" Riku summoned his blade, but Mai noticed something different. Electricity came from his left hand. Both hands were on his Way to Dawn, odd because he never held his Keyblade like that. But then his left hand slowly pulled away from the hilt of the Keyblade. The left hand had a trail of electricity follow, the sound echoed in the cave's hallow. The electricity flickered as his hand pulled away. He was in his normal stance now, his blade Way to Dawn equal level with his eyes and his hand out stretched forward. But something was different about him. Mai blinked in shock. He had another one in his hand. He had a Keyblade in his left hand. It was called Soul-eater. Mai looked up in shock; he could wield two like her this whole time? "Are you scared? C'mon fight me!"

"No, stop!" Mickey tried again.

"Stay out of this; this is between her and me!" Riku waited for her, she didn't summon her blades yet. "C'mon, fight me, Bratty Princess!"

Mai went to kick him again; it seemed to work last time. But she missed. Riku's blade just pushed it out of the way. Mai fell back and looked up to see Riku's blade to her nose. "Jerk!" she summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and swung back.

"Stop! Riku, Mai, stop!" Mickey and Cloud called. But it was too late, both were too stubborn to just end it, one had to come out on top. Mai and Riku were both swinging their blades at each other. Mai held her self well but Riku was harder with two blades. Mai remembered when she fought Riku in his apartment; he was hard but not as hard as he was now. If she fought him with one blade she could have had a chance but now she was going to lose. The possibility of her winning was very, very low.

"C'mon, Bratty Princess, fight back!" Riku challenged her.

Mai fell to the ground and brought herself back up with a springing kick, Riku's normal way of getting up in battle. Riku charged at her once she stood. Mai was overwhelmed by strikes.

Mai then found an opening and took it. She hit him in his rib. For a moment Riku paused, holding his side. Then he lifted his head. "Is that the best you can do?"


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry kiddies last chapter of Bonus day... :-(...oh well, but don't worry I won't leaving you hanging of long.

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Thirty

"You have no idea!" Mai then swung Oblivion towards his head. Riku ducked from the knees and twisted around, he kicked her in her ribs, the same side she hit him a few seconds ago. Their fight slowly started to go down to the entrance of the cave. Mickey and Cloud followed, although there was nothing they could do, they at least had to watch them and make sure they didn't actually kill each other.

"What do we do?" Cloud asked.

"Wait, hopefully they'll give out." The King said in dismay. They watched.

"Bratty Princess," Riku teased again and again. Mai grew more and more upset. But she couldn't land a strong hit. But neither could he at this point. "You move like a slug, y'know that?!"

"You're not much faster yourself, jerk!" Mai pushed his blades off of her's and swung at him. He jumped up and landed on the edge of her blade. Mai was wide eyed in confusion.

"Hmph!" Riku grinned and attacked from where he magically balanced himself. Mai ducked by flexing her back parallel to the ground. Riku was still on her blade though. She shook him off and he flipped back. Mai charged at him and he blocked each attack. "I can fight you with my eyes closed," he amused himself by closing his eyes and waited, listening. Mai was wide eyed and attacked. She couldn't land a hit on him and he wasn't blocking, he was just sliding out of the way. He was a better fighter this way. Then she had a flash back. She remembered seeing him fighting the creatures with his eyes closed. Riku was now fighting her that same way.

Mai grew more and more irritated. She swung wildly but not one came with a foot of hitting him. Riku was faster with his eyes closed. Mai figured, he couldn't read minds so she knew he was just better, and she didn't want to lose.

"C'mon, now, you can fight better, I've _seen_ you fight better," he teased. But then grew silent, waiting for her. Her arms were starting to give, he heard her breathing uncontrollably. "Are you too tired to fight?" he asked calmly, not teasing.

"What?" Mai said, "Of course not!" she charged at him, he was very difficult to fight, his eyes were really shut. She stopped, maybe he was lying. "How many fingers do I have up?" she asked the silly question.

"What kind of question is that?" he teased.

"Answer the question!"

"None," he answered, a smile grew on his face.

Mai paused, he wasn't peeking, and she had four fingers up, just to see if he was cheating. But he wasn't looking, and that scared her. Mai swallowed out of fear, he was going to win, eyes closed. Riku waited, he wasn't wasting time he was thinking. Mai didn't know what to do. She couldn't win against him.

"Are you giving up?" he asked, he couldn't hear her any more.

"I think… I am…" she said. She de-summoned her blades and hung her head. "With this game!" she charged, Riku's eyes opened quickly to find her fist coming for him, he de-summoned his blades and grabbed her fist while tilting his head to the side.

"Very good, you saw through my skills," he smiled. "No one has ever figured it out."

"You only hear weapons as they cut through the air, right?"

"Right, I can hear any weapon that cuts through the air. But Keyblades, I hear the chains, I hear the air being cut but not as clearly, I hear the pattern in the way the Keyblades are swung and I can judge where the blade is coming from in a fraction of a second." He shared with her.

"I like your style, it makes sense, I'll keep it between us though," Mai smiled. They laughed; their anger seemed to have melted away in an instant. They didn't realize they were fighting now. Until Riku blinked in confusion, "Sorry for calling you a Bratty Princess," he said, he dropped her fist from his hand.

"I'm sorry for calling you a jerk, and all those other names…" Mai said. They smiled at each other.

"Did they just make up?" Cloud was amazed. They were still in the mouth of the cave, yards away.

"I think so," Mickey said a little happiness was heard in his voice.

"I still don't want you near me, right now, though," Mai said.

"Oh, c'mon! We just made up, it's over, what are you holding against me now?" Riku asked.

"Oh, great," Cloud said, "I think something just happened."

"I know…" Mickey flopped back on the ground.

"You almost killed Axel! I'm still upset about that! And on top of that you promised not to!"

"It doesn't matter, he's dead now," Riku said. "Besides he tried to kill us in the fire."

"Because he was told to!"

"So that gives him the right to live?"

"No but it doesn't mean he deserves death!"

"If I didn't know better it sounds like you love Axel."

"I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"I don't! Stop doing that you jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Jerk!"

"Stubborn brat!"

"You're still a jerk!" Mai folded her arms and turned away.

"And you're still a brat, a royal pain," Riku turned his back and folded his arms. He then felt a small force going against the back of his head. He turned and looked at Mai. Her hand was still in the air. "Don't hit me," Riku narrowed his eyes with anger and annoyance. (A/N: okay… what the heck… you two were just hitting each other… weren't you?)

"What are you going to do about it? Call me a brat? I'm over that now," Mai said.

"Grr, you're so spoiled, selfish, and stubborn! You're a little brat! There's no other word for you, you're your own category!"

"Look who's talking! You'd be a bully if so many girls didn't love you already!"

Riku narrowed his eyes again. "You…" he made a fist and gritted his teeth. Mai closed her eyes, she knew he would strike. He quickly turned away and folded his arms. "I'm not going to scoop to your level, I won't hit a girl in the face anyway, not out of anger or for any reason," (A/N: -_-?) he walked to his bike, "Let's go," he yelled back to Cloud and Mickey. Oddly, Mickey and Cloud were jaw dropped. They were confused. How did they go from fighting to laughing to fighting again? It was unreal. But they soon caught up and they started to head back to Midgar.

"Okay, we have to go to Disney Castle," Mickey said. Cloud opened the door to the bar and walked in; some eyes were watching them but not a lot.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, Cloud, you can stay here, I need these two to come with me though, even if they don't talk to each other," Mickey answered. "But thank you Cloud, for everything," he smiled.

"I don't see Tifa, I'll tell her you guys are leaving," Cloud said. "I'll phone you if they come back."

"Thank you," Mickey nodded, "Well, we're off," he waved.

"Bye, Cloud," Riku said. His voice was flat, Cloud didn't mind, and waved with a grin.

"Yeah, see ya," Mai said, her voice just as flat. Cloud ignored their behavior, although he was still stunned that they were upset with each other again. They followed Mickey out.

"Okay you two, listen up, I don't care how much you guys are upset, you're going to Disney Castle together and without arguing other wise I'm sending you to Master Yen Sid," Mickey's voice was oddly angry.

"Yes," Mai said quickly out of fear.

Riku unshocked, "I know," he said, his head turned away from Mai on his left, his arms folded. Mickey sighed, he didn't want to yell but it was the only way to get through them at the same time. Otherwise he'd have to explain everything twice.

"C'mon, we have to get to Cid, he's waiting for us," Mickey hopped on Riku's bike. Riku walked over slowly and placed his helmet on. Mai did the same and they rod off into the desert. After a long while they came to the launch site. Cid was indeed waiting. He was reading the newspaper with his leg on the other knee. He seemed to be relaxing with the glass of lemonade next to him on a small table.

"There, y'all are!" he jumped up. He placed the paper down in his chair. "The ships ready for ya, and like ya said, I'll be waitin' here," he smiled.

"Thank you, Cid, you can go home now, I can handle it from here," Mickey said.

"Alright, don't let the two love birds be alone for too long, ya hear?" he waved and walked off.

"I don't think that's necessary." Mickey said.

"Hm… I can see they're upset, did something happen?"

"Yeah, but I'll talk to you later about it," Mickey whispered to Cid.

Riku and Mai had their heads turned away from each other.

Mai and Riku walked their bikes up the ramp and placed them where they were last time. This time Mai didn't waste her time going to the back, she went to the seat and buckled her self in. Mai waited for Mickey to come and start the ship. Riku came and sat in the seat he sat in last time, only he faced away from Mai.

Mickey jumped in his seat and started to press the buttons, seconds later the ship started to hum, it roared loudly, but Mai was this time calm. She waited as the ship hummed louder. Soon a force pressed them back and they were in space. Mickey sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Mickey?" Riku called. But he didn't answer. "Mickey, are you okay?" Riku waited but still no answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," he said under his breath.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone then." Riku unbuckled himself. He walked to the back where the rooms were and went in the room that they were last in together. He didn't think that Mai would follow him. "What do you want?"

Mai sighed. "I just… wanted to say I'm sorry," Mai said.

"Do you mean it?" she nodded, "Then you're not mad at me any more?" she shook her head. "Why not?" irritation was in his voice.

"Riku… he was my friend, he was helping me find out who I was, and you tried to kill him, more than once might I add, I can't let that go so easily."

"Then what's the point? You know me better than even Mickey does, you know I won't just forget what you said and what you did," Riku folded his arms, "Although I'd like an apology for kicking me," he waited.

Mai grinned, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Fine, just don't do it again," Riku said. "Geez, and I thought Raven was crazy," he chuckled under his breath.

"Ha ha, very funny, but… I forgive you but I'm still a little upset," Mai said.

"Hmph," he went to the bed and sat. His elbows resting on his knees his head hanging, Mai came to the other bed and sat facing him.

"I can't do this any more, don't push me away," Mai said.

"Push you away? You're the one who's been doing that!" he said a little louder than her. "I told you I don't remember any thing pass the time I was allowed out of the chair. I have no idea what you're talking about." His blue eyes were gazing Mai in her red ones. Mai sighed. She remembered he said that before.

"But who's to say you're not lying?"

"Me, I have no reason to lie especially when people were right there, I don't remember attacking," he said. Riku paused, he looked down without moving his head, then he gazed back to Mai, "I really don't remember anything and now I'm starting to wonder if Doki's behind it."

"He did say that he could control anger, jealousy and greed, maybe he did that to you when you attacked Axel for the second time. But only Axel could know that at this point and now he's gone…" her voice trailed off.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't human?"

"I… I thought you would hate me, if not reject me, I was afraid you wouldn't love me any more."

Riku chuckled, "I still love you now, don't I?"

Mai smiled. She realized she was inches away from his face. "I guess you still do if you're willing to talk to me, but you're not confused?"

"About what?" he asked. "I love you, it's no different than loving someone that's not alive any more, the love is still there even if the other is gone."

"Hm… you're right, but… you don't think it's weird being love with something that's not human?"

"People are in love with things that aren't human, pets, objects, and whatever else that can come to mind, I see you as a human, you have a heart, a brain, blood, skin, and a smile, humans have that," he grinned.

Mai's eyes closed for a moment. She sat up, she wasn't leaning forward any longer, and she sighed. "I guess I can't argue with that," Mai opened her eyes to find Riku leaning forward, his face was inches away from her face. She blushed; she didn't think he'd do that so quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"You're…" she ran her fingers through his hair. "You're beautiful…"

"Thanks, you're not half bad yourself," Riku grinned. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Stars were up there, odd, the ceiling was designed with stars.

"So, is it over?"

"I can't say, I am… well still a little mad… but not at you any more. I'm mad at Doki and if Doki comes back though I'll have to take him apart."

"Well at least we have some kind of truce," Riku shrugged.

"Better than fighting all the time right, huh?"

"Right…" he agreed.

They were both staring at the ceiling now. They weren't saying it but they knew that the fight was killing them. They hated it. But there was still a tension between them that's for sure. There was something else that they weren't talking about. What could it be? Neither would talk about it. There was something that made the uncomfortable around each other. But at least they had forgiven each other, sorta. At least they had a truce, neither was going to give out first but they were willing to share the fault.


	31. Chapter 31

Okay, I'm not sure what happened to you guys, but here's the next chapter, I have a schedule to keep so I have no choice but to update.

I hope you like the story so far.

Enjoy my fans!

Riku and Mai

Thirty one

They landed in Disney Castle. Greeting them was Chip and Dale. The two chipmunks ran on all fours to greet the tall masters. They stopped a few feet away and gave Mickey and the two teens a solute.

"Welcome back your Majesty!" Said Dale.

"Yes, welcome back!" Chip said. They turned to the two teens and came a little closer. "Riku!" they yelled at the same time.

"Hey, you two, long time no see," Riku bent down on one knee and picked them up in his hands. They were so small. Mai stared in confusion. She never had seen such small animals before. "Mai this is Chip and this is Dale," Riku lifted his hand one by one introducing them. Dale was in Riku's left and Chip was in his right. Dale had a red nose with dale teeth and Chip had a small black nose with one tooth in the front.

"They're very cute, what type of animals are they?"

Tilting his head to the side, "Chipmunks," he smiled.

"Yeah, and don't forget it!" Dale yelled.

Chip jumped over and hits Dale in the head. Dale falls to the floor. "Don't be rude to our guest!"

"Why you!" Dale rapidly climbed up Riku's leg and up his ribs until he got to his arm and charged for Chip.

"Uh-oh!" Chip was pushed off Riku's hand and they chased after each other after they hit the floor. They climbed all over Mai and then ran off else where in the hanger. Mai smiled, and giggled, they were cute, especially when they were fighting with each other. She felt bad that she couldn't say the same for Riku and her when they were fighting.

"Well, two down one more to go," Mickey said.

"What does that mean?" Riku asked.

"This is Mai's first time in the castle isn't it? Well she's going to meet Queen Minnie next," Mickey said cheerfully. He faced the stairs and walked up them. Mai followed behind Riku. When they got the top of the stairs they were in a garden like area, only the bushes were shaped in the form of animals playing instruments. The bushes and grass and trees were a perfect shade of green. It was amazing to see how bright they were but not blinding. But for two seconds Mai hated the color. It reminded her of Doki. Mai made a sour face not willing to leave the doorway but she shook it off before Riku or the King could notice anything. Mickey led them to a door and then another set of stairs. They were then faced with a long hall. A couple of yards down the hall there was a great door of purple. It was on the right.

Mickey walked down the hall and went to the door. He lifted his hand and the door started to shine, brightly it casting long shadow on the ground from the three that stood in front of it. Mai expected that the great doors would part after the light vanished. But instead a small door opened, it was hidden in the larger door on the left. Mai couldn't help but laugh. Mickey and Riku were puzzled but didn't judge, they shrugged at each other. They walked in and to Mai's surprise the room was extremely big. She looked around and yards of free space between the walls, it was so large. The ceiling was extremely high; she could swear that a sky scraper could fit in it. It was white, the walls of this room. Mai had to admit it reminded her of her memories, she remembered white rooms and halls and high chairs of white. But this room was clean; the air wasn't filled with evil intentions. Mai looked at the long red road that was on the floor, it led to the far end of the room where there were two large seats. On the seat a female looking Mickey sat.

"Oh, you're back!" she came running down the red runner and with such speed Mai was wondering exactly how far the seats were. Minnie hugged the King. Mai was sure this was the Queen. She was correct. "Oh, my name is Queen Minnie," she greeted Mai. "Riku, it's good to see you, I haven't seen you in a while," she looked around, "Where's Sora?"

"Um… he couldn't make it. Actually we lost contact years ago," Riku said, he wasn't lying so he didn't feel bad for telling them that, in other words Sora was dead, that _was_ losing contact. On the other hand Riku felt bad not telling them the truth. Mai stared at him; she couldn't understand why he didn't just tell them. They'd understand, and yes they'd be hurt but the longer he holds the information away from them the more it's going to hurt when they find out.

"Nice to meet you too, Queen Minnie," Mai bowed deeply.

"You are welcome here, please go where you wish," Mickey said.

"Thank you," Mai said.

"Thanks," Riku turns half way before he heard his name.

"Riku, you and I need to talk," Mickey said his voice very serious.

"Okay, when?"

"Now," Mickey said. "Mai you too," he started towards the tall doors, "Minnie I need you to wait here for a moment, okay?"

"Yes, I understand, I'll get the rooms ready," she said softly.

"No that won't be necessary," Mickey told her softly.

"Okay," she walked away in the opposite direction. Mickey led them down to the tall doors and then he made a sharp right, further down the hall was another set of doors, Mai soon learns it is the library. Walking in there were many pictures of the King.

Mickey walked to the great desk that was close to the back of the room. There was a bark; Mickey was knocked down by a yellow dog. Mai jumped in shock and fear. Riku held her, he bent down and stretched out his arms to the large yellow dog with black eyes and black ears and black tail and nose.

"Pluto!" Riku greeted. Mai stood behind him, she was afraid of this large dog. Pluto licked Riku's face multiple times. "Down," Riku chuckled. "Mai meet Pluto, he won't bite," Riku smiled at her. Mai knelt down and shivered when the dog sniffed her hand with his cold, wet nose. Pluto then jumped on her and knocked her down, he licked her face, Mai was in total fear until Riku started laughing. Mai's fear melted away, she laughed and softly pushed the dog off of her.

"He's cute," Mai said.

"He's a great dog to wrestle with," Riku said.

"Pluto, go!" Mickey yelled, there was power and anger in his voice. Mai looked up in shock, she had no idea what happened. Pluto slowly made his way to the door, his tail between his legs.

"What's wrong, you seem tense."

"Where is Sora, Riku?" he sat in his chair at his desk, glaring.

"I told you I lost contact with them."

"Then explain why Yen Sid said that you knew what happened to them? Where is Sora and Kairi?" he asked firmly, anger making him look like a tiger and not a mouse. "Don't lie to me, where are they?"

Riku was wide eyed, he hung his head, "They…"

"What?! Where are they?" Mai could hear the anger in his voice, he was acting more like a king now. A cruel demanding king but Mai knew better not to get ahead of herself, she held her shock long enough to see what would happen.

"Dead…"

Mickey's anger was gone so quickly it was like he never had it. "What…" he was struggling for words, "Dead? How could he and Kairi die? When?"

"Sora died after we got your letter, Kairi died a year after," Riku said. His head was still hanging. "I… didn't want to tell you, I knew you'd be hurt…"

Mickey was silent. He shook his head. "No…" Mickey looked down.

Mai stood in silence. She hung her head too, shame filled her, she didn't tell Mickey, she should have, and she knew that Mickey would be hurt even more if he had to force it out of Riku. Mai felt her eyes watering.

"I… I saw him die, but by the time I got there it was too late. Kairi was killed by two men, I later learned that she couldn't summon her blade and she was cornered. I didn't get there in time either."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Mickey's voice was low. "I could have helped, I could have tried to revive them," Mickey said slowly, softly, sadly.

"I couldn't let you and Goofy and Donald learn that, that's another reason why I haven't talked to you in three years." Riku answered just as hurt, just as sad, just as soft and depressed.

"I see, well, it's been a long day, go settle in, I need some time to think." He said he didn't seem upset but his face was filled with sadness. He didn't make any eye contact and he didn't lift his handing head.

"I'm sorry," Riku bowed out, "Your Majesty," he said sadly and felt. Mai was frozen but only for a while. She pushed back the tears, she had betrayed the King, he was so hurt, it was written all over his face. Mai should have told him. Mai left, following Riku, but to her shock he was running. She chased after Riku and hoped he'd slow down but he didn't. He turned to his right and leaned over the banister but only for a second. He jumped over and was in the garden below. Mai followed and finally caught up to him.

"Stop, where are you going?" Mai said, she pulled him.

"I have to go, I hurt him, and he'll tell Minnie and Goofy and Donald, I don't want to be here for that, three years, I led them into a lie, they believed it until now, I can't stand to see them hurt!"

"Riku, stop, control yourself!" Mai held him; she wrapped her arms around the arm she had grabbed. "Stop, just calm down," she said as calmly as she could. He was still stronger, he dragged her for a long while before he stopped. He fell to the ground and gasped for air. He was tired, his stubborn love was heavy when she pulled back with all her weight.

"What do you want?" he turned and looked at her, she was crying and was squeezing his arm tightly like was begging for something.

"I want you to stop," she said, she shook her head before she looked at him. "I just want you to stop…" she cried more and more, tears were falling down her face.

Riku was almost pushed back, he narrowed his eyes, and sighed, he fully opened his eyes and looked around. He had dragged her to the other garden; it was beyond the wall of the garden that had the animal shaped bushes. This garden was larger had more flowers and there were no animal shaped bushes here, but there was a small pond, inside were no fish and no plants. The grass was soft not itchy like normal grass. "Okay," he said. Mai looked up and slowly released his arm. "I'm sorry, even though I don't remember it, I'm sorry for attacking Axel twice, I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry for fighting you, I should have never pushed it that far, and… if there's any way I can make it up to you…" his eyes looked at her's.

"I forgive you!"

Riku was almost in shock that she forgave him so quickly. Riku grinned, "What do you want me to do, I'll do anything," Riku said.

Mai wiped her tears and grinned. She stood and took a couple of steps away; she left Riku on the ground. She stood there for a moment then turned around. She then pounced on him and they were in the pond with a splash after a tumble or two. The water wasn't deep but it was cool. Riku shook the water from his hair, that was the last thing he expected her to do. Riku looked around she was next to him sitting in the water. Riku cupped his hand and splashed water towards her. Mai was almost taken off guard, she splashed him and they had their little water fight. After a while they grew out of breath from laughing and splashing water at each other.

"I take it you want to play a game?"

"No," Mai leaned forward, he fell back onto the grassy slope that was on the other side of the pond. She kissed him, "I just want us to stop fighting, if we have a problem we work it out together, okay?"

Riku smiled, "Of course," he said softly. Mai's lips touched his again. Riku touched her face again, so soft, soft like silk. Mai toyed with his hair in her fingers, it was so smooth, and it was soft just like his skin.

"That little…"

"Doki," said the voice of a man. Sephiroth, "You called me?"

"Yes, get Marluxia and tell him to kill Riku," Doki was furious, that was clear but his orders weren't. "I don't care how he kills him just tell him to kill the boy and bring his corpse to me!" he looked back at the two kissing teens. "He can't hurt the girl!"

"Sir!" he was gone. But Sephiroth had to admit why didn't he just call Marluxia? It was crazy; they were in the same room. He passed on the news anyway.

Doki turned back to the two; although he could see them there was no way in the world they could see him. He hated them for what they were going. They were doing something that Doki was only allowed to do to her. Doki was filled with anger and jealousy. He was going to kill Riku to get him out of the way, although he was still a little upset about his failed attempt in the bathroom of his home. He wasn't too happy with that. But Marluxia would kill Riku and he wouldn't be saved.

"Sir," Marluxia appeared behind Doki, his hood off.

"Kill him, Riku, kill him and bring me his corpse," Doki said he pointed to the two as they were kissing near the pond.

"Sir, now?" he gave his leader of green a confused look

"Exactly, don't hurt the girl though," Doki said. "I'll be waiting at the train station," he walked away and then vanished.

"I understand."


	32. Chapter 32

Hey kiddies?! What's up? today is bonus day! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy these chapters, and I hope you don't mind that the next chapters are long, both five pages on Microsoft Word. But this one is short only two pages, I hope you enjoy them I worked hard! Don't forget to review!

Oh, and don't forget to vote, about the other fanfiction, and yes Riku's the main character again. I can't help my self but I have other fanfiction that I'm working on and when I finish this story I'll post that one, so be on the look out for it, I won't tell you the name of it, it might spoil things. but vote about the other Riku fanfic with Ouran High school and stuff, I need to know if you're curious.

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Thirty two

Mai lifted her head and smile at him. Riku's eyes were still closed; he was soaking in the sun. Mai removed her self from on top of him and took his hand in her's. Riku had a grin on his face. Mai also closed her eyes and they soaked the sun together until they heard foot steps. Mickey was coming towards them.

"Fellas," He said, his voice still a little sad. "Yen Sid told me that you guys better go home."

"What? Why?" Riku sat up, he still held Mai's hand in his left hand.

"He said that there's nothing wrong with the Keyholes, he said that it's not the Keyholes that were out of whack but something else, so until we learn what it is, just go home," Mickey said.

"Okay," Riku said. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry, truly I am, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Mickey turned and smiled, "I forgave you when you explained their deaths, Riku, and I told you, you can call me Mickey," he smiled.

"Thanks Mickey, I'm glad that…"

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault that they died, even if it was I'd still forgive you, now go on and get home, tell Donald and Goofy to get back here."

Riku stood and he continued to hold Mai's hand. "Mickey," Riku called. "Thanks, for everything," Mickey nodded and then noticed that they were holding hands. He looked up at Mai, she was leaning on Riku's shoulder and smiling lightly with her eyes closed.

"Riku, have a safe trip, and protect the ones you truly love," Mickey smiled, lightly closing his eyes. He turned away and was gone through the hidden door that Riku dragged Mai through. Riku gave Mai a soft look, Mai was too busy holding his arm to realize he was looking at her. Riku started to walk to the door before Mai stopped him.

"Riku, I love you," she said.

"I know, I love you too," Riku said.

"When we get home, let's go to Misty Lake," she said.

"Sure," Riku said. They walked through the hidden door and walked to the hanger. There Chip and Dale were waiting. They had stopped fighting from what Mai could see and they were now standing side by side giving Riku and Mai a solute. "See ya Chip and Dale," Riku smiled at them.

"Yes, good bye you two," Mai said softly with a warm grin.

Chip and Dale blushed, "Gosh you're pretty!" Dale rang out uncontrollably.

"Hey, that's my line! She likes me!" Chip punched him.

"No, me!" Dale punched Chip. Before they could go further Mai bent down low in front of them.

"I like you both, but that's no reason to fight over me, you're both very cute," Mai said. "Now, if you promise to behave I'll come back and see you," Mai winked.

"Really! Ya mean it?!" Dale asked over joyed.

"Yes, but if the King tells me different I won't come," Mai stood, "Okay?"

"You got it!" they said in unison.

"Good, bye Chip bye Dale!" Mai waved and grabbed Riku's hand again. They boarded the ship, this one was smaller than the last one, it was big enough to hold five people and small enough that Riku could operate it. Chip and Dale gave them a final solute and the ship took off.

They were in the sky now, they were going home. Mai could feel Benjie's tongue all over her face when she got back. But she felt uneasy about something. She lowered her head for a moment and thought. But nothing came to mind. She pushed the feeling away and looked at Riku with a grin. They were on their way home that was the one thing that Mai wanted most, to go home.


	33. Chapter 33

Riku and Mai

Thirty three

The ship landed where the last ship took off. They were far from their home but luckily Chip and Dale had managed to get their bikes in the smaller gummi ship. Getting off the gummi ship Mai felt that feeling again, she had a feeling that they were being watched: by Doki no doubt. Mai placed her helmet on her head and drove down the street following Riku. Mai had to admit she was glad to see a road, traveling through the desert with no road was irritating, how could anyone know where they were going?!

The trip to their house seemed shorter. Maybe it was because of the long trip to Midgar from the launch site. Mai threw her leg over the bike and ran to the door, she unlocked the door with her Keyblade. She ran in the house, glad to see snow on the ground, and was in almost total shock to see that the house was a mess.

"What in the world?" Riku closed the door behind him and walked upstairs to find the same mess Mai was staring at. Goofy and Donald were sleeping on the floor while Benjie was sitting on the coach. Benjie jumped off the coach to run to his master, Mai. He licked her face when she picked him up. "Donald, Goofy, what the heck?!" Riku woke them with a joking voice.

They jumped up clumsily and gave Riku a solute. "Riku, we thought you'd be back in four days." Goofy explained.

"Yes, we thought you were coming back in four days and uh…" Donald said, he smiled, fear came over him when he saw that Riku wasn't laughing. Then they were filled with relief. Riku and Mai laughed.

"Well, Benjie's okay, so I guess I can let you go," Riku said. Donald and Goofy started to tip-toe to the door. They were one step down when they were lifted from their feet. "After you clean up my house," Riku smiled at them.

"Yes, sir…" they didn't seem very happy.

"Riku, should I take Benjie with us? It's warmer so he'll make the trip," Mai said.

"Do you want to?" Riku pressed Mai's hair behind her ear. "It's up to you, I have no say."

"Okay, I'll take him with us," Mai said.

"Well, finish cleaning and Mickey said get your butts back home so he can boss you around."

"Sir!" they knew he was joking and chuckled to themselves as they cleaning.

Mai and Riku unpacked their bikes and then got ready to go. Mai didn't know what it was but she felt something, it was like something was watching them. This time she was sure it wasn't Doki, Doki left a weird vibe when he entered a room, but this person had the smell of roses. Mai couldn't understand it though. Roses and evil, didn't mix, that's for sure. Mai didn't share this with Riku; she didn't want him to worry. Besides it was most likely just a memory that was coming to light.

Mai placed Benjie in her jacket and threw her leg over. She started her bike and rolled out to the street. She waited for Riku, he started his bike then paused, and did he feel that same vibe? Seconds later he pulled out to the street and they rode off. They came to the path, parking their bikes along side each other; Mai took Benjie out of her jacket and allowed his feet to touch the ground. She put a long leash on him and he walked off only a few feet before he stopped and sat. Mai realized he wouldn't go too far from her but because of the mist she kept the leash on, she didn't want to lose him in the mist. Like before they walked the long walk, soon the trees ended and they came to the clearing.

Mai summoned her blade and stabbed her end of the leash to the ground. The long leash allowed Benjie some space to place, he was able to get near the water if he wanted to. Riku sat. Mai followed his lead. Riku at first stares out to the water. Then he faces Mai. Mai smiles at him while she blushes. For some reason he looked cuter than before.

"Shall we finish what we started?" he grinned.

"Why not?" Mai answered.

Riku smiled and Mai recoiled at the feeling of cold ice in her face. Riku laughed and ran off. Mai was confused and wiped the snow from her face. She stared at him but he was still laughing. He bent down and collected snow and molded it in his hands. He threw it up and caught it in his hand. He did this repeatedly. Mai tilted her head in total confusion.

"You don't know what I'm doing do you?" he smiled.

"No, not really," she admitted. Mai, after getting through that fight, decided to release her emotions. Mai realized that the world wasn't so… clear as she thought it was. Now that he was willing to express her self she realized there was so many things about this "human" world that she didn't understand, she didn't understand this, this thing he was doing. Why would he throw snow at her? It didn't make sense in her mind, now that she accepted the fact she wasn't human she had to accept that there were other things that didn't make sense. She continued to sit on the ground. She waited as Riku walked back to her with a small chuckle still in him. He took her hand and pulled her until she was standing.

"Look, you pick up snow and form a ball, when it's the perfect shape or when you're ready throw it at the person you want to hit." Riku handed her his snowball and bent down to show her how to make another one. Mai was truly confused. Although the mist wasn't so thick it was still hard to see what he was doing. She didn't understand it really but it did seem fun. When Riku stood she threw the ball at him. "Hey, not now!" he laughed.

"So when do I do it?"

"When you get it," Riku said

"Okay," she watched Riku make another one.

"You got it?" Riku showed her the new snowball perfectly rounded.

"Yeah, it's simple it's like tag with snowballs," she smiled.

"Yup!"

Mai threw her snowball at him.

"Hey!"

"You said when I was ready!" she bent down and made another one. She threw it at Riku and she got him. Riku bent down as quickly as he could and threw another one. They were throwing countless snowballs and each one landed on it's target. Riku's aim was better than Mai's though. They threw so many that their arms were getting tired. They gave up after a good hour of fighting. They weren't going to argue who won or not, they just flopped on the ground and looked at each other.

"That wasn't what I thought you were talking about," Mai said.

Riku chuckled, "I know, that was the whole point."

"You're crazy," Mai said.

"About you," he answered back. Mai looked back amazed. She watched as Riku came closer to her, he somehow got on top of her, they were laying down now on the ground. Riku kissed her, Mai took the advantage of touching his hair again. She loved his hair. Riku was kissing her neck now, Mai wrapped her arms around him but only for a second, her hands touched his arms and then his sides. Riku's right hand trailed her waist and leg and worked it's way up. Mai ran her fingers through his hair again. "Wait…" Riku's ear twitched.

"What's wrong?" Mai was still kissing his neck.

"Shh…" he looks around, he sits up, he's still looking around. "Someone's coming…" he said almost in a whisper. He took Mai by her hands and pulled her up until she was standing. "Go, go to the house, wait there," Riku ordered still whispering.

"No, not without you," Mai said. She looked around she then realized that this was the same vibe she felt earlier, only this time, it was stronger. Mai summoned her other blade, she kept the other one where it was. Mai waited beside Riku. "I felt this vibe at the house," Mai admitted.

"Me too," he said. His eyes were still searching. If this person was there they would have seen him by now. The area was clear and it wasn't like this person was hiding in the open, this person was closer to them. "Let's go," Riku took her arm and started to lead her in the woods to the trail.

"You aren't going anywhere," from the path a man in black appeared. His long hair fell down his shoulders, his eyes were narrowed and they were glaring at the two teens. "Doki sends his regards," he came into full view. "My name is Marluxia, I'm going to take you out now," he summoned his large weapon that looked like an overly made scythe. The blade was pink and the handle was black. When he summoned it the smell of roses became stronger.

"You're suppose to be dead, Sora killed you," Riku said a little stunned.

"I'll give you the details if you kill me, but if you don't, well, let's just say she's going home without you," Marluxia glared at her. Mai felt a little sick, this Nobody had so much hatred, she could feel it, although he was a Nobody. "Prepare to die!" he swung his large weapon towards Riku. In the back ground Benjie was barking, he tried to run to his owner. Riku pushed Mai out of the way and blocked Marluxia's attack. "Don't worry, Riku, I won't touch her, I was ordered to kill you," he slammed his weapon down multiple times rapidly.

Mai grabbed her second blade and attacked Marluxia from behind. Riku joined her. Suddenly Mai and Riku were rapidly stabbing Marluxia, and then with a quick hand they both shot white and blue fire balls at him. After that thirteen swords of gold surrounded them, they turned on their sides and they spun, each one hitting Marluxia, then two blades appeared and did the same. Then their blades were in the air, the points facing each other. Bright spheres appeared around the two blades and Marluxia was on the ground.

Eternal Session was over.

Riku and Mai walked over to him, Mai pointed her blade at his nose. "What do you want? Where's Doki?"

"He's at the hiding spot, I won't tell," Marluxia said.

"Fine then tell me how you're alive,." Riku cut in.

"He, Doki brought me back, I am not a Nobody, I am an Anybody, a Nobody whom gained enough power to be again. Doki separated me from my original and gave me life." His eyes looked at Mai.

"Where is Heart Haven?" Mai questioned. She had her own questions for this… Anybody.

"Where Kingdom Hearts is," he answered. "For the ones who live inside it's known as Heart Haven, for the ones who live on the outside it's Kingdom Hearts."

Riku and Mai were exchanging looks of shock. "Tell us where he is, where is Doki?" Riku said.

"He's right there." Marluxia pointed towards the lake. Both of the teens looked to the lake but nothing was there. Before Riku could fully turn around he was pushed into the water. Mai was pushed to the ground. Marluxia held Riku under, but Riku kicked him off. But Riku didn't come up to the surface. Marluxia walked out of the water.

'No, no, I can't stay in here, no it's too late, and I'm stuck!' Riku thinks as he lays in the water. 'Mai will see the monster, she will see the creature that I am, that I truly am. I didn't want her to see this but she'll have no choice. Besides, I don't think I'll kill him any other way. And to think I tried to keep her from this water, this water is the reflection of what we were, Mai… don't come in the water.'

Marluxia was on the edge of the lake now. Riku was in the center where Marluxia had him. Marluxia turned to Mai, she was still on the ground, and she was in pain. "Come now, Mai, I'll take you home now," he held out his hand and continued to walk forward. "Doki is waiting."

"Touch her and you'll die," Riku's voice rung out from the lake, but he wasn't seen. Marluxia paused and looked around. Riku wasn't around, he pressed forward and he touched Mai's side. "I told you not to touch her!" suddenly Riku appeared. But he wasn't Riku, his body was different, the way he moved was different. Mai narrowed her eyes as she tried to sit up. She saw what looked to be a white cloth hanging from his hips. He had on boots that were black and his hands were red. On his chest was a heart, these odd cloths that he wore coved him completely except for his face, the cloths were up to his ears.

Riku swung his blade so quickly it was unreal, and she was complaining about him being fast with his eyes closed. This different Riku was faster, stronger and smelled of darkness. Riku swung his sword so quickly that Marluxia couldn't block. Mai watched in horror, he was scary; he gave her a more scary vibe than Doki did. Mai couldn't believe it, she watched as he vanished into circular black holes and attacked from another one. He did this seven to nine times, Marluxia was still standing. But that didn't stop Riku, his last move was almost impossible to block, his next move was even more deadly than the last. He jumped into the sky and aimed his blade down; he stabbed Marluxia from above six or seven times. Marluxia fell. He wasn't going to move any longer. Mai got to her feet and watched as Riku stood over him. Holding her side Mai tried to recollect what happened. This vibe was stronger than Marluxia's it was darker, more evil.

"Where is Doki?!" Riku yells out his question. He slammed his Keyblade down near Marluxia's body and waited a Marluxia yelled in pain.

"I'm not telling!" he managed to say.

Riku aims his blade above Marluxia's chest, "Then die!" Riku only brought it down a few inches down before he felt something warm on his back. Something wet too.

"No, you'll kill him," Mai's voice almost in a whisper. "Don't…"

"He's going to die any way!" Riku yells but he doesn't push her off. "Besides if we don't kill him now he'll just come back to finish the job," Riku turned back and looked at Marluxia, he started again, his blade was high but it was aiming down. Riku brought it down a few inches before he stopped again. Mai was crying, she sunk to the floor.

"Don't… please…" Mai continued to hold his legs. He widened his eyes and slowly the cloths he wore faded into a dark mist. He sunk to her level and held her.

"I'm sorry," he held her in his arms. Then he looked down, she was bleeding from a large gash in her belly. 'Mai… Marluxia did this…'

Marluxia chuckled, he was standing again. He charged forward and Mai summoned her blade to stab him in his chest. No, not her blade but someone else's but whose? They were alone. He was stabbed from behind. It was bizarre! Who was wielding a Keyblade and knew where they were in time to save them? Marluxia's eyes turned; soon Marluxia saw a face that he thought he'd never see again. "You're… still around…" Marluxia fell to the ground and died. His body went up in a dark mist and was gone.

Riku realizing it was over turned back to Mai, he held her, her blood was leaving her, a puddle was formed where she was seconds ago. "Mai, are you okay?" he knew she wasn't, but he couldn't help but ask, she was bleeding uncontrollably.

"Marluxia got me…" she started to hyperventilate. She had finally realized that she was bleeding all that adrenaline was finally wearing off. Her blood oozed out too quickly and that little stunt he pulled early left him with little magic.

"Roxas, Namine…"

"We don't have any magic, we used it to get here," Roxas answered for them.

"No!" Riku held her, and then wondered if he could get her to the hospital in time. He hoped so, he dashed off with Mai in his arms and got on his bike.

"Riku, stop!"

"No, I'm not going to lose her!" Riku started his bike and drove far over the speed limit. To his luck there weren't so many people on the road and all the lights he hit were green. He didn't turn off his bike when he got the hospital; he luckily got there in less than ten minutes, with him speeding and all. "Please!" Riku begged over and over, Mai's face was growing pale, a sign that she was losing too much blood. And even now her wound was still bleeding. Riku begged for help, finally, a couple of doctors came and took her, carried her away on a long white bed.

"It's okay, son, she'll be fine," a doctor pulled him back with a soft hand to the shoulder. "She'll be alright, you got here just in time," he tried to comfort this handsome teenaged boy. But little did he know the pain he was going through, he would have to see results before he believed any one.

Pacing the floor, his cloths soaking in blood Riku was greeted warmly with a hug. Namine looked up to the taller boy. "It's okay," she held him. Namine could only hope she spoke the truth.

"Riku, is she okay? What did the doctor say?" Roxas came up and rubbed his friend's back.

Riku stared at the doors for a moment, Mai was still in that room behind the closed doors.

"I love her… I can't let her die…" Riku told him.

"I know, we knew, and that's why we're here," Roxas said.

Riku shook his head, "No, no, I mean, I love her," Riku stressed it.

Roxas and Namine exchanged looks, "We knew, it was clear you loved her. Although you didn't know it we knew you loved her just from the day we met her. Before she was in your life you were… cold, alone, but after you started to hang out with us more, or don't you remember?" Roxas joked. He pointed to himself with his thumb with a grin, "We may not know how to express emotions like a human but we know what each one is just by looking at it."

Riku sighed, Roxas would be optimist, wouldn't he? He _was_ Sora's Nobody after all. Namine would try and comfort him, even if she didn't fully understand what was going on, she would try. Riku was pulled back to the world and felt a small push to his side.

"We brought you some clothes, I think you'll need them," Roxas said. He handed Riku the bundle of clothes and sat in the chair that were neatly lined up along the white wall. Roxas spoke no more. Riku sighed, and went to the bathroom to change.


	34. Chapter 34

Riku and Mai

Thirty four

Riku hugged Namine again. He was glad to see her again, he was so hurt, so alone, and he needed her right then. Roxas came but stopped half way, Riku's sadness scared him. Riku couldn't look any more depressed. His eyes were blood shot from crying, and he was moving slowly if not at all. He was weak, tired and hungry but he wasn't doing anything to help himself.

This was the third day that Mai was in critical condition. Riku had never left, he would have been at her side but the doctors didn't give him access, this hurt him more than those doctors could ever know.

"Riku…" Roxas stepped up to him, but fear still held him. The doctors had news for him, and it was going to be given through Roxas, Roxas didn't like that, they were using him. "The doctors want you to leave," Roxas finally said. He waited to see what he would do, when Riku didn't react Roxas wondered why.

Riku didn't look surprised; he didn't look like he had any emotion left in him. He was no more alive than dead. He was more of a Nobody than Roxas was. "I know…" Riku said. His voice was low, soft and void. Riku grabbed his sweater and threw it on, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, his eyes closed, he needed some rest, and the doctors knew where he was going. Riku also knew why they wanted him gone, the doctors don't know how to keep their months shut and that allows words to spread quickly, they thought Riku was the one who hurt her. He had a feeling that they would ask him to leave sooner or later, but to do it through his friend was low. Riku sighed and walked away. At that moment he hated every one in that hospital, the doctors, and the nurses, all of them. He was out the doors when he heard Roxas and Namine running up behind him.

"Riku, do you want us to come over?" Roxas asked.

Riku looked at him, he knew they were trying to help but they weren't Mai, they couldn't comfort him the way Mai did. No one could, no one who was alive or dead. Riku shook his head. "No, you're not Mai, nor _him_," Riku answered. Hoping his word choice would tell Roxas to leave him alone. Riku had to admit seeing their faces when he was so hurt was hurting him much more. Riku didn't want to see them, and they continually came back. But this time Namine stepped forward and asked the same question. "No, you're not _her_," Riku said. He turned away and was glad to know that a doctor had turned off his bike like he asked three days earlier. Riku got on his bike and drove to his house. He felt no guilt as to what he said to the two Nobodies, it was about time they started acting like their true selves. Nobodies, no hate, no love, no happiness, no sadness, no emotion what-so-ever.

Again, he was alone. It was better than seeing his friends' faces on the faces of Nobodies.

The next things that happened were nothing but a blur, he had no idea how he ended up in there. In _that_ place.

Riku found himself in _her_ room, just sitting on the bed holding her pillow, it smelled just like her. Kairi's sent was really gone. Riku closed his eyes and realized that this eased his pain, his suffering. Riku closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, oddly he had no nightmares, only sweet dreams of her, all he needed to see was her face, she smiled and hugged him, she kissed him and she gave him what he wanted, her. Riku blinked. He woke up, seven hours later, her smell was gone, and everything smelled like him now, dark, evil and moster-ish.

Riku sighed and left her room, he closed the door and heard dishes banging, clashing together but not breaking, together. He turned to the kitchen and saw a long black flow of hair. "Raven?"

"Oh, you're awake, I heard what happened," she said, she placed the dishes away, she was collecting and putting the dishes away that were in the dish washer.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was cold.

"Ouch, cold, huh? Well, I came to check on you, my love, I didn't want you to kill yourself." She said facing him.

Riku felt anger pulse through him even more. "You blocked her numbers, why?!" 'Huh, that was random of me… I guess I'm just that upset, I have to think of things from the past…'

Raven tilted her head to the side, "Didn't I already answer this? I told you I wanted her to think you didn't need her, that way you'd come to me, but clearly it didn't work," she answered. "But I told you, I want nothing from you," she went back to the dishes.

"How did you get in?!" Riku went in front of her, on the other side of the open dishwasher; he slammed his open hand on the counter above the dishwasher. He demanded a full believable answer.

"You left the door open, don't you remember? Your bike was on and your coat was on the floor," Raven looked up into his ice blue eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll leave," Raven dropped the dishes and grabbed her purse. She was half way down the stairs before Riku stopped her.

"Wait… could you stay for a little longer…" Riku asked. He sounded like he was apologizing; his voice was soft and low now, filled with shame. He waited at the top of the stairs.

"I know you don't mean it like that but I can't stay even if I wanted to, my boyfriend is coming to pick me up," she said. "I know you just want me to hold you, I know you don't want me to kiss you but I can't hold you right now, but don't worry, I feel your pain, and I'm sorry," she opened the door and smiled. "Bye," she then left. She was gone.

Riku sighed. This looked like it was going to be a very long loneliness. Riku went to the sofa to watch TV, he was soon pulled away by sleep, all he could do was sleep, but nothing new came to his mind. No dreams of her, no thoughts, no pictures, nothing. Mai was gone again and at least he knew she loved him. But the fact still remained. He was alone, he was without her. Riku didn't like the odds of this loneliness; with Mai gone he could only wonder one thing, if she would die soon if she didn't wake up. And once again Riku had another thought floating in his mind, Riku would follow her; he wouldn't waste his time on this planet if she wasn't going to be there with him.

Riku felt hot, he couldn't understand why. He made his way to the bathroom and fell to his knees to vomit. 'That's it, I have to see her!' he knew it was her, being alone wasn't healthy for him, it was somehow giving him a fever. He threw up one more time into the toilet. He flushed the toilet and worked his way to the sink. He threw water on his face and slowly he cooled down. He wiped his brow with his arm and leaned his body forward, his left arm holding him up.

Riku stared at himself in the mirror, luckily his eyes weren't blood shot any more. Riku exhaled and turned away. He couldn't stand to see himself like this, pitiful, pathetic, shameful. Alone. He went to his room and rested on his pillow. Mai's scent was faintly there. Riku then thought about her parents. They were dead and Mai didn't go to their funeral, Mai would take their money and what ever else they left for her, she'd be rich along with Riku. But… parents… he thought about things for a moment, he had parents longer than she did, would her scent be on them? Riku sighed, his nose was working over time. It was working, searching, dying for her smell, her scent, just her in general, 'Why did she have to stay? Why didn't she just go after Marluxia promised he wouldn't hurt her? Why didn't she believe that and run? She could have made it, she could have saved herself. I would have killed him, I would have ended it all!' he made a fist and slammed it against the wall. 'Mai… why were you so stubborn?!' he was sweating from anger and irritation and the fever. 'You don't have to protect me! You don't need to protect me, if I had died I had died, but if you died… if you died… I couldn't live with myself.' Riku pressed his forehead against the wall.

He tried to calm down, but it was too hard, once he realized that he was freaking out over nothing. With Mai gone, her smile, her voice, her presence, with it all gone Riku didn't see a reason to be around either. Riku finally calmed, he took his anger out on himself, that was enough, but he still needed her, that was for sure, he thought. What could he do? What could he do to help her through this? He had to do something; he had to do something that might help her.

Thinking was starting become difficult, her face was always in his mind, he couldn't think, her face was in the way. Riku looked around this room of his was hurting him. Maybe if he thought in her room it'd be easier. He walked to her room and felt calm almost automatically. He sighed and smiled. It was better, he felt calm. He was able to think. He walked to the bed and sat there. What should he do now? Thinking was easier now so what could he think about? What should he think about?

His nose was calm; he didn't smell things like it was right up under his nose. He sighed, he had his blood stained clothes soaking in the tub. He was starting to wonder if that was a smart move, keeping the clothes. What did it matter?

Riku then decided it'd be best if he finished the books gave him for Christmas.

Five hours later he finished all of the books. He needed something else to keep him busy but what? He sighed again, Benjie appeared at the door. 'Benjie?' Riku looked up to see Namine at the door. "Oh," Riku slowly pulled his eyes down.

"Riku, now that you're home I'll leave him here," Namine said. She started to walk away. "Oh, I almost forgot," she reached into her white purse and Riku stood and walked over. Something told him that she was afraid, and she was lying when she said her last words, something was false, off, about her. "Here, don't open it until later, okay?" she tried to grin, it was false. But before Riku could say anything she was gone.

'What is this?' he wondered. Looking at it the envelope was nothing special but inside he could tell that something important was in it. It was thick and neatly folded inside. 'I want to open it… Mai would stop me…' he chuckled. 'I won't, it might be something for Mai anyway.' He placed it down on the bed and almost frowned when the phone rung. Benjie went to the phone and started to bark at it.

"Hey," he greeted. He waited for an answer.

"Riku? This is Dr. Johnson," said the man on the other side of the phone.

"Yes?!" Riku remembered him, this was the doctor that ensured him that he got Mai to the hospital on time three days back. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's awake and wants to see you now; actually she won't let any of us touch her without you near." He rushed out and he seemed nervous.

Riku could hear in the back ground the sound of glass breaking, along with screams and chairs being thrown. Quickly Riku figured that was Mai, clearly Mai wanted him badly. She was willing to break things for him (If not kill people). Riku held back a laugh, Mai was ruthless, and she had to be scaring the crap out of those doctors. "Okay, I'll be over."

"Please hurry," Riku could hear the seriousness in his voice but Riku could only laugh after he hung up the phone.

"At least she's alive, I'm sure she's going to kill me for not being at her side though." Riku laughed, and looked at Benjie, he wondered if he should take Benjie with him. Riku shrugged, he'd leave him here, Benjie didn't seem to like chewing on things any more besides Riku could just replace everything. Any and everything! Riku would buy a bigger house for Mai, a room for Benjie, a room for himself and a room for her. Maybe not… maybe he should just move into that house his parents bought for him for his last Christmas gift. 'Whatever! I'll talk it over with her when the time comes. She's awake! She's alive!' Riku shook his head, his thoughts were too random.

Riku grabbed his jacket and left Benjie at the door. Riku started his bike and drove down the street. He broke the speed limit by fifty miles per hour. He had to see her, although he was at the hospital less than twenty four hours ago, he felt like he hadn't seen her in months. He parked his bike this time and ran into the hospital. Riku oddly found the first floor almost empty. Riku ran to the elevator but it was moving too slow. Out of eagerness he dashed for the stairs, he climbed them barely breaking a sweat. He went up to the third floor and found the whole place in disarray. It was odd. 'Did Mai do all of this?'

"Thank goodness you're here!" a doctor ran up to him, he was panting, "Please go to her before she destroys the whole hospital!"

Riku held his laugh in as best at he could; he did allow a grin to creep up on his face. She recovered quickly enough to lose her temper. That's a funny story to tell the guys back home. Riku found Mai's room, the window was broken, glass on the floor, chairs in many parts and fake plants all over the place. Riku slowly went up the room; it looked like Mai had managed to find more stuff to throw from her room. But it suddenly stopped. There was hopefully nothing left for her to throw.

Riku walked into the door way and suddenly fell back, his head was killing him, that was something he'd least expect. Mai was at his side in a second. In her hand was a bar. She was apologizing like mad.

"Where the heck did you get that?!" Riku held his head as he sat up. Mai hugged him dropping it. The bar made a clinging sound as it hit the floor at her side.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were one of the doctors…" she pleaded for forgiveness. She looked up to him.

Riku laughed, he couldn't hold it in much longer anyway, "You're unbelievable! How could I get mad at a face like that anyway?!" he laughed, his pain was subsiding, he stood. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked, his laugh was gone but his smile was still there.

"Well… I don't know… they said they wanted to do one last check up but they pulled out a syringe and I lost it…" she admitted. She was so calm, Riku could see the faces, they were in total shock.

Riku chuckled, although he tried not to. "You're funny," he said. "I'll see if I can get them to let you go, giving you shots will get them killed."

"Yeah, go ahead and tell them that, I'll tell them you need a shrink."

"Why? Because I'm living with you?" he laughed, "I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy _with_ you around." He said jokingly. He went to one of the doctors (of which was staring in shock that just his presence calmed the mad throwing demon machine) and explained why the chaos happened. After hearing his explanation they begged Riku to get her out of their hands. Riku went back to the room again, "Is it safe to come in?" he asked.

"Maybe…" she called. Riku stepped in and lifted his hand and caught the bar. "You knew it was coming didn't you?"

"Duh! You're crazy you know that?" Riku chuckled. "And violent."

"For you!" she dropped the bar again and hugged him. She pressed her lips against his.

"Okay, so let's go," Riku started to head out the door when Mai went to the window. "Out that way?"

"Why not? I haven't done anything this high before."

"Okay," Riku pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and gave a few orders to some person on the other side of the phone. Something about giving the hospital every dime they needed for repairs. He hung up the phone and ran to the window. Three stories was a nice fall, especially since the fall was higher than any Mai had ever done. Mai landed first since she was the first out the window. Riku was surprised that she had normal clothes on. But he remembered that explaining to those doctors wasn't a pie walk, it took him about ten minutes before they believed him.

Riku and Mai chuckled together as they glanced at each other.

"Wanna see my scar?" she asked.

"Sure," Riku waited.

Mai lifted her shirt only a little and showed him the scare that was under her belly-button. But the scar was so light that it was like it was years old. "Cool, huh? It's almost like it didn't happen."

"I know, you should have gotten stitches, and what did the doctor say _before_ you threw things at him?"

"That's why they wanted to run more tests, they wanted to check out _what_ I was," Mai said.

"How'd you figure that out? I'd highly doubt he'd tell you that," Riku chuckled.

"I read his mind," Mai lowered her shirt. Barely a second passed before Riku pulled her in by her waist and kissed her.

"Oh… a reunion?" a voice from the darkness spoke to them. "Riku and Mai, together again… interesting… but nothing compared to my story." The voice made them pull apart and stare waiting for the speaker to come forth from the darkness.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey kiddies, I just I like updated a couple of days ago but I must because of my little plan for you... I have a valentine's day special and I want it to come out on that day exactly. So that's the big secret. and don't forget to vote on that Riku story with Ouran High school

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Thirty five

"Who are you?" Riku summoned his blade.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight," said a deep voice it was familiar. Riku narrowed his eyes to see further in the dark alley.

"Xemnas, you're alive?"

"Of course, didn't Axel tell you? Maybe he didn't get to it…" he chuckled in his deep voice.

"Then what do you want?" Mai stepped forward her blade at equal height and angle as Riku's.

Xemnas grinned his evil grin and spoke slowly. "I came by order of Doki… he said you'd listen if I told you that Axel can be brought back." Mai lowered her blade and listened. "Good creature," he said not even sugar coating that she wasn't human by calling her a creature. "Doki said that if you come back Axel will be okay," he waited for her.

"No, I won't go to Doki for anything."

"Oh?" he raised one of his eye brows in amusement. "Are you sure? Not even the one closest to your heart?" he narrowed his eyes out of evil.

"Get lost!" Riku stepped in front of Riku holding his blade to his nose. "Touch her and I'll kill you!"

Xemnas chuckled, "Doki also has a message for you too, he said that if you deliver her to him he'd give you anything you want, power, wealth, the woman of your dreams, any thing that lurks deep in your heart that you want."

"No, Mai is all I want, next to you leaving." Riku reached the edge of his blade a little closer to his neck instead of his nose now. "My last warning, leave or you'll drop dead."

Mai couldn't believe how cold he sounded but she did want Xemnas to leave, she didn't want him anywhere near them. She waited behind Riku and hoped he'd leave. His vibe was dark with evil and filled with violence. Mai closed her eyes and waited.

"Mai, listen to me, Doki will have what he wants one way or another, so I'd take what I could carry and go back to Doki if I were you," he said, "Doki said that you had one last chance to come back, he's not too happy that you killed Marluxia, and he wants you to come home and he'll leave Riku and the others alone."

"I won't back, I'm staying even in death!"

"I wonder what that's like for your kind."

"What?"

"See ya, Mai, choose wisely, you know where to look," he vanished.

Riku turned to Mai, "Are you alright?" he asked. Although he didn't feel too good himself.

"Are you? You look sick, you're a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm…" Riku held his belly, and dropped his blade as he staggered back a couple of steps.

"Riku?!" Mai caught him, "What's wrong?"

"I don't… feel well." He admitted. "Mai, don't get the doctors," he pulled her arm as he slid to the floor.

"Are you crazy?! You need help," Mai protested, she didn't mean to yell but she couldn't forgive her self if he died on her. Mai then watched in awe as he stood.

"I'm fine, ya see? I'm okay," he smiled; his de-summoned his blade from where it fell and grabbed Mai in his arms. He took in the smell of her body, and her hair. She smelled so… good… so different. Riku sighed and walked down the alley. Mai followed behind.

"I want to drive," she demanded. Riku turned back to her, before he could ask why she answered. "I don't want you to lie to me, I know you're still in pain, I'll drive and you relax," Mai said. She grabbed the keys from his pocket and walked to the bike. She started it and waited for him. Riku grew nervous, 'I'll have to hold her from behind…' he didn't mind that but what if she did. Yeah they had _that_ moment but it might be a different story for public view. 'I think I shouldn't… but she's waiting, I can't have her waiting for too long…' he sighs, there was no way out of this, she was right he was still in pain. He held his belly once more before he mounted the bike. He held her and tried not to blush so hard. He loved holding her, he had to admit. On their way back he smelled her hair, it was so different, he couldn't tell what the smell was.

They were home now, Benjie hadn't destroyed the house and was instead sleeping. He didn't wake when they entered the house. Riku was still a little red. Mai noticed and felt his head with her hand, careful not to touch his head with her thumb first. Mai learned that if her thumb touches a person's head it will allow her to read their minds, but if the other fingers touch before the thumb the mind reading doesn't work on that person.

"Are you okay? Do you need something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," Riku tried to assure her. He couldn't believe he was still red from holding her from behind. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something…"

"What?" Mai grinned.

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?" she inched closer.

"I…" his words were lost. "You didn't find it odd the way I was holding you?"

Mai frowned, she pressed herself against him, and she took his arms in both hands and wrapped them around her. "You mean like this?" she asked, she grinned, his arms were warm, and if not hard because of his muscles, soft because of his skin. "You don't like holding me?" she said softly.

Riku continued to blush, his face was red now, no longer a pink. "I…" he couldn't think straight. "I do… like holding you…" he managed to say.

"Then what's wrong?"

Riku shook his head. "I feel bad…" he said. "I've told Roxas and Namine, have you told any one?"

"No, I didn't want to tell unless you told," Mai said. "Does Raven know?"

"Yes," Riku said. "She knew from the two weeks you were gone…" he was ashamed to say.

"Oh," Mai said, she dropped his arms, "I see," she walked toward her room.

"Wait…" Riku caught up to her, he grabbed her from behind. Holding her from behind he kissed her neck. "I need you right now, I was alone for three days," Riku said softly.

"You mean… now?"

"I don't know," Riku answered. "I just want to hold you," he continued to kiss her neck from behind. His voice was muffled by her skin, meaning he barely lifted his head from her neck to talk. Mai closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She reached back her hand and touched his face. She turned and faced him while still in his arms and kissed him. She continued to hold his face in the kiss. Riku held her at her waist, tightly, closely. Slowly they inched their way to Riku's room. Riku slowly unzipped his sweater. Mai took off her her's. But their kiss never broke. Riku pushed her against the bed, they fell, and Mai took her shoes off and her socks. She kissed him endlessly.

Riku's hands were on the bed, holding him up inches away from Mai's body under him. But their little enjoyment was broken by the sound of a door bell.

"Crap." Riku said, his planted his face on the bed next to her's. "Why now?" he stood up, "I'll get it," Riku murmured.

"No," she pulled him back, "Let it ring," she kissed his cheek while her hands wrapped around his neck.

"If we're lucky we can send the person away quickly," Riku said between each kiss as he kissed her neck.

"Okay," Mai was a little dazed and annoyed, she didn't like the fact that they were interrupted.

"Stay here," Riku said as he pushed off the bed and left. After he was gone for about a minute or less he called her to the door.

"Mai, do you know them?" Riku closed the door, Mai heard feet coming up the steps. Mai was glad that they only cloths that either of them had removed was their sweaters and shoes. Mai looked at the men, two of them; they were tall but not as tall as Riku and pale, extremely pale.

"No, I don't… I'm sorry, who are you?" Mai asked politely although she wasn't happy with the fact that they interrupted something she found important.

"I'm your parents' lawyer, and he's your parents insurance agent." Said the one who's name was Mr. Dell. He had light green eyes and blonde hair, the other man had dark fair skin and had hazel eyes, and his name was Dr. Scroll.

"And you came here for…?"

"We are here for you to sign the will."

"The will?"

"Yes, everything was left to you, everything. If don't sign this will the money will go the government and you won't get it back."

"Ah, yes, I'll sign it." Mai went to the table with the two men. They opened their folders and briefcases to reveal a ton of paper. Mai swallowed, she had no idea there was so much paper. Riku chuckled to himself. "Is there any way I can sign these and give them to you later?"

"Yes, but you have only a few weeks, otherwise the money will go the government." Said Dr. Scroll.

"I know," Mai sighed, she grabbed the pen from his hand and started to sign.

"Actually Mai don't sign anything, I'll get someone to look over this before you sign, okay? He'll have it back in less than seven hours so don't worry," Riku grabbed her hand before she could sign.

"And you are?" Mr. Dell asked.

"I'm Riku, I know someone who'll check over this, and they'll tell me if anything is wrong with this," Riku's eyes narrowed, but the two men didn't frit, they just stared in awe.

"Okay, yes, do what you will but you only have a few weeks so please hurry," Dr. Scroll said.

"I know, thank you," Mai nodded once to them as they headed for the door. Riku was already on the phone dialing the number to the person he spoke of. "Who's this person you spoke of?"

"An old nut I know, he's been to the future and he can tell us about the dealing of the stack of papers, he also read quickly." Riku shared with a smile.

"What's his name?"

"Merlin, he's an old nut, very talented in the magic department but has his moments," Riku said. He hung up the phone he didn't talk to the person on the other line at all. "Normally he comes just when I'm about to dial…" he saw the curious face staring at him. He smiled. "Well, he must be in the past somewhere, well there is one other person…"

"Who?"

"Um… I don't think you want to know…"

"Who?" she pressed.

"Raven… she's been studying to be a lawyer, really a prosecutor, and also a sex psychologist," Riku said almost ashamed to say the words.

"Oh, it's okay, I'll leave or…"

"No, you're staying here," Riku demanded. "I won't let her say anything about you, besides I don't want to be alone with her." Mai grinned as she slightly turned her head away. "Are you mad?"

"No, it's okay, I'll deal with it," Mai turned to face him again. "Should we…?"

"Um… I… guess we… could…"

Riku and Mai held each other, it didn't end the way they thought it would. They ended up on the sofa watching T.V. together. Riku rested his head on Mai's lap and soon he fell asleep. Mai smoothed his hair as he slept it felt like petting a cat, his hair was flawless, and Mai was about to join him in the land of sleep. But Mai was mistaken, she thought he was sleeping but he was just resting his eyes.

"Say, Mai, do you mind if I decide to have my last year Christmas present?" Riku asked after an hour or two of watching television.

"No, what did your parents get you?" Mai asked, his head still on her lap, she looked at him. Riku's blue eyes were just too dazzling to compare or ignore.

"My parents bought me a mansion, I have it ready for me to move into when ever I want… but being alone not having a girl friend a house that big was pointless in my mind and…"

"You want me to go with you?!" she asked in shock her eyes wide open.

"I want you to live with me, that's what I'm asking, I don't want you to be alone any more, besides that I can't live without you, I want you to have what you deserve, you deserve the luxury of a queen," Riku lifted his eyes. "I want you to have the best," Riku pulled her face down and kissed her.

"But… I already have that," Mai said. "I have you, that's all I need."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to disagree with you, Benjie liked my idea anyway so you're out voted." He joked.

"Ha ha very funny," Mai said.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey kiddies! What's up? Sorry no special news from me, so go on and read.

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Thirty six

Raven had come over (a day later) and had looked over the papers quickly. She decided, without lying to Riku, that the papers wouldn't hurt her, in a sense. Mai would have to take care of the bills of the lawyer and the agent for doing this but that's all, nothing that would hurt her in the long run, all the money belonged to her (along with everything in her parents name). Mai signed only where Raven politely instructed her to. Mai nodded and thanked Raven for her help. She didn't seem mean; she was very nice to Mai now. Raven even kissed her on the cheek.

"Riku, can you excuse us for a moment?" Raven asked with a warm grin.

"Why?" Riku glared at her, the question was confusing him. Why did she want to be alone with Mai? Alone was the key word.

"Don't worry," Mai said, "It's okay," she ensured him. Riku looked at her and walked off to his room. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"About Riku."

"Oh," Mai said, she blushed, she never talked about Riku to any one before, not even her parents when they were alive knew of her true feelings for him. "Um…" Mai, because she had let go of her… "Human" side wasn't sure how to talk to Raven about her feelings, before she had accepted that she wasn't human it would have been easy because all she had to do was talk, but now… things were different. She couldn't just start talking when she was human she had little worries about other peoples feelings, but now that she knew what she was and that she wasn't human she wanted to be careful. 'That doesn't make any sense,' she thought to herself.

"Listen, I know you love him, I can see that clearly but what I don't understand is how you live in this place with no…" she cleared her throat and spoke in a whisper, "Sanitary napkins."

"Oh… about that…" Mai had to lie, she couldn't let her learn the truth. "I hide things very well," Mai grinned nervously.

"Okay, so how is that you don't have any hair removal things?"

"Okay I thought this was about Riku?"

"It is, but until I understand how you live here without real girl products I can't help you so much."

"Help with what?"

"Wooing him," Raven said, she spoke lowly.

"Um…" Mai was a little stuck, she didn't feel right talking about this to her.

"You know, getting him ready to… have…"

"Oh… yeah…"

"You already did, didn't you?"

Mai nodded.

"That's good!" Raven said, "He'll never let you leave," she whispered. "Listen, I learned one thing about him in bed, he wants to do it slowly, and then speed up, basically his way."

"Listen, Raven your advice is helpful but I'm not comfortable talking about sex." Mai finally admitted she couldn't let Raven go on; Mai would be forced to cut her ears off. She waved her hand ducking her head. "Besides I'm not sex crazed."

"I see," Raven said, "So is the sex good?" she ignored her.

Mai hesitated, her questions were cutting deep. "If it's not?"

"Of course it is, duh! So how do you feel in the morning?"

"Raven…" Mai had to stop her, politely, Mai recalled how this thin girl could break a door down, Mai really want to see what she could do to a body. Mai had to stop this conversation before it got too far.

"Answer the last question; I'll leave the topic alone after that."

"I feel happy… still tired… um… and excited." Mai told her with hesitation.

Raven thought of a moment, she seemed to be interested in her words. As they sat at the table Raven rested her cheek on her fist. "I think you guys have something in common."

"What's that?"

"You both have something in you that's keeping you from each other, if you guys think you're close now, Wow! Imagine what it'd be like if he was willing to marry you?!" (Anime flaming eyes).

"Um… Raven?"

"Listen to me Mai, Riku has something that he doesn't want you to get too close to, and I can tell there's something in you that blocks complete love from him, but I can't say what that is, I'm studying sex therapy not marriage or couple stuff like that." Raven said. She grabbed her purse and titled her head back. "Talk to Riku about his home, if he talks to you about it that means he has nothing to hide."

"Okay, but I know so much of his home, I don't have to ask him about that," Mai said.

Raven sat back down. "Really?" she said a little irritated. Mai figured it was because he never spoke to her about it. Jealously, that was all over her face.

"Yeah, he spoke lightly of it to me, but he asked me not to remind him of it too much," Mai said.

"I see, well, I think you should go get him, have a little fun, you know get to work, it might ease the tension between you two more," she smiled.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me," Mai said.

"I still do, but I'm will to do what ever it takes to make him happy," Raven said. "And if that means making you happy I'm willing to help." She stood again. "I'm going to have fun! You should too, oh, and remember what I said about taking it slow," she walked down the stairs and called out to Riku. "Bye Riku!"

"Bye Raven," Riku said less enthusiastic. Riku walked over to Mai she was still sitting at the table. "What did you and Raven talk about?"

"Nothing, just some girl stuff," Mai didn't feel like lying but she didn't want to tell him the whole story. She stood, maybe she could, _should_, take Raven's advice, there was a void between them, and Mai knew that. But at the same time she didn't want Riku to think she was a sex craved nut. She didn't want that. But she had to admit, it'd be nice to have that feeling again with Riku.

"Anything about me?" he grinned, his eyes softly closed, he was teasing her, but his face was too cute, Mai concluded, for her to get annoyed.

"Yeah, a couple of words here and there," Mai said, "But nothing extreme," she stood, "I gotta call these people so they can get these papers."

Riku looked at her. She seemed nervous. "I'll do that, don't you worry," Riku said. He pulled their card from his pocket. Riku dialed the number and waited as the phone rung. One of the two men picked up and said they'd be over shortly to pick the papers. Riku didn't ask for the name. Riku placed the card down on the table.

"Okay, he said he'd be hear in an hour or two," Riku said. Turning to Mai he was pushed a few steps back and then to the floor. "Mai?" Riku found it odd that she jumped on him, she normally didn't, _wouldn't_, do that. "Did Raven put you up to this?"

"Shh…" she placed her index finger on his lips, "Don't talk," she said. Riku stared into her red eyes. Mai kissed him. Riku held Mai on his lap, but that was because of the way she threw herself on him. She softly touched the side of his face as she kissed his neck. Riku was a little in shock.

"Mai…?"

"Don't talk," she commanded, she was still kissing him, one hand on his shoulder the other touching his face.

Riku closed his eyes; he realized Mai wasn't going to let him say anything, regardless of what it was. He wrapped his arm around her, the other held him up. Mai moved her hands slowly, one hand slowly went to his back, the other touching his chest. Riku almost felt that this wasn't Mai, she was acting different. Raven had to influence her on that one. He was VERY sure.

"Does it feel good?" Mai asked after a while. Her hands were warm on his chest. Her hand that was on his back was slowly going up his spine now, when her hand reached his neck she fiddled with the hair that flowed pass his shoulders.

"You have no idea," Riku admitted.

Riku looked at the clock, it was only a few minutes later, but it felt like hours had gone by.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Mai asked her eyes looked at his ice blue eyes.

"I… um…" he struggled for words. He was in shock that he couldn't find the answer.

"Do you?" Mai asked, pressing, begging for an answer.

"Yeah," Riku answered finally. Mai grinned and her face was gone, it was touching his neck again. Riku felt the sudden impulse to hold her closer, he tightened his grip on her and felt heat rise from his body. He could smell her hair, the scent of roses. It wasn't like Marluxia's scent it was stronger and purer. Less evil in more ways than one.

Mai kept her eyes closed. She wondered what he was thinking. She kept her lips pressed against his neck. She could feel the heat from his body. It was a warm heat, a comfortable heat. Mai felt heat rise from her body. She _wanted_ to. But she didn't want to seem like Raven.

Mai opened her eyes for a second to see a flash of green. She stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Riku said, by the sound of his voice, he sound dazed.

"Nothing," she said softly. She waited again while she kept Riku's mind on her, she waited for the flash of green.

_Princess! I can't believe you! Again with this human?! When will you realize that he doesn't really love you the way I do? When will you see that he's human?! If you end up with child how can I have you? How can I have you?!_

Mai heard the voice loud and clear, he was speaking to her through her thoughts. 'Doki, I love him, I hope you understand that,' Mai argued with him. 'Will you not see that and leave? I don't want to go back home with you, or any one of the organization.'

_You'll regret it Princess, I'll cause you great pain if you don't come with me right now! I'll have your head for this! Princess! Stop it! Stop it! Get off of him! Stop! Stop this! Stop this right now! I command it! Do I have to do something to him? What? What do you want me to do to you? How far do you want to push this? Why can't you see I was made for you?! Answer me! Why aren't you listening! Princess! Stop, and answer me! I want to know right now! Stop this! Princess! _

_End this game, _he said after a long pause of Mai ignoring him,_ please just end it, all I want is to be king, why won't you let me have that?_

'When will you get it? I'm not playing some game, I'm living with the one I love, I'm ignoring you, I'm forgetting you! You make me sick, I can't remember a time when I hated someone so much.'

_Princess… Please I need you! I really need you! Princess… I don't want to do this… I'll be breaking the law… If I have to go through with this, you'll regret it. You'll regret it!_

'Bite me,' she said. She decided to ignore him from then on. "Riku…"

"Yeah," he said. He opened his eyes.

"I don't care how mad you are at me, please never call me princess again," Mai said. "Okay? And what do you want in return?"

"I want you to stay with me," Riku said after a long pause. "That's odd," he chuckled, "You don't normally act like this, what did Raven do to you? Did she drug you?" he teased.

"No, I'm me," Mai said grinned.

Riku nodded. "I'll bet," Riku looked around. "Where's Benjie? He's normally up by now."

"You're right." Mai looked around. "Benjie?" she called.

"Benjie?" Riku called, soon after Benjie came up the stairs. "I hope you weren't being hardhead down stairs," he gave Benjie a pat on the head. Riku suddenly paused after a few seconds of patting Benjie's head.

"Riku?" Mai said. She slid from his lap and touched his face. "Riku, are you okay?"

"No…" Riku held his belly tightly. Then his other hand swung up and grabbed his head. It was hurting him what ever it was.

_You'll regret it_.

Mai heard the words, she wondered if it had anything to do with what Doki said. Mai waited, Riku released his head and turned to her.

"That was totally weird." He said. He rose to his feet and turned to Mai. "Well, thanks," he said. He was a little red. "Raven had to have drugged you."

"No, we only talked," Mai grinned.

"Oh, therapy," Riku teased.

"No!" she laughed.

Riku grinned teasing her.

"Oh, Mai… I have a dance to go to and I wanted to invite you," Riku said while his skin was starting to become normal again.

"What… really?" she said.

"Yeah, will you come?"

Mai blushed; her face was just as red as her eyes. "I don't think…"

"Stop it, you're the most beautiful thing in this universe, I want you to be on my arm," he said. His voice soft, velvet and beautiful, Mai stared into his eyes, blindly she wondered what she was doing. Mai blankly stared at him. "I take that as a yes!"

"That's not fair!" she protested jokily.

"What? That I used my charm against you?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Oh, too mad, I'll drag you if I have to, you're going to that dance with me," Riku said with a shrug.

Mai stared at him blankly again.

"Great you'll come without a fight!"

"Darn you!" she joked, although she also meant it, he kept doing that, she couldn't help but stare blankly, his eyes captured her and didn't let her go, and his eyes toyed with her, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath, her body was like stone that her eye were glued on to.

"Now we need a dress and someone to do your make… no you don't need that, but you do need a dress."

Mai wondered why he was in a hurry.

"We only have a couple of hours… hm… I wonder if Kairi had anything…" he mumbled to himself.

"A few hours?!" Mai panicked.

"Yup," Riku replied he was in Kairi's room, he knew which draws _not_ to touch, and he made his way to the closet.

"You invited me on the day of the dance?!" Mai stood in the door.

"Yup," Riku was unphased by her behavior although he did fear that she might start throwing things. He pulled out a dress, he paused. He stared at her, he tossed the dress on the bed and walked over to her, "You're wearing the necklace I bought you…" Riku said almost completely stunned.

"Of course…"

"I didn't notice until know," Riku said. "Keep that on, I know the perfect dress!" he dashed to the closet again and hurried back, in his hands he pulled out a long black deformed thing. Mai didn't know what it was, she never touched Kairi's clothes, so she had no idea what this was. Mai saw that this wasn't a dress; it was some kind of plastic cover for one. She saw the zipper and dragged her eyes up to meet Riku's eyes; Riku's eyes beckoned her to unzip the cover. Mai sighed; she unzipped the cover to the dress and blinked in amazement.

The dress was so simple, it was cream with golden seems, the collar was low but not extremely low, and the dress fell down pass the knees a little bit, the whole dress wasn't covered in sparkles just the part of the dress pass the knees, the sparkles on the bottom half of the dress was silver, the rest was just cream. Mai took it out of the black cover… she almost cried. She was wearing something that belongs to an old friend. One that had died someone he cared for. Riku watched as he tossed the black cover on the bed. Mai held it up against her.

"It's beautiful," she said, she looked down at it, she looked up to Riku, "I like, it I really do… but… you don't… mind me… wearing… Kairi's things?"

Riku tilted his head to the side as sighed with his eyes closed. He rested his hands on her shoulders, he leaned forward and smiled. "No, Kairi is long gone," Riku said. "I have moved on because of you, I don't care if you burn her clothes, I have moved on, you are my life now, not them, not Kairi, or Sora, you."

Mai stared at him blankly. She blinked and looked at the dress again. "But…"

"No buts, I want you to wear it, besides knowing Kairi she'd give it to you, red and pink were her favorite colors," Riku grinned. "Or haven't you noticed?"

"I noticed," Mai grinned. She looked down at the dress again. She looked up to look at his face. He was calm, he dropped his arms and left the room.

"Hurry, get dressed, I'll give Scroll the papers," Riku said.

Mai sighed as Riku closed the door behind her. She was going to wear Kairi's clothes.

Riku had moved on, Mai thought about that, did he really? 'Why else would he force me to wear her clothes?' Mai wondered. She didn't want to think about that too hard. She sighed and started work on her new dress.


	37. Chapter 37

Here's some cool news for you, every day until feb 14th, one chapter will be updated! Yay, that's because of the holiday special coming, it's the perfect holiday for me, one chapter a day and on the 14th exactly comes my Valentine's day special! You'll love it! And yet, sadly I have fillers, I'm sorry but I had to stretch it, and as you can see my pln has worked. one a day and the specail da comes!

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Thirty seven

Mai had the dress on, by this time Scroll had come and left. Mai twirled in the dress, it was more beautiful on, Mai didn't notice it before but the dress was angled, the bottom of the dress came down and at an angle starting at the knees and ended near her angles, she was surprised it fit her so well.

"You look beautiful in that dress love," Riku peered through the door.

Mai turned and faced him, she widen her eyes to see clearly, 'Is he really in a tuxedo?' Mai stared blankly, he looked so different, if not more handsome. "I'm nervous," Mai admitted.

"Why?" he walked over to her and he held her face in his hand, the other was in pocket. Mai giggled to herself, of course he'd be lazy with the tuxedo, the tie was loose and the jacket wasn't buttoned all the way up.

"I never been to a dance before… remember? Not human," Mai grinned.

"Hm… then just follow my lead, that's what the girl is suppose to do anyway," Riku said.

"Okay," Mai said.

Riku flexed his thumb up and down, rubbing her cheek. "You look fine, don't worry about it, besides all eyes will be on me not you," he teased.

"Stop it," she joked.

"Okay but all eyes on you," he said. "You're too beautiful for eyes to ignore, way too cute, way too nice, you will be looked at."

"You're not helping," Mai said in a moan.

"Okay, how about ignoring them and only look at me," Riku caught her face before she completely turned away. "Don't turn from eyes unless you feel you're ready, because what I'm looking at is the most beautiful thing ever, and others will see it too," Riku said. His eyes were squarely on Mai's eyes of red. He didn't blink for what seemed like hours, Mai blinked and started to breath again. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Mai said. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome," he said.

Mai grinned and turned to the jewelry box that Roxas gave her. She picked up the earrings that she had been planning to wear but seeing this dress made her if-y. Mai looked at the bracelets and wondered if she could make them match. Riku watched from behind and wondered if she'd chose the earrings that she placed down.

"Riku, I don't know what to wear," Mai said. She apparently gave up. "I can't decide."

Riku walked over, "Here," he picked up the earrings that she had eyed. "These will nice on you," he grinned. "And if you're looking for a bracelet I'd say you should wear this one," Riku pointed to on that was white gold and was a charm bracelet, it was links connected by small stars, on the last link there was a heart. Mai was smiling she liked his choices, "But…" he thought. "All of this silver and white gold hides your eyes, you need something red," he said after a moment. "I know," Riku went into the closet and pulled out a box. "Here, wear Kairi's shoes, they'll match the dress and they'll bring out your eyes."

Mai slowly reached for the box, when her hands took it Riku's smile grew brighter. Riku waited on the bed as she placed the shoes on. Her feet were small, but they were perfect, no ugly toenails, no ugly corns (no corns in general), no rough spot, her skin was even, soft and well taken care of. Riku couldn't help but eye them, her feet were so beautiful compared to all the feet he's seen at spas and beaches. Hers were like that out of a modeling magazine. They were perfect. When her feet were in the shoes she was on inch shorter than Riku.

"I can't stand," Mai said. "They're too high," she said trying to find balance. Mai looked up to Riku, he seemed to holding back a laugh. Mai thinking she had gained balanced stepped forward and fell back. Riku caught her moments before she hit the ground. Riku's eyes were peering into hers, Mai looked into his eyes. "This… brings back memories doesn't it?" she asked.

Riku grinned, "I saved your head," Riku nodded as he helped her recollect herself. "It seemed like yesterday we met, doesn't it?"

"No, it feels like I've been living with you my whole life," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well," Riku started his joke but ended it.

"Very funny," Mai knew what he was going to say, since she woke up with nothing but her name and no recollection of the past she was like a neighborhood friend that became a lover. Mai couldn't argue that though, he was right.

"We got to hurry the limo will be here in a few minutes," Riku looked out the window.

"A few minute?!" she panicked. Mai couldn't handle this, she didn't want to think about messing up, and not making Riku look bad was her main concern. She wasn't human she could get over it, she could handle it in the long run. But… Riku he _was_ human.

"Stop it," Riku held her close, he held her at her waist, "You're panicking, and I don't like it," Riku's voice calmed her instantly.

"Okay," she inhaled and grabbed her jacket.

"You won't need that," Riku touched her hand. "They're here," Riku said. He took her hand and pulled her to the room and out the door. The door was left open.

"Riku, the door," Mai said.

"Don't worry about it," Riku dragged her into the back of the white limo.

Mai blinked when the closed behind her. Inside that limo was dark. She inched closer to Riku. For some reason the dark was scaring her. Riku feeling her inching closer but not knowing why held her tight at her waist. Mai felt safe now although she still didn't want to be in the dark. Riku touched her face, although Mai couldn't see his, she knew that he was smiling. Soon his hand was gone, and a white light was in her eyes. Mai wasn't blinded the light was dimmed.

"Is that better?" Riku asked her.

"You have no idea," Mai shook her head.

Soon they were at Riku's university, Mai had no idea universities did things like this. She was surprised. The door opened, Riku went out first, then beckoned Mai with his hand and grin. Mai took his hand and stepped out of the limo. Before her feet was a long red carpet. There were no cameras, Mai was happy about that, but there were many eyes. Riku held her at her waist and pulled her close, Mai was starting to panic. Riku grinned brightly and Mai went completely blank, there were flashes of light.

"Calm down, they're taking pictures of me, not you," Riku whispered into her ear.

"Riku…"

"It's alright, they think of me as their star student, they just want pictures of me," he repeated himself.

Mai nodded still nervous.

Riku and Mai walked into the building and were greeted by different people. Riku shook each hand, he was being so polite, it was weird. Mai watched and remained silent.

"This is Mai Goodblood," Riku introduced her.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Goodblood," a professor held out his hand and shook hers.

"Nice to meet you too," Mai said. She couldn't copy Riku's politeness, but she used her own to get out looking like she was human.

"Relax, you're trying too hard," Riku said after all was said and done, the professors left him alone and left him with his date. Riku and Mai sat at a table where some others boys sat. Riku had already introduced Mai and she was comfortable now. Riku kept his eyes on Mai most of the time, if not his arm on her waist, and this kept her calm.

"Dude, does she have a sister?" one of the boys asked.

"Mai," Riku asked, his eyes never left hers. He was basically telling her to answer for him.

"No," Mai looked at them.

"Too bad, are you two dating?" another one asked, "Or is this a one-time-thing?"

This time Riku pulled away, his arm lifted from her waist to her neck, and pulled her in. Riku kissed her and then stood, "C'mon Mai, let's dance," he pulled her way by her hand. "Those _boys _are jerks," Riku said he stopped in the middle of the dance floor that was empty.

"No, Riku," Mai protested, "They're all staring at me," she turned red for a second and lowered her head in panic.

"You're right, they think you're beautiful," Riku's eyes were gone behind his bang, but he had a smirk on his face. "Just look at me, and everything will be okay, alright?" his eyes reappeared.

"Okay," Mai nodded quickly, frantically.

Over head the music "Shallow Sleep" by HYDE was playing, it was his version in Japanese. Mai didn't recognize it but Riku hummed along like he knew the song backwards and forwards. Mai stared at him while they twirled around Mai felt so light, like they were dancing on clouds. Mai felt like she was alone, there were no eyes on her.

The song ended. When Mai pulled her eyes away she noticed that the dance floor was filled.

"That wasn't so bad," Mai said, she felt so much better.

"I know," Riku said. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah, Benjie most likely ate and chewed up everything by now anyway," Riku looked at he clock, it was near midnight. "Yeah but we gotta hurry," Riku said. He smiled at her.

"What?" Mai found that the look made her curious. "Why are you so happy?" she questioned.

"You'll see," Riku said. He pulled her hand and dragged to the limo. Mai wondered if he was taking her somewhere, but it was too dark for her to see out the window. Mai leaned on his shoulder and waited, she would have to because Riku wouldn't tell her anything.

"Riku…"

"I won't tell you," Riku said smiling and trying to hold back a laugh.

"Where are we…"

"You're persistent, aren't ya?" he chuckled.

She firmly answered, "Yes, I am."

"Okay, I'll tell you," Riku said.

Mai looked at him, waiting, excitedly. "Where? Where?!"

"Home," Riku answered.

"That's it? No, there's something you're not telling me," Mai said.

"No, that's it, we're going home," Riku said.

"I don't believe you right now," Mai said she folded her arms, he was toying with her. Mai had to know, she needed to know. What was waiting at home? If that was where they were going.

"Mai, we're home," Riku shook her, she was so busy daydreaming that she wasn't paying attention. Mai jumped up and dashed for the door to the house. Riku opened the door and allowed Mai to enter first.

"What the heck?!" Mai looked around, the house was gutted. There was nothing left but the floor and the walls and doors. "Riku!"

"It looks like the house war robbed." He said with absolutely no worries, shock or stun in his voice. "Odd."

"That's because you left the door open!" Mai yelled. Mai didn't like the total calmness of his behavior he knew what was going on.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to close it," Riku said calmly and softly.

"I told you to close it!"

"Mai… it looks like we'll have to go to my spare house, I think there are extra cloths for you there, maybe, Kairi did keep some extra there." Riku thought for a moment.

"You know what's going on here don't you?"

"Maybe," he grinned.

"I don't like this," she shook her head and folded her arms.

"Don't be like that, look my house is small, it's not big and we'll stay there until we can fill this one back up again."

"Okay," she groaned. She trusted him on his words. "My house is small," floating in her mind. She didn't want the high and fancy living life, it wasn't her. Even living with her parents was a little difficult.

Riku took her hand and took her to the limo again. Riku didn't tell the limo driver where they were going he only pulled Mai in.

"You do know what's going on, don't you?" Mai said.

"Yes," Riku said.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"It was the only way to get you to come," Riku said. "Actually, I didn't lie, we're going home."

"So how far?"

"It's a long trip, at least four hours," Riku shrugged.

"Four hours!"

"Yeah, where we're going is very far, we'll take a helicopter though and that'll shorten the trip by three hours," Riku said. He thought for a moment. "Yeah, it'll take us a few minutes to get to the airport and from there I have a helicopter read to take us to our new home."

"I'm in love with someone who likes to trick and tease people," Mai sighed. "Well I guess it's okay," Mai shrugged, "I panic too easily."

"That is true," Riku chuckled. "Where did that come from?"

Mai sighed, she should tell him, "Well, every since I learned what I am… I let my emotions control me, and so now I feel less human, and that means I act less human."

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to change you know," Riku said.

"I wanted… to," Mai admitted.

"Oh…" Riku rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes and they silently waited for the next stop.

Like Riku said they were at the airport in minutes. Mai gave him a look, Riku laughed and stepped in the helicopter and held Mai in his arms. Riku could see she was scared and told her the one thing he told her earlier. "Look at me," Riku told her. Mai obeyed and the trip was made easier. Riku kept his eyes on her, Mai never pulled away and she never paid attention. Riku blinked and turned away.

"Sir, we have arrived," the pilot said.

"Thank you," Riku said. The door opened and Mai followed Riku's eyes. Riku smiled warmly as Mai stepped out of the helicopter in shock. "Do you like it?"

Mai couldn't speak, she couldn't understand, she was so confused. She lost her breath for a moment and tried to talk to him to get some sense out of this but she couldn't think of the words.

"Well," Riku led her into their new home, it was the only one that she could see, the house, as Riku put it, was a mansion, it was white and there were stairs to the front door on a great porch. A stone path lead to the backyard and a brick path led to the front door. There were ten large windows in front of the house with shutters. Mai could see the garage open and revealing their bikes. The whole property was rounded with a large gate that was black. Riku smiled as the helicopter left them at the driveway. Mai blinked in confusion at Riku. She looked back to the house, their new home.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey kiddies, like I said a chapter a day!

Nothing special to say... check out my faves and review on my story and on my faves if you so choose to read them!

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Thirty eight

"Are… are you… you serious?" Mai's words were lost. But Riku understood without second guessing.

"Yes, this is our new home," Riku said softly. "My parents gave it to me two Christmas' ago, I didn't want it. But I kept it anyway, hoping that someday I'd get out of my depression, and now that I have," Riku smiled, "I want you to be with me."

"I…" Mai couldn't speak, "I can't accept this," she started to tear up.

"Don't cry now, you didn't see your room, or how happy Benjie is to have his own room," Riku said. He smoothed her hair and rested his chin on her head. "If you don't accept it I'll have to call Raven to give you therapy," Riku shrugged.

"Let's go see that room!" Mai pulled his arm the stopped short, "Stop doing that," she grinned; she realized she was tricked again.

"At least your calm now, I can now say that you're accepting my offer," Riku said. Mai shrugged. He then pulled her close and kissed her before she could pull back or even realize what was going on. Mai kissed him back and held his face. Riku stopped kissing her, "So… do you mind if I tell the others about us?"

"No," Mai said, "Not really, I mean if you want to tell them I don't mind," Mai said.

"I wonder how we should tell them," Riku paused, "If we do it wrong they'll tease us for a second or two, so how should we tell them?" Riku's eyes were thoughtful. Riku walked up to the door and took the keys out.

"I don't know," Mai sighed. She heard the door open, but she felt another pull and Riku's lips on hers. Mai kissed him back, Riku pushed her to the door and there they stayed for a moment. Riku's hand reached for the door knob and opened the door. He caught Mai in his other hand and Mai wrapped her arms around him. When the door was open Riku didn't turn on the lights, he kicked the door closed and locked it. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mai couldn't tell but it seemed like he was waiting for something.

The lights came on, "Welcome home!"

Mai pulled away from Riku's face and turned around in shock. She couldn't believe it. Mai almost jumped out of her skin. She didn't like this! Mai wondered what the heck they were doing here. She looked to Riku whom still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Riku?"

"Mai, these are my friends, Cloud, Leon, Tidus…"

"No! Not that, why are they here?"

"Riku told us he had a surprise for us and invited us over," Leon said with a bright smile on his face. "But Riku, we had no idea it was this," Leon chuckled.

Mai looked at Riku.

"I'm sorry, I knew you'd hate me for this…" Riku turned his head away.

Mai smiled and then threw her head back and laughed. "You tricked me all night didn't you? You made up that party didn't you? You knew I'd protest and started this whole night to get me to move into the new house, I can't believe you!" Mai said, she was figuring it all out. "You planned this some time while I wasn't with you didn't you?" she brought her hand up to her forehead, "I can't believe you fooled me like that," she laughed again.

"So… you don't mind," Riku asked.

"No! The opposite, I'm glad you fooled me, I would have never accepted this if you hadn't fooled me," Mai smiled.

Riku looked at his friends, shrugging, "I guess we can start the party then," Riku said.

"You planned a second party?" Mai grinned.

"Yeah, do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I'm not tired," Mai said.

Riku smiled and turned to the others. Tidus, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, and Wakka were drinking sodas and eating the pizza that had been delivered.

They danced all night (all morning) until the sun came up. Riku waved to everyone as they left. They had their own way home, and the house was cleaned. Mai was stunned still though. She sat on the sofa that was extremely long and thought deeply. There was nothing for her to do, normally she'd have dishes to clean but she didn't know where the kitchen was. To Mai's surprise, because she thought everyone left, Leon was still here.

"Leon, wait here, I'll show Mai to her room," Riku said. He walked over to Mai and took her hand. He pulled up the stairs and down the hall. Riku turned to the third door down the hall. Riku opened the door, "Go on, this is your room from now on, okay?" Riku said. "I'll leave you alone to explore it," Riku dashed down the hall and down the stairs. Riku was gone.

Mai looked at the door, she was afraid to open it. She opened the door and stepped inside with her eyes closed. Mai opened her eyes to see a room of light red and cream, much like the old room. Only the bed was a king size and was between two large windows, the seals for the window were so big Mai could make a bed there. On one side of the room Mai had a computer desk, it was complete with printer, fax machine and web cam. On the other side of the room was her closet, she couldn't believe she had a room so big. Near the closet door was a table, it had a basket of fruit on it and had a tea pot sitting and waiting. On the other side of her room the side where the computer was there was a door. Mai looked at the floor it was a red carpet, walking on the floor made her nervous Mai looked like she was crossing the lines in a museum, she felt like she didn't belong. Walking on the carpet forced Mai to realize it was her room. Walking over to the door on her right made her pass the computer. Mai looked at it and it was extremely new it wasn't an old on that someone had for years it was the top of the line computer and anything else needed for one. Riku was spoiling her, if not trying to make her like the house more.

Mai reached the door, curious on what was on the other side. On the other side of the door Mai was shocked, she had her own, large, and beautiful, bathroom! The room was white with cream and light blue. It was so big that Mai could get a shower in on one end and in the other get dressed. Mai wondered why this was such a shock to her, she did spend time with her parents in a house this big. But… Mai was also all over the place too, her parents took her to their business and to theme parks in first class, and they took her to small cities and villages all over the place, she spent most of her time in hotels while she as with them. Maybe it was a shock because Riku was willing to spend money like he was rich, she knew Riku was rich but… she mostly forgot because he didn't press to look and act rich.

Mai looked at her tub, it was one those classic ones, little legs held the tub up, some feet away was a shower, a few feet from that was the triple sink that had her stuff on it, personal items that a girl would normally have, expect for sanitary napkins. It was neat and organized. Mai felt so spoiled. She closed the door to her bathroom. She blushed so hard that it was burning her. She ran out the room and closed the door behind her. She ran down the stairs as her blush faded.

"I don't know," Riku's voice said. Mai paused.

"Will you tell her, that you don't want her that way?" Leon asked. Mai was puzzled what were they talking about? "She'll understand if you tell her, if you explain."

"But it doesn't make any easier," Riku said. "Ugh, I can't stand feeling like this! I want to tell her but I can't. She'll fight me, I'll bet," Riku told him. "I mean… how would you feel if the one you loved went up to you and told you that they want something else, and that they want something more, and all because you were in love?"

Leon didn't answer; he must have been in thought. "Honestly I don't know, but if you don't tell her she'll never know and if she never knows you'll never get the answer you want."

"Leon, I can't help what I am and what I feel, I can't stand thinking about that one thing, I can't stand thinking about asking her that type of question, not yet, asking her… to…" Riku's voice trailed off. Mai felt like she should intrude now, she wanted to know what they were talking about. When she came down the stairs she saw Riku turn quickly and drive his hands behind his back.

"Riku… my… room is beautiful!" she decided to change the question that was really floating in her mind. "Thank you!" she jumped on his, her motives were the same but her process was different.

"Mai," Riku stopped her. "I… need to ask you something," Leon started to walk away. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Riku waited until he was gone before he continued. "Do you love me?"

Mai looked at him, she was so lost, why would he ask that? Wasn't it obvious? She was crazy about him, maybe not like Raven but she was really in love with him. "Of course, don't you know that by now?"

"Then… will you…" Riku paused, "sleep with me from now on?"

Mai dropped her arms and took a couple of steps back, "I… I… you…" Riku waited patiently, he bit his lip when Mai answered. "Why are you asking me this?"

Riku closed his eyes for a moment. "I wanted to ask you to…" Riku slammed his head on his forehead, "I can't stand being way from you, so… will you…" he couldn't find the words. "Why is this so hard?!" he seemed to be talking to himself. One hand was on his face the other was slammed into the wall near him. He was having a hard time with what he was asking. Mai didn't know what it was though.

"Riku," Mai touched his chest with one hand and with the other she touched his face. "I'm here, I'll do what you need me to do," Mai said.

Riku dropped his hand from where it was on his head and on the wall, he locked his fingers in her hair, her brown hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, now it was out and hanging over her shoulders. "I want you to be with me every day, all day," Riku said, "I want you to be with me everywhere I go," Riku's voice was softer now.

"Why are you acting this way?" Mai asked.

"Remember when we first met?" Riku ignored her question, "You were so mean, and hostile now you're kind and sweet and cuter than ever," Riku grinned.

Mai rolled her eyes; Riku wasn't going to explain himself. Mai sighed, "This is a big step, I don't think we should," Mai lowered her head.

"Think about it," Riku kissed her forehead, "I'll be waiting for you," Riku walked by her and walked up the stairs.


	39. Chapter 39

What up? One chapter a day, that's all I gotta say! Hey that rhymes! Sweet!

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Thirty nine

That night after taking a shower in her own bathroom (screams! Every girls' dream) Mai examined her silk PJ's that Riku clearly wasted money on. She liked how the red matched eyes flawlessly. She threw them on after arguing with herself that she didn't need to wear the PJ's made of silk. Mai then closed her eyes as she closed the bathroom door, she didn't feel right, she didn't feel like she belonged. She went to the bed eyed it for a moment, Riku was doing everything to make her want to stay here but she wanted nothing more than to leave.

Mai sighed. Her mind was puzzled; she wanted to know what Riku was trying to say she wanted to know what he was talking about to Leon. Mai wanted to know everything, and that would mean… 'No, I won't do it!' she folded her arms, 'I could always ask him, he'd lie but I'd figure it out on my own… no, I won't, I can't do too much by my self, Axel proved that. And now… he's gone.' Mai sighed. 'I wish I could have saved him, I wish I could have protected him. I should have never taken his help. I should have let him go, he'd still be here,' Mai dropped her arms while hanging her head. 'I'm blaming myself now,' she lifted her head. 'I need to go to sleep,' Mai thought. 'It's morning but I need to sleep, I was up all night.'

Mai rolled the blankets back and got in the bed. Seconds later she heard a knock on the door. She lifted her head and waited to see if it was Riku. The knock came again but no voice. "Come in," Mai called. To her surprise Riku had maids.

"Ma'am, do you need us to clean anything?" a maid in all white asked, she didn't have those stupid cap things on top of her head. Mai tilted her head to the side. "Or is there anything you want?"

"No, thank you, um… where's Riku?"

"The Master is out, he said to tell if you asked that he was at school."

"Oh… thanks," Mai said.

"You're welcome Ma'am," the maid closed the door behind her and was gone.

Mai looked at her pillow. Riku was trying to remove any thing that might cause stress, Mai knew that for sure, Mai sighed and buried her face in her pillow. She was asleep in minutes.

When Mai woke she felt so warm, it was like the heat was right on top of her. She flickered her eyes open to find that it was dark. She slept all day, 'Darn,' Mai threw her feet to the side of the bed and held her head for a moment. She got up and cracked her back.

Mai lifted her head for a second because she heard a giggle. Mai looked around. Doki and a maid. The maid was on Doki's lap; Doki was charming her and holding her close. He whispered something in her ear and then the girl shuttered and then closed her eyes like she was being massaged in a good way. She deeply exhaled. That's when Mai realized what he was going; his tongue was sweeping across her neck and behind her ear. Mai grew sick. The maid opened her eyes and looked at Mai.

"Have a nice sleep?" Doki asked.

Mai stared at him, 'Womanizer,' she thought. "Please excuse us," Mai said politely. 'Poor girl, she fell for a lying, evil perv.'

"Hey, babe, I'll call you," Doki said, he poked his lips out like he was kissing the girl from a distance and winked. The maid seemed to be in a trace. She was gone after the wink. Mai looked at him, he was wearing red.

"Riku's not back yet," Doki said. "So I wouldn't scream if I were you," Doki grabbed two apples from the basket, one red one green, "Which one should I eat? My self or my alter-ego?" Mai narrowed her eyes. "Listen," he threw the red one back in the basket and tossed the green one up and down in one hand. "I just wanted to check up on you, you haven't accepted any offers I've made, have you forgotten something?"

"Leave me alone," Mai said. "I don't have time for you," Mai waved him away like he was some bug in her face. She turned to the bathroom before she could completely turn away he was there.

"Let me ask you something, do you love Riku because he's human or because of the way he holds you?"

Mai stumbled back a little, she didn't see that coming. She was out of breath from the scare. "Why does it matter to you? I don't know what you really want from me, I don't really know why you want me so badly but I do know that I can't stand you."

Doki stared at her blankly. He didn't seem upset. He stepped closer, faster than Mai's reaction time he twirled her around and slammed her around and pressed her against the wall. Mai's eyes were closed as she held there. Mai opened her eyes and frowned at Doki.

"Are you alright, Mai?"

Mai looked again, ice blue eyes were in front of her, silver hair partly covering the eyes of blue. Mai's heart raced. "Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh…" she wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly.

"Mai, are you okay?" Riku's voice was a little off. It didn't sound like his normal voice, it sounds… strained.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Mai answered. She lifted her head and kissed him. But something was off. Riku was being too rough. His face wasn't as soft. When the kiss had ended Riku laughed. It wasn't his laugh.

"That was great!" he said.

Mai blinked and pushed off of him. "Doki?!"

"You like my new trick?" Doki asked. He was back to his red clothes. "I can only do that once a year, and now I've wasted it just to kiss you of your own free will." He sounded dismayed.

Mai wiped her mouth. "I hate you!"

"I'm sure you do, now, anyway," he shrugged.

"I hate you!" Mai cried out again.

"Man, Ikari, Ikari, I can't wait to talk to her again, she's more fun to talk to, I wonder why she did this…" Doki seemed to be ignoring her.

"Doki… explain something to me, please…"

Doki looked at her; he seemed pleased that she was asking for his attention.

"Doki… why did my weapon change when I was in Midgar?"

Doki paused; he hoped it was something about his offer. "Well, you see, when you are near someone you take a copy of their weapon, when you had that gun Yazoo was invisible but close to you. Didn't you notice when you Axel gave you your heavy sword that it became a Keyblade when you fought near Riku? Same thing, only with guns you have to finish up the bullets first, then you get your Keyblade back." Doki answered intelligently. He seemed calm.

"Oh… so basically I can control any weapon?"

"Yup, but your main weapon like mine is the Keyblade."

Mai paused she realized how much she could get out of him. She didn't like talking to him but since he was calm she could probably get information out of him. Mai grinned and decided to put him a trance. She pulled off the top to her PJ's and walked over to the closet. Turning on the lights, she walked in the closet and looked around at the hundreds of clothes waiting for her.

"So, Doki, tell me, did you make Riku attack Axel, while were in Midgar?"

"Yeah, that was my whole plan," Doki followed her in the large walk-in closet. He did seem hypnotized in her body at this point. Mai pulled off her PJ bottom half now, Doki really seemed interested now. "I… I told Axel to go back and help you out with anything you wanted, and right before Axel left I blinded Riku with anger and made him attack, of course I started blinding him before then but… that's basically…" he trailed off, he eyed Mai up and down.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mai could see her plan was working. "Doki?"

"Uh… Princess… I need to… ask… you something…" he seemed to be randomly talking, his words were rushed but softly spoke as if a whisper. "Why… exactly did you come here, to this mansion…?" he stared blankly.

Mai threw her hair over her shoulder to her back with the toss of her head. She walked over to him. "Well, Riku thought we need a bigger place to be." Mai walked by him, she could tell it was working. "Say Doki, answer another question for me," Mai said.

"Anything…" he was staring at her lower half, Mai winced out of sickness but she had to play the part just a little longer. He swallowed and started to sweat his heart rate had to be going through the roof, seeing her in her underwear had to be killing him.

"Why are there less Heartless and Nobodies around?"

"I am building an army with them, the men you met… they were… assigned to… capture… them and… hold them…" he started to hyperventilate. He swallowed again.

"Did you… really kill Axel?"

Doki opened his mouth to speak but his mind was elsewhere or rather his eyes kept his eyes elsewhere. Doki couldn't pull his eyes off of her. In his eyes she was… a sex toy. But he managed a nod.

Mai lowered her eyes in sadness, her friend was truly gone.

Mai smiled not because friend was dead but because her plan was working. Doki's eyes touched the floor and stayed there. Now she had more questions, now that she was sure she could get stuff out of him. "Doki another question," she said.

"Anything, anything," Doki said.

"Doki, you want me? For what exactly," Mai asked. She waited he'd talk after a while, he was thinking but not fully on her question. "And how do we know each other?"

"If you're gone I'll start to lose my powers," Doki answered. "You and I are… one, we've been together for years, thousands of years. I remember when we… first… kissed… you were bored… and said… that… you wanted… me… to act… more… human… and… after that you… left me…"

Mai didn't know what was wrong with him, he was slowing down in speech. Mai was seeing more sweat fall from his brow, was he too hot? "My last question," she said.

"I'll answer anything," he swallowed still gazing at her body.

"What is that golden box I saw in your mind while in Midgar?"

Doki looked into her eyes and started to shake. His shakes were violent and they making him sweat more.

"Doki…?" Mai was starting to get worried, he looked pale, was she over doing it? She calmly threw her pants on and then her shirt as if she didn't notice. Doki reached out his hand and stepped forward. He was hunched over as if he was going to fall. His sweat was pouring down now. Mai stepped back. "Doki?"

"Princess…" he stepped forward one last time and started to cough, his cough was violent, too violent. His hand cupped his mouth, the other hand held his chest. His red gloves were then stained by a more red color. Doki coughed violently again, so violently he dropped to his knees. Mai dashed to his side.

"Doki, what's wrong?"

"I've… been here too long…" he said through the coughs of blood. The blood dropped to the floor but didn't stay it vanished into nothing. "I… must… get back… home… before…" Doki coughed more and more blood.

"Are you dying? Talk to me!"

"Yes…" he coughed. "I'm surprised you care…" he said almost with a smile on his face. "I remember when the king did this to you because he got sick of you, I asked you the same question."

Mai backed off.

Doki was coughing up to much blood that she was afraid. Would this happen to her? Mai didn't know what to do, she was too afraid to ask if it would happen to her. Doki coughed up his blood and shook violently and with one last cough he passed out. Mai returned to his side and shook him.

"Doki!" she called. "Doki!"

"He's okay," Xemnas appeared. Mai retreated back.

"It looks like Doki's going to be out for a while," he took Doki and threw him over his shoulder.

Mai swallowed, she lost control over herself. "He's going to be okay right?"

Xemnas looked over his shoulder with his golden eyes, he stared blankly but evilly and tuned away. Mai hoped for answer but didn't get one. She pushed Doki too far and now he was dying, she didn't like this, she wanted more answers and with that little move she was pulling them out. Mai stepped out of her mind for a second, she wasn't to blame for him dying and so what if she was? He was finally going to leave them alone.

'I got rid of Doki, this is great!' Mai thought. She stood, 'He's gone forever!' she walked out of the large closet and closed the doors behind her. Mai danced around in her room for a moment and paused at the window, it was late no doubt about that. Mai smiled and grabbed her cell phone that was charging at her bed side, she only wanted to know the time but was wide eyed for the date. She slept a whole twenty four hours, it was early morning around six forty, she woke up basically a whole day later. And judging from the time, Doki lied to her about Riku not being home. But, who cared what Doki said, he was dead! Even in her own mind he was dead!


	40. Chapter 40

Hey, kiddies, nothing new, just one chapter a day, okay, techically its the 2nd but that's because yesterday I didn't update. LIke I said I want the Valentine's day special to be on Valentine's day, that's why I'm doing this one-chapter-a-day-thing. I hope you guys aren't annoyed with me doing this... but I didn't want to be late for that holiday... but don't worry I'll stop updating for like a week or more after that, so you'll have plenty of time to catch up! Oh, and don't forget to check out my faves, thank you TBBK for recommending the name Mai and thank you all for the reviews! I love everyone's thoughts, hated or loved, I enjoy reading them, that tells me that you're willing to take the time out to tell me how you feel.

OH, and be on the look out for my prequel to this story, it will be named Ikari, and if you pay attention that name was spoken of a few times in this story, so pay attention to this story and then read the Ikari story, it will be a hit, I hope but it will explain a couple of things.

Well that's all I got to say folks, review, check out my faves and review!

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Forty

Mai decided to walk into Riku's room; she threw her pajamas back on and went to sleep with him. She figured she could, should because Doki was dead. Or dying. Mai liked those odds, him dying or him dead; both were awesome odds and all because of her.

Mai crept to his room, she cracked the door open and saw that his bed was like hers, on the far side of the room opposite to the door Riku's king sized bed sat between two large windows, on the right was the computer and to the left the table and fruit basket, the bathroom was on the right and the closet was on the left just like her room. Mai closed the door behind her and crept over to the bed. Mai hesitated once she got to the bed. She wondered if she should wake him and tell him or wait until he was willing to wake, Mai didn't know if she should just jump in bed with him. Mai sighed and pulled the covers back and went up close to him and rested her arm on his back, she too, slept on her belly. Riku was wrapping his arms around his pillow as he slept soundly.

Mai soon fell asleep.

3

Riku flickered his eyes open. He had to get up. It was getting late but luckily he had no school: Saturday. Riku inhaled through his nose and paused. 'Roses?' he turned his head to the side and saw brown hair like a cape falling down the blanket. "Mai?" he reached out his hand to touch her.

"Riku?" Mai yawned and turned her head. "Oh, was I kicking you? Did I wake you?"

"No, you're… in…"

"Oh, yeah, I decided to take you up on your offer," Mai said, she wasn't tired, she slept a whole day.

"The whole offer?"

"Whole offer? What are you talking about?" Mai sat up with her legs under her. Riku got up and grabbed her from behind.

"The whole deal, offer, is you staying with me here," Mai was starting to turn red. Riku held her tight in his arms while his voice whispered in her ear.

Mai swallowed, "No, honestly I don't want to stay here… it's… too big…" she said. Riku some how got in front of her, Mai blinked as he pulled her down, she was directly on top of him now.

"Are you sure? Well, think about it, if you do win this battle and then the war we'll go back to living with no maids, no separate bathrooms and being interrupted at the sound of every phone call and door bell."

"I still don't want to show off money like this," Mai was almost red now, she turned her head and tightly closed her eyes.

"I'd think it over," Riku was now on top of her, he was holding himself up by his knees and hands, "I wouldn't want to be called away for something so minor, when maids can get it."

She turned her head to the side. "You're doing it again."

"What? Charming you? That's the whole point," Riku grinned.

Mai groaned, "Okay fine, I'll consider the offer, the whole offer," Mai folded her arms.

"Good," Riku removed himself from her and the bed and went to the bathroom. Mai was so happy he was gone. She couldn't breath with him around. She started to breath again and she tried to calm her heart. She couldn't believe she had stopped breathing for a whole minute.

Mai sat up and got out of bed. She sighed and walked to her room and got dressed, entering the room Mai found maids cleaning. She grinned and decided to be good, she decided not to send them away, she made a deal. She went to her closet and looked through the endless possibilities.

"Nice, huh?" Riku was leaning on the doorframe of the closet with his arms crossed.

"Yes, it is," Mai answered, "I admit I like this part of the deal, having a large bathroom and a large closet, can't go wrong with that, human or not," she grinned.

"That's good," Riku said. He sat on the small sofa that was in the long walk-in closet. "Well, since you agreed to the deal I have a surprise for you," Riku smiled.

Mai turned to him, curious, "What is it?"

"It won't be a surprise will it?"

"No, I guess not," Mai sighed; she gave up, in his eyes. She'd find out sooner or later.

"Good girl, now get ready and meet me in the garage when you're done, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. Riku stood and left her alone.

Riku chuckled to himself and closed the door behind him. Standing in the hall he wondered if he should go through with this. Taking her to see some animals would definitely make her want to stay but if it didn't he'd have to think of another story. That would be hard, Mai was stubborn, too stubborn for him to continually come up with a plan, and she'd try to find a way out of it anyway. He shrugged, no need to worry about it now, he'd just "charm" her into doing what he wanted until that day. Then from that day on she could charm him all she wanted.

Walking down the stairs he heard running feet. He turned around and saw Mai running up to him. She caught up and held his arm. "I don't like these tricks, Riku but… if you insist," she said but she didn't finish. Riku stroked her face and gave her a grin.

Riku paused. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?" Riku waited for an answer. "Really? Now? Okay I'm on my way," Riku said. He hung up his phone and sighed. "I guess our plans have been cut short."

"_Our_ plans?" she said under her breath, "What's wrong?"

"A world is having a problem; Mickey is going to summon us-"

#

Mai opened her eyes, where was she? Under water? What? Mai panicked. She couldn't breath, she couldn't… she could breath? How was that possible? Mai sat up; she realized that she was laying down on the rock. She touched her head; her hands were wet but not wrinkled, odd, and Mai's hair was not affected by gravity. It floated up but only a little. She looked around. She was breathing, and this was indeed water, this was for a fact the bottom of the ocean. But what ocean? And why was she… alone? 'Riku!' she didn't know if she could she pushed herself to stand but she fell forward. She didn't land hard but she somehow drifted up. Mai looked at herself, and noticed that she had no legs, but a tail.

Mai blinked in confusion. Her belly was unclothed but her breasts were coved by shells. Mai wondered if this was a trick. Mai looked around waiting for it to end, and for Riku. Mai didn't see him; she was in a cave of some kind. She had no idea if it was real or not but one thing was for sure she had no idea how to operate this tail.

Mai's tail, if this was a dream, was red, her hair was brown, no curls, no knots, just wet and straight. Mai wondered if she could crawl. She couldn't operate the tail but could she crawl? Mai knew she'd need her legs to crawl but could she do it with them. Mai placed on hand in front of the other. She was getting somewhere but nowhere.

"You're awake," Riku's face was coming towards her.

Mai was eager now, "Riku!" she tried to crawl but she couldn't move fast enough.

"Mai," Riku paused, Mai paused too, he had a tail too? "Are you alright?"

"I can't move, and where are we?"

"Atlantica, don't worry you're safe, we're in a cave," Riku lifted her. Mai wondered how he was able to move. "It takes some time but you'll be swimming like a fish in no time," Riku grinned. Riku wrapped his arms around her. "C'mon, Mickey's waiting for us," Riku held Mai at his side and swam through the way he came. Mai couldn't help but blush, his muscles were out, all of them except for the ones that would be on his legs but she figured he made up for it with the tail; the tail was that of a dolphin tail. He looked… more beautiful as a fish.

Mai looked back, wondering how he moved, she focused on his tail. He moved it up and down slowly, Mai nodded to herself and tried to move her tail in the same fashion. Before Mai knew it she was free from Riku's arms and was jetting forward.

Riku paused in surprise and swam faster, "You couldn't wait, could you," he caught up to her; he swam facing up, his hands behind his head, as if he was relaxing on the grass of beautiful day somewhere. "You know, Mickey had a magic spell that would give you the ability to swim, and he was going to help you with handling the Keyblade too, I guess you ruined his fun," he joked. Riku waited for a moment, "You can't stop can you?"

"No, how do I stop?" she answered shaking her head. Riku chuckled and went ahead; he stopped in front of her and held out his arms. Mai bumped into him and he was pushed back. Riku was pushed to the ocean ground as he held Mai. Mai had no idea what was going on, Riku was supposed to help her stop. Mai was directly on top of him. "Are you okay?" Mai asked as she leaned up.

"I'm fine," Riku chuckled a little still holding her. He sat up and grinned. "Fess up, you're glad I did that." Mai looked down to his chest, fully exposed and free from a shirt. Mai touched his chest, so soft even though the muscles were like rock. Mai nodded and rested her hand on his warm chest. Odd that they weren't cold, Mai would think that the ocean's bottom was cold. But the water was warm, but nothing like Riku's chest. Riku wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you two ready?" a squeaky voice spoke behind Mai. Riku looked up and spoke to the voice.

"Yeah," Riku answered for them.

"Donald?" Mai turned around; she knew she knew the voice.

"Mai, good to see you," Donald said, his feet were gone, he had octopus tentacles.

"Goofy," Mai saw him swimming towards them.

"Mai, you're here too?" Goofy asked. Not to be mean, but Mai wasn't surprised that Goofy was a turtle.

"You see her there don't you?" Donald turned to him and banged him on the head.

"Where's Mickey?" Riku asked.

"He's talking to King Trident," Goofy answered.

Riku sat up and grabbed Mai's hand, they were floating there for a moment. And then Donald and Goofy swam ahead, leading the way. Riku held Mai tighter this time as they followed Donald and Goofy. The ocean was so beautiful; she wouldn't mind living here, if Riku didn't use his charm on her anyway. The coral was in different colors, Mai wondered why they were here, and things looked fine to her. Or was there something she missed?

Mai was good at doing that considering the fact that she wasn't human. She couldn't understand everything about humans, and the seasons thing proved it, she had no idea how to make a snowball. Was she that busy looking for this person that she didn't have time to pick up human qualities to understand how to behave like a human? She could hope and wait. And she messed up, again, a human, if they had powers would remember to use them against their enemy or when the time benefited them. Mai didn't use her powers to read minds when she last talked to Doki. His mind was wide open, he was too busy lusting for her and… dying. No, not guilt, she killed him. Guilt was rushing in on her, if he wasn't dead yet he was dying and it was all because her, her!

'No!' she screamed in her thoughts. "No!" Mai loudly whispered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Riku stopped, he held her, waiting.

Mai looked up into his eyes, she then realized she said it out loud, "Nothing, I was just thinking," Mai said.

"About what?"

"You're curious today," Mai said, hoping that would change the subject.

"True but you've been out for two days, I'm curious as to what you were dreaming about."

Mai blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You talk in your sleep," Riku answered, he started after Goofy and Donald again, they hadn't realized that they had stopped for a moment.

"I… oh," Mai didn't know what to say.

"I was hoping you were thinking about the dream, I guess not," Riku looked forward.

"I don't remember having a dream, and I didn't know I was out for two days," Mai said, "I'm sorry, I slowed you down didn't I?"

"No, I was out for a couple of hours too, Mickey summoned us before we were ready, when being summoned to another world it's best that you go to the world first then change but when it's done in the opposite it causes unconsciousness to those who were summoned."

"Oh," Mai said, she didn't expect Riku to explain the whole reason why they were out. He was acting out of character again; did this come when he was in different worlds? In Midgar he was exposed to anger and hate, what would he be exposed to here? She wondered if Doki was still able to send rage to people since he claims to control it, Mai wondered if he could still do that even in unconsciousness. "So, what did I say in my sleep?" Mai hoped she said nothing about Doki.

"You said a couple of things, you feel guilty about something, what?" Riku looked at her.

'Crap, I said too much,' Mai cupped her mouth for a second; Riku holding her limited her from turning away. "I don't know," Mai said, lying through her teeth.

Riku frowned, "Mai I don't like it when you lie," he said, "I'll ask you about it later," he paused, "Or maybe I'll wait until you're asleep."

"Stop joking around, I really don't know," Mai said she had to press her lie as far as it could go.

"Okay, okay, keep your secrets," Riku chuckled, up ahead, Mickey was seen waiting for them, King Trident was swimming away.

Mickey looked grave; he seemed to be holding in some kind of turmoil. Mai wondered what it was. Riku continued to hold Mai, she still didn't know how to control her tail but she knew how to use it, that was a start. Mickey sighed and turned toward them.

'What's wrong with him, I don't like the way he's behaving, he seems sad, worried, and… I'm guessing he didn't tell Donald and Goofy about Sora's and Kairi's death, I can't see these guys looking Riku in the face if they were told. But, I highly doubt Mickey would tell them just to tell them, Donald and Goofy didn't need to know, from their behavior they didn't seem to worry to much about Sora. Not that they don't care but just because they believe he can take care of himself.' Mai held on to Riku, she didn't look him in the eyes, in fear that he might guess what she's thinking. 'I hope that Mickey didn't tell them, I wouldn't want to see Riku rejected, not for a second.'

"Mai, do you need help swimming?" Mickey asked. Still sad in his own way, he waited for Mai to answer.

"Yeah, a little," Mai blushed.

"A little? A lot if you ask me," Riku joked.

"I didn't ask you," Mai joked back.

"Here," Mickey handed her a necklace, "It'll help you with swimming, once you got it, or you think you got it you can remove the necklace," Mickey grinned, but Mai could tell the grin was sad. Mai reached for the necklace and noticed that it was very thin, it was a very thin silver necklace, at the very end was a small red shell. Mai thought it was cute, it matched her eyes. Mai threw the necklace on and her body reacted on it's own. Mai could swim. Mai spun in her joy, although she wasn't happy with leaving Riku's side.

Mai had no idea who the necklace truly worked but she was glad it worked. Mai swam around her friends for a moment and Mickey smiled, that was her goal, showing him that he didn't have to be sad.

"I'm glad you're able to swim now," Mickey said, "We're going to need you."

"Really? What for?" Mai asked.

"We have an enemy causing trouble here in the sea, she's related to Ursula in some way. And she has robbed the treasure room," Mickey said grimly.

"Wow, she really did that?"

"Yeah, she stole a lot of treasure too," Mickey explained. "We need you to go to her hide out and scope the place, watch her and see if she hid the treasure or not, if she doesn't have it on her she could just say she didn't take it although many people seen her do it."

"Where do I come in? It looks like you three can handle it without our help," Mai said.

"You'd think but we need someone to see if she didn't hide it yet, and we need someone who can go unknown, that would be either you or Riku," Mickey answered, "You see this enemy of ours has already met us or has known us for some time, we can't go picking our noses in her hide out, she'd know King Trident sent us," Mickey paused and grinned, "But if you go…"

"We can just lie and say we were thieves?" Mai filled in.

"That's the plan."

"Okay," Riku grinned, "When shall we go?"

"Now, Goofy and Donald will show you the way, but only up until a certain point. Then they'll come with me to find the keyhole, we're going to check if anything is wrong with it."

"Okay," Riku turned to Donald and Goofy. "Lead the way."

Goofy nodded happily and swam off, Donald close behind. Mickey started to swim into the castle that was made of glowing gold coral. Mai swam along side Riku and was able to keep up without breaking… a sweat, was it safe to say that? Mai looked around, it was very clear, she would think that the water would be dark and foggy but it wasn't it was clear, but she knew that looking from the surface it was murky and cold, maybe it was just her body adjusting. Mai wouldn't know for sure, she didn't feel like asking.

Mai looked around, through the clear water, and looked at the coral, it was in different colors, Mai smiled, fish would smile and wave to her, she had no idea fish could do that. And they didn't show fear towards her either, she liked it. Mai didn't find it odd to see so many people… mermaids around, it was like walking on the surface, it didn't bother her and they didn't give her an odd look. And… they all looked… happy. What a peaceful place, besides their trouble with the thief life must have been easy and joyful for them. Mai won't know for sure, asking might sour her thoughts. But soon the under water town faded, there were no more houses to be seen. Mai wondered how far they were going. They had swam by a ship grave yard and a bone grave yard, both graves were abandoned, the bone grave yard scared Mai the most for some reason. It reminded her of some one… Ursula. Mai heard Mickey say that name earlier but Mai knew this woman. Mai gasped and paused in front of the large bone structure. Mai looked at it. This place… she seen it before… she had seen this place before! In her dreams while she was with her parents for those two weeks. Many… many people were fooled and tricked here. Mai felt her heart skip a few beats. Ursula was a witch driven by hate and revenge and anger.

Mai couldn't escape the feeling. She held her heart, those faces, all those faces floated in her mind, why did she see them? Why did she have their faces in her mind?

"Mai?"

"Huh…?"

"What's wrong, if I hadn't notice we would have left you behind," Riku swam closer to her.

"This place… I've seen it before…" Mai held her hands close to her heart. The faces just kept pouring in. She couldn't get rid of them.

"It's okay," Riku held her, "I don't know how you've seen it but if you stay here you'll get nightmares, I don't want you to be scared okay?" Mai nodded. "Go ahead, and don't look back," Riku said. He blinked and waited for her to go ahead. When she was far enough Riku sighed, "Mai, you're not the only one who's been hurt by this place… that stupid alliance, hurting more lives than they could count. Boogie, Ursula, Jafar, Hook, Hades and their leader Maleficent, all were working together to open the door darkness, and they used me as a tool. Ursula, I'm glad Sora destroyed you and your stupid helpers, and friends. May you not rest in peace, any of you."


	41. Chapter 41

Hey kiddies! I know I missed a day but hmph ::shrug:: I don't really care, with less reviews I don't really care. I'm only updating to be on time for the Valentine's special. after that I'll stop for more than a week. I'll have plenty of time to work on Ikari, the prequel to this story. And still only one person voted! I want to know who wants to see/read my other fanfic... but... no votes so I won't waste my time, it's not something I've been working on anyway. And please review!

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Forty one

"How long will it take to get to the hide out?" Mai asked.

"Well… we can't go the whole way, but for you guys a day or two, maybe longer," Goofy said. "Ya'll have to keep going after an hour or so."

Mai nodded, she didn't think it would take that long. But she wouldn't complain she had nothing to do. Besides, she was with Riku, "So, what will happen… if nothing turns up?"

There was a silence.

"We can't say," Donald answered.

Mai nodded, "I see," she didn't want to push this too far, maybe she already did.

Riku was silent, he was thinking. Mai wondered about what. He rested on his back again, odd, he was relaxing. He had his hands behind his head, his eyes closed. Mai wondered if she could do that. She grinned and flipped on her back, it was harder than it looked, she couldn't stay still, but after while she became stable on her back she followed her hands behind her head. Mai knew she couldn't do it with her eyes closed; for long, only Riku could keep his eyes closed for long periods at a time and know where he was going.

"Copy cat," Riku teased, his eyes were closed.

"What are you talking about?" Mai tested him, she wanted to know if he was cheating.

"You're trying to see if you can do what I'm doing."

Mai giggled. "I wish you could teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"How to do things with my eyes closed."

"You'll have to surrender to Dawn first, once you're in the middle you'll be able to do that but you are in the light, it will be difficult to be bond to both sides. I'm the only one of my kind as far as I know." Riku flipped over and was swimming normally now. He looked at Mai, "Mai, did you ever wonder what happened to Doki? I haven't seen him in a long while."

Mai swallowed, she turned back over and thought for a moment. She didn't want to tell him yet. "I noticed that too, I'm worried that we might not fight Heartless either."

"Same here, with Doki gone Heartless show up less and less, I wonder what he's doing with those Heartless. I mean I know he's building some kind of army for his world but I want to know the reason behind it."

Mai swallowed, "Me too, the last time he had them attack was in Midgar, if we're lucky he'll throw some at us."

"I hope we're lucky then," Riku grinned.

They swam for a long while after that. The beautiful coral was gone now, only blue coral and rocks were visible. No fish swam here, Mai figured because the water was getting colder.

"We'll leave you here," Goofy said.

"Be safe," Donald said. He and Goofy swam in the opposite direction and were gone.

"You know where we're going?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I've… been there before," Riku said.

Mai nodded, "Okay," she followed Riku.

Hours had gone by; the sun was starting to fade. Mai didn't know how they were going to camp or rest. Mai shrugged, she'd just follow his lead. Mai sighed as they pressed forward in the dark. Riku stopped and went to the coral and rocks that had a large cave. Mai followed.

"Here," Riku said, "Rest, you'll need it."

"What about you?" Mai asked.

"Don't worry about me, just sleep," Riku chuckled.

Mai smiled nervously. She wondered if she should stay up with him. Mai watched as he sat at the mouth of the cave, Mai watched him as darkness took her, sleep took her even though she didn't want to be taken.

Despite her worries about Riku she slept well. Mai woke and wrapped her arms around her… what was her knees. Riku wasn't in the mouth of the cave any more. Mai thought he'd stay there all night. Mai swam to the mouth of the cave and looked around. She then realized that they were high up, the coral that she slept in was like a mountain compared to the rocks and coral near by. Riku was near the bottom. He was slamming his Keyblade against a coral like tree. Mai watched for a moment, she wondered why he was going that. Was he bored?

Mai swam down; it was hard to be afraid of heights when you could control how fast you… fall? Mai watched him from a distance. Mai was amazed that he was fighting with his eyes closed. Riku paused; he waited and swung at the coral like tree again. "Aha!" Riku said as he swung his blade. The coral tree fell and Riku opened his ice blue eyes. He breathed through his nose and took in the… water.

"Wow," Mai decided to come out from hiding, "You're good, how long have you been fighting that coral?"

Riku turned to face her, "Oh, you're awake," Riku tilted his head to the side and looked at her, his blade was still in his hand.

Mai giggled as she came closer. "Why are you looking at me like that? What? I got something on my face?"

"No, it's… you were talking in your sleep again."

Mai sighed, "What'd you hear this time?"

"You said you killed Doki," Riku said. "Did you really?"

"Oh, well, no I had a dream, I fought him and… when I killed him he… he seemed so… lost, alone, scared, misunderstood, I cried, I killed someone who was just… lost."

"Mai, don't lie to me," Riku said.

Mai paused, "I don't want you to know what happened between me and Doki, not now anyway."

"Okay, fine, just stop lying to me," Riku said grimly, "I… don't like it when you lie. I always learn about you and your secrets through some one else, I want you to trust me."

Mai swam up to him, she rested her head on his chest, "I do trust you but I don't want you to worry about me, I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Mai said.

Riku chuckled, he de-summoned his blade. "I'd step in front of a train if it meant you'd be safe." He smoothed her hair. "C'mon, we gotta get going." Riku started to swim ahead. Mai followed and they swam a great distance before they stopped again. Mai was getting bored, there were no Heartless. Mai wondered why she did what she did to Doki. With him gone missions were slow and boring.

"How much longer?" Mai asked.

"At least a day, we're moving faster than before," Riku said, "If we swim through the night we'll get their early."

Mai looked at him; his ice blue eyes were ice like, beautiful, wonderful, amazing. They looked back at her, Mai couldn't believe she hurt him, but she still wanted to know why he was beating that coral tree. "Riku, why were you up practicing on that coral?"

"I was bored," Riku said, "When we get back home you and I are sparring," he demanding in a joking voice.

"Sure, anything you say."

"Anything I say?"

"Sure," Mai grinned.

"Then tell me about your meetings with Axel," Riku stopped and faced her.

Mai paused. She didn't think he'd ask her something like that, now she had to answer him. "Riku, he came to me after you threatened him, Axel said he wanted to help me. I accepted his help and that's when I learned that I was… was something other than human. Ever since I accepted Axel's help, he was working for Doki and… I guess… over time, he loved me… I don't know if you remember this but… Axel kissed me… while we were in Midgar… and… he… he went to… fight Doki to protect me… and… as far as I know… Axel died and failed." Mai told him basically everything without detail. Luckily he didn't do anything that would make Riku mad. Mai sighed and lowered her eyes. "I… I… don't love him if that's what you're asking, I never loved him, I… Riku…"

Riku held her in his warm arms were comforting. "I understand."

Mai held him, "Riku… I don't want to you be mad at me, I don't want you to worry about me, I… I… I used my body to get Doki to talk and… he was falling for it. And just when I was getting somewhere he started to cough up blood… he told me… he was dying." Riku looked at her, wide eyed. He was silent for along moment, he blinked a couple of times before he started swimming again. Only this time he held Mai and they swam together. They swam for along while before they talked again. "What are you thinking about?" Mai asked.

Riku didn't answer right away. He lowered his eyes and then looked at her, "How did you use your body to get answers out of him I wonder," Riku chuckled.

Mai chuckled nervously, "I don't think you want to know," Mai said.

"Oh, I want to know," Riku pressed. "Whatcha do?"

"I… I let him see some skin, I tempted him and he did talk but… he was too busy looking at me to really focus."

Riku laughed, "My girlfriend is fearless." Mai looked at him, 'Girl… friend? I'm… his girlfriend!' "That's a bright smile, you find it as funny as I do," Riku said.

"You bet, I wanted answers and I learned from him that he was the one that made you attack Axel, he made you forget what you did in Midgar."

"Nice to know," Riku said. They pressed forward, "Are you cold, you're shivering."

"I am," Mai admitted. Riku hugged her tighter.

"We'll stop," Riku turned and he found a coral shelter.

"No, we don't have to stop," Mai said.

"Yes we do, it may sound crazy but a storm is coming, we have to hide," Riku said.

"A storm, okay that does sound crazy, we're under the ocean how can a storm happen here?"

"The currents act as winds here, and the currents are very strong during a storm."

Mai nodded, Riku sat her down in the shelter, and sat next to her wrapping his arm around her. And as Riku said a storm had come, although it was no more than just "wind" it was causing a lot of trouble from what Mai could hear. They waited it out, it lasted all night long. Riku was so warm, he was amazingly warm. Mai curled up next to him while his tail was out stretched, if he was human he'd have his ankles crossed. Mai tightly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around it, it oddly got colder but she felt warmer at Riku's side.

Mai remembered nothing but darkness, the sound of the currents and Riku's arm wrapped around her, keeping her close. Mai flickered her eyes open. She felt so warm; the water was colder though, where in the world were they going for it to get colder? Mai went closer to Riku when she realized he was holding her in his arms. He was swimming while held her.

"Mai, are you still cold?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't worry, I can carry you all the way if needed," Riku said. Mai nodded and held on to him, he must have been warm and not cold at all; he seemed ill affected by this cold water. Mai looked around, she saw white coral now. No, ice, the white large thing she saw were ice. "We're getting close now," he said. "We'll be there soon." He must have seen the panic in her eyes when she looked around.

"Where's 'there'?"

"I can't say really, but we're close, the ice hide out is not far," Riku said.

Mai wrapped her arms around his neck and waited, Riku stopped and paused. "This is our stop," he looked at Mai. She was still shivering. "Don't worry, I've got you," Riku said softly. He held her and summoned his blade. Mai followed his lead and summoned her blades releasing his neck. For a moment Mai wondered what they were doing there, she wondered why she was there, Riku could do this mission alone, and Mickey could have done it alone too. They were both stronger than her and more experienced than her, why was she needed? "Are you ready?"

Mai nodded. They entered the ice hide out that looked like a under the ice house, the roof was sticking out of the water like a tooth; the sides were formed by that one tooth sticking out the water. Under this tooth there was a hole that looked like it was carved out of the ice. Mai and Riku slowly made their way in and ducked and hid behind every corner they could. Riku led the way in. As they inched closer Mai felt hate and revenge seeping out of the hide out. Mai wondered who was here with so much hate in them. Mai would soon find out.


	42. Chapter 42

Okay I have one thing to say, review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I mean dag you're so close to the ending! Okay fine, I'll give you a actual time line of how far you are from the last chapter, if I update every single day you'll be done with this story by... March 5th 2009, but I'm not going to update every day, heck no, that'll kill me. Yes, if you're trying to do the math there are 75 chapters to this story. And after that I'll have a new story called Ikari... this will explain certain things that weren't explained in this story. and if you must no I will not update after valentine's day. No reviews no chapters, I'm being nice about his because I'm udating fast. But ugh, I can't wait until this is over, I could finally get back to my normal routine of updating once or twice a week. Heck I might change it all together, I might update once every three weeks, that'll be better for me, more time to finish Ikari. REVIEW!

Whatever, Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Forty two

They were closer to the inside now. Inside the ice house Riku and Mai kept their blades ready, they were going to attack if attacked. Mai was still cold but she was started to adjust to the cold water. With Riku leading the way they were- so far- undetected. Riku peeked over an ice rock and was down low. He quickly swam over the rock and hid behind a larger rock that was a few yards away. He gestured for Mai to follow. Mai waited and swam behind Riku where he waited. They were close, Mai knew it, the vibe of hate was strong, and grew stronger every inch they grew closer.

Mai was starting wonder if they would get caught; this person had great power, no doubt about that. Riku peeked over the side of the rock with his back on it. Mai was next to him. "Mai, the first room is coming up, you and I will have to have to swim for it."

Mai giggled, "I thought for a second you'd say 'run' for it."

Riku half chuckled and looked over the rock again, he held his blade and turned back to Mai. "There's a table we can hide under, don't hesitate, when I signal you swim over as fast as you can."

"Okay," Mai said. She de-summoned her blades and waited. After a second Riku swam around the rock and was gone before her eyes. Mai looked over the rock and waited. She hoped that she didn't get caught. Mai waited and finally after what felt like hours Mai was signaled. Mai didn't hesitate; she swam over the rock and swam under the table that was covered by a long table cloth. Meeting Riku under the table Mai was gasping for air, she had so much fear running through her when she came out of hiding and out to the open where she could have blown their cover.

"You're alright," Riku said, "What? You're giving up already? We didn't even get to the fun part."

Mai smiled at his joke, but if she didn't know her self she'd say she was giving up too. Mai waited, Riku was analyzing the area.

"Okay, when I tell you, follow," Riku told her. "And…" he stopped himself and cupped his hand around Mai's mouth. "Don't speak." He said in a small whisper. Mai obeyed and waited. After a few seconds she heard two voices, a deep voice of a male and a high pitched voice of a woman. Mai listened, they were happy about something.

"This is great!" the deep male voice said. He was cheering.

"Yes, I know, I know! Say it loud and say it proud! We've stolen all the treasure from that fool Trident!" the woman said.

"I can't wait to buy me a bigger bed," the male said. "I know we're hated everywhere but did we have to live out here in this small place?"

"Don't start, you know as well as I do that we had no choice but to live here," the woman said.

Mai couldn't take it, their conversation was getting nowhere and besides that she wanted to see who was talking. Mai peeked under the table cloth and saw tentacles that were black. Mai jumped to see that they were so close. Riku didn't stop her, he was watching her though. Mai swallowed, she wanted to see the other person, but she saw nothing, she was starting to wonder if the other person was really there. Then Mai saw a shark fin. Mai jumped, the fin was large, very, very large. Mai pulled away from the view and looked at Riku. Mai didn't like the fact that they were doing this. Not any more anyway.

"Wait, do you smell that?" the shark, he was the male, the man voice. The female was the octopus.

"What?" she was confused.

"I smell flesh," he said, Mai could hear him sniffing in the water. "Mermaids, two of them!"

Riku was wide eyed, he pulled Mai closer to him and the table was flipped over. But Mai was no longer next to Riku. Mai was some how thrown with the table and was now under it, where the table was now relocated. Mai understood quickly that she shouldn't do anything. Just remain silent and hope Riku's sudden plan pulls through.

"Oh," the woman said.

"Morgana," Riku greeted flatly.

"Who are you?" Morgana asked, she pointed her long, thin and bony fingers at Riku.

"I'm a friend," Riku hated saying that, "of your sister, Ursula," Riku politely smiled but it wasn't warm but evil-ish. "I'm Riku."

"Oh, yes, I remember you, she spoke of you, the Keyblade master in the shadows of darkness, yes, what can I do for you?"

"I came to tell you that plans have changed," Riku knew she had no idea what had befallen her sister and her alliance. "We can't do any harm to Atlantica," Riku said.

"What? Why?" Morgana circled him. "I'm starting to get the feeling you're not telling me something." Riku's eyes were the only part of him that moved, he watched her from the corner of his eyes and watched at she circled him like a buzzard.

"Send the fat roll away and we can talk," Riku said, his voice was dark, very dark.

"Who you calling fat?!" the shark charged at Riku with it's jaws wide. Stopping inches away from Riku's face he slammed his jaws shut and groaned.

"You, Undertow," Riku barely moved, "Get lost, now!" The shark packed down and was gone.

"Interesting, you are the one she spoke of, she said you were fearless," Morgana seemed to be happy and over joyed to have an evil friend with her. "But your fins up, sit," she welcomed him.

"They heard of your doing in this ocean, and Maleficent isn't happy," Riku said, he took the seat. Morgana was silent. "They want you to take the items back, Maleficent doesn't trust you and wants you to give back all the crap you stole, Maleficent thinks that you can't keep silent if you're caught."

"Hmmm….. I see," she answered. "Would you like to see it? So that if you go back you can tell them that I did return everything?"

"No, just take it back," Riku said.

"Yes, yes," Morgana said.

"You got that?" Riku… stood?

"Of course," Morgana said. "Anything for Maleficent, and my sister," she bowed her head, her hair of white and grey stood straight up like flames of a white fire and her pale hands clapped together and the shark reappeared. "Oh, who was that girl with you?"

Mai blinked in shock, they noticed. "She's one of the princesses to open the door," Riku answered. He went over to the table and threw it away. He grabbed Mai but gently but to their eyes harshly and tightly. "Let's go," he commanded in a harsh voice.

"She's… she's not… normal… is she?"

"No, she's the last princess, the most powerful one," Riku answered, "You got the plan right? Don't do anything to harm Atlantica in any way, shape or form."

"Yes, I got it," Morgana cheered.

Riku swam away, holding Mai with his hand. "Are you okay?" Riku's voice was soft again, gentle. "Did I scare you?"

Mai shook her head, "A little, I had no idea you could play the bad guy so well," Mai grinned. She thought he was joking. But little did she know the real truth.

"You have no idea," Riku grinned. "I had a lot of practice."


	43. Chapter 43

Okay the last of the filler chapters! Yay, oh, and sorry for the ranting last chapter, my mother was driving me up the wall. Ugh, Oh well, anywho ugh, I think I can't help but celebrate the fact that you guys are just so close to meeting Riku's parents! They're so nice, and they're so sweet. I honestly love them but some people are like "gr" but whatever, you guys are so close! I can't wait.

REVIEW

ENJOY!

Riku and Mai

Forty three

Riku and Mai were almost out of the ice house that was half way under water. Riku released Mai and sighed grimly.

"You're not afraid? You're not… scared of me?"

"Why would I be?"

"You don't get it do you?" Riku grinned, but it was sad.

"I guess not, well I guess we over did our job, let's get back." Mai kept going. Riku shook his head and grinned, and followed her then went a little a head of her.

"You don't know where you're going do you?"

"Nope, but who cares? We did our job," Mai smiled.

Riku chuckled to himself and blinked with a warm grin. He led the way, he could tell that she was use to the cold water now, and now they ready to go back home. Riku looked forward and paused. "Mai hide," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Hurry," he said.

Mai nodded and took off and hid behind a large chunk of ice that was very far from Riku. She watched. She wondered what was wrong until she saw the shark, Undertow. Mai's heart started to race, what was he there for. Mai couldn't hear, darn she was too far. Mai watched. Riku summoned his blade and aimed it at the large shark. 'I have to do something,' Mai said. 'I can't let him fight this thing alone,' Mai summoned her blades waited, if that shark attacked she'd attack faster and kill it.

"I want an apology," Undertow said. His voice was edgy. "And fast, I'm starving."

"Go back in the ice house, I don't want to see the likes of you again," Riku said. He dropped his arm and turned away heading in Mai direction. Before Riku could go too far Undertow cut him off. "I don't have time for you, get lost!"

"I'm starving and that princess of yours might fill me up in a minute."

"You won't touch her," Riku said a little louder than before.

Mai was stumped, 'Just say sorry!' Mai was getting nervous, she didn't want to face this creature, it was counting on eating her.

"I can't waste time but if makes you feel better I'm sorry," Riku said.

"That's better," Undertow said. He started to swim away. "Although, I'm still hungry." He muttered. Undertow showed his teeth in a smile and swam by Riku so quickly that Riku didn't even see it coming. Mai realized what he was doing. He was headed straight for her. Mai didn't know what to do. She panicked and started to swim away but she was stuck, her necklace was snagged in the sharp tooth of the ice. Mai pulled away and the necklace broke free. Undertow snapped his jaws as Mai swam her hardest. Riku was behind Undertow chasing after him. Riku threw his Keyblade and Undertow froze, Riku caught his Keyblade and swung at Undertow. Mai kept swimming, she had to get away.

"Keep going!" Riku yelled he slammed his Keyblade down on the shark's face and stabbed his side but Undertow wasn't going down. Mai obeyed and kept going. She was too afraid to help.

Riku stabbed the shark's side once again, the shark narrowed his eyes and charged, the large teeth snapping madly, Riku had to act fast, he couldn't fight this thing off for long. He had to think of something, Sora's little stunt that he copied didn't work so well, he needed something stronger. Riku ducked behind a large ice block, he had to think, even if for a second. The shark slammed his head through and made a sharp turn and followed Riku.

Riku dashed off, he headed for the surface, and Undertow wouldn't be able to breath. Undertow like the large idiot he was followed and Riku jumped out he water, Undertow right on his fin and when gravity took affect Undertow landed on the large glaciers and gasped for water. Riku was near him, he was gasping for air too, luckily he was able to breathe both air and water, he took in the air which seemed thin and waited for Undertow to lose consciousness. Riku pushed him back in the water and he sunk. Riku knew he wasn't dead but it wouldn't take long for Morgana to find out. Riku would have to leave.

Riku looked around, he remembered which way Mai had dashed off in and followed. He knew she was safe. He was sure of it. Sure enough, Riku found her. She was where they last rested for the night. Riku sighed, she was panicking. He rolled his eyes, "I don't go down so easily Mai, you should know that by now," Riku said.

"I could have lost you!" she hugged him.

"No, Undertow would have never killed me, but I'll tell you what I won and he's out cold now, he barely put up a fight on the surface."

"I'm glad you're so happy about this." Mai said. "Please… don't do that again," she said.

"I won't, but if it's for your safety, well, I can't say no can I?" Mai shook her head; she was still upset about him almost dying. Riku wrapped his arms around her and rocked her for a second, "Relax, I won't stop protecting you, remember that," Riku kissed her forehead and Mai nodded.

"Where are we going now?"

"Well, if Morgana really believed me and doesn't do anything we can go home, we over did our job like you said and the treasure will be safely returned."

"Oh… so what was your surprise?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," Riku said.

"Fine," Mai moaned. "Riku… thank you," Mai said.

"You're welcome," Riku said.

"Riku… let's go home," Mai said.

"Okay, first we have to talk to Mickey and tell him what we've done," Riku said.

"Okay," she said.

They started their journey back, and because Mai wasn't as cold they were able to press on longer. Riku led they way, the trip was mostly quiet. Mai was glad that her guilt about Doki's death was known now. They got back to Atlantica and met Mickey, Donald and Goofy. They were waiting in the throne room.

"You're back," Mickey said.

"Yeah, and it looks like we over did our job," Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"I learned who stole the treasure and decided to use that to my advantage, I simply told the thief to return everything."

"Wow," Goofy cheered, "That makes our job easier."

"Yeah, thanks," Donald said.

"No prob," Mai answered for the both of them.

"Well, you guys can go home now," Mickey said.

"Wait, what about the Keyhole?" Riku asked.

"Nothing was wrong with it. That's the seventeenth one I've check but Heartless are gone along with Nobodies, it doesn't make any sense, I know Doki's planning to take over his world but how can he take Heartless without opening Keyholes?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out," Riku said.

"Well, have fun, get some rest, you look tired." Mickey said, he lifted a card and waved to them. Riku smiled and Mai nodded. And with a beam of light they were no longer in Atlantica.

Mai looked around, they were… home.

"C'mon let's go!" Riku grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bikes that waited in the garage. Riku started his and drove out the driveway, Mai did the same although she wasn't too happy about it. And to think that Riku was still going crazy about this surprise, she wanted to go only because she wanted to know what he had planned for her.


	44. Chapter 44

Okay, i'm finally done with those stupid exams! Yay! Also, uh... oh, Riku's parents are coming soon! They're so sweet! I love them but you might not, it depends on how you look at it. Oh well, oh and keep reading and don't forget to reply, I know that a couple of people are reading but because of either parents, HW or something esle they don't review so don't worry about reviewing as long as you review later. I want REVIEWS! And the superbowl was awesome! I was voting for the underdogs but at least they weren't wiped out. At least they made it a good game. Even though there were tons of fights.

Well, enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Forty four

"No…" Mai said in a shock.

"Yup, today you will see every animal ever," Riku grinned. His surprise was a trip to the zoo. Mai cupped her mouth, she held in her yells of joy. She had to admit that she when Doki made that offer of animals she felt attracted, she wanted to see animals. Mai secretly loved animals… when they weren't trying to eat her like Undertow. Riku must have learned that from Doki, that she loved animals. Mai looked at his ice blue eyes that were still gazing at her.

"C'mon." Riku took her hand and pulled her away. He ran through the paying booth and pulled her to the first exhibit.

"Don't you have to pay?"

"No, my parents own the zoo," Riku told her. The first exhibit was filled with wolves; they were sleeping all over the place, only a few were awake. Mai stared at them and smiled, they were… beautiful. Mai had to admit, she was glad Riku kept it a surprise. Mai leaned on the gate that separated her from the ten foot drop to the bottom of the cage where the wolves were staying. Mai looked over the gate wall and stared at the four legged creatures and smiled. Riku watched her with his ice blue eyes and grinned, he leaned on the gate too and waited for her to pull him away, he knew she would.

Riku was pulled away, he knew it was coming. Mai was excited beyond total belief. Animals were everywhere! Children and adults walked together, they looked at the animals that were in the large pits. Mai stopped at a pit filled with bears, she leaned over the gate gazed at each bear, and their behavior interested her.

Mai barely looked away as they went to each pit to see every single animal. Riku watched her closely but Mai had her mind on the animals. 'Yes, she's happy, and if she wants this life I can give it to her, but… will she still want to live rich? If not these trips to the zoo will make my parents mad and they already are upset with me for not telling them anything wasn't going on in my life, and if I just start asking for favors with no explanations they might start to get… more demanding and bossy. Mai… there's only one way for this to continue… you'll have to meet my parents, then and only then can we do what we want.'

"Riku, thank you!" Mai hugged him tightly. She loosened her grip and leaned back to look in his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Are you okay?" Mai asked, she noticed his tone was a little flat, or sad, she couldn't tell which for some reason.

"I'm fine, just thinking," Riku answered.

"About?" Mai asked.

Riku sighed; Riku looked around for a bench that was free. He found one near by and walked over to it, he sat and tapped to the space next to him; Mai walked over and sat where he had tapped his hand. He threw his right ankle on his left knee and sat in thought. He didn't make eye contact while he thought. Mai wondered what he was thinking about. "Mai, I asked my parents to let me come free," Riku admitted.

"What? Why?"

"Mai, I wanted them to see that I'm willing to take the business and the life left for me, I'm the only heir, and before I wasn't going to take it, but… my parents want me to live rich in order to take it."

Mai tilted her head, she rested her face on his hand that was resting on her shoulder. Mai rested her hand on his knee and waited for him to continue he had more to say.

"And… they want me to have a… they want me to at least have a girlfriend to take the business and stuff. Mai, I don't want that money to go to waste although I don't really want it."

"So… why are you so glum?"

"I want you to be happy and free from worry, I don't want you to worry about bills, owing money nothing, I want you to be free from that," Riku said.

"I will be, well, I am, I… oh no…" she said. "The insurance and the inheritance money I forgot about it."

"I told you, I don't want you to worry about anything, I pulled a few strings and the money is safe and it's all yours, forever," Riku grinned. But his ice blue eyes stayed face down. "I also had Mickey appoint someone to watch your business," Riku chuckled, "I think I over did it but…"

"Thank you," Mai kissed him.

Riku looked in her red eyes and chuckled, "You're so funny," he said.

"How so?"

"You're just taking it in with no protests, are you happy?"

Mai shook her head. "I'm in bliss." Riku smiled at her and turned his head away. The sun was setting, he didn't realize that they had been out for so long. "Although, I don't like you doing all the work," Mai said.

Riku chuckled looking at her, "I'm used to doing all the work," Riku's leg dropped, he looked at the children that were laughing and enjoying themselves, "Mai, if… things care on like this- with us I mean, would you… want kids?"

Mai watched at the children walked around she had no idea how they came to be but she couldn't ask, Riku would only laugh and explain but she feared that if he explained she wouldn't understand. Mai watched them for a moment. "Well, I guess… I don't know," Mai said. She sighed, Riku didn't want her to lie, so she wouldn't. "I don't understand how to have them," she blushed.

Riku stared at her blankly for a second and chuckled. "Do you want me to explain?"

"If you want to," Mai said.

"Well, remember… New Year's Day? And what we did that morning?" Riku said in a whisper in her ear.

"Yeah," Mai pulled back and thought about it, "WAIT! You mean…"

Riku nodded, his grin was gone, he was simply gazing at her.

"But doesn't that mean that I'm going to have a child?"

"No," Riku grinned again, "It doesn't happen every time but it does happen," Riku said.

"Oh, so… how do I know if I'm going to have a child?"

Riku thought for a moment. "Well, there are many ways, but normally the girl- that's you- should know." He poked her forehead.

Mai stared blankly at him for a second. "How?"

"Dizzy spells, fatigue, weight gain, irritability, and… monthlies not coming on," Riku blushed a little saying the last one. "There are few other things but that's about it."

Mai thought, "Well, being that I'm not human I don't have… the last one, and the first few things so far I'm good."

Riku sighed, "Well, you're not going to be a mother any time soon."

"Do you want children?"

"I never gave it any thought, I never even thought I'd find the perfect girl."

"Because you thought every girl was drooling all over you?" Mai joked.

"Basically," he shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'm not a fangirl," Mai said.

"No, and even if you were, I'm fanboying over you," Riku touched her face.

"Nice, I have a fanboy," Mai giggled.

Riku stood, it was getting late, they had seen every single animal in the zoo, and they were done here. Riku and Mai were on their bikes when Riku turned to Mai, before he started his bike he touched her shoulder, "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Mai answered, she held her belly for a second and looked up her eyes softly closed.

"C'mon, I know where we can go," Riku started his bike and led the way.


	45. Chapter 45

Super short chapter, and nothing special to say.

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Forty five

Riku stopped his bike on the side of a restaurant. "Mai, stay here," Riku said turning off his bike.

"Just wait here? You don't want me to go in with you?"

"No, this restaurant is special, so I want you to wait I want to see if they have enough space for us," Riku grinned.

"Okay," Mai sighed, she leaned her bike and folded her arms and waited.

Riku nodded and went around the corner; the parking lot to this restaurant was on the side of the restaurant. Riku had not been here in years; the last time he was here he was with his parents, when times were good. Before… before the disappearing. Riku walked inside and went to the front desk.

"May I help you sir?" the blonde woman asked him.

"Yes, how long is the wait for two people?" Riku asked politely.

The woman grinned and looked at the computer monitor and checked what ever she was checking. "Twenty minutes sir," the woman said. "Would you like to make a reservation?"

"Sure, thanks," he grinned.

"Sir, I'll need a name," she said.

"Riku," Riku answered.

"Okay, a number?" Riku nodded and gave her the number. "Thank you sir, we'll call you when your table is ready."

"Thanks," Riku grinned warmly and turned around and bumped into a couple. "I'm so sorry," Riku bowed before he looked into their eyes.

"Riku?"

Riku instantly looked up. "Dad?" Riku said in a confused voice.


	46. Chapter 46

Nothing special to say here, keep reviewing and stuff.

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Forty six

"Dad?" Riku rose from his bow.

"Son, what are you doing here?" his father with ice blue eyes and silver hair glared at him, his voice was very flat. His hair covered his eyes, his hair was long like Riku's.

Riku swallowed this he didn't count on one bit. "I was…"

"Speak up!" his father demanded.

"I was just coming to eat here," Riku spat out following his father's orders.

"By yourself?" his mother with blue eyes and silver hair asked, her hair was short, her hair touched her shoulders, "Are you with Raven?"

Riku forgot about that, he never told his parent that he hated Raven's guts, well not now, he didn't hate her but she was still a pain. Riku swallowed again. He had to tell them, Mai was going to meet them sooner or later because if he said "no" they'd think he was lying and they'd surprise visit, but he told them "yes" they'd want to see her. And they knew what Raven looked like so if they saw Mai, red eyes and brown hair they'd know it wasn't Raven. Either way Mai would have to face his parents sooner or later.

"No," Riku told them, "I… I have someone else with me," Riku prayed to god that they wouldn't ask to see her.

"Who? Any one we know?" his father asked.

"No," Riku said hoping praying that they wouldn't ask to see this person.

"Hmm… so where are you going now?" his father asked, "You made a reservation," he pointed out.

"Oh, I was… going to wait by taking a bike ride somewhere," Riku said.

"Come sit with us for a second," his mother said.

"No, I can't…"

"Come and sit with us for at least a minute," his mother was clearly nicer than his father, or at least today, it seemed that years ago his mother was the strict and bossy one but it seemed that they had exchanged rolls over the years but his mother was bossy still just not as much. But she never looked Riku in the eye, that was very odd. But… normal since… Shadow's death.

At that moment a song came on over the radio, and to Riku's surprise it was a song he had not heard in a long time. And the radio announcer said it was "double time" in other words the song about to be played would play twice two times in a row, with no breaks. To Riku's surprise it was "Perfect" by Simple Plan.

Riku hoped that they weren't going to nag him about the sudden favors. His parents took their seats and took their menus. It seemed like forever but only a two minutes had passed when their conversation actually started. "Riku," his father started, "Why aren't you dating Raven?" he leaned forward and leaned his face on his fist. He was mad, clearly.

"I… I don't like or love her," Riku answered, he kept his head low, he couldn't look them in the eye.

"But we told you to date her," his mother was staring at the menu, she didn't look at him.

"Why can't I date who I want?"

"Because you make poor choices," his father answered.

"Your father's right, you make stupid and ridiculous choices, you made friends with someone who doesn't have a social status. You decided to take a trip away from home without telling us and you vanish for a year, your choices are stupid," his mother said harshly. She still didn't look him in the eye. "Thus, you are stupid."

Riku hung his head. "I'm not stupid but… I have made stupid choices…" he couldn't argue with them. If he did they'd just bring up more stupid things while calling him names. "I try… I try to please you…"

"Have you? What are your grades like?" his father asked.

"One of the best in class," Riku looked at him.

"Of course, but not _the_ best," his father said. He ruled is beautiful ice blue eyes.

"The martial arts?" his mother asked.

"Good, I raised most of my student to a black belt," Riku answered.

"Hmph, most," his mother went back to the menu.

"You're brother would have made all of his students black belts by now."

Riku hung his head, "I'm just trying to please you," Riku said. "I'm trying to make you proud of me," he couldn't look them in the eye, he swallowed. "I'm trying everything."

"Yes, you _try_," his father was growing irritated, "Your brother didn't have to try to make us proud and he was great, he was promising, he had a great future ahead of him and… he's was better than you, he surpassed you in every way."

"Shadow has nothing to do with this!" Riku suddenly yelled, there was a silence in the restaurant but only for a second. Riku looked them in the eye, he hated it when they compared him to Shadow, didn't they realize that they weren't the only one who lost someone in their lives that they loved?

"See, that's what we mean, your brother didn't have to try he just did, he just was. You are so stubborn, so foolish, and to think that we were going to pass down everything to you! You, the boy who only knows how to embarrass his parents," his father said but he waited until the noise in the restaurant had picked up. "You can't do anything; you can't do anything worth while."

"I can do many things, but you're too blind to notice," Riku said softly but harshly, he was trying not to yell. He folded his arms and turned his head away from them. He couldn't look them in the eye right now. It was just too hard.

"You are so stupid, you choice of words, choice of life, you are stupid, foolish and Shadow had truly surpassed you," his father said. He spoke the words as if he was talking to some scum on the street.

"Why couldn't you have died and Shadow vanishes for a year?" she said so softly Riku had to study her face to see if she really said those words or not. Her face was straight; did she really say that with a straight face? How could any mother say that? Why would any mother say that?

"What do you want from me? What the heck do you want me to do? I get good grades, I teach martial arts, I am part of the Police department, I don't get into fights, do don't take drugs, I don't drink, I'm not in gang. I have done everything to make you happy, proud of me, I can start a business right now and it'd be flawless, what do you want from me? I've worked hard ever since I came back, I tried to keep you happy, but you're too blind to realize that you weren't the only one suffering. I lost my brother **and** my friends, I was alone, although you were there I was alone, you guys treated me coldly, you treated me like some filth. I suffered a lot and I became stronger because of it. But not strong enough, not strong enough for you! I'm never going to be good enough of you am I? I went into a depression because the pressure from you and the world and top of that I lost my brother and my two best friends and you and your sick rules and sick selfish ego, I was depressed for three years! And did you every care? Did you every say sorry? Did you ever spare a passing glace? Did you ever say 'I love you,'? NO!"

"We do say-" Riku cut them off, he slammed his fist on the table, he was starting to shake but kept his voice at a controlled level.

"Before Shadow, before him, you only loved me because he was alive! You didn't do anything for me but make my life more difficult! But guess what I met someone, and she saved me! She accepted me even though I was suffering and not as strong as you would have like, she loved me without my money and without caring about my abilities, she loves me the way you couldn't and never will. And you know what… she and I are not trying to do anything, we _are_ together and we don't care what you think is stupid, we don't care about what you have to say! When you realize what I can do and how much I've done call me, until then I don't want to see your stuck up, rich, spoiled, selfish faces!" Riku stood quickly, "I don't care if you realize it in the next twenty seconds or in fifty years, if you can't see how much I suffered and changed and grew then I don't want to talk to you," Riku started to walk away. "And you know what? I've never made a stupid choice in my life ever! The most stupid choice I've ever made was waiting for you to see my suffering and care, I waited for years and yet I had no answer," Riku said. "You are the most evil people in this universe."

"Riku, wait, we won't… we will give everything too you, but…" his father stood, "It depends on the girl… the girl you chose to be with."

"I can't believe you!" Riku glared at him, "After all I said, after all I've stressed you're worried about he girl I'm in love with? And you're putting my inheritance on a girl, my girl?!"

"If you truly have changed, then you can prove it by letting us meet her."

"Well, guess what, you already know her, she is the daughter of the Goodblood family, the business couple that died on New Year's Day." He snorted angrily.

Riku's mother and father backed down in shock. The other people stared in shock that a fight between three beautiful people had taken place. They watched as the three beautiful people went on.

"I thought so," Riku said his voice filled with anger.

"Mai Goodblood?" his mother asked in shock. "The orphan, the girl they found on the street?"

"Yeah," Riku said. "She and I are together and she loves me for me, unlike you and your sick twisted thoughts on life and goals."

"Son…" his father started. But Riku didn't want to hear it. Riku already knew what he was going to say, they disapproved of Mai being with him, she was richer than they were because of the insurance money and the company and the inheritance money. They most likely didn't like her because they believed she was a tramp, in their minds she could have been, because she was found on the street. They hated her for no reason and they didn't even know her. All they knew was her name.

"Keep the crap, you sap, I don't want to hear it," Riku turned away and left them standing in shame. Riku as far as he was concerned had beaten his parents.

He met Mai outside and held her tightly in his arms.

"What happened in there? I was starting to worry," Mai stood from her leaning position on her bike. Riku had his head low; Riku grabbed her and held her tight. She was a little confused about why he was hugging her but she was glad that he was back. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Riku ignored her question and kissed her. Riku kissed her lips and then her neck, he held her tighter. "Mai… I love you, no matter what anyone says," Riku told her.

Mai looked at him. She smoothed his hair and held him. "I love you too," Mai said. "But what happened?"

Riku sighed, "My parents," Riku started, "were there, they… for some reason… wanted to talk to me and we never got to it… we argued." He said. "They went on and on about how I was a failure and things like that, how Shadow was better than me at everything… but when I finally had my turn… I exploded…"

"Riku," Mai held him, "Are they that cruel?"

"You have no idea," Riku said. Riku got on his bike and started his bike, he looked so… sad.

Mai swallowed and looked at Riku. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Mai said. She dashed off before Riku could protest. Mai went in the restaurant and looked around for Riku's family. She knew for sure that they had silver hair and blue eyes. She gazed at the many heads and spotted two angry yet beautiful people. She found them; she stormed toward them and sat in the chair across from them. She folded her hands and stared them down with a mean, nasty look.

"Who the heck are you?" Riku's father asked harshly.

"I'm Mai, Mai Goodblood," Mai answered. She wasn't too polite about it either. (A/N: Mai's temper again) "Listen, I don't know what you said to him but we have to talk." At that moment "Perfect" ended.


	47. Chapter 47

Hehe, sorry for lying to you guys, I couldn't help but lie a little to get you guys to love them and then hate them. Hehe, I'm sorry I was bored when I wrote those things but I think you guys might want to buy a gun after this...

Enjoy!...?

Riku and Mai

Forty seven

"Mai, he spoke of you before he stormed out." His mother glared at her, her eyes were truly ice, and they made Mai cold. Extremely cold.

"I'm sure he did," Mai said, "He's hurt, I don't know what he said to you but you're not hurt enough. Riku, he… he saved my life." She spat out the last sentence hoping it would make them feel stupid about their choice of words for Riku. 'Ugh, a failure? Failures don't safe lives.'

"Shadow would have warned you before-" Mai cut Riku's father o with half controlled hate and half controlled anger.

"Listen to me," Mai cut them off quickly, she couldn't help but grin evilly in her mind out of victory, "Riku found me by luck, I never heard of him until he saved me. I owe him and you know what I love him. I wouldn't trade him for anything possible. I love him too much to compare." They looked at her; the mother had her eyes narrowed. His father waited with fire instead of ice in his eyes. "But… you… I can see hate in your eyes, you hate me and Riku and for what? Nothing? Don't you realize that he was alone for three years; he was depressed for three years? He was depressed because he came back expecting to see his brother, but learned he was dead, then he saw his best friend die, and then he wasn't in time to save his last true friend in this world. Riku only had them, he had only Shadow, Sora and Kairi in his life, and when they were gone he got no comfort from you, you only rejected him more, and do you know how much that hurts?"

"Of course we do. We lost our son, our _good_ son." His father spoke. He spoke the word good sourly, he must have been thinking of Riku when he spoke of having good children. Mai controlled her anger enough not to rip his lips off and/ or curse him out. She swallowed and held in her anger.

"Have you ever spent time with Riku? I have, and after spending time with him I thought his parents were the nicest thing in the world but now… I can see that his parents, you, are the most evil people I've ever met. And that's saying something; I've met people who've tried to kill others, and then tried to kill me, but… you… I'd rather face those murders than face you." Mai threw at them, she was hoping it was hurting. She wanted them to suffer, _really_ suffer.

"How dare you…" the mother spoke louder but not yet yelling. Her eyes narrowed. Her anger was more out in the open than the father.

"How dare I? No, how dare you?! Riku's so loving, so loyal, so trusting, so kind, so passionate and you care about what he couldn't do? How low can you go and then to compare him to his beloved brother? That's just sick; I couldn't image anyone scooping so low." Mai was a little louder. But in her mind she could only smirk out of victory, she was hurting them although it hurt her to hurt people so beautiful and hurt people whom were Riku's parents.

"Listen, we don't care about you or about him, not any more and we have no choice but to pass down everything to him, we don't want you anywhere near him let's just get that out of the way, we don't want our son with a tramp," his mother said so harshly, so cruel that Mai was almost left speechless. They really did see her like a tramp, Mai had the feeling they would think that.

Mai rolled her eyes, 'Oh so he's your son now?' she narrowed her eyes. "A tramp? So, automatically if you're an orphan and you live on the street you're a tramp? My, that doesn't make much sense," Mai narrowed her eyes.

After a half minute of trying to figure her out the two beautiful rich couples failed but continued to study her anyway, after a while the father tilted his head. "What do you want from us exactly? We know he didn't ask you to come in here, he's not the type to ask for help when he thinks he can handle it alone." His father asked.

Mai grinned (evilly) and leaned forward, "I want you to apologize, I want you to never call him stupid, I want you to never call him a failure, I want you to never compare him to his brother, I want all of that and if I ever see him so sad in my life like that again… I'll just have to curse you out." Mai had one side of her mouth curled up into a victorious but anger filled smirk.

They looked at her. "How would you benefit from this?" they were puzzled, they couldn't understand how a little child, whom was a tramp, could benefit from them apologizing to Riku. It didn't make much sense, after a moment they waited with narrowed eyes.

"I'll see him happy," Mai said. "Not that you've ever seen him happy, you've only made his life harder since he came back." Mai stood and headed for the door.

"Mai," they caught her before she got too far, and they were standing next to each other. "We're sorry, we were wrong to think about you like that." His father said after a slight hesitation.

"Don't tell me sorry, your son is the one who's hurt, or have you finally realized it, after three years?" They didn't speak, they stood frozen, and their looks of fire and ice were gone. His father lowered his head while his wife slightly turned away a little red. "Listen, I have no hatred towards you in no way, but… I AM upset; I never knew parents could be so cruel to their own child." The still didn't speak. So Mai kept going, at least she was calming down now, "I don't understand, but… I forgive you but god help you if he doesn't forgive you." They said nothing as Mai continued out the door. People staring, and whispering about the fight between the three amazing beautiful people.

Mai walked out of the restaurant and found Riku waiting. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her. Mai kissed him and he stared blankly at her for a second. "What did you do? What did you say?"

"What are you talking about? I went to the bathroom."

Riku chuckled, he knew her too well, "Mai, you're special, you know that," Riku grinned.

Mai smiled and kissed him again. "Well, I _did_ say something. But why did you lie to me saying they weren't snotty?"

"They weren't snotty they were cruel towards me besides I didn't ask you to," Riku shook his head.

"I know, but I couldn't stand to see you like that," Mai smiled sadly.

Riku looked up and saw his parents walking toward them. Riku swallowed out of fear and blinked blankly. Mai followed his gaze to see his parents walking this way. Mai was worried that they were going to say something opposite of what she command- uh- asked them to do. Mai prayed that they were just going to either walk by or do what she asked them to do. She swallowed.

They waited, and soon the two, tall, silver headed beautiful people stopped in front of them. They looked at Mai and Riku. They didn't speak but they did share glances and to their surprise they bowed. They bowed and spoke slowly, clearly and honestly.

"We are sorry, for all the pressure we put on you, Riku," his father looked up to Riku from his bow, "Will you ever… forgive us?"

Riku looked at them for a second, completely wide eyed. He looked at Mai and smiled at her, "I…I forgive you," Riku smiled at them.

"Son, Riku," his father stepped forward, "I'm sorry, truly I am," he wrapped his arms slowly around Riku and held him.

After a long shocked and confused second, "It's okay, Dad," Riku said hugging his father back. Filled with shock he looked at Mai from the corner of his eye.

"Mai… thank you… even if your words were harsh they were words we needed to hear." his father said and his mother nodded in agreement.

"Riku, we won't talk to you like that ever again, I swear." His mother said.

Riku released his father and nodded, "I'm glad you guys met Mai," Riku joked.

"Yes, we're glad we met her too," his mother grinned. "Mai, take care of him, I can see now that he truly is happy, he has grown."

"It's about time, I'm taller than you," Riku joked again. Mai grinned it was funny to see how fast they all healed. This little thing that they had between them was hurting all of them and now that it was resolved they all were happy.

His parents laughed. "We haven't heard you joke in years, I guess you really have changed," his father said. "Good night, my son," Riku watched at they walked away. Riku couldn't believe they did what they did. He looked at Mai and grabbed her at her waist and twirled her around in the air. Then he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Thank you, thank you, Mai!" Riku said.

"You're welcome, and now you owe me," Mai said.

"What do you want?" he said, "I'll give you anything you want."

"I want to eat, we were supposed to eat half hour ago."

"Wish granted! We'll eat whatever you want!"

"Okay, let's eat somewhere else, I don't want to eat here, it's too crowded."


	48. Chapter 48

Hey kiddies, I'm going to Disney World so I"m going to have a little fun. ::Groan:: I don't want to go this year because of school but other than that, hehe, I'm so happy that I'm goin! I'll tell you when I get back, I don't know for sure if I"ll be able to update, but whatever. Hehe, I'm glad that you guys... well, I'm not sure you guys lilked the last chapter but whatever.

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Forty eight

Riku and Mai were home now, in Riku's home anyway. Days had passed since the meeting of Riku's parents.

Mai felt like she was out of place. She couldn't clean, she couldn't cook if the maids were there and she couldn't go shopping for food. This was a part of Riku's deal. Mai didn't complain though, she didn't want eyes staring at her not buying female products and just buying food. People still gave her that look, were her red eyes really that different, it didn't matter, not that much any more, Riku had her stay with him most of the time anyway, his eyes didn't care what they saw when they looked in each others eyes.

Mai sighed, seeing Riku every time she woke up was starting to freak her out. His eyes were always on her first, it was like he was waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning," Riku said. He was happy, it was clear in his voice.

Mai almost jumped out of her skin, but she controlled herself, turned around and smiled, "Good morning."

"I have another surprise for you," Riku grinned. He rested his face on his hand; he was on his side staring at her.

'Like that wasn't a surprise,' Mai thought, she then spoke to him. "Really?"

"Yup, and when you're ready we'll go," Riku said.

"What is… never mind, I won't be a surprise, will it?"

"I'll tell you if you really want to know," Riku grinned.

"Nah, I'll wait," Mai sat mirrored his position.

"Really, you're not going to nag me about what it is?"

"No, you're last surprised pleased me, I'm not going to doubt you about your surprises any more," she shook her head.

"Really?" Riku said his hand stroked her face.

"Yeah," Mai answered.

"That's good." Riku pulled her close and held her tight. "Because you're going to show some skin," then Riku had her on top of him. He had one hand stroking the side of her face and the other holding her down so she couldn't escape from his arm.

"What?" Mai said. "Okay, so you want me to ask right?"

"You read me like a book," Riku said.

"So where are we going?" she played along.

"To the beach," Riku said.

"It's the dead of winter, Riku," Mai said.

"Who said we were going to the beach over here?"

Mai looked at him for a second. "You lost me," she said.

"Well, I guess I should just say it," Riku sighed. "We're going to my home, it's to the south of where we are now and so it's a little warmer there, about seventies so we can go the beach for the week."

"You… you don't mean?"

"Yeah," Riku said nodding his head. "And you're coming with me," Riku pulled her face in and kissed her.

Mai struggled to pull free, she wanted to see his homeland, and she finally got free and dashed for the bathroom and did what she had to do. Mai jumped around excited and before she could pack a bag Riku stopped her with a chuckle in his voice.

"It was a surprise, so you're bags were packed last night, and they're waiting for us at the condo," Riku said.

"Oh," Mai blushed. "Riku, stop trying to spoil me," she said.

"I'm taking you out on a date," Riku corrected her. "After the beach we're going to see a movie and go to any restaurant you want to go to."

Mai blinked, shocked. "A date?"

"Yup, the dance was our first date, the zoo was the second date and this is our third."

"You've got to be kidding me, I fell for your tricks again," she giggled.

Riku chuckled with her. Riku grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Riku chuckled again, "I gotta admit, it IS fun messing with you."

"Too bad I can't do something like that to you, you're **too** smart," Mai said. They were now walking down the hall. Riku was holding her but leading the way.

"Thanks," Riku smiled at her. They walked down the stairs and they were now walking to the door. They walked where they then greeted by a man in black, he wore a black tie and he greeted them with a smile. He bowed and walked them to the limo that was waiting for them. Mai paused before stepping in.

"No… this is just… too much," Mai said.

"Mai, you were so excited a few minutes ago, can't you be excited for another few minutes?" Riku chuckled.

Mai groaned, "Alright, but next time if we must be driven around can we have a small car?"

"Sure," Riku held out his hand and Mai took it. Stepping into the car last Riku had the door closed behind him. Riku wrapped his arm around her neck and held her close while he kept his eyes closed. "Do you remember that song?"

"What song?"

"Shallow Sleep by HYDE?"

"The one we danced to," Mai said.

"Yeah, that was the Japanese version, but if you hear the English version it describes how I feel about you," Riku smiled.

"It does?"

"Yeah, with you gone, I can't… well he said that he couldn't paint a canvas, but for me I can't deal with life."

"Oh…" Mai blushed.

"Mai, do you know where I'm getting at?"

"No, I don't."

Riku grinned. "I'll just say that I never want to see you with another man again," whispered in her hear. Mai trembled at his voice; his voice was cold but warm, cold that he wanted no man to be around her, but warm that he was in love with her.

"You're being selfish," Mai giggled.

Riku chuckled, "So you wouldn't mind seeing me with another woman?"

Mai blushed, "If she was more… attractive… no," she answered.

Riku grew annoyed, he sighed, he pulled her face towards his, "You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, I love you, no other," Riku looked into her eyes and for once he didn't smile with the words.

'But… you're more beautiful than I, you could easily find a girl willing to do whatever you want. I'm more stubborn than you, I'm not as strong as you. There are millions of girls who are stronger and more beautiful than me. I don't doubt your love but I doubt your male instincts.'

"What are you thinking about?"

"Riku, I… I love you, but the only reason why I can see you with another woman is because I can see you being happier." Riku groaned. Mai could only wonder what he was thinking about for him to even start up this conversation anyway. Mai lowered her eyes, Riku's arm was removed from her neck. Riku made a fist and rested his fist on his knee. He stared out the window and silently thought. Mai had hurt him. Riku's ice blue eyes gazed out the window and stared out to the blue sky that had no clouds. When his gaze finally returned to Mai, Mai spat out words. "I'm sor-"

"I can't be any happier than I am now," Riku answered while interrupting her. "I won't trade you for the world; I won't trade you for a thing in the world, or any world."

Mai shuddered, he thought that whole time just to explain himself, Mai felt so foolish thinking that way. "I'm sorry, forgive me," Mai said.

Riku kissed her and wrapped his arm around her neck again and rested his head on her shoulder. Mai took that as a sign of forgiveness. Then oddly Riku removed his arm from her neck and lowered his head to her lap. He closed his eyes and rested on her lap. Mai had a faint grin on her face. She stroked his hair and she felt like she was petting Benjie, Benjie barely barked now, he was very silent and he kept to himself, very rarely does he beg for attention. But if Mai was doing nothing he'd sit and sleep on her lap. Most of the time he was outside playing and sleeping.

Mai then had a feeling that it would take a while to get to the condo so she too closed her eyes as she stroked Riku's hair.


	49. Chapter 49

Okay this is one of many to come, I have Doki chapters because I got bored from typing about Riku and Mai all the time so here it is! The chaptesrs of Doki! Well, the other chapters come later, far off... this will help you understand what's going on with Doki. And don't even think about asking me where the train station is. You'll find out where it near the end of the story. So don't even ask. And don't forget to review people, I know you're there, anyway, I'm back from Disney! And I had tons of fun! I went to Japan, Italty and Candana too! All in Epcot, by the way, I got to see Mickey too! That was fun!

Enjoy!

Doki

Forty nine

"How long can he go on like this?!" Sephiroth yelled while questioning Xemnas.

Xemnas frowned, he wondered the same thing, Doki could barely move now, he was coughing up blood almost every time took a deep breath. Doki was now dressed in red, not his green; he had his eyes closed and was barely able to think of a plan. They did give him the medicine that he ordered them to give him but he was getting worse. Mai's little prank only hurt him, Doki was already weak. He had to get back to Heart Haven but he was too weak to open the door. And if he didn't get back he'd die. Xemnas frowned, he knew he should have forced Doki to keep the door around just in case. He knew too well what could happen to him. He saw it happen before…

"Sephiroth…" Doki coughed, luckily no blood this time, "Don't…"

"Doki…" Sephiroth paused Doki was reading his mind again. "We have to, if you die we die," he pulled out his sword and swung it.

"Sephiroth… if you… do this… I will… surely…" Doki coughed.

"Doki…" Xemnas hated seeing his leader like this. "Send me then," he stepped forward. "I won't bring her to the train station, I'll just get her hear with this…" he moved back to show a silver hair and ice blue eyes boy.

"No… I don't like this plan…" Doki said. He struggled to say, he didn't need his eyes opened to see what Xemnas was showing him. He tried to shake his head but it was very painful.

Sephiroth wasn't going to die again, he didn't care if it meant he couldn't fight again he was going to live, he wasn't going to die. He wanted to live forever as long as he could.

The empty room of nothing but a bed (for Doki), webs and dust was on the last level of this abandoned train station. Doki was next to the window; his bed was high, eye level with everyone in the room.

"Send… Axel…"

"Are you sure… he might… become a turncoat."

"Send… Axel…"

"Okay," Xemnas said. He nodded to their leader although his eyes were closed and walked over to the fireplace that was on the far side of the room. Sephiroth, still holding his weapon in a firm hand, pointed it to Axel's nose.

"Looks like you're off the hook," he said.

Xemnas reached up and pulled the dagger that was in his heart out. Axel's eyes opened and he fell to the floor. That dagger was the only thing holding him up there. Xemnas smiled evilly and turned back to Doki. He was obeying other orders in his mind. He took the silver headed kid with him. Sephiroth stayed and gave Axel a cold look. Axel held himself up with his weak trembling arm.

"I won't do it," Axel said to Doki. The hole in his chest from the dagger was gone. He was weak but alive, again. 'That stupid red dagger.'

"You will, if Doki stays alive because of it, you will," Sephiroth put away his sword and knelt down to Axel's level. "Doki promises that you'll see Mai again, you'll be able to spend time with her," he stared Axel in the eye. "Doki's being generous today, I'd just go to see the girl, Doki's going to have me watching you anyway, I'll follow you everywhere."

"I don't care…" he forced himself to stand, although he was so weak. "I won't put Mai in harms way, you can kill me if you want, I won't put her in harms way."

Sephiroth heard orders in his mind. He turned to look at Doki from where he knelt. He frowned. "He'll give you your freedom," Sephiroth looked at Axel again and stood to meet Axel eye to eye. Sephiroth didn't like this deal, even if Axel couldn't open the portals he was still free if he did what was asked of him. Sephiroth had to admit next to living forever and taking over his world, freedom from this organization was what he wanted most.

Axel stared blankly at Doki for a moment.

"Axel… come close…" Doki said. His voice was hoarse but Axel heard. Axel struggled each step of the way. When he got to Doki he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "You must… bring… her hair to me… I need some hair, not a lot, just a hand… full," he coughed, "Axel… bring me the hair and you're free."

Axel heard every word. 'Doki… I won't do it, your life it not worth saving,' he spoke to Doki within the mind.

'Axel… please I'm begging you.'

'No, I will not help you, what you want is not going to help anyone but yourself.'

Doki groaned. 'Axel, stop being stubborn.'

"I don't see why you are trying to push me so hard, you know I hate you," Axel grew too annoyed to speak in his thoughts.

"Send me then," Sephiroth offered. "I'll get all the hair you need and then some, heck I'll deliver the source."

"No!" Axel said but before he could attack Sephiroth's sword was aimed at his neck. "No… don't hurt her…" he fell to his knees, begging to Doki.

"Then go, she trusts you and you're the only one going to be able to get close to her," Sephiroth said, "But remember, watch what you say or I'll kill you on the spot in front of your beloved girlfriend."

Axel closed his eyes and admitted defeat. "I understand."

"Good, than get going," Sephiroth said, he watched at Axel opened a corridor of darkness and was gone.

Xemnas had returned the boy was not with him. "Doki, stop this and let's get back to Heart Haven, you're dying, either you go back or…" Doki didn't want to read his mind, it was painstaking work.

"Xemnas," Sephiroth started, "I can't help but think you know how he can help himself," he said, a question hint in his voice. He narrowed his eyes and waited for Xemnas to answer.

"I do, I told him to do it earlier but he won't listen."

"That's because I'm doing it for her," Doki said. His body started to glow. "I want her to be happy," he said under his low breath.

Xemnas looked at Sephiroth again. "He wanted her to be happy, he wanted her to love him, in their world they were great friends and she left for someone, Doki didn't know for who or why, but he didn't follow hoping she'd come back, three years passed in this world and Doki had got sick of waiting, which was thousands of years for them. Doki decided to find her, and he couldn't until she started to hate. That's when we found her with Riku, I went to her the night there was less hate in her heart. Axel was sent to see if it was in fact her and it was. That's when he set the apartment on fire."

Sephiroth was a new addition, he came some time after the fire and he wasn't completely sure of what this group was about but living forever was on his list so he took the offer of working under Doki with no questions. As time went on Sephiroth learned some things but now much about Mai. He was assigned to talk to her a couple of times but other than that he really knew nothing.

"But why does he want to take over his world?"

"He already answered, because he's doing it for her, for one of the Princesses of Heart Haven."

"I see," Sephiroth said. "But why did she want that?"

"Because she hated the king, she hated him and his rules, his laws," Xemnas explained, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Enough," Doki said, "Xemnas go out and find more Heartless and Nobodies and capture them as planned."

"Sir," Xemnas said.

Sephiroth was left alone with Doki but only for a moment. Sephiroth took his leave and started to ponder what he learned. Odd, how it took so long for them to tell him about those things. He shrugged, and looked around the room that he hoped he'd fight Cloud in soon, he had a feeling that Cloud would figure out he's alive and start looking for him. Cloud was always looking for him, to kill him. He hoped he would. The room was large and was filled with nothing but dust, dead mice, rats and small bugs. He wasn't going to clean it, he didn't need to Cloud would die here and no one would come to kind him.


	50. Chapter 50

Bad news for you, 25 chapters left of this fanfic, yes, 25 no more no less. And then the prequel if you care, or have any questions that I didn't answer. So yes, enjoy, the 50th chapter!

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Fifty

Click. Thud.

Mai lifted her head. She woke to the sound of the car door opening. Riku was still soundly sleeping. Mai touched his shoulder and lightly shook him.

Riku lifted his head slowly and grinned. Mai got out of the limo first, Mai looked around, it was breezy. Mai's eyes were still adjusting but for sure she was standing under a bright open sky, the smell of sand and ocean water was all over the place. Mai's eye finally adjusted to the island view of a beach and ocean stretching far beyond the horizon. Riku got out of the limo cracking his back and stretching.

"Nice huh?"

"I can't believe you left this place," Mai answered after blinking in surprise. Destiny Islands was more beautiful than she thought.

Riku chuckled; he looked out to the sea with her and grinned. He took her hand and pulled her away. Riku took her to the house. It was three stories tall and was more so wide than it was long.

"Riku… you said it was a condo," Mai moaned.

"Oh… you don't want Benjie to have his own floor?" Riku asked jokily, he paused, released her hand and folded his arms in thought, "Well, it's short notice but maybe we can get that condo four miles away from the beach, it's nicer anyway, besides I want maids."

Mai stood a little confused. She tilted her head in confusion. Staring at him she wondered what he was talking about. She was sure that Benjie was sleeping at home and maids were taking care of him. Mai blinked… maids? He was willing to skip maids and have them cook for themselves? Mai paused… but she didn't want a large place just to stay for a couple of days. She didn't feel right. Riku was spending too much money on her… on the second hand he was skipping maids… but on the third hand (if she had a third hand) he was letting them cook for themselves. She missed his cooking. But did she want a smaller place?

"Actually…"

"Great! Let's get settled!" he pulled her into the three story beach house, unlike other beach houses the house was light blue while others were white with green shutters. Riku's beach house had black shutters. Again, blue and black, Mai was starting to think that his parents were right about one thing. Everything he had was in his eyes.

Pulling her into the house Riku showed her around the house. But before he got too far Benjie surprised Mai and jumped to meet her. Mai took him in her arms and hugged him. She smiled and giggled. Benjie licked her face and barked. Mai hugged him again. Riku smiled, this was one of his favorite scenes, and he had seen this over and over but never got tired of seeing her smile. Riku continued to show her around the house.

The floor that Riku was talking about was truly Benjie's everything was dog on this floor, but Riku somewhat tricked her again, Benjie's floor was the whole basement. The first floor was the living room, dining room, kitchen and a half bathroom. The second floor consisted of an entertainment center, a wide open area and on the far side a theater and snack bar. Mai sighed; of course things were simple but expensive.

Riku ran to the theater part of the room and touched the wall; the wall turned out to be a closet, inside Mai saw thousands of movies. Mai was wide eyed, and to think she thought he had a lot of movies in the old house. Mai placed Benjie down and Riku turned to her. He smiled as he pulled out a movie. He told her it was one of his favorites. Mai giggled, it was a kid's movie, and she was surprised he liked movies like that.

Riku placed the move back and pulled her away to the screen. It was massive. Mai looked up to it and felt like she was in a theater, while with her parents she went to the movies and she was surprised to learn that no one else found the screen all that amazing a screen a story high?! But Riku's was smaller, but still massive. Riku took her hand again and pulled her to the third and final floor.

The last floor was one large room. Riku waited at the door with Benjie while Mai gazed at the room. Mai stepped forward, the room white and some light brown here and there. The room was… beautiful. The bed was as usual king sized and on both sides there was a nightstand of white. The back of the room which was on her left was a whole window, the ceiling and the wall was all a window, but the rest of the room was normal.

Riku leaned on the doorframe and watched her. Mai went to the closet, she opened it and cupped her mouth, it was in the same room as the bathroom. The closet was on her right and the bathroom was on her left. Mai closed the door the light green mixed with cream and hint of gold and silver made her heart skip, it was too beautiful.

Mai held the door knob and lowered her head.

"Nice huh? My mother designed it."

"No, this is…"

"I know you think it's too much but look at it this way, you're more beautiful you're completely worth it," Riku walked over to her. Mai looked up to him; she grinned and lowered her head again. "What's wrong?"

"I… don't think I'm that beautiful. When people look at me they think I'm freaking looking…"

"That's not true…"

"How do you know?" she looked away from him.

"Because… when I first saw you I thought you were beautiful."

"That's you, but you're not the world," Mai said.

"Okay, then let's put it this way, I don't care about what the world or any world thinks, I love you and that's final," Riku pulled her face to his with one hand and the other on her shoulder. Mai looked into his eyes for a split second and pulled away. Riku took her into his arms and held her tight. "Why do you care so much about them? They don't care and neither should we, we are in love, we are together, that's the only thing that we should care about."

Mai giggled, his voice was so soothing. "Come up with that one all by your self?"

"I had some help," he joked with her.

Mai nodded. His words were helping her. Mai had to stop thinking about the world(s), they only cared about going on, Mai didn't need to care about them it was useless. Mai grinned at Riku, he was staring at her, and Mai blushed and lowered her eyes. But for only a moment, she pulled them back up to gaze at his eyes. Mai was lost in his eyes again like their first date that she was tricked into. The world didn't matter any more.

Riku chuckled, waking her from her thoughts and find her in a lost world of her mind. "You know I remembered another song that played while we danced."

"Huh? There was only one," Mai said.

"No, we danced for at least two hours," Riku said.

Mai was wide eyed, then she nodded, she was lost in his eyes to the point she lost track of time. That made sense and it was obvious. She sighed, "What song was it?"

"When You Look Me in the Eye by the Jonas Brothers," Riku answered with a grin, "I had that song in my mind while you were gone for those two weeks too."

Mai tried to think back, she couldn't think of the song. "I don't remember," Mai shook her head.

"Want to hear it?" Riku ran to the other door that Mai had not examined yet, she had thought that was the bathroom. But it wasn't it was the room's entertainment center.

"You didn't…" she was referring to the fact that he had a stereo in this room as well.

"I did, and you can't stop me!" he teased and turned up the volume to the song. He dashed back toward her and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked lightly back and forth. "Listen to the song," Riku said to her, he rested his head on the top of her's and hummed to the song, he must have heard it a million times.

Mai listened; the hook caught her attention though. Mai listened and realized that this song was for her too. Mai felt the same way about him. Mai's eyes watered as the song went into the bridge. Mai was completely crying by the end of the song. Riku must have known it was coming, he stroked her head and continued to hum the song.


	51. Chapter 51

Hey kiddies! 24 chapters left! You're going to go crazy and people please review! You're lucky that I know you like the story but still please review! I'm begging ya! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please

REVIEW!

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Fifty one

Mai woke the sun on her face. Mai liked this, no maids. She had things to do now! She could clean, cook or just go shopping for kitchen stuff. With no maids and a bright morning sun shining down on her she was free to do what ever she wanted. Nothing could surprise her!

"Good morning," Riku greeted.

Mai jumped out of her skin this time, she held her heart while she gasped for air on the floor.

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you," Riku chuckled. He sat up and looked at her, "I had no idea I scared you that much," Riku's chuckle was now a full out laugh. He got out of bed on his side and walked over to her. He held out his hand and waited for her to take it. Mai took it and he pulled her up, then pulled her close and dove back on the bed. He kissed her before she could react. Mai didn't fight him. Mai allowed Riku to kiss her in anyway he wanted. But Mai noticed he did it slowly. Riku's hands moved slowly up and down her back. Then they stopped at her lower back.

He stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

Riku sat up and held her still, he sighed then answered, "You don't mind me holding you yet it's hard to think about holding you."

"What?" Mai clearly didn't understand. She waited, sitting on his lap.

"Most women have a hard time with times like this if they were…" he struggled for words.

"What?"

"If they were raped."

"Oh, but if you haven't noticed I'm not like most women," Mai grinned.

"I know, and that's what scares me."

Mai tilted her head to the side. "Of all times to talk about this, our first time would have been more appropriate."

"I know but it had totally skipped my mind until I woke up. But even then… I was glad we…"

Mai waited for him to finish, but he didn't. Mai sighed. "Riku, don't worry about this, I want this, I want it and I don't like the fact that you're keeping me from it."

Riku looked up to her, meeting her red eyes Riku couldn't help but want to laugh a little. Mai was eager today. Maybe his plan was working. Riku kissed her, meeting her lips, he pulled back again.

"What's wrong?"

"I just had this feeling…" Riku looked out the window.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and looked at her again. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I sorta am, do you want me to cook?"

"No, I'll cook, you take a bath or something you need to, I'll get you something to eat," he grinned. Mai folded her arms. "You have the strangest mood swings," Riku stood.

"What do you mean?" Mai said, "I'm mad that you stopped us."

Riku chuckled, "I'll explain while you eat," Riku walked to the door and was gone. Mai after a moment stood and went to the bathroom. She gathered her clothes and placed them on the sofa that was sitting in the closet side of the bathroom and walk-in/closet and started the bath water.

She waited until it was warm before she got in. Mai got in the shower and got her hair wet. She scrubbed her hair with the shampoo; it was smelling dull to her. After rinsing her hair Mai smoothed her hair back and let the water hit her face. Mai wondered how Riku was willing to take it. Mai then washed herself and turned of the water and grabbed the towel. Wrapping herself she stepped out. She looked to the other side of the room where the closet was, where her clothes were.

"Princess…"

"Doki?" Mai swallowed, she thought he was dead or dying. But there he stood.

"I'm not happy with that little trick you pulled on me!" he yelled.

"Doki…" Mai could only speak his name out of fear.

"You've made me very mad," He stepped toward her.

"Don't come closer!" she yelled.

Doki chuckled and barked.

Mai looked down, Benjie… Mai blinked a couple of times and recollected her senses. She slammed her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes under the confusion. She shook the feeling off in seconds and went to sofa where her clothes waited. Getting dressed she wondered what she saw, was it the future, like when she was in Midgar? It made sense, it could have been the future but since when could she do that? She wished she could see Axel again he might have the answer to that. Mai sighed; she grabbed Benjie and went to the balcony where there was a great unbroken view of the ocean and the beach. There were no wires, no poles, no walls, or buildings to block her few. It was… amazing. Holding Benjie in her arms she looked at the sky and the ocean of clear blue.

Mai blinked and placed Benjie down once he started to move too much. Standing up she leaned on the wall that separated her from a fall to the death (technically it couldn't kill her she could jump from a four story window and still be okay). Mai sighed again, her parents had a beach house like this, only it was a little smaller and didn't' have a whole floor for a dog. She rested the side of her face on her hand and looked out the ocean.

'They would have loved to have come, not that Riku would invite them but if they could have come they'd do everything in their power to spend time with me,' Mai giggled, 'They might even try to make me sleep with them, they're so goofy,' Mai giggled again.

Mai lifted her eyes and thought about their funeral, she didn't go. And she didn't tell Riku about it. Scroll, the man who came to the house after they came back from Midgar handled everything and made up a story for her disappearance. Mai was grateful. She couldn't bear to go, it was too painful, but that shrine wasn't built yet, but she wanted to find the perfect place before she started building. Mai sighed again.

"Mom, Dad… Axel… I wish you were here," Mai sighed, her grin from the giggles earlier was gone. She was now sad even though that song continued to play in her mind from yesterday she still couldn't help but feel a little depressed.

"One part of that wish can be granted," she heard a familiar voice.

"Axel?"

"Hey doll!"

Mai turned to her left and saw him balancing himself on the gate that separated him from a fall. He was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, he wasn't wearing the organization uniform. Mai stared at him awestruck. She blinked a couple of times then took a step forward.

"Is this real?"

"Yup," Axel jumped off and opened his arms to her.

Mai ran to hug him and squeezed him. Axel was alive! Axel was alive!


	52. Chapter 52

Hey, kiddies! What's up? Okay I know you waited for a long time but don't worry I knew you guys wanted me to finish but I had my doubts but that's not the reason for me not updating, I was grounded and I had HSPA to think about, but it's all cool now, so who will review this time?

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Fifty two

Mai held him. After all this time he was alive!

Mai started to cry, her tears stained his shirt. Mai couldn't believe it. Axel was alive and not a scratch on him! Mai shook her head in disbelief. 'Axel! Axel!' Mai held him tighter. Axel made no advances, which was good, Riku could be back at any time. Mai held him tighter, she was sure it was a dream.

Mai had so many questions she wanted to ask him. Mai wanted to know what happened to him, Mai wanted to know if Doki was really dead or not, and what Axel had been doing while he was gone. Mai had so many questions for him. She looked up into his green eyes and smiled nervously.

"What's wrong, not glad to see me?" Axel joked.

"You know I'm glad you see you!" Mai yelled. But she wasn't angry with him she was just still getting over the shock.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You're alive," Mai whispered. Axel was silent for a moment. "Axel?" Mai looked up into his green eyes.

"What made you think I was dead?" He tried to sound cheerful but it failed.

"Sephiroth and Doki assured me you were dead."

Axel looked at her, dropped his arms and frowned, "You thought I lost to them?"

"Then what happened to you?" Mai questioned, she knew it was just his cockiness going around. Besides after reading his mind for a second she saw the battle that ended with him in serious pain. After that she stopped searching through his mind.

"Um…"

"Listen, you don't have to lie, because it's okay now, you're alive," Mai smiled. She grabbed his hand and pulled into the room. "Riku has to see you!"

"Mai…" he pulled her back. "I don't think…"

"No, he won't hurt you, he promised." Mai assured him and smiled. She pulled him again and dragged him down the stairs. Axel tried to argue with Mai but soon gave up, he knew she wouldn't allow him to run away, he knew that she wouldn't let him _get_ away. Axel was dragged down three floors and Mai yelled out to Riku.

"What's wrong?" Riku was calm and turned around to see Mai running toward him. Mai wrapped her arms around Riku's neck and jumped in his arms. "Ow, what's going on?" Riku then figured that nothing was wrong, she was just very excited and happy. Riku was no where near the stove when this happened, he and Mai were on the floor now Riku holding Mai on his lap.

"You wouldn't believe who's here!" she exclaimed filled with excitement and joy. "Come on! Get over here!" her voice very demanding.

Riku looked to the doorway and waited for this person to come from around the door way. After a while Riku heard steps and then a groan. Riku waited, wondering who it could be. Then he saw a white sneaker, he wondered who it was, he was guessing names now. But who could it be to come through the balcony upstairs?

Wide eyed, Riku blinked blankly filled with confusion. Mai stood and pulled Riku up to a stand and smiled widely at him.

"Can you believe it?" Mai asked still just so happy to see her old friend from back from the dead.

"Hey, Riku. Long time no see." Axel said poorly he was clearly nervous. He waved and walked forward.

"Axel?" Riku said completely puzzled.

"Yeah, confused?" Axel asked.

Riku closed his eyes and lowered his head for a second, "Glad to have you back," Riku grinned while his head was lowered and his eyes were closed. "What are you doing here?" he asked out of curiosity, Mai was glad that on the surface they were getting along.

"With all jokes aside I'm here to talk to you two about Doki."

Riku nodded opening his eyes, "That's good to know," Riku said, "Oh, and you can't take her out on a date," Riku grinned.

"Why not?" Axel went along with the joke, "She's not in school so what?"

"She's my girlfriend," Riku tilted his head and grinned again.

"Darn, since when?"

"New Year's," Riku chuckled.

"Oh, I was busy, I would have come over but you _requested_ me not to come anywhere near you remember?"

"Of course, but if Mai _trusts_ you I'm willing to pull that request," Riku looked at Axel.

Mai so sweet and so naïve to the human world, she thought that they were getting along. She grinned and knew that everything was going to be alright from then on. When really the two were just being thorns to each other, well, so much for getting along.


	53. Chapter 53

Okay here's the next chapter for those I know whom read. Those whom are never left a review please leave at least one so I know who likes it or not! Please! I'm begging, those whom I know like the story I'm not going to beg too much from ya but yeah, I like reviews people!

So, please, people I've never met before please review!

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Fifty three

Mai, Riku and Axel sat down at the dining room table.

The dining room was a mix of milk chocolate brown and strawberry red. The table was brown, made of solid wood and the floor was a red carpet and the walls were brown. The windows were white and the ceiling too.

Mai ate while her boyfriend and her friend talked.

So far, Axel explained the meetings to Riku and he spoke of them in detail, the kiss to the hand on Black Friday, the kiss full on the lips in Midgar and his ability to open the portals. Riku just sat there; he shook his head every now and again but as Axel got deeper into his story Riku started to get bored. Mai could see it but she wasn't sure Axel was. Then Riku surprised her.

"Can you take us to Doki's hideout?" Riku asked leaning on the table. "I totally forgive you and stuff but I want to know if you can do that for me?"

Axel paused; he lowered his eyes without moving his head and bit his lip. Mai looked into his mind and read what he was thinking. He was confused, he couldn't…

"Riku, he can't tell you," Mai said after her wide eyed gasp-then calming down. She waited for Riku's response. He flickered his eyes to her then back to Axel and then exhaled through his nose. Riku rested his face in his hand. He drummed his fingers on the side of his face out of irritation.

Axel nodded once to Mai, as a thank you. "She's right, I can't tell you… I don't remember. That was the deal, I forget where the hideout was and I could be free to see her again."

Mai collected the plates, she had a feeling she should leave the dinning room table to give them space and time together. She went to the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

Riku watched her leave.

Axel stared Riku down but not as hard as Riku stared him down.

"Look, Doki wants me to do something for him, that's why I'm here, but I don't plan to go back unless I can defeat someone."

Riku lifted his head and blinked and confusion, Axel's word choice was strange. "What are you hiding?" Riku asked, he knew this man too well.

"I can't say, Mai's in danger if that's what you want to know."

Riku just sat there, wondering. He wanted to know but if he pressed Axel wrong and Mai walked in he'd be betraying her trust again, he wasn't going to let that happen. "Okay, Axel, do what you have to and get lost, if what you say is true you have to get out of here before Mai gets hurt."

"I know that," he said flatly. But his eyes flickered to the kitchen door then to Riku again with a grin. "Valentine's day is coming up, what do you plan to do for her?" his voice was sad now.

Riku looked at him puzzled. Why would he change the subject like that? "Why do you need to know?" Riku sat back in his seat and folded his arms; he slightly turned his head away.

"So what'd you get her?" Axel could see through Riku's fake irritation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riku shook his head with his arms still folded.

Axel chuckled, "Man, just tell me, it's not like I'm going to tell her."

Riku glared at him, "If she can read your mind who's to say that you won't tell her?"

Axel chuckled, "Well if you don't tell me I'll just find out myself and then tell her… or I'll get something better than what you're giving her."

Riku chuckled he wasn't agreeing with Axel, but instead he was chucking out of victory, "What I'm giving her you'll never give her anything better."

Axel blankly stared with a grin on his face. "So, you're going to _give_ her that huh?"

"Of course," Riku grinned out of victory again, he didn't have to explain himself, Axel, being Axel thought he knew what he was talking about. Riku had other plans, not just giving her his world. Riku had other things, better things. "Sure, Axel, sure."

Axel looked at the kitchen door as if waiting for something then he looked at Riku. "What is she doing?"

"I don't know, probably cleaning, I did take that liberty away from her living in my mansion and all." Riku sorta chuckled. "She doesn't like the high and fancy life so much."

"I notice, she's forgotten her memory but her subconscious knows what it hates."

"Axel, do you think she's… hateful?"

Axel stared at him confused for a moment. "No, I mean… she does… have hatred for many things but mainly towards things… not people."

"Hm." Riku pondered for a second, why was he talking to him about her? Was he that suspicious of Axel's presence? "Well, I'd better help her out with her powers, I've been putting them off for the little things I tricked her into."

Axel watched at Riku stood. "Can I watch?"

"Fine, I don't care."

Riku went into the kitchen and found Mai with her back turned. Riku didn't think nothing by it until her hair was pushed back by a strong gust of wind… or power. Mai shivered as the gust was gone. Riku stared in confusion.

"Mai?"

"Oh, you were watching…" she turned around after a second. She smiled sheepishly and tried to look innocent. It didn't work.

"Were you using your Chakra?" Riku asked.

Mai's smile that was clearly filled with nervousness vanished. "Yeah… I wanted to see if I could control it or not…"

Riku chuckled, "I was suppose to teach you remember?"

"Yeah I know… but…"

"No buts, Chakra is dangerous when you can't control it," Riku said. Riku went to her side and smiled, then took her arm and pulled her to their back yard. "Okay summon your Chakra," Riku said after pacing for two seconds.

Mai tilted her head and did so. It was harder with him staring at her. Mai summoned the Chakra and it was as she remembered in Midgar, it was a flame colder but stronger. It was floating less than a inch from her hand but it remained over her hand like it was held there. Mai looked at it. Riku reached out his hand to touch it. Oddly he didn't see it as a flame, if he had Mai was sure he wouldn't be reckless and touch it. Riku touched it and pulled back. He examined his hand and wondered for a moment. He nodded to himself and reached out again. This time he wrapped his fingers around it and took it from her hand. Riku squeezed it and it broke with a glass breaking sound.

"What were you going?" Mai asked.

"You're Chakra is something far different than anything I've ever seen. It's strong but weak at the same time, it doesn't burn but it does chill things but only for a second. You're Chakra is a mix of blue and white. Almost like mine," he said he was still studying his hand.

"Okay but how do I control it?"

"Let me answer this one," Axel said, he was standing, watching them from the porch. "You see Mai, your powers are mixed with light and darkness thus you can do many things like Riku and Doki can. But here's where Riku's wrong," he gave Riku a smirk and turned to Mai again, "Your powers are not far different it is the same as all that is around you and the only colors that come up are blue and white because of what's most important to you. Doki's Chakra is a mix of orange and black, he claims the orange is you and the black is himself. For you the blue is Riku and the white is everything else you hold dear. The colors of Chakra are different for every person." he finished. "Top that," Axel folded his arms out of victory and smirked at Riku again.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Cocky," she murmured. She turned to Riku again. "Okay so how do I control them?" she waited she was sure that Axel's cockiness was going to get in Riku's way of teaching.

"Well Axel I already knew that, I didn't even get a chance to explain." Riku rolled his eyes, "Mai there's one sure-fire way to controlling Chakra, focus on," Riku said.

"Actually for her kind they just have to tell it what to do, the Chakra is like a servant to them, they can boss it around like it's some kind of slave," Axel said.

"Listen I'm the one who's suppose to teach her not you," Riku argued.

"But as far as I can see you need help and she's not some normal girl, she's an Emotion Controller, she has the ability to control emotions. But since you don't understand or know that I have to relieve you of your duty."

"Guys…" Mai tried to break this up before it got out of hand.

"You can't relieve me of anything you porcupine, I'm the one who has to teach her, and while you had your chance to volunteer you were off playing hero, but it seems you failed."

"Don't start super-model, I can kick your butt any day," Axel taunted.

Mai tried again but her voice couldn't reach over this little argument.

"Cocky porcupine," Riku rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Spoiled rich model," Axel folded his arms and turned his back to Riku.

Mai sighed and looked at the sky, 'This is going to be a long day.'


	54. Chapter 54

Well, I decided to be nice, I haven't updated because I was not getting any reviews. But anyway, I'm celebrating Spring Break and I got to sleep in today! Yay me! :clap Londan style: so here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Fifty four

Mai sighed again they were still at it.

"Porcupine."

"Rich kid."

"Firecracker," Riku muttered.

"Prince Baka," Axel threw back. (A/N: for those of you who don't know Baka is the Japanese word for idiot.)

Mai shook her head and started to walk to the house.

"If we can't decide let Mai decide."

"Fine," they walked over to her before she could get to the steps. "Captain obvious." Axel said.

"You should have thought of it first then," Riku said. He looked at Mai. "Mai who do you want to teach you?" Riku asked. He waited and he didn't make any gestures to her for her to pick him. He stood there emotionless waiting for her to answer. Axel did the same but his cockiness didn't hide the smirk he wanted on his face.

"I don't care who teaches me so long as I learn something," Mai shrugged.

"No, we need a choice," Axel said.

"I told you, I don't care who, if you guys would just work together we can get through this day."

"Okay fine," Riku said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Baka?"

"Yeah, Firecracker, arm wrestle," Riku answered.

Mai rolled her eyes, 'Of course they'd decide by using muscle, knuckle heads,' Mai shook her head, 'My knuckle head better win.'

"Best score out of three?"

"Sure."

They all walked inside where the dining room table was their arena. They sat and glared at each other for a moment. Threw their elbows on the table and their hands gripped each others. And the match began. Mai folded her arms and sat watching. She didn't understand what was going on, she never seen this… game before.

Riku and Axel's hands while locked together struggled for the win. Riku kept his arm firmly on the table as did Axel but their struggle was clear as their hands shook against the opposite pressure and force. Riku's arm was shaking just a little more than Axel's. But Axel seemed to look more worried. Then Riku grinned and slammed Axel's hand down.

This happened three more times…

Mai guessed that Riku won, Riku gave Axel a victorious grin. Mai just tilted her head and studied them. Riku won. Mai was sure.

"C'mon Mai, let's finish what we started."

"Okay," Mai shrugged.

She stood and followed Riku, Axel followed Mai. They were outside again.

Silently this time, Axel watched. Mai tilted her head and watched Riku, he was thinking eyes closed. Mai straightened her head and blinked. She turned to Axel and asked him what Riku was doing. Axel chuckled, 'You'll see,' he answered.

Riku, eyes still closed, walked over to the palm tree in the back yard and jumped up with his amazing ability to jump high, and grabbed a leaf. He walked back in front of Mai and opened his eyes.

"With your Chakra you can do cut through just about anything."

"I can?"

"Watch," Riku grinned; he closed his eyes and threw the leaf in the air. As the long, green, leaf drifted to the ground Riku kept his eyes closed and then straightened his figures and karate chopped the leaf in half with no problem.

Mai blinked in amazement. When the leaf to the ground Riku opened his eyes.

"How… how did you do that? You didn't even touch it."

"Chakra is like the heat that rises from our body. The heat goes beyond our bodies, it doesn't end at the skin, and the Chakra goes further and is ten times stronger than any adrenaline that we can bump."

Mai picked up the leaf and examined it. "Okay… let me see," Mai went to the palm tree and jumped up to the lowest leaf, she couldn't reach one. So she turned to Riku sheepishly and waited. Riku did a half chuckle and got a leaf down for her.

Mai watched as Riku landed on the ground and handed her the leaf. She swallowed, now she was nervous. Mai closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She threw the leaf up and summoned as much Chakra as she could. She swallowed again, she was sure she could feeling rising through her fingers. Then she slashed at the leaf. She hit it, but it wasn't even slightly cut.

Mai exhaled in disappointment.

"You must take time to summon it first… wait… Mickey said you could control your powers better with your Keyblade, summon one," Riku's ice blue eyes blinked after remembering something in the back of his mind. Mai summoned her blade and waited. Riku took the same leaf and took a few steps back. "Try again."

Mai sighed and focused her powers into her Keyblade. After a second or two she nodded and swung her Keyblade at the leaf that was two yards away. The leaf fell to the ground in two pieces.

"You did it," Riku grinned.

Mai smiled in victory. She threw her arms in the air as she smiled and danced. One step down many more to go! She was going to learn everything she could to defeat Doki's little organization. And if Doki was alive she was going to get him too. Mai turned her back to the house. She threw her hands up in victory again. She was going to win this thing.

But what was that? She felt a cold shoulder, a cold vibe in the air. She turned to Riku and saw that he was staring at her. Mai grinned and ran into his arms, oddly they weren't open. Riku was staring into the sky, not at her. Mai looked where his eyes gazed. He was grinning now; he wrapped his arm around Mai and rested his head on her head.

'Am I still that short?' she asked jokingly to herself. 'It's okay, I don't want to be taller than him,' she grinned.

"Mai, you love me right?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"Okay, that's a good thing, a very good thing."

"Why?"

"Because, it just is," he answered.


	55. Chapter 55

Bored so today is Bonus day! That means I update more than one chapter at a time. And you guys! C'mon! review! Please! I mean I have a prequel coming out but I'm not updating it until this story is done. Well, whatever, just read it and tell others about it, please! At least do that! Tell others about my story!

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Fifty five

Mai was getting sick of three things:

Riku waking her up in fright

Pink, cream, and red hearts and colors and roses everywhere

Riku constantly asking her if she loved him or not

Mai didn't know why the color pink was everywhere but it was killing her. She couldn't believe that this color was around for a reason. Riku again had another surprise for her but it was going to be given to her in a couple or days or something like that. Mai wasn't given an actual time as to when she'd get the surprise.

Mai didn't like pink, and she hated Riku staring at her every morning as she woke. It was like he was watching her. He'd always be staring at her. Mai shook the image out of her head, but the one thing that annoyed her the most was his stupid question that he never failed to ask.

"Do you love me?" he asked as they ate breakfast with each other.

Mai groaned, and narrowed her eyes. Riku either didn't notice or he completely ignored her, "Yes, I do," Mai hated that. Did he doubt her love for him? Mai hated it! Why did he doubt her? What did she do? What did she say?

Axel was always around, but Axel never answered Mai's questions. Mai grew irritated with him. Axel would chuckle and shake his head "No". Mai wondered why he was there, he never answered that either.

Mai sighed collected the dishes and took them to the kitchen. She stared into space as her body went on without her. The dishes were almost done, she had one plate left. Mai blinked, she felt cold, very cold, and then she felt heat rise from her body. She leaned into the sink and coughed, and she spat what ever liquid was in her mouth. She opened her eyes only to shut them again. The liquid came up her throat again. But that was the last time.

Mai didn't open her eyes and she turned on the water and cupped her hand. She drunk some from her hand and leaned into the sink more. What was wrong with her? She gasped for air, her throat was burning. She stood up, somehow Riku and Axel had not heard, that was a relief. Mai sighed and finished the dishes and went back to her boyfriend and her friend. Mai was having a hard time still thinking of Riku as her boyfriend. Mai grinned, they were waiting for her but they were silent.

"Mai we have to go somewhere, can you stay here and wait for us?" Riku stood. Mai tilted her head and grinned; she straightened her head and waited for him to explain. "I wanted to go to the store for something; can you wait here with Benjie and stay out of trouble?" Riku joked.

"Of course not, while you're gone I'll rob a house or two and hi-jack a car for fun, I'll have Benjie attack a couple of kids on the way to the bank to rob it."

"Well, be back before I do," Riku chuckled.

"Okay but if I call you from the police station don't freak out okay?"

"Alright," Riku said. "See ya," Riku waved.

Axel waved and they left. Mai locked the door behind them and went to the basement. Benjie was sleeping. Mai sighed. She didn't like this life-style so much, especially since Benjie was barely apart of her life any more. Mai walked back up the stairs. Mai then felt something forcing it's way up her neck. Mai tried to force it back down but it was stronger. Mai ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Why was this happening to her? She didn't open her eyes to see what came out of her. She threw up again and again and again. It just kept coming. She finally stopped; she kept her eyes closed as she flushed the toilet. Mai gasped, her throat was burning like someone was sticking a piece of burning coal down her throat. Mai splashed cold water in her mouth and on her face.

Mai looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were a different shade, no longer red but a whole different color entirely. Mai stared confused. Mai turned away and walked upstairs, she had to lay down, but she did feel sick but why? She felt fine earlier. Mai couldn't ponder it. She exhaled and got in bed. Mai thought for a while, she wondered if she should tell Riku, she wondered if he'd lose his cool and drive her to the hospital. She allowed a grin to crawl on her face but it soon faded. She wondered why she was throwing up… 'No! Am I?' she sat up quickly in fright. 'I can't be… I still eat, I don't get irritated, I don't… have those, I didn't have any dizzy spells, so I guess not but… still, I threw up two times today, that might just be just the beginning… no, not that I don't want… I just can't see my self as a mother… no, no, not now, I can't be.'

Mai held her belly, she pondered, she could be pregnant, she could be but… how could she know for sure? Mai swallowed, there was a strong possibility but… she wasn't human, so the child won't be human, so the child will be different, it will not be human. Mai rubbed her belly and realized that she couldn't have a child, if she did Riku would be the father of a freak. Mai shuttered, she couldn't allow that to happen.

Seconds later she felt the impulse again, she ran to the bath room and threw up some more.


	56. Valentine's Day Special

Alright! For you guys whom love this Orginal Pairing I give you the chapter that is 19 chapters away from the twisted ending! Last chapter of Bonus day!

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Fifty six

(Valentine's Day Special)

Mai had been on the scale every day since that evening. So far no weight gained. That's great. Mai still hadn't told Riku yet. Mai swallowed, she was having sleepless nights again. Mai was also eating different; she would eat less and less. Mai was getting sick of Riku's question, then she concluded that she was being irritated, okay three things down, vomiting, eating habits changed and irritation, she was three steps closer to what she feared.

Mai was also annoyed with the colors of pink, red and white all over the place. It was driving her crazy. Hearts and what not! It was annoying!

"Mai, do you love me?" Riku held her from behind while she washed the dishes.

Mai exhaled placed the dishes down and dried her hands, she turned around in his arms, held him and looked into his eyes, "Do you doubt me?" she asked.

"No, but I want to hear you say it," Riku assured her. "I can't hear you say it any more?"

Mai lowered her eyes for a second, "I was just asking," Mai threw in a fake smile. And turned back to the dishes, Riku continued to hold her. Mai just prayed that her guts wouldn't rat her out.

"Okay, my surprise is today, so after you finish the dishes you and I are going out to my surprise."

"Okay," Mai turned around again, "I'll go- without a fight- if you promise that this is your last surprise," Mai said.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise," Riku chuckled.

"Pinky?"

"Pinky," Riku locked his pinky with hers and kissed her.

"Okay, let's go, I finished." Mai looked around, "Riku, where's Axel?"

"He's gone, he had to go," Riku told her.

"Okay," Mai grinned and nodded. He wasn't much help to her anyway.

Riku locked his arm around Mai's waist and they walked out of the beach house (after forcing her to where a two piece bikini and a white skirt with white sandals. Mai soon realized this is what he meant by showing some skin). Riku gave Mai a grin and reached into his pocket. Riku chuckled as he handed Mai a blindfold.

"Are you serious?" Mai looked into his hand and said flatly.

"Yes, but don't worry you'll only wear it for a short time, and I don't want any cheating okay?"

"Okay," she groaned.

Riku waited until Mai blinded herself and reached out for Riku's side. After making sure she couldn't see Riku grabbed her hand and ran. Mai freaking out tried to run but blindness freaked her out. Riku continued to run though Mai wondered where they were going.

"We're here," Riku had stopped, "You can take them off," he encouraged her. Mai hesitated and un-did the knot and slowly opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes Mai saw a plain of grass and creatures of black, brown, white, tan and mix all over the place. Their tails were swaying left and right. Their heads low eating the grass. Mai blinked again. "You and I are going horse riding."

"Riku…" Mai could only mutter, she was shocked, these horses were nice, beautiful! Mai looked at him in shock. "Riku…"

"Do you like it?"

"I… I…"

"C'mon, let's go!"

Riku took Mai's hand and dragged her inside the office that was a few feet away. Riku dealt with everything and when he came back he led Mai to the horse she would ride. Riku helped her on the horse and then got on his. Riku's horse was pure white and Mai's was a mix of brown and white.

Riku taught Mai how to ride and she learned quickly, so quickly that they were riding in basically no time. Mai and Riku rode for hours, Mai was really enjoying herself. Mai was so happy Riku could only grin in victory. But their time was soon up.

Riku then **dragged** Mai to the movie theater down the street towards the beach house (Mai didn't want to leave the horses just yet). Riku treated her to the movie and bought tickets to the movie she wanted. While they sat together Riku wrapped his arm around Mai's neck, and rested his head on her shoulder. Mai didn't mind at all. But Riku was nervous about something. Mai could see that in his face. Mai smile, after the movie she was happy she didn't fight. Then Riku treated her out to eat. It was… scary.

"Mai…" Riku's voice was shaky, why was he nervous? "Do… do you want anything else?"

"No," Mai said. "Riku are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Riku said, "C'mon I have one last thing for you," Riku looked out the window. Mai hurried and waited for Riku. Riku smiled nervously and took her hand and kissed it. "This is the last thing, I promise," Riku said. They walked to the beach which was not far; it was close to the beach house. Mai held Riku's hands, their fingers interlocking and her sandals off, Mai's bikini was a light purple was the only thing she had on. Something Riku made her put on. Her legs were covered by a cream long skirt. Mai didn't mind walking around in it, Riku was in his shorts and wore sandals like her. Mai then noticed why Riku wanted her to hurry. They stopped and looked out the ocean.

The sun was starting to dim, it's orange light was casting down on the beach, the sky opposite of the sun was dark and was starting to shine with it's little diamonds. The lights of the streets were slowly coming on, fading in the dark by only a little. Mai wondered if she could choose which one was more beautiful, the sunset or the stars that were behind her. Mai looked at the last glimpse of the sun.

Mai goes to look at Riku and he nervously turned away. He was blushing. "Mai, do you love me?"

Mai turned red with anger, she controlled it enough not to yell but she did say it loud, "Yes! For the final time yes!" Mai waited for him chuckle; she waited for him to tease her bright red face. But he didn't. Mai sighed, "I'm sorry." She said.

"Will you love me forever?" he asked after she slightly turned her head away.

"Yes," she said.

"No matter what?"

"Yes," she answered again.

"Are you sure?"

Mai groaned, "Yes, I'm sure!"

"Are you sure you love me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she grew annoyed again.

"So you'll marry me?"

"Ye-" Mai paused. She back away a couple of steps. "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Mai blinked, Riku was on one knee now, he held out a ring in his hand. Riku looked deeply in her eyes and waited. Mai blinked wide eyed. Mai stopped breathing, Mai's heart stopped beating, everything stopped. Mai couldn't move, think or anything else. Mai stared at him. Suddenly everything was dark, Mai wasn't sure if the sun was gone or if that was her vision going. Mai blinked, that was the only thing that seemed to work. Mai then saw nothing.

e

Mai looked around and she could see light. Mai wondered what happened. When she woke she saw that it was still dark, she looked around and saw Riku holding her hand. Riku chuckled when she sat up.

"Riku?"

"That wasn't too kind of you, passing out while I proposed," Riku chuckled. "I'm the one who should have passed out."

"Riku?" Mai hugged him. "What happened?"

"I think you need a little more sleep," Riku chuckled.

"But…"

"Actually before you go back to sleep will you answer my question?" Mai paused. "Do I have to explain it again?"

"Yes," Mai answered. Riku sighed and was about to ask again. "No, I mean… yes," Mai answered.

"You… mean it?!" Riku's face lit up.

"Yes," Mai hugged him. "I will," Mai said.

"I'm… so… happy… thank… you, thank you, Mai."

"You're welcome," Mai hugged him tighter.

"Happy Valentine's day, Mai," Riku whispered to her.

"What's that?"

Riku chuckled, "The holiday of love," Riku explained.

Mai chuckled, "You've been planning this for weeks haven't you?"

"You bet," Riku grinned. Mai smiled and kissed him, crushing her lips against his and holding him tighter. Riku resisted a little, "Not tonight, the first time was the most I'll allow," he said.

Mai was wide eyed. "What?"

"Until we get married you're not having any of this," Riku chuckled. His hand moved up and down his body, he was referring to his body.

"You suck," she joked.

"Whatever," Riku shrugged.

Mai kissed him again. But it went nowhere.


	57. Chapter 57

Nothing important to say.

Enjoy!

Riku and Mai

Fifty seven

Days, weeks had passed; they were back in their home. Mai was happy to be home, Benjie was with her a lot more. She'd walk him for hours and hours, Mai would play with him for hours too, Riku was always there watching. Always…

Mai wondered if he would do that more. Maybe what Raven said was true, if he married her he would be even closer to her. And being closer meant he was always going to be there, watching her, making sure she was safe and happy.

Mai had given Benjie a bath a few days ago, it was odd most dogs hated it, but he loved it. But Mai… she hated it. Benjie moved too much.

If she wasn't behind closed doors Riku was watching, and Mai was throwing up more and more now. She was starting to worry that Riku had noticed. His ice blue eyes were always there if the doors weren't closed. Mai remembered what happened that day she was giving Benjie a bath and she paused while she was raising him off. Mai paused and held her belly and then held her mouth, she threw up. She was glad she was in the bathroom when it happened. Vomiting in a sink or garbage can somewhere else in the house would capture Riku's attention quickly.

Mai shook the image out of her head. She could see that her body was changing faster than she thought it would. Mai coughed, it wasn't violent but it wasn't something to ignore. Mai was thankfully out for a walk this morning.

There was no way she could have been able to get to walk alone; Riku allowed her the space she was ready to beg for. He gave her the space only because he had other matters to take care of: wedding. She needed to clear her mind. Was she pregnant? Was she going to be a mother? Was she going to handle being married? Would her life just be fine? Would she go on without seeing Doki again? That was the big question. Doki seemed to come just when she didn't want him to. He appeared when you least wanted it. Dead or alive he might come back.

Mai held on to Benjie's leash, she was so afraid of being married _and_ a mother. Mai didn't want to be a mother so soon, married, maybe but not a mother.

Mai sighed, it was warmer, spring was near. The snow was gone and the air was filled with the smell of grass and sweet flowers that haven't blossomed yet.

Mai sucked in the air, she couldn't see any changes in her body, still no gained weight, no dizzy spells, so far nothing but the usual vomiting and the other two things. Mai wondered how long she could keep this up. Riku would find out and she promised to stop holding things from him but she was afraid for him. She was afraid of his reaction. Mai held in her thoughts.

Mai then left those thought alone, she got sick of thinking about it. Now her thoughts were on her wedding. Riku had everything planned out except for who would give her away. Mai had no idea what he was talking about, she knew what marriage was but didn't know what he was talking about. Mai would just shrug and let him deal with it. Mai did help with picking colors and stuff but Mai was barely doing anything. She wondered if she should try and help more.

'Stupid,' Mai thought, 'I don't know what I want any more,' she sighed. Benjie ran back to her, Mai had realized that she had stopped walking. She looked around and noticed that she walked farther than she had intended. Mai looked down at Benjie and picked him up. He was tired, Mai could see that. She carried Benjie as she walked deep in thought. "Benjie, I don't know what's going to happen, even if I never see Doki again the scar is still there. I don't know if I'll be able to move on."

"I think you will," Mai jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. Mai turned quickly and held in her scream. Xemnas, he was back.

"Xemnas…" Mai whispered out of fear. She found herself frozen in his gaze. He was dressed in normal clothes too, Mai swallowed and held Benjie tightly. "Xemnas…"

"Yes, that's my name," he had an evil grin on his face.

"What… what do you want?" Mai felt cold in this warm air.

"Doki is feeling better now and he's giving you one last chance to come back. If you don't comply he'll have a field day with your life," Xemnas said. Mai froze and listened with fear filling her body. "Mai, Doki said he'll start with your dog, and then Riku and then anyone else that is in your life."

Mai blinked and realized what Xemnas was saying. Doki was alive.

"I won't allow you…" Mai bit her lip, she couldn't stop Doki from doing anything. Mai backed up a couple steps and was ready to run.

"Don't run, I'll just catch you and drag you back. Now answer, yes or no?" Xemnas summoned his light sabers from his hands.

Mai stared and tried to think but fear gripped her. She looked at Xemnas, his light saber glowing red. Mai shook her head and tried to hold herself together. "No!"

"Too bad," Xemnas said, his light sabers vanished. "Mai, I hope you know what you're doing."

Mai ran down the street and basically slammed into the door of the mansion. Mai placed Benjie down and called frantically for Riku. Mai found him in the kitchen. Mai was covered in her sweat and out of breath. Mai ran to him and held him tight.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Riku asked he held her.

"Xemnas…" she gasped so much for air that she couldn't tell him of her fear. "Xemnas…"

"Mai, calm down, what's wrong," Riku was a little bit more worried, it was in his voice.

"Xemnas… he…" she swallowed and continued, "He said that Doki's doing better! He said that if I didn't go to him he'd start to kill the people close to me!" Mai finally spat out.

Riku's ice blue eyes were now more like fire blue eyes. He grew upset so quickly that Mai was shocked with fear. Before she could recover she heard a skid and then a crash. Mai snapped her head towards the door. Riku and Mai shared a quick glance and then dashed off to the front door. Mai paused when she saw the front door open. She left it open? After her quick pause Mai dashed out the door. Mai met Riku at the front gate and paused. Mai dropped to her knees.

"No!" she cried. Mai yelled as if yelling to the stars, she screamed until her voice gave out. Mai shed tears. She yelled louder and louder. "Benjie!"

Riku was frozen, a car, luckily small, was totaled in the front. Behind it was a long trail of skid marks and blood. Riku blinked in shock and confusion. He looked at Mai and then back at the car that was totaled with the street light. Riku looked under the wheel, Mai's screams continued, and so did the blood gushing out of Benjie's limp body.

After a few seconds of total shock Riku ran to help the person stuck inside the car. Mai had continued to scream but dashed for the car and her small dog. Riku with his speed and strength had saved the person whom was inside.

The man's head was basically open from hitting the dashboard of his car and his nose was broken along with most of his face. Riku quickly summoned his blade and healed the man. But just as quickly he de-summoned it and called for help with his cell phone what was somehow always with him.

Mai was holding Benjie's body; she rubbed his bloody face in her face, whispering to him. Mai cried and cried more but her screams were finished. "Benjie… please… say something… please," Mai begged. Riku watched her as she held her beloved dog. He pulled his eyes away, he felt guilty for this. He exhale through his nose with his eyes closed and kept his eyes away. Mai continued to rock him.

Riku hung up the phone, his guilt was pushed to the test when the ambulance didn't get there in time. Mai was still holding Benjie ten minutes after he called. Riku knew that these were Benjie's last moments but he couldn't tell Mai that. Riku thought back, this was just like Sora's death, only… Benjie wasn't going to become another person and come back to them. Riku went to her side, as guilty as he felt, and tried to calm her. He had made up his mind, he was going to tell her to say good-bye. "Mai…" he touched her shoulder.

"No!" she said in a loud whisper, her voice was gone from her yells and screams. She placed Benjie down and closed her eyes, she waited until her Chakra was covering her hand, she looked at her hand and then cried some more "He's going to live," she said, squeezing her eyes shut she placed her hand on Benjie's slowly rising and falling side.

Riku watched her in amazement. Mai's hand was glowing with a white and blue flame, Benjie's side was rising and falling faster and faster. Mai lifted her hand and grinned, but tears fell from her eyes more. "He's fine," Mai said, she wrapped her arms around Benjie, and held him in his arms, "He'll still need medical support, I could only stop the bleeding."

Mai stood, Riku stood with her. "Why didn't you think of that sooner?"

"I was screaming too much to think clearly."

"I'm glad he's okay, I couldn't bare to see you hurt, even though I was going to tell you the bad news."

"You didn't think he was going to live did you?" Mai asked.

Riku shook his head, "No, I'm sorry," he answered.

Mai looked at Benjie, sleeping in her arms, "It's okay, if I hadn't cleared my mind it would have happened," she shrugged sadly and sighed.

"Mai," Riku wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry, like you said he's going to be fine," Riku said.

"But… Doki said he'd start with Benjie… and then… you."

Riku frowned, "I don't think he's going to get to me."

"And what if he does?" Mai's voice was oddly coming back. "What if he sends more Heartless and Nobodies that neither of us can handle? What if he kills people we don't know? What if he kills your friends? What if he ends up getting close enough to you? What am I suppose to do then?!" she yelled her voice was her's again. "What then Riku? What if Doki gets close enough to me to kill me or take me back to his home? What will you do? What can you do? What can anyone do?!"

Riku's arm dropped from around her, he faced down and then sighed, "I didn't know you were… so bottled." He said.

Mai's eyes that were once filled with anger were now ashamed. "Riku…"

"Mai, I will do anything to protect you, anything, my blade, my money, my family even, and especial my life, if it keeps you safe I will do whatever it takes," Mai lowered her eyes.

"Ma'am," a man came to her, he held up his hands to take Benjie. Mai lowered her eyes to him and then handed her small dog over to the medic. They had (finally) gotten there while Mai was exploding.

"Mai," Riku said.

"Riku, I'm sorry," Mai said.

Riku wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "It's okay," he comforted her, "It's alright," Riku rocked her. Mai was working up a cry again. But not because of what Riku thought it was. Mai was going to vomit and, today, Riku would find out of her secret she'd been keeping for a while.

Mai pushed herself away from Riku and dashed into the house. She ran for the kitchen and threw up in the sink, that wasn't the brightest idea but she was too tired, stress, and freaked out to think clearly. She opened her eyes for the first time to see… blood. Mai raised it down as quickly as she could. She cupped her hand for water and then gasped for air.

"Mai?" Riku's voice was filled with concern. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Mai shook her head, she hung her head. "No, Riku… I think… I think I'm…"


	58. Chapter 58

This is a Doki chapter, something that I cooked up to give you an idea of what is going on with Doki. It's fun to write but at the same time thinking on a bad guys level is hard. So I hope you enjoy my hard work. I only ask that you review!

Enjoy!

Doki

Fifty eight

Silence… that was the only sound other than the harsh breathing coming from Doki.

"He's still dying, but it's clear he's getting better," Xemnas said. Xemnas came from Doki's room closing the door behind him.

"You know, I just don't get why Roxas and Namine aren't here," Sephiroth said, he wasn't paying any attention to Xemnas; they both sat in the same room, a room away from Doki, and were silent. Xemnas sat down and sighed.

Xemnas glared at him. "Well, if you must know, Doki and I are the ones who killed Kairi; we helped pull her Nobody out of her. With her Nobody on our side we could change the memories of certain humans," he paused, he looked at Sephiroth, he was resting his face on his fist, listening intently. "We also needed Keyblade wielders; with wielders on our side we can capture more Heartless. With more Heartless we can take over Heart Haven more easily."

"But why does Doki want it so much?"

Xemnas groaned. "Because he is jealousy, he wanted the world where he came from because of what he is. He is not human, and neither can he die by normal means. Besides he wanted to get rid of the King for her… Ikari."

"So, you're saying that you followed him out of fear?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk.

"No, curiosity," he answered. "And because I wasn't going to die a horrible death, which he would have gladly put upon me."

"And fear," Sephiroth threw at him again.

Xemnas frowned and stood, "My clone should do his job now, I admit that I took the idea away from a former member," Xemnas folded his arms as he thought about the clone, pulled from Riku a few days after they left Midgar, "however I won't tell you how to do it."

"Darn, and I thought no one could read my mind."

"Doki told me what you wanted to do," Xemnas said, "You won't be able to clone yourself, in no way, shape or form."

"Fine," Sephiroth said. "But I must say, you're close to Doki, why is that?"

Xemnas thought back, his time in Heart Haven was short, long but short, it was long because he had been there for hundreds of years but compared to earth little time passed, barely any time passed, it was odd.

Xemnas then thought how he was living carefree, how he was free to do anything he wanted regardless of the laws, and lack of emotions. Xemnas then thought of Doki, Doki knew him for years, even before Xemnas became Xemnas.

"Doki made me number one of the first organization because I was the first to join."

"That's nonsense, what is he? Is he zero?"

"Actually he is, he is zero, Number Zero. He was the most dangerous and only I could talk to him, I wasn't allowed to talk about him because it would confuse the other Nobodies; Doki wanted nothing more than to take over Heart Haven. He truly did. More than I thought when I said I'd help."

Sephiroth grinned evilly. "That's interesting so why aren't the two Keyblade wielders here with us?" he stood and met Xemnas' gaze. "Surely, Doki has he has enough power to force them to do what he wants," he said. "He used that power on me once before," he thought back to that day he and Xemnas sat on the roof of a sound across the street from Riku's smaller house. He remembered the pain that Doki forced on him.

"No, he doesn't, the reason is simple, Keyblade wielders are stronger than that power of force. Doki can't force them to do anything so long as they have the power to use the Keyblade, but if they follow of their own free will…"

"Doki can do whatever he wants to them afterwards," Sephiroth filled in. He lowered his eyes. "Where's Axel? He should have been back by now," Sephiroth looked at the door waiting, hoping that he'd show up in a few seconds. He wanted to kill something. Doki's little lie was different from what he told Axel. Doki wanted Sephiroth to kill him when he came back.

Xemnas turned his back to Sephiroth and walked to where Doki waited in his room.

"I can't take this any more," Doki yelled, oddly he was standing at the door, he was too weak to barely move, how he was able to stand was unbelievable, his hand firmly held the door.

Just as suddenly there was a loud cracking sound. Doki fell to his knees. Xemnas ran to his side. The train station started to make that cracking sound even more. Doki was gasping for air and Sephiroth and Xemnas were shocked.

Xemnas picked Doki up in his arms and ran out of the station. Sephiroth soon followed. Now that they were outside they could see the sudden damage of the old abandoned train station. The building was collapsing on its self. No… Heartless and Nobodies, they were attacking the old building and tearing it apart piece by piece.

"Doki what did you do?!" Xemnas yelled out to the man in his arms.

Doki blinked slowly, "I… let… go," he answered he closed his eyes and soon unconscious. In other words, Doki had stopped using his power to keep the Heartless in a invisible cage, he had the Heartless numbered, counted and organized and hidden in a shadow realm but in order to keep them there he had to use his strength, but that was easier said than done. Doki basically gave up holding the Heartless and Nobodies there. This gave him a little bit of power now.

Xemnas shook his head in denial, 'No, Doki, no, you shouldn't have, they'll attack everything!'

Doki didn't respond.

"Doki!" Sephiroth yelled, Doki was, in Sephiroth's eyes, dead. Or at least that's what Xemnas thought Sephiroth was thinking.

Sephiroth struggled as Doki continued to talk in his mind. "No!" Sephiroth's hand started to reach for his sword. Xemnas watched shocked but watched carefully, he couldn't understand what was happening.

"Doki, no, if you kill them we'll have to start all over…"

Xemnas then understood, Doki was going to kill all of the Heartless and Nobodies that they had collected over the span of two years. Sephiroth struggled more and more but his hand was inching its way closer to the sword.

Then Sephiroth's hand stopped. Doki snapped his eyes open and yelled. "She… she's going to… No!" he stood so quickly that no high speed camera could catch up. Doki yelled filled with anger and his eyes that were once a dull green were bright and shining brighter than the sun.

The Heartless and Nobodies that were the closest now were sucked into his body like a vacuum. Doki grew stronger and then the Heartless and Nobodies that got away attacked people, soon screams were heard all over the place.

Doki was gazing forward, he was going to find Nikushimi and take her home, forget the law, forget the rules, he needed her otherwise he'd die and the Heartless and Nobodies would lose control. He had to act fast though, those creatures that he soaked up would die, he'd have to either go limb again or soak up more of them. But… if he took the princess back home he wouldn't have to worry about that.

Doki smirked, he knew how to get her attention, give her what she wants. Her memories. For what ever reason she had forgotten them, Doki didn't understand why, maybe it was an affect of one of the laws, he couldn't remember but he had no choice but to go and look for her. He lifted his hand and summoned a small golden box to his hand. He wasn't sure how he had found this but he kept it ever since he stepped foot on this place.

He looked down at it for a second and sighed.

"She's mine."

"Doki," Xemnas stood, he looked at his leader, he was furious, about what? Who knows, he'd get ticked off with anything. "What's wrong?"

"That girl, Nikushimi, the Princess she's… she's going to marry that human!" Doki yelled.

"But…"

"Let's go!" Doki yelled running by them.


	59. Chapter 59

The story is almost over. I'm going to give you up to chapter uh... I think 65 only because I want the story to be over with. Besides that I'm sick of updating right now. If I don't finish updating this story I can't fully focus on my other stories. So yeah...

Enjoy!

Doki/Riku and Mai

Fifty nine

Okay, so finding her wasn't going to be easy, she hadn't summoned her blade in a long while and on top of that hate wasn't in her, no hate. She wasn't expressing the emotions that he controlled either; if she did he'd be able to find her easily. It was like tracking down a smell, but she didn't leave a trail.

'Darn,' Doki thought, 'Either she's smarter than I thought or she's dead, but if she was dead I'd know, darn.'

"Doki," Sephiroth said. "I got some news from Axel," Sephiroth ran next to Doki. They were leaping from roof top to roof top in search for Nikushimi, the princess.

"What is it? If it's not useful don't share it," Doki said firmly, and annoyed.

"Roxas and Namine are gone," Sephiroth smirked.

Doki for a spilt second paused but continued without missing a beat. "Is that so?"

"It seems like it, so are their Heartless," Sephiroth nodded once.

"Interesting, I guess they used the Heartless after all," Doki smirked.

"It sounds like it, I destroyed mine months ago," Xemnas said. He too was leaping with them, they were moving so fast that the rain drops barely touched them, they crashed into the ones that were falling but they were pushed off by the wind that was coming head on very quickly.

Doki led, they had a triangle formation: Doki, the head, Sephiroth to the right and Xemnas to the left. They were in the city now, for some reason Doki didn't want to just pop around for Nikushimi he want to run.

"Did you really?"

"Yes, I don't want to be my original he was too weak."

Sephiroth smiled, "Anybody, Nobody, what's the difference? You're still weak in my book," Sephiroth taunted.

"Silence," Doki said. "I want Nikushimi, her, I want nothing more, and if you two ruin it for me you're both going to see how weak you really are," Doki threatened.

"Sir," the both answered.

"Princess, I'm coming for you," Doki said.

They traveled for as least five more miles before they were stopped by hundreds of Heartless and Nobodies again. 'Darn, if I have to stop every time Heartless show up I'll never find her before… darn! I have to hurry,' Doki summoned his Kingdom Key and started to attack. He has to kill these things even though was wanted them so badly. He didn't want to get rid of them. But he had no choice.

&

Mai listened to Riku's laugh, "Are you crazy, babe? You're not pregnant," he laughed, "Trust me, you're not, you would have been showing by now," Riku wrapped his arm around her.

Mai was stuck at the word "babe," Mai stared blankly at him. She wondered if Riku was joking with her. "How sure are you?" she asked.

"Mai it's been a few weeks you would have been showing something by now, by month four your belly should be popping out." Riku tapped her belly twice. Mai grinned.

"Oh, that's good news," Mai grinned again. She looked into his eyes. "Riku… I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"You wanted a child and I couldn't-"

"Stop it, I want a child after we're married not before besides I'm not begging for one anyway, we're still so young, especially you," Riku said.

"Me?"

"Hmm?"

"What?" Mai pressed, what was he thinking about?

"Well, when times comes for the baby to be… born… the woman or mother would go through a lot of pain."

"Oh, pain…" Mai whispered.

"I don't want you to go through that so young we can wait a few years," Riku said.

Mai looked down, "Are you going to tell them?" she asked changing the subject very quickly. She had no interest in talking about pain.

Riku studied her for a second, "I don't know, they might not approve even though they know how happy you make me," Riku shrugged.

"I don't care, I'll marry you either way."

"Okay, fine, stubborn-pants," Riku said, "I'll tell them."

"Good," Mai said. "Riku, I don't want to go though," Mai said.

"That's the tradition, you'll be the first to break it," Riku teased.

"I know but I want to do something," Mai said, "I want to visit Benjie," she spoke his name softly.

"Okay," he kissed her forehead, "I'll talk to my parents tomorrow and I'll come back after you do."

"Okay," Mai answered. Mai grinned; she had a sad grin on her face. She turned her head away for a second. "Riku… when will Benjie be home again?"

Riku bit his lip, he thought for a quick moment, "It depends, because he might need to stay at the vet for a while, might not but it might be much sooner than two or three weeks."

Mai sighed, she was afraid he'd say that. She thought about waiting that long, she'd throw up more and more and she'd be waiting for Doki's next plan. She'd be waiting for him to appear in her room or something. Mai was coughing up blood, what was wrong with her? Axel was gone, he didn't help much while he was here, and if she went to Doki for help she'd be forced to do whatever he wanted. Mai didn't want to go to Doki for anything. She didn't trust him. She never would.

Mai wrapped her arms around Riku. She needed to be comforted, she almost lost her dog. Her baby, she was so glad she couldn't hear his thoughts; he must have been in so much pain. Mai looked into her memories, Benjie was like her baby, and she cared for him like it was a child. Mai smiled at the thought of being a mom, she never really considered Benjie being her child until now.

Mai was also happy that she wouldn't be a _real_ mom so soon.

$T

'This is taking too long!' Doki groaned.

"Doki, should we split up? They do live in this area, they might be at the store or something." Xemnas offered.

"Fine! Go a head! Find her and report to me!" Doki groaned. They separated while they were jumping from roof top to roof top. So far Nikushimi was no where to be seen. Where was she? Where was his princess?!


	60. Chapter 60

Riku and Mai

Sixty

Mai watched as Riku got in the back of the limo it was about three a clock in the morning. Riku told her that she could see him today; it was a good sign and that the vet was open 24/7. That meant that Benjie was doing a lot better and she could see him when ever she wanted. Mai was pleased with the thought and as freaky as it was she was going to touch Benjie's forehead. She was going to take care of him forever. And if that meant she would evade his mind she would do so.

She wondered if she should have gone with Riku. No, she had to see Benjie. She got her keys and got on her bike. She drove to the animal hospital that they left him at. Mai was glad it was a short drive, she parked her bike and walked in, she was getting used to riding without a helmet, and the police didn't stop her, they knew her face, they knew who she was and knew not to mess with her with certain things.

Mai spoke to a person at the front desk. The man nodded and pointed in the direction she wanted to go. Mai was greeted by a doctor at the desk that she stopped at next.

"Mai, Benjie's been waiting for you," the doctor said, "And he has visitors, they're in the room now," the doctor with brown eyes smiled warmly. "Shall I walk you in?"

"No, but who are those people?"

"A girl named Raven and her husband."

"Husband?!" Mai turned quickly and looked into the room. The grey walls were far apart, and on one side of the large room was a small lifted bed. Benjie was on his side breathing slowly but it picked up as his eyes saw Mai. Mai's eyes were on the two people standing over the bed. "Raven?!"

"Mai!" Raven cheered, she went over to Mai, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad to see you," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"I came to see how Benjie's doing," Raven turned to the dog that was frantically trying to turn full face toward his owner. "Riku told me what happened. He's in good shape," Raven grinned she looked at Benjie. "Oh, meet Mike," Raven turned to the tall man that was very lean. He had short hair and he was just as dark as Raven. He was very handsome. "Mike meet Mai, the girl I told you about," Raven wrapped her arm around Mike.

Mike smiled warmly and shook Mai's hand. "I'm Mike," he said.

"Nice to meet you… um… Raven… when did you get married?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Raven grinned, "I would've told you but I didn't think you'd care." She shook her head.

Mai felt disappointed, "Raven, I thought we were friends?"

"I didn't think you care," Raven said with a little shame in her voice, "But don't worry, we had tons of pictures and videos of it, you can have copies if you want," Raven said.

"That'd be nice," Mai grinned. She went to Benjie. She gave him a small pat on the head. "So is anything else new?"

"She's going to be a mom," Mike answered dryly, odd, he was cheerful a second ago.

"A mom?" Mai turned in half shock. "Are you serious?!"

"Yup, I'm going to have a baby," Raven smiled.

"That's great!" Mai hugged her; Raven was taken off guard for a moment. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm glad _you_ are," Raven said she glanced at Mike for a mere second then pulled away, "But enough about me, what about you and Riku?"

Mai paused, her smile turned into a small grin, filled with nervousness. "We're… getting… married."

"Oh! Yes! Riku popped the question! Oh this is great news!" Raven jumped around.

"You're a lunatic," Mai chuckled.

"But don't you understand what this means?! He truly loves you! He's already got his plans ready for how you'll spend your life together I'm sure, oh, Mai, this is great news!"

"I know, but…" she turned to Benjie for a second, then looked back at Raven, "Can you give me a little time with Benjie, I haven't seen him in a while so can I…"

"Say no more, we should leave," Mike said.

"What?"

"C'mon Raven, let's give the girl her privacy," Mike pulled on her arm.

"Oh, alright, bye, Mai!" Raven stopped fighting and waved to Mai. Mai waved back with a faint grin and looked at Benjie when they were gone. "Oh, Mai… before we go… take my number," Raven said.

"Why?"

"I'm moving too, so…"

"That's why you're here so early…"

"Basically, I was going to leave you a note but…"

"Don't worry about it," Mai grinned, She took the card and instantly threw her arms around Raven, "Thank you, Raven for everything," Mai said honestly.

"You're welcome, bye Mai, I'll miss you."

"Same here…" Mai waved.

Mai looked at her dog, her small dog that shouldn't be alive, Mai gave him another pat, he was stuck in two casts and a cone around his neck, the poor thing, he so wanted to gnaw at his leg, it was so itchy. Mai took the neck brace off and smiled at Benjie, and then Mai remembered her idea. Could she read the mind of an animal? Mai tilted her head and touched the small space between his eyes. Benjie didn't move but when Mai's thumb pulled back she was shocked.

'Mommy?' she heard a small voice, 'Is something wrong?'

"Benjie?"

"Yes," she heard over the bark.

"Oh, Benjie, are you in any pain?"

'No mommy, I'm fine,' Benjie's thoughts were as clear as a bell. Mai smiled.

"That's good," Mai smiled, "Okay, um… Mom is coming back later okay? Don't bite your leg alright?" Mai said.

'Okay, mommy,' Benjie's thoughts were like that of a five year old boy. 'Are you leaving Mommy?'

"I have to baby," Mai felt odd, she was actually talking to him, and all this time she could have done so.

'Okay, I'll be waiting.' Mai kissed him and he kissed her back, 'I love you,' he barked.

"I love you, Benjie, I have to go now, behave okay?"

'Yes, mommy!'

Mai smiled before she could step out the door she heard her cell ringing. Mai picked it up, it was Riku, and she shrugged and answered it. "Hey," Mai smiled, answering the phone.

"Ms. Goodblood?" a different voice, not Riku's but an older man.

"Yes," Mai was getting nervous, "Is something wrong?"

"We need you to come to Bird Hospital," the man said.

"What?! Why?" Mai was sweating now, what could have happened, "Riku is in a coma right now, we want you to come down and be at his side, he's in fine condition but he's not-"

"What happened?!" Mai yelled.

"He was hit by a car," the doctor said silently after a moment.

Mai froze.

Riku… hit… by… a… car…? No! This was clearly Doki's doing, Mai was going to kill him.

"Ms. Goodblood?"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Mai hung up the phone and dashed out the animal hospital so quickly that the people at their desk didn't see her. Mai had only one thing on her mind. Riku.

Mai was there in record time.

Mai stormed through the hospital until she found a doctor whom knew where Riku was. Mai was shown to the room. Mai walked in the room and rushed to Riku's side the second she saw him. Mai touched his face, it was cold, that was weird he was always warm. She couldn't call out his name; his eyes were gone behind is lids. Mai shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't happen to him. Mai rested her head on the side of his bed.

"He's in a stable condition, he's okay but he's in a coma right now." A female doctor rested her hand on Mai's shoulder.

Mai looked up into her eyes. "He's going to be fine?"

"Yes," she smiled. She walked away, "We'll be here in a second if you need us," she walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

Mai watched her leave and then turned her eyes on Riku. She couldn't stand this. Mai thought about all the things that she put Riku through; guilt was running through her, everyone she loved in her life was going through pain. Mai knew this, she was sure. But… what should she do now? Should she go to Doki?

One hour had passed.

Mai couldn't stop thinking about it. Mai just couldn't stop thinking about it! Mai wondered what she should do now? She was suffering, she was hurting. Mai brought nothing but pain for Riku, those days while she was gone with her parents, pain, he almost died, while they were in Midgar, pain, he was being controlled by Doki, while they were in Atlantica Mai made him almost get killed. Mai didn't run while Marluxia was challenging Riku, she hurt Riku when she was in the hospital.

Mai was nothing but pain in his life. He claimed to be happy but Mai couldn't believe that not now, not while he was out cold because of her. She couldn't believe that at all. Riku may have loved her but he knew it too.

She was nothing but pain, and stress.

Another hour has gone by.

Mai hadn't changed her mind; she was the cause of this mess. Mai continued to stay at his side. Waiting for him to wake. Mai looked at her ring, a gift from two people. Mai grinned as tears were running down her face. Kairi, two weeks before she was killed, gave it to Riku. Riku said these exact words.

"Kairi told me that this ring was to be given to someone very special. Kairi got it from her father, her father got it from his father and so on," Riku chuckled, "She said it like this, 'Riku, keep it! Don't fight me, I want you to have it, you are special to me, and thus I want you to have it! And when the time comes give it to someone you find special,' and I took the ring but pretended not to really care but the truth was I was very happy she trusted me with such a gift." Mai remembered when Riku kissed her, it was so soft.

Mai grinned this past was so joyful. Mai grinned, and touched the ring, Riku thought she was special. That was a good thing, a very good thing. Mai wiped her tears and closed her eyes and waited with her eyes closed again.

Four hours… five hours… six hours…

Mai's phone rung, she didn't answer it, she didn't care who it was, it wasn't important, she only wanted to talk to Riku, and it could have been her parents from the grave she wanted to talk to Riku. Mai threw the phone.

It was ringing again. That was the seventh time in the pass eight hours. Mai grew so upset with it that she didn't know what to do. Mai listened to the sound of the phone breaking. After a moment she realized that it wasn't broken she only popped the back off, the battery was still in and the phone started ringing again. Mai started to cry, why was it ringing?

Suddenly the small beeping sound she heard was on going, it was one long continuous beep. Mai wondered why it was doing this. Mai looked up, that thing! That thing that measured heart beats… it stopped. Mai was wide eyed. No! Mai couldn't believe it, eight hours! He was fine! No! He was fine a second ago! No!

Mai blinked in fear. No…

"Aw… too bad, you know you brought this on yourself, y'know," Doki said.

"Doki…?"

"Hello, Princess, glad to see me?" Mai turned and looked at the dead body of Riku. "Aw, Princess, is he gone?" Mai felt so hopeless that she didn't know what to do, she kept her head down. "Princess, I have something for you," Doki said, he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Go away!" she said in a crying voice.

"Now Princess, you best come with me," Doki said.

"Why?" she cried out more tears.

"Because you have nothing left in his world, Benjie is dead," Doki said.

"What?" she whispered.

"He's here, Sephiroth has him," Doki said sadly.

"No!" she turned and looked over her shoulder. "No," she whispered sadly. "Why is this happening?!"

Doki wrapped his arms around her. "Nikushimi, Princess, don't cry, I can make it all go away," Doki stroked her face.

"How…?"

"Come with me," Doki said.

"No… you're lying…" she started to slowly back away.

"No, I'm not, if you come with me I'll make it all better," Doki stroked her face again. "Come with me, and I'll save them. I'll bring them back."

Mai, blinded by grief took Doki's hand. "I… don't… trust you…"

"Don't worry, I will bring him back." Doki said.

"Wait," Mai said. She pulled back for a second and shook her head.

"Take your time," Doki grinned.

Mai took off her ring and wrote a small letter on a piece of paper that was on the nightstand next to his bed. Mai left her ring on top. She kissed Riku's cold forehead and turned to Doki. Mai looked up into his eyes and she allowed her enemy to take her up into his arms. Mai was then carried into a dark hole, gone from where they were.

$L

"Darn, so many deaths today… oh brother, these things again? Why do they keep falling off?" a nurse walked in the room where Riku's body was on the bed. She walked over to the small suction cups and placed them back on his heart. "There we go," she said. She turned and heard the sound of a phone ringing. "What's this?" she walked over to the ringing phone and picked it up. The ID said "Riku". Odd, wasn't this Riku in this bed?

"Hello?" the nurse said.

A young man's voice, "Mai, thank god! Where are you? I've been calling all day!"

"No, this is Nurse Stone, are you looking for Mai Goodblood?"

"Yes, where is she?"

"She must be the bathroom or something, she was here a while ago," the nurse said.

"Where?"

"Bird Hospital," she answered.

"Okay thanks!" Riku hung up.

"Odd," the nurse said. She hung up the phone and placed it down on the night stand. She left out the room and closed the door behind her.


	61. Chapter 61

Riku

Sixty one

'What the heck?!' Riku stood in the door way of the room Mai was suppose to be in. What the heck was going on? Why was he in a bed? Riku looked around, his eyes searching. Mai had not been in that room for a while. Where was she? Riku stepped into the room, his clone was on the bed, it looked like he was dead but Riku knew otherwise, this clone was breathing.

He closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Hey!" Riku heard his voice come from the clone. "Long time no see!"

"Replica?"

"Bingo!" he opened his eyes and took the medical stuff off. He got out of the bed and a black mist covered his body. When the mist vanished Replica was dressed in the organization clothes.

"Replica? You're alive?" Riku was wide eyed; of course it was him, who else would look exactly like him? But how did he come back? He should be dead. Riku was the one that finished of the puppet.

"Surprised? Doki's work," Replica said. He tapped his chest with his thumb, he grinned evilly and waited for his original to say or do something out of shock.

Riku shook his head. "You're kidding me?" Riku said.

"Nope, so are you surprised?"

Riku ignored his question. The cocky thing was trying to start a fight. Not now, Riku had to find Mai. "Where's Mai?!"

Rolling his copied ice blue eyes, he realized his little plan was getting nowhere; his original had no interest in fighting. "You're girlfriend is gone," Replica answered.

"Where is she?!" Riku grabbed him and shook the mirror reflection.

There was no fear in his eyes as Riku shook him. Replica laughed as Riku glared at him. "Haha! This is like old times, isn't it? Well, if you must know she's at the hideout with Doki," he answered.

"Replica, listen, please, I love her," Riku said. "Please, tell me, where is it? She's in danger."

"Love her huh? I wouldn't know what that's like," Replica rolled his eyes. He was trying to change the subject again. "Ever since I was created I only knew hate."

"Replica, listen, please, listen, she's my world, I'll die if she's gone." Riku dropped his arms and sighed.

"Good! Then I'll finally be real!" he smiled.

"Look we've been through this a thousand times! You're not real! Besides Doki's just going to kill you once he gets what he wants."

"Whatever!" he snorted. "I don't care, the fact that I now have some kind of real power over your life is a good thing. Right now I could either help you or kill you, but I'd rather sit back and watch the show."

Riku glared at his clone for a second. He lowered his narrowing eyes and then closed them. Was there a way he could convince him? Was there a way he could try and get the answers he wanted out of him? Riku sighed.

Interrupted by a ringing sound the Rikus snapped their heads up. They both looked at the phone that was on the night stand. Riku look at the phone the dashed to it. Mai's ring was right next to it. They both sat on a letter. Riku opened the phone quickly without thinking.

"Hello?"

"Riku? Where's Mai?" Axel was on the other side of the phone. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, all I know is that she's with Doki right now."

"Darn, I'm too late! Riku listen to me! Doki's taking her back! You have to get her! You have to stop Doki!"

"But where is it?!"

"It's an old train station," Replica answered.

Riku looked at him then sighed, "Axel, Axel?" Axel for some reason was gone.

"Riku?" Replica called. He was looking out the window. Riku realized then how dark it was. He ran to Replica's side and stared out the window. Heartless and Nobodies were headed this way thousands of them. As they came people were screaming in all directions. Those who fell behind became a Heartless. Riku could see this was getting way out of hand. There were so many Heartless and Nobodies that they were making the city look like a black sea, nothing but black and small dots of yellow.

Riku and Replica shared a glance for just a second.

"Replica, listen, you don't have to stay in the dark," Riku said.

"Hmph, don't waste your time, I'm not in any danger, I'm darker than they are so they won't hurt me, Original, they're going after anyone weaker than they are in the dark."

Riku looked at him. "Why do you care?"

"I don't I told you I just wanted to sit back and watch the fun."

"Replica, where is the station?"

"I think you'll find it, it isn't too far from here," he grinned. "See ya, loser," Replica vanished. Riku looked at the letter; he read it and stuffed it in his pocket. Mai wasn't going to leave him so easily. Riku was going to find her and bring her back.


	62. Chapter 62

Doki and Mai

Sixty two

Mai opened her eyes. Doki let her feet on the ground and took a couple steps ahead of her. Mai blinked, confused. This was her home? She thought it would be… different, better looking, not normal (actually, ugly).

Mai looked around the room; it was dirty and old. It was an office and had many file cabinets. The walls were brown and the floor was wood. Dead bugs and a couple of dead mice and rats were in random spots on the floor. But none of that caught Mai's attention. What scared her, what freaked her out was the buckets and buckets of blood everywhere. Mai then understood… her throwing up blood was connected to him. He was hurting. She was hurting but why? Why was his pain connected to her's?

Mai couldn't tell exactly where she was. Doki heard her thoughts. He turned and looked at her. But he answered something else that was floating in his mind.

"Princess," he called. Mai looked at him, she was filled with fear. "You have a new emotion," he grinned.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You know the laws; if an Emotion-Controller dies the person whom has the closest emotion must take the emotion. You now control fear."

"Fear?"

"Yes, Princess," Doki nodded. He stepped closer to her. "Come," he said, he pulled her to a door that was on the far side of the room. He stopped her from going any further and went into the open door. When he came back he held a brown suit, much like the one he was wearing and beckoned her to put it on.

"Brown?" Mai's voice was soft and nervous.

"Yes, the color of fear," Doki said, his green eyes looked at her. Doki grinned. "Please put it on," he chuckled, almost sweetly, "Your hair already matches." he said. "Once you put it on you can change back and forth between your colors."

"Doki…"

"Princess, I promised I'd bring them back didn't I? I won't unless you do what I say," he was calm but his grin was gone.

Mai lowered her head. "Okay," she took the clothes, "Where do I…"

"Right in front of me," Doki said. He folded his arms and waited.

Mai lowered her eyes to the suit. She looked at Doki and sighed, she realized she had no choice in the matter. She placed her brown clothes down on the desk that was near her and pulled off her shirt. Before she could pull it off all the way she was against the wall. Her toes were in pain and her hands were above her head. Mai opened her eyes to see Doki's green ones right in front of her. Doki had one hand holding up her two hands and one stroking the side of her face. His feet were planted on top of her feet, Doki had her legs open.

"Beautiful," he whispered. His nose pressed against her neck. He sniffed her slowly.

"No," Mai snapped her head away.

He chuckled, "Isn't this what you wanted last time we talked? Or were you trying to trick me? Well, let me tell you something, your plan didn't affect me, I was getting sick long before you pulled your little trick but don't get me wrong, I was made weaker staring at your gorgeous body." He sniffed her neck again. "Please me," Doki's eyes turned fire red. Mai watched the transformation. It was eerie. "I'll never hit you again," Doki said. His whole outfit was in red.

Mai looked at his red eyes, he wasn't lying and if he was he was an awesome liar. Mai closed her eyes, a tear ran down her face. "That wasn't part of the deal…"

"My dear Princess, I make the rules around here, you have no power, if you want Riku alive and Benjie alive too you must give me what I want." He looked into her eyes of red with his eyes of red. His grin was simple and eerie. Mai continued to cry, "No, no, don't cry," with his free hand he wiped away the tear. "Don't worry, if you do what I want you'll see them again."

Mai looked into his red eyes and frowned. Doki sighed; he took his free hand and trailed her side, and then her lower body. He pressed his lips against hers and let his hand go down, Mai flinched but didn't fight, Mai continued to cry as she went along with the kiss, she hated the feeling that Doki was putting on her. Mai felt… his hand in the front of her lower area.

Mai continued to go on with the kiss. Doki must have believed her because he dropped her hands and stepped away (releasing her feet), his other hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her close. Mai didn't like his lips, so rough, and uneven, so… cold. Mai lowered her head when Doki moved to her neck. Mai sniffed as her tears ran down her face. She closed her eyes, looking at Doki's ear was so unpleasant. Mai wondered why she just didn't kill herself. Mai bit her lip as Doki took her face into his hands. He looked at her and grinned.

"Hmm… that was fun," Doki said. Mai sucked in air and looked at him, tears streaming down her face. Mai wrapped her hand on her mouth and turned her head away and down. She continued to cry as she slid to the floor. That moment felt like a thousand years, it was… so… painful. Mai leaned her head on the wall, Doki watching her. "Princess, I have something for you," Doki said, seeing her pain he had to give her some thing to cheer her up. "You're box, the thing you asked me about last time we talked."

Mai looked at him and then the box that somehow came out of nowhere. "Doki…" she cried as she touched the golden box.

"Put your clothes on after you open the box." Doki handed it to her and turned away, "I'll leave you alone, okay?" Doki walked out of the room and was gone, for the moment. Mai opened the box and saw fine hairs, not thread. Mai didn't touch them, because the hairs were scary, they were orange and they gave off the vibe of hate. Pure hate, nothing but hate. Mai closed the box and went to her brown clothes. She got dressed and heard Doki coming in again.

"Princess Nikushimi," he seemed dismayed.

Mai turned to him her eyes still a little puffy from crying. Doki walked up to her and kissed her full on the mouth. "What?" Mai turned away. While she thought about it she figured that was her real name. Nikushimi, huh? That's something, her real name, too bad she couldn't understand Japanese.

"I'm glad to have you back," he said, he ignored her irritation. "With you around I can control myself and I can live a lot longer with you around." He grinned.

Mai felt his hand rest on her shoulder. Doki pulled her close, "You still have to please me," he whispered. Mai quickly reacted and pushed back. She had her arms close to her body defensively. "Aw, Fear, what's wrong? Are you afraid?" he joked.

"What did you just call me?" was referring to the other name he called her but it didn't matter.

"You're new name is Fear," he answered. "For example I have two names but I prefer to go by Doki, I am Jealousy and Anger."

"What about Greed?"

"Well, in our world Greed and Jealousy are the same, so I control that too," he shrugged. "So did you open the box?"

"No," Mai answered.

"Why?"

"I don't want to open it yet."

"Oh, well you don't have to open it, just don't lose it," he said. His voice was filled with concern. "You need to open it before you go back home though."

"Why?"

"They are your memories, if you go back without them you'll forget your time here." Mai lowered her eyes and then looked at Doki. "What?" Doki half chuckled.

"Why are you after me?"

"My Princess, I want you because I need you," he answered. "Besides I'm sure I told you a thousand times, without you I can't complete my plan to take over Heart Haven."

"What about other Princesses?" Mai asked, "Why not go off with them?"

"I can't have them, the King won't allow me," Doki said. "Besides, you know good and well that I can't get married to someone else, I married you already." He rolled his eyes and threw out his whole as if he was waiting for her to put something in his hand. He was basically pointing at her.

Mai shook her head slowly. Mai was shocked, 'Married? They were married? But when? How?' Mai shook her head again in disbelief. She was married to the freak that caused her nothing but problems?

Doki narrowed his eyes, he ignored her thoughts, "C'mon, I'm losing patience, give me what I want," Doki held out his hand. Mai looked at him she didn't want to listen to him. She froze when she saw Heartless rushing pass the building. "Don't worry about them, I let them go, and now they're doing their job, when the time comes I'll take them back to Heart Haven and take over, when I do you and I can build our own universe."

"I don't want that," Mai said shaking her head.

"What? But… you agreed to it before… why'd you change your mind? I mean… I did this because you agreed to it because you wanted this… why did you..."

"Doki, I don't want that, I don't care what I said before," Mai said, although she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I see, too bad," he shrugged, "I would let you have Riku around, of course it would take a while to recreate humans, they are so complex," Doki rolled his eyes. "But it shouldn't be hard to recreate a persistent human that looks good."

"What are you talking about?" Mai dropped her defensively raised arms. She frowned at him, but her actions were slow and steady. She wasn't going to do anything that might trigger a mood swing.

"Y'know, humans are very stubborn and they don't give up easily, as we speak your little Riku is trying to find this train station. And as he fights his way here he's slowly dying." Doki had a small window appear. Mai looked out the window and saw Riku being over powered by Heartless and Nobodies. "But if he some how gets to me and kills me the Heartless will start to vanish. But only until they are down their normal numbers."

Mai dropped to her knees. 'I guess… I do owe him now…' Mai sighed, but sadly. 'I don't want to… I… don't want to, I don't love him…'

Doki read her thoughts, "Dear Princess, you have no choice, please me, your Prince, and he'll continue to live even after I take over," he reached out his hand once more.

Mai looked at him from where she was, she felt water trying to break through, and soon her eyes were over flowing with tears. Mai reached up and took his hand. Doki grinned and pulled her up until she was standing. Doki kissed her, pressing his- oddly cold- lips on her. Mai read his mind, if she didn't at least make it interesting he'd get rid of Riku for good. Mai touched his face after reading his thoughts with hesitation, Mai then read another one, Mai paused after reading that one. She opened her eyes staring at him.

"You heard me," Doki grinned evilly.

Mai lowered her head for one second then kissed Doki again, only this time it was the same way… the same… the same way she'd kiss Riku.

Mai pressed for Riku's face in her mind but it was harder than she thought, Doki didn't feel like Riku. But Mai had to try, even if they couldn't be together, they both had to stay alive just in case… just in case they could be together someday.

Mai held Doki close and stroked the side of his face as if she was doing so to Riku. Mai slowly reached her other hand to the back of his head, she toyed with his hair, how sick, this wasn't Riku, it was some freak.

Doki liked that, he picked Mai up and pulled his lips away. He looked up and jumped. When they landed there was a clean room, it was not like the floor under them, dirty and covered with dead creatures and dust and buckets of blood everywhere. This room was clean. Mai closed her eyes. She hoped it would pass quickly. She didn't want to remember this.

"But I do," Doki said. He kissed her as he walked her to the bed.


	63. Chapter 63

Riku

Sixty three

Time. That was all Riku needed but it was the one thing he was so limited on. Riku didn't have enough time to fight off every single Heartless and Nobody. Riku didn't have enough time to search for every train station that was on this world. Riku didn't have time to save Mai, at any second Doki could have taken her into Kingdom Hearts or Heart Haven. Riku didn't have time, he didn't have it nor could he collect it.

Riku's bike was taking a lot of damage. Too much damage. These Heartless and Nobodies were crashing on his bike as he sped by. Their hard bodies were creating dents in his large bike but at least that was all they could do. Riku sped faster and faster. He had to get through these things.

Before he could react his bike slammed nose first into a defender, a Heartless with a large shield. Riku fell off his bike and had little strength to get up. Surround by millions of Heartless and Nobodies Riku stabbed his blade in the ground, helping him stand. Riku looked around, his bike was completely totaled. Riku braced himself for the attack that would pull him into darkness, he knew for sure, after talking it over with Mickey that he couldn't create a Heartless, only because he was half and half. So, darkness was his only option.

He waited, the creatures of dark skin danced around him. They were amusing themselves. But they barely attacked. They gave him little cuts here and there but nothing to actually harm him. What was up with that?

Riku narrowed his eyes to see what the Heartless were looking at. They were staring at something else, that's what made them stop attacking. Riku looked over their heads to see mist of black spots. Someone was killing them off with the swing of… Oathkeeper? Mai?

Riku with new strength started to fight toward them but then realized that the fighter was coming for him. When the person came into view he was dressed in black. He was dressed in the organization's normal attire. Riku raised his eyebrow, was this Xemnas or Sephiroth coming to save him? 'No, neither could wield a Keyblade, is it possible that that's Roxas, no, Roxas doesn't work for them but who else could be… Mai?'

Riku stepped forward. The person didn't speak but sped pass Riku and made a path. Suddenly another person dressed in back appeared. The other person helped the other person. Riku could tell that the one he met first was a girl and the other one was a boy. Riku thought about it, Namine and Roxas? No, Namine hated her time there with _them_; she's not going to make such a choice to join them.

They made a path for him seconds after Riku started following. Riku is attacked from behind. The two in black stop to protect him. They didn't waste any time. They moved with lightening speed and killed the Nobody before it caused any more damage.

The girl pushed him forward and forced him to go. The boy traveled behind to help Riku. Riku then threw it out there, he could talk and fight at the same time. "Who are you?" Riku asked.

"We're a different branch of Organization Five," the boy answered, he stayed behind Riku.

Riku didn't recognize the voice. This person couldn't have been someone he knew. Riku stopped because the girl in front of him stopped. Suddenly a dark van came from nowhere and skidded to a stop. The back doors opened, Axel reached out his hand. "Riku, c'mon!" Axel waited. Riku took his hand and was pulled in, the doors closed behind them.

It was a very odd ride.

&7

"Axel?" Riku stared at him. Axel was across from him, to his left Mickey, Cloud and Leon, on the other side next to Axel was Yuffie, Tifa, and Vincent. Odd, why were they all here? And who was driving, Riku couldn't see the face of the long blond, Riku was sure that this driver was some crazy person, they were driving like they didn't have a drivers license. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were summoned," Mickey answered. "And I can see why, there are so many Heartless and Nobodies that light summoned us to get rid of the source, Doki."

"I know, but I don't know where the train station is, Mr. Firecracker can't remember where it is."

"It's not my fault, I saved Mai's skin you know," Axel answered back to Riku's teasing joke. "Besides, Mai needs us now and we're lucky that Doki didn't leave yet."

"How can you be so sure, Mr. Cocky?"

"These Heartless and Nobodies are free until Doki calls them back to his home. When he summons them in his world we'll have a moment of peace, and when he takes over his world the worlds as we know them will vanish into darkness."

Riku frowned. He folded his arms only to groan in pain. He held his side. Lifting his hand he saw blood bleeding through his clothes.

"Riku, here, take this," the blonde whom was driving tossed back some clothes.

"Ansem?" Riku recognized the way the clothes were tossed to him. "What the heck?! I thought you were dead!"

"As did I, my boy," Ansem looked back at him and smiled. Riku seeing that there were girls in the back got to the passenger seat and started to change there. "Riku, you've grown, luckily I got bigger size," he laughed. Riku wasn't sure what he was laughing about until he put the clothes on.

A black vest with a large zipper, a white vest with a yellow collar and blue jeans with the pockets sown on the outside so you could see how big the pockets are, Riku had a studded belt too, and a white wrist warmer, these were the same, exact clothes he wore four years ago when he and Sora fought Xemnas.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Riku rolled his eyes; this old man hadn't changed one bit. Ansem liked the old ways. The old things. Riku couldn't believe this man got him the same exact clothes to wear. And it made sense why the van was bumping every second. The man couldn't drive. "Okay so do you know where this train station is?"

"Of course I do!" Ansem pressed on the gas.

"Give me that wheel!" Riku argued.

"Don't make me stop, if we stop the Heartless will destroy us," Ansem said in a taunting tone.

Riku groaned, still in pain but his wound was healed up. Riku looked in the back the others were silence. They knew something that they weren't telling him.

"What is going on? You guys are hiding something from me," Riku said. "What is it? Fess up!"

"Namine and Roxas are gone…" Mickey answered.

"What?"

"They're gone," Axel repeated. "I looked for them but they were gone."

"No, that doesn't make any sense."

"Then you tell me," Axel said folding his arms, "Once again you pulled my friend away from me."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I found this letter," Axel glared at him. He pulled it out; it was between his index finger and his middle finger. He held the letter up as he waited. "And it clearly states that you didn't want them around, so they went off, they said that they would come back later, but not at you will remember them."

"I don't…" Riku paused, that day with Mai in the hospital, Nobodies did have feelings, and they were hurt by his words. And now they were gone. "I didn't know," Riku said.

Suddenly the van made a skidding sound and stopped.

"We're here!" Ansem turned off the van and stepped out; he went to the back of the van and opened the doors wide. His smile was just as wide. Riku got out and summoned his blade; he could see the train station. It was a hundred yards or so away. It was old, and yet lights were one and smoke rose from the old fire place.

Riku was sure that this was where Mai was. He was going to bring her home.

"Remind me never to let you drive again." Cloud said stepping out of the van. Cloud held out his hand for Tifa. Tifa took his hand and smiled widely at Ansem although in her eyes she was just as upset as Cloud was. Ansem couldn't drive!

"Let's not EVER do that again," she said. Tifa tried to be polite but all over her face was anger.

Yuffie jumped out of the van and kissed it (the ground that is), it was all so dramatic, "Land! Sweet beautiful land!" she was pushing it now but she stood and jumped up and down, Leon rolled his eyes but grinned faintly. Vincent stepped out next but was unphased by the horrible driving. Mickey hopped out and went to Ansem. Ansem had his back turned now, Riku joined Mickey.

"Ansem?" Mickey said. Looking up, seeking Ansem's eyes.

"My old friend, I must go," Ansem said. He had his hands behind his back.

"What? Why?" Riku asked for them.

"I was only able to lead you here because of Ikari," Ansem said, "I can't stay long, I must go back," Ansem turned and faced the young faces. He then looked at Riku.

"Ansem… I never got to thank you for…"

"Don't thank me, thank Ikari, she is the one who has summoned your friends together for his fight. She said that the first time she met you she fell in love with you, and now she's giving you a gift."

"What?"

"You don't remember it seems," Ansem said.

"What are you talking about? Remember what?" Riku pressed for answers.

Ansem stopped him before he could answer any more, he gave Riku a pat on the head, "Save the one you love, Riku," Ansem gave him another pat and slowly vanished. Mickey watched as Ansem was gone before them again. Riku was just as confused.

As they all were frozen the van made a cracking sound. Riku and the others looked back and grinned, the van was nothing more than a large heap of hi-potions, ethers, mega-potions, potions and elixirs. They all understood at that moment to start collecting. Riku filled his pockets with mega-potions and hi-potions.

When they were finished they all faced the old station. They readied their weapons and were ready to fight. Stepping forward Riku was stopped by a black hand.

"Stop, we will accompany you," the two in black from before.

"Fine," Riku said, he started again but the girl stopped him.

"We must tell you the pattern of what will happen," the girl said. "As we advance some times people will be left to fight."

"I figured," Riku stepped forward again. This time they didn't stop him. He picked up his pace and then went to a full run. The other followed and was soon attacked by Heartless and Nobodies. They gathered so quickly that it was like come as a whole. They fought their way through but were slowly getting nowhere. They were still yards and yards away from the station they had to get there quickly and these Heartless and Nobodies were in larger groups than any of them had thought.

"Go! I got this!" Yuffie threw her large ninja star and Heartless were cut down. She could handle them, they were nothing but Dusk and Shadows but they were in large groups, but as long as she had potion she would be okay. Riku nodded and the others jumped out of the swarm.


	64. Chapter 64

Doki and Mai

Sixty four

Mai squeezed her eyes closed. It was finally over. Even though it was over Mai felt the urge to pull him closer. She wanted to hold him, she wanted to kiss him.

Doki was too tired to read her mind. He panted, he had his hands planted next to Mai's shoulders, and Mai was also panting. She was tired. Doki had opened his green eyes and smiled, he had fangs in his smile, for the first time Mai saw fangs. Mai almost jumped but her ability to control fear kept her calm.

Doki kissed her one last time before he collapsed on top of her. Mai swallowed, she wondered if he was sleeping. But he answered her question by kissing her neck; he was too tired to speak, clearly.

Mai heard his thoughts, 'Princess, finish the job, surely you and Riku do a little more than that,' he stopped kissing her, 'That was the first time you did that with me… willingly, I'm very… glad I got what Riku got, I see why he… loves you… so much.' It was almost hard to read his thoughts, he was panting so much it interrupted his thinking.

Mai frowned. "That's not the only reason," Mai had more energy than he did. Mai realized that her hands were firmly gripping the sheets and blankets that were near her. She slowly released them, they were cramped.

Doki lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes now red. 'Don't test me, I am not as weak as you think,' he frowned, 'Fear, don't make me hurt you after that beautiful moment together.'

Mai didn't respond. She closed her eyes, he had pictures in his mind this time. Mai frowned, she reached up for his hair and yanked it only slightly a couple of times. Then she rested her fingers in his hair and toyed with it. Doki smiled, this was what he wanted, and clearly he was jealous of Riku. Mai frowned again. Doki closed his eyes, kissed her once more and was sleep.

Mai slid from under him, he was like a rock. It was hard to believe he was alive. Mai couldn't hear his dreams, he could dream anyway, she didn't care, besides she didn't want to know what he was dreaming about. Mai pulled her eyes away from his naked body. It made her sick. Mai wrapped herself in the house coat that Doki had waiting for her. Mai threw it on, she couldn't stand to see her self after being with him. Mai looked at the night stand that was on Doki's side of the bed. She sighed and went to it. She wondered if she should open it.

Mai froze; she was inches away from it now. Her hand reaching out for it… then she paused again. Did she really want those memories? No, she didn't. She only wanted the ones that involved Riku; more of Doki would make her want to jump out of plane without a parashoot.

Mai turned away from it. She found that this room was prepared for her, Doki really did want her back. This white room reminded her of that vision of a white room with tall chairs. It always flickered in her mind when she was around so much white.

Mai went to the door that was on the far side of the room, away from the bed. She opened the door to find a white bathroom. Nothing like the one that she had in Riku's mansion but it was still beautiful. Mai's eyes crossed the shower had a glass door, and the tub that was larger than the one she had back home. She sighed; everything was slightly bigger than what Riku owned. Doki was very jealous of Riku. But Doki was limited. Even though he could get whatever he wanted he had to keep himself unseen by other humans, another of the rules so he thought. Mai read so much while they were starting… no, while he was starting… to enjoy him self.

Mai sighed; she was going to take a bath. She was going to wash the disgusting feeling Doki left on her. Mai started the shower only to be interrupted by the sound of his feet. Mai exhaled in annoyance. She closed her eyes for a second, hoping he wasn't coming to bug her and turned her head over her shoulder meeting his gaze.

"What do you want now?" Mai asked, she saw the look on his face. She didn't even want to think about reading his mind. But at least he was wearing boxers.

"What are you doing?" he asked as if confused. He had his head tilted to the side.

"I'm minding my own business," Mai replied, annoyed. She waited for the water to get hot. Mai had to admit her choice of words were perfect for her ability.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, so what do you want?"

"Curious, how many times have you made love with Riku?"

"Why?"

"Curious, I said," he answered a little smugger. He came a little closer but kept his distance.

Mai narrowed her eyes. "Once," she answered.

"How many times have you kissed?"

"Plenty," Mai rolled her eyes, "Why does it matter to you Jealousy? I won't love you- ever- the same way."

"You're right, but I'd rather beat him to the punch." He said, he was so calm, he probably didn't even notice. He'd mood swing more than Mai did, and that's no understatement.

"Whatever, he's coming to get me," Mai folded her arms and turned away from him.

Doki didn't like her reaction, his red eyes flared. He charged at her so fast that Mai didn't see it coming. Just as fast he tore her house coat from her and it was in pieces on the floor outside the shower. Mai fought back by trying to push him off. But he was stronger, he held her face in on hand and her one hand from hitting her. Mai had her other arm stuck against the wall. He twirled her around so quickly that Mai could only see one frame of what happened. Doki pressed her against the wall, holding her shoulders.

"You listen to me, woman, I don't take garbage from any one, Princess or not I won't have you treating me like some human."

'Human?' Mai's eyes flared. She pushed him off but he was still strong enough to be pushed back as far as Mai had hoped. "What the heck do you have against humans?!"

Doki pushed her to the wall again; his boxers were soaking in the shower. "The fact that you love them over our world, our rules, me."

Mai narrowed her eyes, "I don't feel bad y'know, I'm glad I did whatever I did," Mai said.

"Fine, then I'll get rid of your four legged creature and your human, once they're gone I'll have you to my self." Mai's brown eyes were wide. "You'll be alone just like you were before we got married. Is that what you want?! To be alone?!"

"No… please…"

"You must please me until I'm-"

Mai pulled him in for a kiss, she didn't want to but Riku's life was on the line. Mai kissed him as they were in the shower, Mai's eyes were squeezed shut, and Mai felt Doki's hand trailing her side. Then Mai heard the sound of something being ripped: his boxers. Mai kissed him as she would kiss Riku and toyed with his hair. Doki pulled her close and the thing she didn't want to remember popped up in her mind and right in front of her.


	65. Chapter 65

You guys most likely hate me for this but there are only 10 chapters left and next month I'll update those last chapters.

Enjoy!

Doki and Mai

Sixty five

Screams, yells, screams, yells and cries. Her eyes opened, she could see clearly, she could see what the eyes of red could not. The human eyes were powerless compared to these eyes. The eyes that were once red were now brown. The golden box was smashed and the hairs that were in it burned.

Fear, not Mai, looked at Doki. Doki was sleeping, soundly. Their clean room was a little a mess after their… encounter. Fear understood her reasons for running away, after finally regaining all of her memories. Each memory was in order and clear as a bell. It was like watching a film of her life. Fear blinked, the memories were filled with pain. She clearly understood why should ran off from Heart Haven. That world was just not home.

Fear sighed; she couldn't run away, she wouldn't. She had to stay; she had to go back with Doki. Fear grinned and sighed. She held her weapon in her hand. She was going to save Riku, and this was the only way, she would take this dagger and stab him. Riku would be alright once she was gone but as long as Doki saw her do that Doki wouldn't question it. Fear had it all planned out. Riku would be stabbed and she would leave only to come back to be with Riku.

Fear looked at Doki, his back exposed to her. She was dressed now and waiting for Riku to come. She knew he'd be here soon.

&3

Doki wakes. He turns over in bed and was on his side as he looked at Mai. He grins, "Three times in one day? I'm impressed Princess, very," he said. Doki gets out of the bed; thankfully he put his boxers on before he walked around the bed. Mai placed the dagger down and turned away from him. Doki wrapped his arm around her. He hummed something, a small song that Mai didn't recognize. He kissed her forehead and rests his head on top of hers. His hand rubs her arm as if he was trying to warm it.

"What are you doing?" she exhale she almost started to cry but she held the back.

"Charming you," he answered, "Doesn't Riku normally do something after a moment so magically? Doesn't he say, or do something? I can do better, I can, what it is? I'll do whatever he does better than he does it." He seemed eager, he looked at her. Doki waited. He frowned when she didn't answer, "Or is he that good looking that you don't pay attention to what he does?"

Mai pushed him off, "Shut up, Doki," Mai folded her arms. Doki frowned. Mai kept her eyes closed and turned her back toward him. She had no interest in looking, thinking or talking to him.

"I don't like you're reaction, wife," he said. He closed his eyes as he body changed, he was in green now. "Are you trying to confuse me?" he asked this got Mai's attention very quickly. Mai turned and looked at him.

"What do you want now?" Mai frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Doki frowned. "I mean, when we were making love your body wanted me to hold you closer, to make more love to you, your body wanted me to love you more. You wanted to hold me closer, you wanted to kiss me. But your mind thought of Riku the whole time. Always in the back of your mind I saw Riku, not me… why?"

Mai frowned and turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, see me," Doki begged her, "That's all I want, for you to see me as we make love, for you to see me when we kiss, for you to think of me when you're alone. That's all I want."

Mai looked at him, "Doki, I don't love you. I love Riku."

Doki pondered at this for a moment then turned and looked at her. Doki's hair changed, he looked at Mai and grinned, "Do you like it better long?" he ran his fingers through his now silver and long hair.

Mai was blank faced as she stared at him. Yes, he was handsome but not… what she saw Riku as. Before Mai answered she shook her head, "It's not the same," she said.

"Are you sure, here feel," he took her hand so quickly that Mai didn't see it coming. Doki placed her hand in his hair and waited for her to run her fingers in his hair.

Mai exhaled and looked at his silver hair, he was trying to hard to please her. Mai ran her fingers through his hair but it wasn't like Riku's, it was soft, it just wasn't perfect. But it was beautiful. It was very beautiful. She wasn't surprised that she remembered she was in love with him before she met Riku. She wouldn't be surprised at all. She wasn't surprised now. "No, it's not the same, it's beautiful but it's not like his."

Doki backed off a couple of steps and stood awestruck; he threw his head to the side as he stood confused and frustrated. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know what you mean by…"

"You know exactly what I mean! You left our people, our home, and our life for that human! You said you loved me, you said you wanted to be with me forever and then he came along… Riku shows up and you're all over him! Princess, all I want is your attention… I want you to love our world, our friends… me." he said as he stepped closer to her, he grabbed her hand in a pleading way. "Please, love me… I loved you, I still do," he dropped to his knees; he lowered his head, "I love you, why can't you see that? He's not you're only option, he's not the only one you can love, I'm here. I'm stronger, I'm faster, I'm more powerful, and why can't you love me too?" he was… crying…?

Mai looked at him; she realized that he was hurt. Mai was hurting him so much, it was odd, she didn't even know he had those feelings. Mai didn't know what to say, she stared at him completely shocked that he was hurting in this way.

"Why can't you see that? I loved you years before he stepped into Heart Haven!" he was crying… tears, lots of them.

Mai couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But now that she had her memory back she looked into the past and saw how hard he wanted her to love him. He tried many things to please her. She was the one who had him cut his hair off.

"Why can't you see that?" he got to his hands now, Mai was reading his mind, this was no ploy. He truly loved her, even if it was false love, love that was forced in him. "Why… why… why can't you love me? Why can't you accept me? I always protected you even if I didn't think it was right, I always cared for you even if others didn't… why? Why did you fall for a human with nothing? Why did you try to find him? Why didn't you love me and stay with me?"

Mai slowly dropped to her knees and reached out her hands for his. He wiped his tears away and looked at her. Doki touched his hair and it went back to being short and green. Mai grinned at him and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Doki, I don't love him any more, so don't worry but you're going to have to do a lot to win my love," she said.

"But… I tried everything already… you still casted me aside." He said hanging his head once again.

"Doki, there is one way you can please me…"

"What? How? I'll do anything!" He looked up into her eyes and waited, he was pleading.

"When Riku gets here, don't read my mind or his, okay?"

"Yes, I'll even stay out of sight if it pleases you, I'll only watch," he said.

"Good," Mai kissed him again.

"Now you're Fear," he grinned but tears still streamed down his face. "But how true is that? That you'll love me again?" he was referring to a thought in her mind.

Fear stared at him, "I'm going to kill him as a farewell," she grinned.

Doki grinned and wiped the rest of his tears away. He hugged her and then smiled. "I see, you're plan is nice," he said softly. He read the rest of her mind to understand.

"Isn't it?" Fear said.

"It is very nice, but why go so far?"

"To prove that my world is better," she grinned.

"Doki, he's almost here," Xemnas said peering through the door.

"Ah, good," Doki smiled, he was over his sadness so quickly. "Princess, follow through with your plan. And I'll keep my promise."

"I plan to," she smiled at Doki then kissed him once more.


	66. Chapter 66

This chapter will not end well, but I hope you like it.... Sorries fangirls of Riku!

Enjoy!

Riku and Fear

Sixty six

They were much closer now, so much closer that Riku could see the inside the inside of the lit rooms on the first floor. They were again surrounded; this was obviously a set up to slow Riku and the others down. Vincent was the one who offered first.

"Go," he said dryly. Riku didn't argue, he wanted nothing more than to be with Mai right now, anything to help him get to her was welcomed. Vincent aimed his gun and shot at his small enemies. They were all trying to shot at him but they couldn't land a hit. The Snipers were too weak against him and the Neo-shadows were not fast enough to keep up with his fast feet.

Riku and the others were still running hacking down the lonely small Heartless or Nobody that was in their way. Riku was in the front, behind him Mickey, Axel, the two in black, Cloud, Tifa and Leon. They were going to be alright if things went this way, each fight was easy. They were at the front door, this was good, and Riku kicked the door down and ran in. Suddenly they were stopped by the laughter that filled the room.

"Where's Mai Xemnas?!" Riku found him; he was sitting on the window seal that was high above their heads. One leg was swing and the other was in the seal and his arm rested on his knee. Xemnas looked down, and continued to laugh.

"Axel, long time no see, what? Did you forget your mission or something?"

For a half a second all eyes were on Axel.

"Where is she?!" Riku pressed.

"She's with her husband," Xemnas laughed. "That explains so much!" he laughed again.

Riku was wide eyes, he was frozen for a moment, "Cut the tricks and tell me where she is?!" Riku waited for a few seconds before he started to head for the steps that were yards away ahead of him. "I don't have time for you," Riku was half way where when Xemnas dropped down from his high seat.

"Not so fast, Riku," Xemnas summoned his red glowing weapons, "I'm going to protect Doki with my life, so don't you dare think you can just walk away."

"I plan to, unless you really want to die," Riku got in his fighting stance.

"She has her memory back, are you going to take it from her?" Xemnas questioned. Riku narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"She's gained all of her memories back, all the ones that she lost, she remembers them now, if you take her away from this place she'll forget them. Are you going to take her away from her memories? Again?"

"Again? What are you getting at?!" Riku attacked him, Xemnas stepped to the side and was then ambushed by the others. Leon was faster and he pushed the others out of the way and then Leon stabbed his sword into Xemnas.

"Go! I'll handle this jerk!" Leon said. They nodded and went up the stairs. Axel swallowed and then lowered his head.

"Riku," he said. "I was supposed to take her and bring her here, I had to take some hair from her and give it to Doki, and… I couldn't do it," Axel said.

"Don't worry about it, I knew there was some stupid reason why you were around," Riku said.

They were up the stairs now but were surrounded by Nobodies.

"These things are getting on my nervous," Cloud said.

"No, keep going, I'll handle this," Mickey stopped running and got in his normal fighting stance. "Keep going, get to Mai!" Mickey attacked the Nobodies and jumped and did summersaults and attacked after each jump. Riku watched at his friend fought these Samurais; he didn't want to leave Mickey with them. But he would be okay. They continued to advance, Riku had no idea where to go, the hall was split in two, and in front of them one large door, Riku had a gut feeling that that room would be a trap. Cloud acted faster than Riku did and headed for the door. Inside was another familiar face.

Cloud narrowed his eyes and grew upset.

Tifa frowned but was still eager; she put her black gloves on.

"Riku, you made it," Sephiroth said, "And Tifa, lovely as ever and Cloud, nice to see you."

Cloud continued to narrow his eyes, anger filled him. "I hate the fact you can break the rules, Sephiroth, this time I'm going to make sure you stay dead!" Cloud charged forward. His sword tight in his hands.

"Cloud!" Riku tried to stop him but Tifa held him back.

"Let's go," She said. The three nodded and left the room. This time Riku chose to go to the right.

"Tifa why did you stop me?" Riku asked Tifa as they ran down the hall.

"Cloud needed to fight something, he's been very bored in the last few years, and… although he's happy he's not happy enough. Riku, if you haven't noticed, I have feelings for him and I want to see him happy, no matter what the cost."

Riku smirked, "I know exactly how you feel."

Tifa smiled. "I'll handle the next one, okay?"

"Sure," Riku said. Axel remained silent. They ran down this hall, and to their luck this one was the way to go, Axel assured them. And so did the continuous trail of footprints in the dust. Riku ran fasters and smirked, no one was left. At that instant Heartless dropped from the ceiling, Tifa jumped in the air and punched a Heartless so hard that it slammed into the wall and created a hole. Tifa had a large smile on her face as she kicked on Defender and it was rocketing away.

That's when Riku realized that his two friends in black were gone. How long had they been gone? Riku wasn't sure. He let the thought fade and smiled at Tifa as she pounded on Heartless into the dust. Axel was the last one. But not for long? Axel stopped.

"Keep going," Axel said. He looked up to the ceiling and summoned his weapons. "They're coming," he said. Riku nodded once and saw three figures fall to the floor. When they landed they all had their evil smirks and chuckles. They circled Axel, and they were ready to fight with their weapons out. Clearly they weren't killed back in Midgar.

"Traitors must die," Kadaj said.

"Come and get me," Axel shared their same evil grin.

"Go!" the two in black appeared as suddenly as they disappeared. They pushed Riku to move. They ran for the door down the long hall and left Tifa and Axel to fight. Riku ran ahead of them. They both had their blades out, and ready. Riku wondered why there were here so suddenly.

They stopped and fought the large Nobodies that built a wall to separate Riku from them. Riku kept running, as commanded, he was very close. Too close he could feel it; Doki and Mai were in that room. Riku pushed the doors open. He wasn't sure what he froze for at first. Then he realized that Mai was in the middle of the room. She was staring down to the floor, one light was over head, and the rest of the room was completely dark.

"Mai…" Riku stepped forward; it could still be a trick he had to be ready. Riku kept Way to Dawn ready. He went closer to her. "Mai?" Riku called again but she didn't move. When he reached her, in the middle of the room, Riku noticed that she was cold. "Mai, it's me, Riku," he wrapped his arms around her.

"Riku?" she seemed surprised to see him. She touched his face and looked up into his eyes. "Riku, my love," she said.

Riku saw her eyes, and realized her eyes were completely brown. "Mai, what happened you your eyes?" Riku asked softly. He kept his blade in hand, he had a feeling Doki would attack him some time soon. With his left hand he touched her hair.

"I…"

"She's not the girl you once knew," Doki said. "Fear, I thought you didn't love him anymore anyway," Doki's voice was in the room but Riku couldn't spot him in the darkness. He looked at Mai and took her hand.

"Let's go home," Riku started off but Mai threw his hand away.

"I'm not going back," she said. She shook her head as if in denial.

"What? I came all this way to get you, why don't you want to go home?"

"I belong here, with Doki, my husband," she said taking a step back. She hung her head and blinked slowly.

Riku froze, "You… can't be serious," Riku shook his head but his eyes never left her.

"I'm very serious," she said. She snapped her head up to look at him.

"Sweetheart, give him a farewell, we must leave now," Doki said.

"Okay," she nodded once and turned to look at Riku. She grinned and wrapped her arms around Riku, she touched him the way she used to but it was slightly off. "Riku, no matter what happens, I will forever love you."

"Mai," Riku started but was cut off by her kiss. Mai kissed him like she used to, filled with love and passion. Riku kissed her back, his hand held her face as the kiss grew and lasted longer. Riku could kiss her forever, he would hold her forever, and he would love her forever.

Riku could hear Doki chuckling in the darkness about what he wasn't sure. Riku didn't think about it. Riku was only concerned with Mai, her kiss, her love for him was being expressed. At that second Riku could hear the others coming up the stairs too.

Tifa was in the lead, apparently she was stronger and faster than the others, and the others were beat (tired) from their fight. Riku didn't pay them any mind. He held Mai, he felt like he was drowning like he was in a trace, time didn't pass, and he felt like he was being pulled into something that he couldn't get out of. The chuckling from Doki stopped the running feet stopped also. Riku wondered why everything stopped.

Mai's kiss slowed.

Riku didn't pay much mind.

Rip. Piece, puncture.

Riku paused and felt cold for a second. He pulled away from Mai and gazed into her brown eyes. From his mouth blood dripped down. His breathing was off; behind him he heard yells and feet running toward him. Riku dropped his blade, his blade stabbed into the floor.

His vision was fading. Mai backed off, Mai's face filled with sadness, she had a tear run down her face and then she ran to the large door that brightened the whole room and a red blade going through his chest Riku could see the handle, it was in his chest only some of the red blade was seen. There Doki waited for her. Mai and Doki walked in the large door, Riku couldn't hear anything else from them, his legs gave way and he fell to his side and the dagger that was in his back never moved.

Riku was on his side, dying. He was burning; he felt his blood leaving him. It was over; Riku could feel his life slipping. Betrayal, hatred and sadness filled him not for Mai but to himself, he knew her memories were dark, he sensed it when he found her. Hatred, for himself because he believed such a lie that she really loved him. And sadness because he loved her, and he didn't want to give up on her so easily.

"Riku!" Tifa was at his side… he guessed. "Riku talk to me!"

"Mai…" he tried to reach out for where she once was. But his hand barely left the ground. Tifa lifted Riku's head into her arms.

"Riku…" Tifa looked at the handle that was in his chest.

"No, if you pull the handle out the bleeding will be worse!" Mickey stopped her.

"But he's dying?!"

"Hi-potion can't fix this, nor can mega-potion…" Yuffie said.

"No! We gotta help him!"

"Nothing can heal him now…" Axel said.

Tifa wide eyes and panicked looked into Riku's eyes. She took Riku's hand and held it tightly in her hand. "Hold on, okay? Can you do that for me… please? Stay with us for as long as you can…"

Mickey closed his eyes. Cloud did the say but made the bold step to say what the others knew was going to happen. But Vincent spoke before him. "He's not going to be able to do that much longer. We're miles from a hospital he won't make it."

Tifa started to cry. "C'mon, you can do this… come on… please…" Tifa watched as Riku closed his eyes, Tifa closed hers and cried harder. She held Riku's hand tighter, but Riku's grip started to slip.

Riku saw nothing but blackness as the world he knew crashed. Life was gone, his life was gone. Mai, his life, his happiness, his soul, his breath, his joy, his smile, his love, was gone. Riku was sure that death took him. Darkness was all he saw.

Riku grinned as he soul started to sink further and further away from the world. He would have to thank Tifa for making the departure a little easier.

"Good-bye," was the last thing she said that he could remember and that's when she was gone stepping into the bright door.

Then nothing…

A/N: 9 chapters left.


	67. Chapter 67

Well, well, well, I take it that some people are upset with me. Killing off Riku, and Mai leaving? Can it get any worse? You'll find out soon enough.

Enjoy!

REVIEW!

Riku and the Aftermath

Sixty seven

Mickey knelt down next to the lost friend. It was over. Riku had failed, and died trying to save the one he loved. He looked at the handle, the others were there, standing, tears in their eyes. (In some of their eyes, Vincent and Cloud and Leon controlled themselves but sadness was all over their faces.) Tifa was the most hurt out of all of them. She watched life slip from him. They waited. All knew he was dead, his heart beat was gone. The two in black were silence; their faces were still gone in their black coats. Axel had vanished as the door did.

Mickey looked that the handle once more and closed his eyes and grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the chest of the dead teen.

Gasp.

Riku's eyes opened, in seconds he jumped to his feet, his blade in his hand.

There was a silence that was always known as the silence of shock and confusion.

Mickey looked at the teen; his blood was gone in seconds. As if nothing had ever happened.

"Riku?" Mickey stood and held the blade tighter than before.

"Mickey where is he?! Where is Doki?!" Riku yelled still gasping, "I'm going to kill him!"

Mickey stared in confusion, 'What is going on?' he tilted his head in confusion. The sun started to rise, burning Riku's eyes. 'So this isn't a dream,' Mickey said. "Riku what's the last thing you remember?"

Riku de-summoned his blade and walked over to Mickey but made a sharp about face and then they realized he was pacing. He paced for a long moment. "Mai… she… and Doki walked into a door." He said.

Mickey looked at him then at the others.

"Riku," Tifa touched his shoulder, stopping him.

"She's gone!" Riku was so frustrated that that was all he could say. "She's gone!" he fell to his knees. His hand banged the floor for a while. Tifa squeezed his shoulders and shook him.

"Stop it!" She shook him again. Riku stopped yelling but something none of them witness came down his face. Riku squeezed his eyes shut. He wrapped his arms around Tifa. "Riku, it's okay," she hugged him.

"She's gone…" he cried softly on her shoulder. Tears ran down his face. Riku held her. Tightly he squeezed her. Tifa was lucky she was so strong, Riku could have broken her in half, he was hugging so tight. "I… I don't know… what I'm going to do… I need her… I need… Mai!" he dropped his arms and pulled away. He walked away until he was pacing again. Very few seconds he'd stop to look out the window.

Then Riku summoned both blades, he tapped his leg with one and the other was in the air, as if he was getting ready to strike something but that lasted for seconds. He rested his arm on top of his head. Then Riku swung his blade into the file cabinet that was close to him. He swung for at least three minutes, or at least until every file cabinet was destroyed and in slices. No one stopped him.

Vincent closed his eyes; he knew this story too well and walked away. Yuffie pulled Leon with her as they left. Cloud followed after them, leaving Mickey, Tifa and the two in dark coats with Riku. But they didn't leave, they just waited down stairs.

Tifa watched him, sweat came down his head and tears were still coming out of his eyes. She sighed; she lost hope in helping him. She waited a while before she shared a concerned look with the King.

Riku started to pace again, weapons, Soul-eater and Way to Dawn in his hands. He paused. He took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do," he said. He de-summoned his blades. "I… I need her… she's my other half…"

"Riku, there are times when we have to move on, you understand that don't you? Mai had to leave, she had to do what she had to-"

Riku cut him off. "To help Doki?!" he glared at Mickey, "Look, she's gone, I can see that, but I can't just stop thinking about her and move on! She was always with me! When I learned that Shadow died I felt guilt, I was the one who opened the door and he died because of the darkness taking over our world. Sora died, I didn't save him, I felt even guiltier! And when Kairi… when Kairi lost her life to two random men, I felt more guilt than I ever thought I did. And when I saved Mai… when I saved her I felt like I could do anything, I felt like I wasn't totally useless. Mai allowed me to save her more than once, making up for the lives I couldn't save. I spent time with her and because of her stubbornness she was able to help me move on, it's because of her I got out of that depression." Riku's voice was soft now. He hung his head. "I loved her, Mickey, I can't just move on."

"Riku, I'm not asking you to forget her, I'm asking you to be patient and live, she might come back."

Riku's face was soft now, "Riku, look, I know it's hard, I mean, I seen Cloud go through a depression, and… I know how you feel, I do, but if you take the time to realize you have friends and family that love you, you'll realize you don't have to keep the pain to yourself, it's okay to lean on someone's shoulder every once and a while," Tifa said. She walked over to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, she grinned, "It's okay, we're here," she promised.

Riku tried to grin. But his feelings kept blinding those words. Mai was gone, no friend in this world can heal that. He shook his head and tried to think of something to say to tell that it wasn't going to be that easy. He tightened his fist but released it when he realized that it was getting nowhere. He had no choice but to accept that she was gone.

But how could he accept that? She was always with him, ever since he saved her, ever since he saw her that night, she was… always there, when he came home, when he woke up, when he went to bed… she was there with her bright red eyes. She was there to make him smile. Riku sighed. On the other hand if he didn't at least try to move on at least a little he'll never hear the end of it.

The two in black coats nodded and started to walk away, "Wait," Riku stopped them. They turned and stared. "I never got to thank you before, you… you really saved my neck back there," he said. They nodded and started to turn away. "Wait… can't I see your faces before you go?" They looked at each other, the two in black coats and shook their heads- no. "Why not?" Riku asked.

They didn't answer. They start walking away again. Riku desperate to see their faces pulled their coats and was shocked that the coats tore so easily, he fell and looked up to see the faces of the ones in black. The male brunette hair and blue eyes, the girl red hair down her back and blue eyes much like the male beside her. Riku stared in amazement.

"Sora… Kairi… no, it can't be…" he said. His eyes were glued on the faces that he thought he'd never see again. He blinked, hoping it wasn't a dream.

"Darn, the cat's out of the bag now," Sora grinned; he folded his arms and slightly turned away his eyes. Kairi rolled her eyes to her friend in brunette hair. "Riku, how ya been?" that's when the brunette threw his hand behind his head and slightly rocked to the left and right, waiting for an answer.

Riku was too frozen to think clearly.

A/N: 8 chapters left


	68. Chapter 68

Yay so Sora and Kairi are back! We'll see how they came back.

REVIEW!

ENJOY!

Riku and the Aftermath

Sixty eight

"Aren't you glad to see us?" Kairi asked. She smiled her warm smile that Riku thought would only reappear in his mind. He blinked, this wasn't a dream. There was no way it was a dream.

Riku shook his head, "Of course I am! I just don't get it, how did you…?" he was at a lost of words, his friends were back… would that explain Roxas' and Namine's disappearance?

"Doki gave our Anybodies their Heartless, and our Anybodies kept theirs, and when you basically ditched them they decided to leave. And give you want you needed to accept them."

Riku stood, "You remember that?" he was still amazed beyond belief, it wasn't making much sense and he was already in pain from Mai leaving so his mind was nagging him too about his head being tortured with too much pain and information at once.

"Yeah, heck, I can talk to Roxas too," Sora grinned. "And you made him bad and you tore my coat I'm not happy," Sora joked, he punched his friend in the side of the arm. He held his heart for two seconds and dropped his hand, "Okay, neither of us are happy," he smiled and spoke for himself and his Anybody inside him.

Riku reacted quickly and punched Sora in his arm. Then he wrapped his arms around their necks. "I'm so glad you're alive…" he held them and he didn't even want to know for how long.

After a moment they wrapped their arms around Riku, their reunion was complete.

After what felt like hours Mickey hugged Sora and Kairi too. It was a reunion that they all needed.

Riku released them. For a moment they smiled at each other. Tifa ran down the stairs to get the others. Mickey dropped the dagger and followed her. Leaving the three teens alone. Riku took a couple of steps back and collected the dagger and stared at it. Riku's ice blue eyes closed as he placed the dagger in his pocket, he was going to keep it, even if it was the one weapon that killed him but somehow kept him alive. He looked at the two friends; he was still smiling at them.

Riku snorted, "What do you guys want?" he noticed that they were staring at him hard.

Sora grinned, "I'm glad that you are okay," he tilted his head when he noticed that Riku wasn't smiling any more. "C'mon Riku, she'll come back." He tried to cheer his friend up.

"It's so easy for you to say that," Riku shook his head, he grinned and looked at his friends, Sora was sometimes too optimist for his own good, "She's not coming back, she's gone, Doki isn't going to let her," Riku lowered his head and his eyes were gone behind his silver flowing bang. He started for the door. He paused at the door. And looked back. He faintly smiled and left.

After Riku dashed outside he was greeted by his friends outside, he shrugged them off. Even the reunion with his friends didn't mend his broken heart. He walked to the shore, the water splashed against the blackish grey rocks and the sun glistened on them and the water. Riku stared out at the edge, the water didn't touch him. He was yards away from them as he stared out. Riku sighed and lowered his head.

'Mai, or Fear, whatever your real name is, I'm sorry,' he lowered his head. He looked down at the water and had a faint grin on his face but it was filled with sadness.

Riku could feel the gazing eyes of concern. He heard them come closer. _All_ of them.

"Riku," Sora said. His voice was filled with concern. "We're going to come over every day until you get through this, understand?!" he yelled when Riku didn't respond. But his so called anger was false, anyone could hear the sadness in his voice.

Riku grinned and turned to them. His head still low he kept his eyes behind his bang. "Suit yourself, I don't care either way."

Riku kept his eyes low and walked away from them. He started walking away and kept walking. He was going to walk home, he knew where he was. He was seven miles away from his old home, the home that Mai and he shared their first kiss. Two miles away from where he saved Mai the first night, and three miles away from where he saved her life the fire.

Riku couldn't believe Doki's hideout was so close to his home. Riku didn't stop; he was going to walk until he was home. Riku walked by the tree, the tree he found her against. He paused; he heard the others behind him.

The forest was silent.

He closed his eyes, he wondered why he was here, why was he here? He didn't want to deal with any more pain but he didn't want to get rid of it. He knew that getting rid of it would mean giving it to other people or sharing with other people, he'd rather keep it to himself, and this pain was far different.

Thinking of her was hard but it was comforting thinking of the good times. Riku shook his head, he couldn't follow her so leaving this world… spiritual would be stupid, and he'd be stupid even if she died.

Riku grinned. That's when a song jumped into his mind. He said the name as he grinned, "My Immortal, Evanescence, yeah, a perfect song for my problems," he grinned again returning to his other thought. Mai would stop him anyway.

He sat down at the tree and sat, he was glad that the dogs were gone, he almost forgot about those idiots who tried to harm her. Riku chuckled, their faces made him laugh, they were so confused, they had no idea where he came from. Riku couldn't help but laugh. 'Those fools, trying to hurt a beautiful girl, I don't want to ever see another girl's face scared like that again.'

Riku looked around, opening his eyes. His friends were coming closer. They were going to watch him, closely. He quickly got to his feet and dashed off. He was going to get home, they were going to never going to leave him alone, so long as he sat in gloom growing mushrooms he'd never get any peace or time to himself. Riku could hear them following him in a run. He ran faster, the city was coming into view; his feet touched the side walk.

Riku kept running, he ran faster and faster, surely they'd give up sooner or later. Riku came across his apartment but kept running, if he had his way he'd stop at every place where Mai and him spent time together, but not now, they were following him too closely. Riku had to keep running.

Soon he found himself on the high way that Mai and he traveled to get to Misty Lake. He looked behind him and saw no one following. But he couldn't be sure, he stopped and waited, no cars were traveling down the road. He listened and he heard nothing.

He grinned, either they were leaving him alone or he left them in the dust. He started running again. He ran down the forgotten road that led to the lake, he ran to the lake and paused when the lake was in view. He gasped for air but stood straight up.

"Mai," he said out loud, he could feel her presence. It was beautiful. He remembered their snowball fight. He chuckled; he remembered when he hugged her here, kissed her. He remembered hugging her when she cried, all that talk about Thanksgiving and stuff and he forgot that she didn't have memories of that. He hugged her, he felt guilty for making her feel that way. He kissed her when she was free from the hospital.

"Mai," he said once more. He remembered taking her here before Christmas, it was very peaceful that day. "Mai," he remembered when Marluxia came from nowhere and attacked them. And that song continued to play in his head, over and over and over. It was his theme… forever.

Riku sighed, he heard them again. He was getting annoyed. He ran faster.

Riku found himself at the old house. Here they had their first real kiss, Thanksgiving and Christmas was kid stuff, not real, not made from the true love they had. New Year's Day was the real deal, the real love that they had for each other came out that day. Riku ran pass the house, he ran until he found a cop car. He was still great friends with the police he went to the car and stopped quickly and knocked on the window quickly. The cop stepped out of the car.

"What's wrong?" he asked just as nervous as he thought Riku was.

"Nothing, I just need your car for a moment," Riku said shaking his head.

"Okay," the cop stood back and watched at Riku jumped in the car and drove off.

Riku smirked victoriously, they could run but they couldn't keep up with a car that could go over 150 miles per hour.

Riku was almost home now.

When he got home he slammed the door behind him closed and dashed to the door and pulled out his Keyblade and unlocked the door. He slammed the door behind him and ran to the safety of his room. There he locked the door and ran for the bed.

Resting. He'd be resting for the rest of the day. Mai would want him to unwind after a day like today; she'd want him to relax, to calm down. He was running all day basically. Everything of that crazy day ended but the song that continued to play in his head. But one thing stuck with him…

…_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real, there's too much that time cannot erase… I held your hand through all these years… and you still have all of me… I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone, I'm alone…_

The perfect words for his life. His life without Mai.

A/N: I think there's about 7 chapters left.


	69. Chapter 69

This is a very short chapter, I hope you like it enough to review

REVIEW!

ENJOY!

Riku and the Aftermath

Sixty nine

Riku held his breath for a moment; he realized that something was gone from the air… roses, of course. He smirked at his sudden lost, he was hopeless wasn't he? He sat up from bed and tried to thing of something else to do. He rested his elbows on his knees and his hands covered his face for a second. He exhaled and stood, he twisted and cracked his back, he went to the bathroom and took a shower, he enjoyed hot showers now, more than Mai did. After an hour he got out and went to the sink to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

When he was finished the maids (by order of Mickey and Sora) made food and had it waiting on his table that was nice and hot, and the maids had to watch him eat at least some of the food before they left him alone. He grinned.

They weren't going to give up. It wouldn't have surprised him if he learned that they had put cameras in the room too. He went to the table and sat and ate, he didn't mind eating but he would have enjoyed the food more if Mai had cooked it or if she was there to eat with him.

Thinking of his day Riku then realized what time it was… 'Ugh,' he thought. He went to the door to find them standing there.

Just as they promised Riku was tortured, they came over every day to make sure he was alive. Riku snorted every morning to wake up with them right outside his door (Sora, Kairi and the King, a couple of times Cloud, Tifa and Leon). Riku lowered his head and walked by them to get to the stairs then to the living room. He'd watch a movie or two and sigh through the whole thing. But they'd watch him, carefully. It was getting annoying, very annoying.

Were they trying to make him go crazy?

Riku was getting really sick of them basically stalking, and every now and again they would spend the night. 'Ugh, they act more like fangirls than friends."

Riku groaned, 'What more do the want?! I'm eating, I'm breathing, I'm not a cutter, I'm not kamikaze, what do they want me to do? It's not like I've tried anything while they were gone, besides I couldn't do that to her… what if she _did_ come back? And… and I was gone? She'd be so hurt, so I'd rather wait it out and wait for her until the day death takes me from either old age or illness or accident. I'd wait.'

Riku sighed, he had to force himself to thing positive, Ansem was gone but it felt like he was there trying to pull him into darkness. For a second he wondered where Replica was. He did sorta disappear after he saw him again. 'Whatever, it's not important… he's gone, and so long as he's not bothering me or trying to be me again I'm fine, he can live.'

Riku sighed as the song came back. It was starting to be his replacement of her voice. It was starting to bother him… oh well, what could he do?

A/N: 6 chapters left.


	70. Chapter 70

Another short chapter.

Enjoy!

Riku and the Aftermath

Seventy

Riku was for once, for a change in the past month, was free!

For whatever reason _they_ didn't come over and Riku wasn't going to complain, it might be _too_ good to be true.

Riku had a maid fix him a cup of tea, he stared out his window as he sipped from the mug. The yard, complete with a pool, Benjie's play ground and a patio was clean and ready for the stupid party that _they_ were talking about. Benjie was sleeping on Riku's bed, as always. Ever since he got Benjie back from the vet he's been sleeping on Riku's bed. Riku didn't mind, Benjie didn't make a mess on the bed nor did he sleep in Riku's way if Riku just so happened to want to roll over...

Riku sighed. Riku would take care of Benjie, he'd protect him with his life.

Riku stuffed his hand in his pocket, he paused… her note. He realized that he always had it, for some reason he forgot that that morning he stuffed it in her pocket.

$*$

**If anyone finds this, I'm not coming back, I'm not coming back, I and leaving for good and if by some chance that Riku is revived I want him to know I love him with my whole life. I want him to know that I will forever love him no matter what. Riku if you're reading this then I guess… this is goodbye. I'm going with Doki only because you're dead. I'm sorry that I've caused you so much pain; I'd rather have you go through a depression than live with me only to be hurt by me. But all the same, I love you.**

**Mai.**

$*$

Riku sighed; this was the letter she left with her ring, at the hospital. Riku couldn't believe it, Mai was gone, and all because of that dag on clone. Faking his death and causing Mai to falsely believe.

'Jerk, and me the idiot,' Riku frowned with his eyes closed, 'I had to leave her alone, I had to leave her alone and unguarded. Such an idiot.'

"You're not an idiot," a voice that was sweet rang out of nowhere. Riku slammed his cup down on the seal of the window and summoned his blade and turned toward the sound. He looked around, he heard a voice, he wasn't going crazy (yet), he heard a voice. So where was the speaker? He was a little irritated as he looked around his room. He could live with the fact that he might of thought that voice but it was too clear, it was loud and clear, it came from nowhere. Riku was sure he heard a woman's voice, it was… Mai's…

Riku shook it off and de-summoned his blade and turned back to the window. Riku grabbed his tea and tried to think of what he heard. "I'm not an idiot, like you said… Mai." He agreed with the voice and went back to his cup of tea.

A/N: 5 chapters left.


	71. Chapter 71

Another short Chapter, but a cute one.

Enjoy!

Riku and the Aftermath

Seventy one

Riku grew irritated; the party was a few days away.

He couldn't believe them.

They were trying so hard to heal him but they were hurting him more and more. With Mai gone parties had no meaning. Riku grew more annoyed with the fact that the voice was talking to him more and more. Depressed he wasn't, crazy maybe but ready to start really living again, no, he wasn't ready for that.

Riku sighed, they had him cornered anyway. They had the party ready and everything. They had it set, the time, the place and food: Riku's house, starting at noon and everything they could buy or make and carry to his home.

What could he do, they were going to force him to participate anyway, he'd mind as well go along with it, he'd never hear the end of it from the others and Mai, if she came back at all.

"I will, don't worry," her voice, Riku grew to it. It was the thing that woke him, her voice literally told him to wake every morning. Some times very urgently, and others softly her voice woke him.

Riku didn't want to think about the letter but the dagger had him curious. Engraved on the dagger of a red blade were the words "put the ring on the hilt". Riku wondered what that meant. He thought about it… what ring?

'Ring? Why a ring?' he thought, trying to figure out what she meant by ring. 'Of course! The ring I gave her! The engagement ring!' he pulled it out his pocket as quickly as he could. He ran to his night stand, while waking Benjie in the process, and pulled out the dagger. Riku placed the ring on the dagger as if putting it on a finger and the dagger lit up.

"Riku, my love, I have grave news for you, if you wish to hear the grave news speak my name into the dagger." A hologram of her was shining from the dagger. Riku sighed, 'No, no bad news.'

He took the ring off the dagger's hilt and placed the dagger back inside the night stand and sat on the bed. He sat there, his elbows on his knees, while he hunched over. Benjie walked over to him and sat next to him. Riku gave him a pat.

"Benjie, Mom might not come back," he said with a sigh. He turned to look out the window. The sun was rising, it was bright in the sky and it was filling his room with light. But even with the sun directly in his room it felt dark. Mai was his light. Without her he felt like he was drowning in darkness again.

Benjie barked and jumped off the bed.

"I told you I would!" the voice yelled filled with anger. Now Riku was sure he wasn't crazy, Benjie jumped to the sound of the voice. He smiled, at least he wasn't the only one crazy about Mai gone, if he _was_ crazy.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled. He heard the voice calm down.

"Sir, Mr. Shade?"

Riku looked up, he forgot his last name. He hadn't heard it in years it felt like… the maid at the door had his tea on a silver tray.

"Oh, yes, come in," Riku stood. The maid placed the tea on the table and prepared the tea for him. Riku waited and looked at her white clothes, they were oddly… they just reminded him of… Crystal, Mai's adopted mother, for some reason. The maid handed Riku the mug and grinned warmly.

She bowed at the door and left.

Riku shook his head, she smelled like her too. Odd, whey was he sensing Crystal?

A/N: 4 chapters left.


	72. Chapter 72

Another short chapter and we're getting closer to the end of the story, well I'd like to thank my fans for reading and reviewing, and thank you if you shared my story with others, I'm so glad that I am well liked. I hope you guys are also looking forward to my prequel for this story and again that story is shorter than this story by 35 chapters and some chapters are shorter than the one you see here. Please, review on the last chapter at least, that's all I ask, you can make the review as long or as short as you want just leave one on the last chapter.

Enjoy!

Riku and the Aftermath

Seventy two

They came, his doorbell continualness ringing.

Everyone he knew had come to this party that Sora, Kairi and Mickey planned for him. He wasn't happy about it, but complaining would get him nowhere.

Riku had no choice but to look at the list of guest though, his curiosity made him look.

Raven and Mike

Tidus

Wakka

Lulu

Leon

Yuffie

Cloud

Tifa

Queen Minnie

Goofy

Donald

Yen Sid

Cid

Vincent

Riku wasn't really on good terms with Lulu, she was… very… strict in what she believed. There were times when she would force Riku to do something. She was like his mother only a little… hotter? And… kind.

Riku couldn't believe that Raven was invited but he liked the fact that she was with someone else, that was a good sign. That meant she moved on. If only he could do that… if only…

Raven was actually holding on to another person! It was a miracle! Some one else in her world could give her what she wanted. Riku almost jumped with joy to see the man was holding her hand. Riku's parents didn't seem to mind it though. That was good.

Riku was happy to know that his parents weren't on the list but he soon learned they were invited. They didn't need to be on the list. Riku was surprised though; they embraced him, as they did when he was younger. They hugged him with love, concern and kindness. Riku hugged them back when they wouldn't let go, he realized they were truly sorry what they said and what they did. They also were hurt to learn what happened to Mai. Sorta, his parents weren't really aware of his Keyblade and they didn't know where Mai went. They were told that Mai had left without a word.

Riku grinned and the party went on.

Riku led them to the back, because not only was he forced but because it was either that or stay outside with the rest of the guest and greet them while they were in the back and talked to everyone there.

Riku groaned as the bell rung again. Riku opened the door and when he opened it he saw a girl with orange hair and orange eyes staring at him. He was frozen. He stared into her gazing eyes. He was lost, trying to find his way back to the world that he was anchored to. Riku felt someone shake him. But he ignored it.

"Riku…" the girl said.

'Mai?' Riku half stepped toward the girl, "Mai?"

"Riku!" Sora's hand held him back.

"Riku, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kairi was there too, along with everyone else. They were now inside, Riku looked back, and he realized that he was half way out the door. He looked back to the girl, she was gone. Riku back peddled and stared wide eyed at the empty space that he was earlier frozen in. He shook his head and dashed up the stairs.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled. He had pushed his way through the whole crowd, he had gone too far! He believed the voice that floated in his mind. He believed the voice that was not just in his mind. He believed them and now he was seeing the speaker. He was losing his mind. He closed his room door and slammed it shut.

He couldn't control himself anymore, tears ran down his face and for the first time in weeks he was realizing that he wasn't going to just get over this. He was going to suffer for years before he could get over this. He was going to suffer until the day he dies. He managed to get to his window and he stared out, everyone was back outside and they were back to partying.

A/N: 3 chapters left! REVIEW!


	73. Chapter 73

Another short chapter, I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Riku and the Aftermath

Seventy three

Riku didn't like this, he hated it!

He was seeing her now!

He accepted it, he lost his mind.

Riku sighed, but he felt no reassurance. He felt worse.

He stared down to the crowd in his back yard. His parents seemed to be happy that he was spending money on something but it was clear that everyone was still emotionally mixed about his behavior. Riku groaned, he was done crying but he wasn't done trying to figure out what he saw. He saw her in orange? Why of all the colors of the rainbow, orange? He lost his mind, end of story, period.

As he sat at his bed he noticed that Benjie was gone and remembered that most of his guest had not met Benjie. Riku then heard the sound of cheers and he heard the sound of laughter. It had to be Benjie. He wondered if they were all drowning him in kisses and hugs, he IS a cute dog.

Riku shook his head and chuckled, he stood and went to the window and looked out. He saw that they were all huddled together.

He wondered what Benjie was doing. Riku couldn't see him anywhere, 'Dag they're killing him.' Riku chuckled. He went down stairs and decided to go outside and save Benjie, he could hear Benjie barking in whines, and they weren't giving the small dog space to breath, 'Heck they're probably fighting over him.'

Riku stepped outside, "I'm coming Benjie," he called chuckling.

At the sound of his voice, like they were called attention to him, they all had their heads shifted toward him. That was weird, but he wasn't going to think to hardly on it. Benjie came running to him; Riku bent down and picked up the dog that was running to him. Riku hugged him and smelled something familiar.

He lifted his eyes.

He widened them.

A/N: REVIEW! ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!


	74. The End?

Yay! One chapter left! Yay! I think you'll like this chapter along with the last one! Remember to check out my prequel to the story and remember to review at least on the last chapter! PLEASE! Again thank you readers, fans and reviewers! You've made me happy to share my work with you! ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed my hard work!

ENJOY!

Seventy four

The End?

Riku watched at the crowd separated. There was a path that they made between them. Riku stared, awestruck. He blinked three people were in the middle, the end of this crowd. Riku placed Benjie down and started to walk down the path that was made for him, he couldn't see their faces still but he saw three people for sure. The crowd had fully parted when he got to the three people.

Riku stopped, he couldn't go further.

He stopped, amazement filled him. The people were lined up for odd reasons, the tallest one in front.

"Hey," said the tallest one.

Riku looked at the tall one. "Axel?"

"Hey dude," Axel greeted with a warm smile, "Ain't nice to see me?"

"You wish," Riku snorted back.

"Dude, go," Axel said, he moved out of the way and saw a boy with silver hair, ice blue eyes and light skin. "And say hi to your brother," Axel pushed Riku toward the boy.

"Shadow?" Riku stared blankly.

"Yeah, it's me Bro," Shadow was five inches shorter than him. He had kept growing even though he was… dead? He couldn't say that any more. "Bro, it's me," Shadow's smile made Riku run into him. He hugged his little brother tightly. Riku felt joy fill him. "Oh, bro, we have one more person that you gotta see," Shadow pulled back.

"Who?" Riku looked at him.

"Her," Shadow stood to the side.

His eyes were on the girl, brown hair red eyes… "Mai?"

She nodded.

"Mai?" he stepped closer. She nodded once more before she was up in the air spinning. "Mai! You're back! You're back!" he yelled the smile on his face was so bright, so full of life that it was like that month barely passed. "It's you! It's you!"

Riku placed her feet on the ground. In seconds his lips touched hers. Mai kissed him back just as quickly. Their lips were locked for what felt like forever. They couldn't hear, see or sense the world around them. Riku held his beloved Mai in his arms, holding her close.

Cloud cleared his throat, but was completely ignored.

"Ew…" Sora stared half disgusted half pleased, "They're really into it…" Sora tilted his head and blushed, seeing them make-out was… tempting him for the same experience.

"Shut up," Kairi punched his shoulder.

Riku and Mai were still lost in their lip lock. They were still going by the time Shadow started to get disgusted.

Mai pulled away and smiled at him. They rested their foreheads on each others; it was finally over, all the waiting, suffering, it was all over. Mai was back to stay.

"Mai, I'm so glad that you're back."

"Me too, Riku, I missed you," Mai kept her eyes closed as she spoke with him. It was… so peaceful. Nothing could ruin this moment. "But… I'm back now, and I'm here to stay until the day you die," she lifted her head.

"Until I die, huh? I guess I better live forever," he joked.

"I agree, otherwise I die with you," she grinned.

Riku smiled at her, his eyes never left her. Mai's hand rested near his neck, their eyes were locked on to each others. And Cloud again tried to break up the show.

Finally their eyes pulled away from each other, they had completely forgotten about the people behind them. Riku especially, he didn't even care if they watched. Riku looked at Mai and handed her the ring she left behind. He lifted her up in the air once more and the two laughed.

"Dag man, can't we see her?" Sora asked.

Riku's eyes never left Mai's when he spoke. "You guys were surrounding her remember? Besides, I'm not in the mood to share," Riku wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Mai wrapped her arm around his body and they looked at their friends, their family.

"I'm glad to see Roxas and Namine aren't holding a grudge against you Riku," Mai said after staring at Sora and Kairi for a moment.

"What?" Riku looked at her confused.

"Didn't they tell you? The Anybodies merged themselves back with their originals. Forever now are they one but there are side effects."

"Hmm…" Riku studied them, "What's the side effects?"

"They can talk to their Anybodies in their hearts, and what ever ability the Anybody had they now have and on top of that if there was anything that their Anybody did or thought they now know what it is." Mai explained. "And there will be times when the Anybody will ask questions through the original."

"So, what's your true name?" Sora asked oddly, he saw what she met; he could feel Roxas asking that question.

"My true name is Fear, I control the emotion of fear." She said.

"Please none of this now," Riku said throwing his head back in annoyance, "I don't wan to hear any thing about your 'home'! After all the mess I went through to try and save you, and after all that mess thinking I was going to kill Doki doesn't help me on bit. And I once more I have interest in this now! I just want to have you near my side, no… I want you by my side at all times, I don't want to be separated from you again, and… Mai… I don't want to hear a thing about your world again."

Mai at first was in shock but her face softened, "I understand," she grinned, "No more, I promise, no more around you anyway, the King wants answers just as much as Master Yen Sid does."

"Fine," Riku rolled his eyes. He turned to Shadow, "So… you're here to stay right?"

"Yup, I'm older now, and apparently Mai found me in… uh… Kingdom Hearts, I think it's called, I was up there ever since that day you disappeared." Shadow explained.

"I'm glad to have you back."

"Oh," Axel said, "I gotta go, Mai, Your Highness, I'll take my leave," he bowed to Mai and grinned. He opened a corridor to darkness and was gone.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked.

"He's in charge of Heart Haven now, next to Ansem, Xion and Saix."

"Xion, you know her?" Riku asked amazed.

"Yes, she helped me," Mai said. Mai looked to her friends, "Cloud, Tifa, Goofy, Donald, Vincent, Leon, Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, Master Yen Sid, Raven, Mike, Jane, Veck, and King Mickey," (A/N: I couldn't think of names until this point so here are their names Riku's mother is Jane and Riku's father is Veck. There last names is Shade if you didn't notice) Mai smiled at them and blinked slowly. "Thank you, thank you for just being there," Mai said.

Riku's parents nodded. They faintly grinned.

"So, Riku," Master Yen Sid said, "You wish to spend your life with this girl?"

"Forever, sir, she's my life," Riku shared a quickly glance with her.

"Then I wish you great blessing on the journey," Master Yen Sid nodded and walked away. Mickey came to them, Shadow first.

"Shadow, take care of your brother," Mickey said.

"I know, he'll go crazy without me." Shadow rolled his eyes and laughed and glanced at his parents and ran to their arms once more. Shadow hugged his parents tightly and grinned. Benjie barked wildly at Mai's feet. Mai picked him up and gave him a kiss on his head.

"Yes, Baby, Mommy's here to stay," Mai grinned at Benjie. She looked at Riku, grinned, kissed him and smiled to the others, "I'm here to stay, forever," she said holding Benjie in one arm and wrapping around her soon to be husband. Riku grinned and Mai grinned back. The party went on and it was better with Riku's perfect, flawless, beautiful smile, there. The party went on for hours and hours. The party was filled with joy; Riku had everything he ever wanted.

Friends: Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Leon, Yuffie, Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, Reno, Goofy, Donald, Raven, Mike, Yen Sid, and Mickey.

Family: Shadow, his mother Jane, his father Veck.

His wife: Mai.

Riku had everything he wanted, he had everything, and now his heart was at peace.

"Oh, Riku, I forgot!" Mai pulled out necklace, "This necklace was made from paopu fruit. And I have one for everyone."

Riku looked at the necklace, the small piece that hung from the silver chain was yellow, and Mai had her powers cut out for her, she had shrunken a whole fruit and had it put on the chain. Riku grinned and wore it. The others put their necklaces on and with that the night sky filled with diamonds was then filled with bangs and red, blue, white and yellow fire. They all looked up to the sky and watched the fireworks again this was Mai's work. She spent her money on these fireworks.

"Mai, what happened to your parents?"

"Oh, they're fine, I brought them back and they took over the company and they're dealing with an alibi. The same with Raven's parents too, but don't tell her anything."

Riku chuckled, "My girlfriend has everything figured out doesn't she?"

"Yes, everything," she said.

Riku smiled and looked up to the sky with Mai. The party was almost over. And that's when Riku called attention to everyone.

"Mai… and I are getting married!" he said. After that moment a cheer filled his back yard. Everyone showered Riku and Mai with congratulations and hugs. Veck and Jane hugged Mai with love and kindess she'd never thought she'd experience on their behalf. Mai hugged them back.

Soon after the little celebration was over the party ended. The maids started to clean and Riku and Mai departed to their room leaving Benjie in his.

"So… what do you want to do?" Riku asked as they stopped in the middle of the room, their hands were in each others. Their eyes locked on the other eyes inches away from their own.

"Try for a baby," she said, "After we get married." She chuckled.

"Hmph, of course, anything else on your list of MUST-do's?"

"Live happily ever after."

"You know, I think I can do that."

Mai sighed, "I know you can," she said. Mai wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Riku held her close and once again they were lost in the love that was meant to be. Their necklaces of paopu fruit around their neck. They held each other, and they would never let go. Never… never, never, never…

When they pulled back from their kiss they stared into each others eyes. Their passion could light the sky, and it did in fact light their necklaces. Riku looked down at his necklace and watched it glow.

"Wow, why is it glowing?"

"To show that we were made for each other, and that we'll be together forever."

"Forever?"

"Yes, when we die we'll be in Heart Haven together, and so will everyone who is wearing this necklace, we'll never separate." Mai looked into his eyes and explained.

Riku looked at her, "You have EVERYTHING planned don't you?"

"Yes, EVERYTHING," Mai said, "Everything, until the end of time."

They kissed once more before they went to bed, they held each other as the slept, and they would be together forever. And their love would never end.

A/N: 1 CHAPTER LEFT! AND MAI'S BACK TOO! THIS IS GETTING GOOD!


	75. Epilogue

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! AT LEAST FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!

ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF RIKU AND MAI!

Seventy five

Epilogue

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go. Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't care me at all. Nothing's like before…_

She walked down the aisle, tear streaming down her face. Dressed in a cream and silver dress her father gave her away. The walls were covered in roses of all colors, red, white and pink. The walls of the hall was a light green and the chandelier was crystal reflecting light of many colors. The groom standing tall was dressed in silver, his hand shaking under the nervousness of the wedding. The song was still playing.

Sora waited nervously, it was taking to long, and did he forget anything? He was too afraid to think clearly, Kairi looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, Riku and Mai were behind him, Mai dressed in cream and Riku dressed in silver (A/N: so much silver!) and all of the other friends waited behind the space that was where Kairi would stand. The hall was filled with friends and family.

Kairi released her father's arm and she faced Sora. This was it, the moment they waited for. The moment that took so long to come. Kairi's eyes stared into Sora's and grinned, her flowers were taken by her father with red hair. He kissed Kairi's forehead and hugged Sora and gripped his shoulder and then tapped it and stood behind Sora where Kairi's mother waited as well.

After their vows the preacher had them collect the rings and place them one the two adults.

"Do you Sora Kind take Kairi Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked Sora, the poor boy was so nervous it was a miracle that he made it through the vows.

"I do," he said.

"Do you Kairi Rose take Sora Kind to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do," Kairi sniffed and held Sora's hands tightly.

There was a nod of approval from the preacher, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," the preacher gave the both a look of luck and blessings. "You may now kiss the bride."

Sora swallowed, and blinked, he inched closer to Kairi's face and finally their lips met. There was a long round of applause.

"Copy-cat," Riku chuckled as the applause went on.

"I know, they just had to choose the same place, the same singer and the same preacher, didn't they?" Mai agreed with Riku jokingly. "But ours was more beautiful," she grinned at him her hands continued to clap for the new couple.

"Of course it was, you were the bride," Riku wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And you were the groom," Mai kissed him.

Kairi and Sora looked at each other and took pictures as their friends and family continued to cheer. At long last these two were finally together the way everyone knew they'd be. And everyone was happy, Mai and Riku, Raven and Mike (along with her parents), and now Kairi and Sora.

Sora and Kairi ran down the aisle and jumped into the limo that waited for them. They waved as the car drove off. The limo of white had "Just Married" on the back window. And they were gone to their honeymoon.

Riku and Mai waved them off along with everyone else.

Riku looked at Mai he smiled at her. "So, what should we do now, Mrs. Shade?"

Mai grinned, "Live happily ever after I guess," she shrugged.

"That's a fitting end," Riku grinned.

"Yes, forever…"

They both said together, "Riku and Mai."

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS LAST CHAPTER PLEASE!

THANK YOU FOR READING MY LONGEST FANFIC!


End file.
